Recommencement
by Anthony1
Summary: Two and a half years. A lot can happen in that amount of time. What kind of changes and events will Naruto encounter when he returns to Konoha? 2ND STORY IN SERIES.
1. Homecoming

I'm back. Here is the second arc/story to this series. It looked like the readers enjoyed what I did in "One and the Same" and I hope that "Recommencement" can continue from it. Enough of me talking, onto the actual chapter. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1  
Homecoming

"Konoha never look as good as it does now." expressed one of two individuals who had entered the village. "I think I should go ahead and make myself known." With that said, the person went up the nearest rooftop. "Hello, Konoha! Naruto Uzumaki has returned!"

On the ground, the person who was with Naruto shook his head in amusement. _"That kid. He never could pass up an opportunity to have everyone take notice of him."_ To further show his amusement, the sannin and recent sensei, Jiraiya laughed quietly to himself. "Come on. We need to report in with the Hokage. Don't want to get on her bad side, do we?"

"Fine, fine." Coming down, Naruto picked up his pack and started walking. "Let's get moving pervy sensei. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can find my friends." His remark resulted in him receiving a punch to the back of the head.

"I've told you to stop calling me that. I swear if you weren't who you were I would've never have trained you as long as I did." Clearly Jiraiya didn't much care for the nickname that he had been given. Naruto merely chuckled while rubbing the spot where he was hit. They headed for the Hokage tower where they happen to run into someone familiar.

"Well, I'll be damned. I wasn't expecting to see you this soon." Who Naruto was referring to was friend and former teammate, Sakura Haruno. "Go to see you again."

"N-Naruto? Is that really you?" asked Sakura in surprise. "I can't believe it. I heard that you were coming back but I didn't think it would be now."

"What can I say? I always like to catch people by surprise. By the way, like the new look." What the blond meant by that was the change that Sakura had gone through. She had maintained the same short hair style but it could be seen that she developed a slightly more physic. What she was wearing a short sleeve red vest shirt that was zipped up. Her outfit didn't hide the fact that her body had matured in the last few years.

That comment as well as the look she was given caused Sakura to blush. "Thanks but I should say the same about you." Like her, Naruto had changed as well. He had grown a few feet taller and gotten more muscular. His hair was a bit longer but still spiky and his eyes had the same brightness. The outfit he had on had also changed as he was wearing an orange shirt, black pants and a long black jacket that had the village's symbol on the back. Strangely the right sleeve of the jacket was gone.

"Well, change is to be expected after all this time. However, all the changes I've been through goes beyond the surface." There was more to that statement but nothing was said about it as it was something to be discussed at a later time. "I would like to continue talking with you Sakura but I need to go meet with the Hokage. Shouldn't keep her waiting seeing as show she could keel over at anytime."

Out of nowhere, Naruto was hit in the side of the head by something that vaguely reminded him of something. The source of the blow was soon discovered to be Sakura who gave him a solid punch. "Show some respect. She's the Hokage." Clearly she didn't take kindly of anyone, no matter who it was, disrespecting her sensei. Also, she seemed to have learned the method behind Tsunade's incredible strength.

"Note to self: Don't get on Sakura's bad side." Regaining most of his composure, Naruto got back to his feet and after giving a kinder farewell left for the tower with Jiraiya, who had found the whole incident amusing.

Before getting to the tower, Naruto ran into another familiar person but unlike before this wasn't one that he was glad to have. "Hey, how's it going?" greeted the person. "Good to see you, Jiraiya."

"Same goes for you, Kakashi." the sannin gave in return. He had no real favor for the jonin but was at least trying to be civil. That's more than could be said for Naruto who seemed to be barely able to contain his feelings about the person in front of them.

With the formalities between those two out of the way, Kakashi turned his attention toward the third person there. It's nice to see you too, Naruto." There wasn't any reply by the blond. "Looks like you've changed quite a bit since I last saw you. I hope that your return has been good so far."

"It was until now." There was obvious hostility in Naruto's voice. He was doing his best in keeping what he felt from coming out. "What? You think that I've forgotten what you did? Trying to use those close to me to find out some secret about me, no matter how many times you were told to back off?" More of Naruto's anger came out to the point that the copycat shinobi actually flinch from what was said. "Now if you excuse me, I have more important things to take care of."

Having said what he wanted to say, the demon host walked away, not once looking back. He was quickly rejoined by Jiraiya. "Don't you think that you might've gone a little far there?"

"No I don't." was the simple response. "That was me keeping my composure without getting physical." Realizing that was as good as he was going to get, Jiraiya allowed the subject to drop. For the time being that is.

**00000000**

Soon they arrived at their destination and after waiting for a while they were allowed to enter the Hokage's office where both she and her close friend and assistant Shizune were waiting. "Hello, Naruto. Good to see that you're well." Similar greetings were given by the dark haired medical specialist.

Not wanting the unwanted encounter with his former sensei bother him, Naruto forgot about it and have a more lighthearted conversation with the Hokage. "I can say the same for you. That genjutsu of yours really does wonders." That caused the right eye of Tsunade to twitch as she didn't care for that verbal jab. Just because he was going to have a conversation it didn't mean he wasn't going to joke around a bit. "Honestly though, it's nice to see you both again."

"_At least he seems to be acting like he did before he left."_ The thought brought a smile to the female sannin's face. Her moment of nostalgia she got back to the business. "On a serious note, we need to discuss where to place you. Remember, your team was disbanded before you left."

"Yeah, I remember." No secret why the disbanding had happen and was probably a good idea to leave those reasons unsaid. "However, there are some conditions I wish to make." From his tone, Naruto was being completely serious. "Put me on whatever team you want but I want to be told about everything concerning the Akatsuki and Orochimaru when you get it and be able to go after them if possible."

"_He's still carrying that anger deep inside of him."_ surmised Shizune. _"You can't blame him. They were the ones after all who caused him so much pain."_ That was directed toward the fact that they were the ones responsible for Naruto's parents being killed. Recalling how upset the boy was when he found out was a memory that Shizune would like to forget.

"I'll agree to the first request but as for the second one, I'm not sure that I can allow it." An argument was on the verge of occurring but was stopped when Tsunade continued. "Your anger toward Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, while justified, it clouds your better judgment. Also, with the nine-tailed fox being sealed within you it makes you a target for the Akatsuki and it wouldn't be wise to give them an opportunity to capture you."

"But isn't that the reason why I've been gone for the pass two and a half years?" argued Naruto in annoyance. "I didn't spend all that time training so I can run and hide. I did it so that I'll be able to fight them and stop Orochimaru before he can take that bastard Sasuke's body for his own." Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down. "You know me Tsunade. I'm not someone who runs away from trouble. I face it head on."

Nothing was said from the Fifth Hokage and there was no sign of Naruto's words getting through. All right, I'll allow it. But only if you go with a team whose ranks are nl lower than chunin. Do we have an agreement?" Now it was Naruto who needed to decide.

"I'm okay with that." Naruto consented without hesitation. "I wasn't even thinking of going after them on my own. I sometimes do things without thinking but I'm not that stupid." A snort was heard from Jiraiya as it disputing the boy's claim. "Anyway, has the village found out anything about Orochimaru or Akatsuki?" Silence was all that was given and clarified the current lack of info.

"Guess that's where I come in." exclaimed Jiraiya. "I'll go see what I can find out. However, before I go though." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out something. "Here you go." Throwing the item Naruto caught it and saw that it was a key tied to a piece of paper. "On the paper are directions to a house and that's the key to that house." That last part was so subtle that it took a few seconds to realize what had been said.

"Honestly, the apartment was good for what it was but it's time for a change." There was some apprehension from Naruto as the apartment had been his home as long as he could remember. "I'll be coming in and out of the village so it's no point in keeping the old place. Also, the house is more secluded. Don't' have to worry that much about people spying on you."

Jiraiya's not so hidden meaning was quickly noted by everyone there. 'All right, I get it." Naruto finally gave in. "Maybe a new place won't be so bad. Now, if you excuse me, there's something I need to do." Before anything else could be said he was already gone.

"I wonder what was so important he needed to leave in such a hurry." questioned Shizune. She appeared to be the only one as the two sannin had a good idea what it was.

"That boy is an interesting one." muttered Tsunade. "Sometimes he'll do things you wouldn't' expect then does something that's so predictable. He's truly one of a kind."

**00000000**

"_Where are you? I know you're here somewhere."_ Since leaving the Hokage's office, Naruto went looking for someone. He had search nearly everywhere that he can think of but was coming up empty and it was getting to the point that he was starting to get annoyed. _"Come on. How hard should it be to find one person?"_

When it looked like he was going to reach the breaking point, he finally spotted the person he was looking for. They weren't alone as there was someone with them. Deciding that a normal greeting wasn't the way he wanted to do things, Naruto chose a different approach.

Hiding in a tree he waited for the people to get closer. When they were he fell back but kept his legs on the branch as he was now hanging upside down. "Hello."

His unexpected greeting did the trick as it caught both individuals by surprise. "Naruto?" stuttered the person that the blond had been looking for. The shock was evident on their face. Unable to help themselves, they rushed over and wrapped their arms around him.

"Well, can I presume that this is your way of saying that you missed me?" All that Naruto got was the person tightening their grip on him. Smiling he placed his arms around them. "I missed you too, Hinata."

Indeed, the person that Naruto had been looking for was Hinata Hyuga. "Oh, Naruto. I can't believe that you're actually back." She didn't even try to hide her happiness at his return. It was moments later that Hinata realized what she was doing and let go. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't mind." Naruto shrugged off. He then took notice of who had been with Hinata. "It's nice to see you too, Hanabi. You surely have grown up since I last saw you."

Despite herself, the younger Hyuga sibling became somewhat shy. "Thank you, Uzumaki. I agree with my sister in saying that it's go to see that you're back." The blond had to smile at how the girl tried to remain formal no matter what. "If you excuse me, I need to go take care of something." Just like that Hanabi left and though it couldn't be confirmed, there seemed to be a smirk on her face as she walked off.

Seeing right through what the young Hyuga was doing, Naruto had to smirk to himself. _"She's a sneaky one. Not like I'm going to complain."_ Looking over to Hinata he could see that she was a bit nervous. "So, mind keeping me company?" Hinata had no problem accepting that request.

**00000000**

"Can I assume that the extended training trip was a success?" Soon after Naruto took his leave, Tsunade decided to clarify a few things. "I sure hope that it was for your sake."

Not even batting an eye of the threat, Jiraiya gave her a cheesy grin. "Was there any doubt?" There wasn't a reply but the meaning was there. "Honestly though, he did better than I expected." The somewhat gloating that was in his voice wasn't missed by the two women. "He has little to no talent when it comes to genjutsu but knows how to get out of them. Taijutsu has improved that he could probably give Gai's student, Rock Lee a run for his money."

"What about ninjutsu?" From what Shizune could recall, Naruto had a knack when it came to that particular area.

If possible, Jiraiya's smile got even bigger. "When it comes to jutsus, the kid soaks them up like a sponge. More times than not he learned whatever jutsu I taught him in a matter of weeks. He even learned a few of his own."

"Perhaps an exhibition of sorts can be arranged to demonstrate that." Truthfully Tsunade couldn't help being intrigued about what Naruto had learned. However, that was for a later time as there were more pressing matters to discuss. "What of his…partner?"

Jiraiya understood what his former teammate meant. "If you mean has it tried to break free or take control of him then no. On the contrary, it's been cooperative when Naruto was learning to use more of its power. Whether it's due to them coming to some sort of arrangement or it's simply because the fox wants to ensure that it stays alive I don't know. The kid won't tell me anything."

"Nonetheless, in your honest opinion, do you feel that Naruto can deal with the Akatsuki or Orochimaru if need be?" That was the major question that needed to be verified.

"I'd like to say absolutely but I can't." From the look on his face, Jiraiya hated to admit it. "We don't know everyone's that's a part of that organization, what their abilities may be and let's not get started with Orochimaru." Both sannin know what their former comrade was capable of. "I believe though if he doesn't allow his anger toward them cloud his judgment and not be reckless then Naruto _could_ probably handle them until help arrives. Of course, who's to say that would help matters?"

What the toad sannin said was true. Why make a team if all it'll do is have more people killed? _"Need to choose the team wisely. If I don't it'll be like leading lambs to the slaughter."_ Already Tsunade was thinking of possible team members who would work with Naruto and wouldn't be hostile if they were to learn his secret. It didn't make the choices any easier.

**00000000**

"Thanks again Hinata for the help. You're a lifesaver." exclaimed Naruto as he put a bag full of something down.

"There's no need." stated Hinata as she put a bag of her own down. "I wanted to help. Although all I did was help you carry a couple of groceries."

"Don't forget that you helped me find this place." Naruto was embarrassed to admit it but he couldn't find the house that Jiraiya had gotten for him. Thankfully Hinata was with him and she was able to find it in no time. Getting inside they discovered that the house was pretty much empty except for a decent looking couch and a working refrigerator. "This place could turn out all right after I get everything set."

"Are you sure that you don't want to help bringing your stuff here? I got practice with my team tomorrow morning but I can come right after." Naruto just waved off the offer.

"It's okay. I can handle it myself. Well actually myself and a couple shadow clones. It'll be like my own personal moving company." That small joke caused the two of them to laugh. In the end Hinata said that she would still come over to help organize things and wouldn't take no for an answer Naruto accepted. He could tell that she hadn't changed from being a kind and caring person but he notice that there were other things about her that changed.

The Hyuga had certainly matured physically and seemed to be comfortable enough to not hide it. She was now wearing a netted shirt that was underneath a black shirt but the shirt left her shoulders exposed. Her once bulky jacket had been replaced by a more form fitting lavender one that was only zipped up halfway. She also had on dark blue pants that reached her ankles. Another thing that changed about how Hinata looked was that her hair, which was long already, had grown even longer to the point that reached mid back.

"_She sure doesn't seem like the girl I knew when I left."_ It was then made Naruto remember that before he left the girl had given him a kiss right on the mouth. He realized that was something that had to be talked about. "Hinata, there's something that we have to discuss." Nothing was said but he knew that she was listening. "It's about the kiss that we had before I left."

As soon as those words left his mouth they had an immediate affect on Hinata. Her body stiffened up, she avoided eye contact as her face had a familiar flush color to it. "Time has passed since it then and I was wondering if you regret it happening?"

"No." Hinata answered in a low tone that could hardly be heard. She still refused to look at the blond as she was still too embarrassed to look up at him. "I don't regret it. The thought of you leaving for so long caused me to act without thinking. I know I kissed you without asking so if you're upset about it I understand."

The Hyuga continued to look everywhere but at the only other person there as she didn't wish to see what the expression on his face could be. Wasn't until Naruto placed a hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up so Hinata can look him in the face. Instead of seeing anger she saw that he had a somewhat bashful look on his face.

"For the last two and a half years that kiss has been on my mind more times that I can count. All those times that I did, not once was I upset it happen." As Naruto spoke he used the thumb of the hand that was on Hinata's chin to stroke her cheek. "To be honest, I was a bit worried. We were starting something before I left and maybe I thought that when I came back you wouldn't want to continue. Do you still want to know if there's something between us?"

Unable to say anything at the moment, Hinata simply nodded her head. Smiling at the shyness that reminded Naruto of how his friend acted when they were younger, he leaned in to where his lips were on hers for only the second time ever. This kiss seemed to continue where their last one left off. They kept going until Naruto put a stop to it, although he was reluctant to do so.

"Well, I thought that our first kiss was good but this one was even better." Naruto's thought was shared by Hinata who still had a trace of blush on her face and a smile that was clear for anyone to see. "How about we call it a day?" His suggestion came as a surprise which he quickly notice. "I've just got back and I should get some rest. Besides, let's take this slowly. If more is meant to happen then it'll happen then it will. Don't want to rush into something that we would regret, do we?"

Seeing the logic to that, Hinata reluctantly nodded her head in understanding. Saying goodbye she left and when she was gone Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Going to the bathroom he got a handful of water he splashed it over his face which helped cool him down.

"_**Why did you stop?"**_ demanded the voice that belonged to the demon fox sealed within him. _**"You had her right in the palm of your hands and could've done anything you wanted."**_

"_Maybe but I wouldn't do it."_ disputed Naruto. He looked at the mirror over the sink to compose himself. "_We weren't ready to go that far. Taking things slow was the best decision."_

Whether it was a trick on the eyes or something else, the left side of Naruto's face that was being reflected in the mirror was replaced by the left side of the Kyuubi's. _"You may think that but you can't deny that you wanted _it_ to go further."_

Instead of trying to deny the accusation the blond splashed more water on his face and tried to ignore the mock laughter from the nine-tailed fox as it faded back into its host's subconscious. Having regained his composure, Naruto walked out from the bathroom and didn't stop until he stood in front of one of the living room windows. As he stood there and watched the sun slowly set he couldn't help but think. _"Today was peaceful but I feel as though there won't be many more in the coming future."_

**00000000**

Elsewhere, two individuals walked stoically through the desert sand. Neither of them said anything and their destination seemed to be clear. Who they were couldn't be determined due to the straw hats that covered their heads but there were other ways to identify them. Namely their black cloaks with red clouds.

* * *

There is was readers. The first chapter to this new arc/story. You probably can already expect that this will somewhat follow what happen in Naruto Shippuden but won't completely follow it. Things will happen that'll be entirely different and original that'll affect the overall story. You'll just have to wait to see what I mean.

That's pretty much it. I hope to update this story again sometime later this month. I'll try to update this story as fast I did in the last few chapters I did before but no promises though. Until then, see ya.


	2. Assault

Here you go readers. As I promise, I have the next chapter to this story out. There'll be a few twists here but you'll have to read to find out what they are. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Assault

"Naruto, is that you?" Stopping what he was doing, the boy in question turned to where he heard his name and saw that it came from someone familiar to him.

"Well I'll be damn. I wasn't expecting to see ou this quickly. How have things been going for you, Shikamaru?"

"As to be expected, it's been a real drag." acknowledged the chunin and good friend, Shikamaru Nara. "So I guess the rumors of you returning were true. Would've been nice if you came and told me so yourself." Obviously the shadow user was a bit ticked about being in the dark.

Recognizing his friend's irritation, Naruto let out a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I just got back and when I did I got distracted by other things. I was going to go see you and the others after I finished moving." He motioned to where he came from as there was a group of shadow clones carrying various items of furniture.

Suddenly a smile came across Naruto's face. "But it seems like you were occupied yourself. That remark was directed to the person that was with Shikamaru. "Are you two on a date?"

"As if." the Nara boy denied. "I'm assigned to escort this troublesome woman while she's here in the village." The accompanying woman would give her response but not before smacking her escort in the back of the head.

"He's right. What girl in their right mind would date such a lazy fool?" A flirtatious smile came over Temari, the one that Shikamaru that was accompanying, made her way over to the other blond. "You on the other hand are a different story, Naruto. How about the two of us go have some fun? I'm sure we can come up with something.

Temari got close enough to Naruto that he took a step back to get some reasonable space between them. _**"She's looking at you like a steak."**_ voiced Kyuubi. _**"Maybe you should let her have a taste."**_

Ignoring that remark completely, Naruto hurried to clear things before they got out of hand. "Uh…I'm actually w-with…someone." Almost as calling for it, the person that he mentioned showed up. "Oh, there you are, Hinata." He quickly went over to the girl and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I'm so glad to see you."

Hinata didn't respond right away as she was shocked by the sudden show of affection from the person who was her boyfriend in everything but name. Managing to suppress the blush that tried to show itself she smiled at the boy. "I'm glad to see you too, Naruto. Even though you said you didn't need it, I cam to help you move." She then noticed who else was there and greeted them as well.

Putting two and two together, Shikamaru couldn't help smiling. _"About time those two have finally gotten together. Took long enough."_ "I'd like to help as well Naruto but I got other pressing matters to attend to. The Chunin Exam are on there way and I regrettably am one of the people in charge for it. Speaking of which, you're lucky to have been promoted when you did Naruto. Since no one in our age group are genin."

"You're serious?" Looking over to Hinata she confirmed their friend's words. It occurred to Naruto that he never asked what happen with the others while he was away. "So everyone's a chunin now. Good to hear."

"That's not quite accurate. Neji's a jonin and so is Temari and Kankuro. Of course, there's the third Suna sibling." There was no need to name who Shikamaru was referring to. "He actually became the Fifth Kazekage."

"Gaara's the Kazekage?" A smile came across Naruto's face as he heard that news. "That's good for him. I'm sure that he'll do a good job." Both Shikamaru and Temari knew that Naruto was truly glad about the turn of events about his fellow demon host.

**00000000**

"Are you still at it?" At the doorway was the puppet user, Kankuro. He didn't appear to have change all that much except for the different war pain design and instead of having a puppet strapped to his back there were three large scrolls. "You've been at it since early afternoon. Why not call it a day? As the Kazekage I think you can allow it."

At the desk was his younger brother and Fifth Kazekage, Gaara. Just as Kankuro said, the young leader of Suna had been going through stacks of documents. Although he wasn't one to show any expression, Gaara couldn't hide the bit of stress that he was feeling. "I can't. These need to be reviewed before the meeting tomorrow." He didn't want to show it but the sand user would rather skip the whole thing, altogether.

Seeing all this, Kankuro couldn't help but chuckle. "To be honest Gaara, if I was told that after two and a half years you would want to become the Kazekage I wouldn't believe them. Why the sudden change?"

Instead of giving an immediate answer, Gaara looked out the window to the night sky. "It was time to show that I'm me and not the thing sealed within me." the redhead explained. "It's something that he would probably do."

It finally came to the puppet user as for his brother's change. _"There's no doubt who he meant. Who would've thought that annoying kid would do something useful?"_ He then noticed the look that his brother had. "Gaara? What is it?"

The boy in question just continued to look out the window intently. _"Something is going to happen."_ Within Gaara's subconscious the one-tailed demon, Shakaku was in agreement.

**00000000**

On the outskirts of Suna, there were two individuals. They were the same two that had been walking across the sands and by the cloaks they wore it was safe to assume who they were associated with. "Well, it's time for me to get to work." Removing his straw hat the taller of the two stepped up. He had long blond hair that was tied in a high ponytail but some of it going over the left side of his face. "This could be fun."

"Don't take this lightly, Deidara." warned the other person. Nothing identifiable about him was visible. Only thing that could be told about him was that he seemed to prefer to crouch low to the ground. "If you don't take your assignment seriously you'll be killed."

"No need to be so serious Sasori." retorted Deidara halfheartedly. "Like there's a chance I would be killed so easily. Trust me; this whole thing is going to be a blast." Reaching into the pack that he had strapped to his side he pulled out something. Opening his hand it revealed that in his palm was a mouth and it spat out what seemed to be clay.

Throwing the clay to the ground it turned into a large bird. Deidara got on the clay bird and took flight. "Take it easy, Sasori my man. This won't take long."

"It better not. I don't like to be kept waiting." From the way that Sasori spoke it sounded like he would respond to the unwanted waiting in a unpleasant manner. His partner merely shrugged it off flew into the village of Suna.

**00000000**

"What is that?" On one of the rooftops, a Suna shinobi was on guard duty, like many others in the village. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he noticed something strange scurrying on the roof. It wasn't until closer examination he saw that it resembled a spider.

Before anything else could be done, the 'spider' latched itself onto the shinobi's face. What followed was the man being blown away by what had been an actual bomb. Throughout various parts of Suna similar events were taking place. The cause for it all was flying above the village.

**00000000**

From on top of his 'bird', Deidara looked at the destruction he caused and couldn't help but be pleased. "Magnificent. This is a true example of art." His self praise wouldn't be long as he came face-to-face with someone. "Well, you finally showed up. I was wondering if you would actually show."

Standing on the roof of the tallest building in the village was Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage. "You're one of ht members of the Akatsuki." he stated knowingly. "You've come for what's inside of me and used my village as bait. This can't go unanswered." His words were followed by a large mass of snad rising up behind Gaara.

The obvious threat didn't seem to bother Deidara at all. "Then come on. Show me what you got." Right away sand shot out but none of it hit as the Akatsuki member went higher into the sky. Avoiding wouldn't last as Gaara used the sand to get himself higher up. _"Clever. That's something that a jinchuriki would come up with."_

Feeling that the game of cat and mouse had gone long enough, Deidara sent some flying bombs at his target but before they could reach, a dome of sand completely surrounded its user and protected him from harm. When it was safe a large sand arm that resembled Shakaku's shot out and grabbed one of Deidara's arms. Soon as the 'arm' had a hold of the limb it crushed the arm of the blond bomber to were it was actually torn off.

"Next time it'll be the rest of you." declared Gaara in absolute certainty. The sand arm retracted back into the dome which was open enough that the Kazekage could be seen. "Whether it's voluntary or by force is up to you."

Instead of giving a response, Deidara created more clay bird bombs but like before they all exploded harmlessly against the sand dome. _"So this is the sand defense of the one-tailed jinchuriki that I was told about. Sorry to say, no matter how impressive that defense is, it won't stop what I have planned."_

**00000000**

In the safety of his sand done, Gaara endured the explosions and waited until it passed for him to attack. However, as he waited something unusual started to happen. Coming out from the sand were little spider bombs. Right away the redhead knew what was going on but couldn't do anything to stop it as they exploded within close range.

From the outside everyone that had been watching as the battle went on didn't know what happen to the Kazekage but slowly the dome broke away and revealed that Gaara was still alive although he was bleeding from the right shoulder. "I guess my plan worked." exclaimed Deidara who was pleased by what he done. "You didn't think that you would get away for taking my arm, did you? Before you ripped it off I used my ability to use some of your very own sand to create some of my bombs."

Despite being injur3ed and losing strength, Gaara still seemed ready to coneintue fighting if need be. This was noticed by the Akatsuki member. Deciding that a direct approach wasn't working Deidara decided to go a different way.

"You're strong. Stronger than I thought you'd be." While the blond talked he had reached into his pack with his one remaining hands and had that mouth consume some of the clay. "And while I would like to play with you some more, I can't keep my partner wait longer than I already have."

That was followed by the bomber using the clay that he collected to create another bird bomb but this one remained in its creator's hand. "As I said, you're strong. But there's something I realize. You want to protect this village. Why else would you be so quick to fight me despite knowing who I was in league with? Let's test that out shall we?" Again that was directed toward what he was holding.

"This little beauty is one of my finest masterpieces. There's enough power in this thing that it'll leave quite an impression when it blows." A vindictive smile show itself on Deidara's face as he saw that Gaara was piecing it altogether. "Here we go."

Letting the bomb drop from his hand it plummeted down onto Suna. As it fell the bomb doubled in size and probably in destructive power as well. Soon the bomb hit and large explosion was a result from it. However, instead of exploding on the village, it exploded on a large mass of sand that shielded Suna entirely from harm. That didn't mean that what happen didn't come without a price as it nearly took all of Gaara's chakra to manipulate so much sand.

"Knew that you would do that." admitted Deidara. He didn't seem the least bit bothered that he was foiled. In fact, he actually looked pleased. "I predicted that you would do whatever possible to protect this pathetic village from my attack. So much so that you wouldn't see what I was really planning."

What Deidara meant by that would become clear as flying beside Gaara was another one of those bird bombs. Before any kind of protection could be done it blew up in a powerful blast. When the smoke cleared everyone who had been watching the entire fight saw something that was very uncommon. That being the Kazekage extremely battered to the point that his constant sand defense was starting to break apart.

Despite his obvious injuries, Gaara used whatever remaining chakra he had to maneuver the sand that was protecting Suna to an unpopulated are. Now completely drained and unable to defend himself, Deidara quickly swooped in with his large bird and grabbed the now unconscious demon host.

"Wasn't expecting that you would continue to try and protect this village." acknowledged the blond bomber. "Oh well. It makes my job of getting you easier. See ya." Having gotten what he wanted the Akatsuki took his leave.

**00000000**

"Kankuro, wait." ordered Baki to his former student. Luckily the boy in question did what he was told. "You can't go after them alone. There's no telling what you could be running into."

"Do you expect me to stay here and do nothing?" questioned the puppet user. "Sorry, I can't do that." Wasting no more time, Kankuro rushed after his brother and the one who had taken him.

As he hurried after them he recalled how the people in the Suna had been worried about Gaara and wanted to help him. A far different reaction to how they once felt about him. _"Our village had only now started to see Gaara as an actual person. He can't be allowed to be killed now. I'm going to get you back brother. That's a promise."_

**00000000**

"What's up grams?" Back at Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki had been ordered to see the Hokage for something important. Once arriving at the Fifth's office the blond chunin acted as if it was a casual visit. "You summoned me?"

Naruto's actions were somewhat getting to Tsunade's nerves and was about to voice her annoyance but was beaten to the punch by the other person who had been summoned as well. "Show some respect to the Hokage, you idiot." Sakura's words would be followed by giving her friend a not so gentle thump to the head. All that was done in retaliation was Naruto mumbling something that he wisely kept to himself.

Giving silent thanks to her apprentice, Tsunade got to the matter at hand. "We've gotten word that Suna has been attacked by a yet to be identified individuals who have also kidnapped the Fifth Kazekage." The announcement of that came as a shock to the two young chunin and it only grew with what was said next. "They have asked for our assistance and I've decided to send a four man team to help which you two will be a part of."

"That's all well and good. But why are we going?" questioned Sakura. "Wouldn't it be more effective to send a team from ANBU or more experienced shinobi to handle the problem?" Her questions were valid ones as Naruto were thinking similar thoughts.

"You're right. But I'm simply keeping to the agreement that Naruto and I agreed to when it deals with such situations." Instantly the blond understood what was being said and it only made him more eager to do the mission. "Of course, it means that my part of our agreement is met. That was going after the Akatsuki in a four person team. Speaking of which, one of them should be arriving any moment now."

Just as she said, the office door opened and someone entered. She was someone who was a year older or so than Naruto and Sakura. Her hair was black that reached the middle of her back and was kept together by simple hair bands. She was a looker and seemed to have no problem showing it as she was wearing a burgundy shirt that was low-cut with body netting underneath that didn't hide her body. Her outfit also included a long tan trench coat that went pass her knees and brown skirt that reached mid thigh.

"Hey. The name's Kin Tsuchi." greeted the now identified girl. "I guess you two are going to be my new teammates. Well, I've worked with worse." That remark didn't sit well with either Naruto or Sakura as they were close to voicing their opinion about it.

"_**Despite the smugness, you got to admit that she's a sight for the eyes."**_ commented Kyuubi. _**"If I could I would like to get a hold of her and--"**_

Not wanting to hear the rest of what his demon tenant had to say, Naruto blocked him out and focused on the matter at hand. It was then that the blond took notice of something. "Who's the jonin for the team? I swear if you say Kakashi Hatake, we're going to have a problem."

"Don't worry, it's not. He's been sent on a mission already." reassured Tsunade. "Your team leader will meet you at the front gate in an hour. Until then you go get everything you for this mission."

Nodding their heads in understanding the three young shinobi left to go get ready. When they were gone a sigh escaped the sannin's mouth. _"Now what I need to do is have a talk with that jonin. This should be interesting."_

**00000000**

"_That should be all of it."_ Sure that he had everything that he would need, Naruto put his pack by the front door. Not needing to meet with his team, yet he took the time to really think about what was to come. _"Finally, I'm going to be up against the Akatsuki. I'll get to see if all the training I went through was worth it."_

"_**For your sake it better be."**_ exclaimed Kyuubi with force. _**"I for one don't want to be sealed away by them for whatever reason. Being stuck inside of you is bad enough."**_ Although the demon fox was being all smug, there was a slight trace of concern. _**"Also keep that temper of yours in check. Remember what happen last time you lost control?"**_

There was no need to elaborate as Naruto knew exactly what that was being referred to. _"Trust me, I remember."_ Feeling that it was time to get going he grabbed his pack and left the house. _"If something like that were happen again, I'm not sure who'll be the real danger. Akatsuki or me."_

**00000000**

"And that's everything." In her office, Tsunade had explained everything to the jonin who was going to lead the team of Naruto, Sakura and Kin on their mission. "Got any questions?"

"Yes. How do you wish us to handle things if my team has to fight the Akatsuki?" asked the jonin.

"I trust your judgment but don't forget who you'll be up against. However, I ask you to keep an eye on Naruto and try to keep him from losing his composure. Jiraiya said that things can become…difficult if that were to happen." Comprehending the situation, the jonin left to meet with the rest of the team. _"Hopefully my concern will be nothing more than us overacting."_

**00000000**

"Is he always like this?" What Kin was alluding to was that as the team waiting at the village's gates, Naruto had been pacing back and forth, all the while, becoming more impatient by the moment.

"Yeah." confirmed Sakura. "He gets this way sometimes." Though she had previous experience with what was talked about, she was getting irritated with her friend's actions. "Quit it Naruto. Doing that won't do anything."

"Can you blame me?" asked Naruto who finally voiced his annoyance. "It's pass the meeting time and the leader or our squad leader isn't shown up. I swear that this is some kind of Kakashi clone they're going to get it."

"Is that a fact?' In a blink of an eye, a kunai flew in and graze Naruto's cheek so a trace of blood started to drip from the fresh wound. Looking to where it had came from they all saw Anko Mitarashi, who didn't look any different from the Chunin Exam years ago as she still wore the body netting, trench coat and skirt wardrobe. She also seemed to do her usual form of greeting someone. "I'd watch what you say. Next time, it won't be a simple graze."

Wisely Naruto decided to keep quiet. "You already know what we're going to be doing so I'll make this brief. We're going to go rescue the Kazekage. Top priority is to get him back and return him to Suna. Fighting should be avoided if possible. But if there's no other choice…"

"…We eliminate all obstacles." finished Kin who was starting to smile in the same fashion as Anko was.

"Is it just me or are those two acting the same?" whispered Naruto to Sakura so not to be overhead by the two other females.

"No surprise there. After all, Kin has been Anko's apprentice since you were gone." Naruto's shock to that revelation was evident. "Crazy I know but it helped her in the long run as she became a chunin within a year. Although those two sometimes act odd they get the job done."

Again Naruto kept his comments to himself though it didn't mean he didn't think about them. _"So I'm on a team comprised of a medical specialist who could knock my head off, a psychotic squad leader and her apprentice. Hopefully this isn't a train wreck waiting to happen."_

"Well, enough standing around." proclaimed Anko. "It's time for us, Team Anko, to get going." With that the four man shinobi team left Konoha for Suna. A variety of thoughts went through each of their heads but they all shared the belief that they would do all they could to make this mission a successful one.

* * *

Bet you guys didn't expect me to actually change the team format for Team Kakashi. With how I did things concerning Naruto and Kakashi, I felt it was better to go with this instead of continuing to have hostility between the two during missions. As for having Anko and Kin being partnered with Naruto and Sakura, I just thought it would be add a new twist to my story. Expect some good stuff involving the new Team Anko.

That's all for now. I hope to have the next chapter out sometime within the month. Until then, see ya.


	3. Delay

Been a couple of weeks readers and it's time to update this story with a new chapter. I won't waste your time with the author notes as I'll try to explain things at the end. Anyway, as for the disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Delay

"Are you serious? Gaara was kidnapped?"

"Well it's the reason why we're going after him." exclaimed Anko. "It's been reported that the ones responsible for your brother being taken was two members of the Akatsuki. Now we're going to get him back, one way or another." How Anko said helped to ease the concern but not completely

When Temari was making her way back to Suna she started to get an uneasy feeling. Never would she think that feeling would be justified by Gaara being taken for the demon inside of him. Thinking about people with demons in them, Temari glanced over to the boy who was in front of her. Since running into them, Naruto had been going nonstop and had to be reigned in before going to far.

"Slow down Naruto." Sakura called out. "We'll get to Suna soon but we need to stay in team formation."

That did little to calm the boy as he was barely able to keep himself from speeding off as quickly as possible. "Why did this have to happen?" What he said was just loud enough that everyone could hear. "Why is it that Gaara has to be the one that has to suffer?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the demons that you two have sealed inside of you." Kin presumed. Immediately that got the attention of mostly everyone there. "What? You think that I didn't know your secret? I've known since the preliminary round of the Chunin Exam two and a half years ago. Remember, one of my former teammates was Dosu."

Mention that name made Naruto think back to the person he fought in the preliminary round. _"He probably told his teammates in the hopes that they wouldn't keep me if we were matched up so he could do the honor."_ He suddenly remembered that there was another person there that shouldn't know about his secret. "Did you know as well?" The question was directed toward the team leader, Anko.

"Yeah, I know but only recently." She sounded like she was being honest. Since we're going against the Akatsuki, the Fifth Hokage thought it was a good idea to tell me about your not so known side." You could see that the spiky haired demon host wasn't taking kindly that more people knew about his secret. "Don't worry about it though. My apprentice and I won't tell anybody. Plus, you're a major enemy to Orochimaru, which makes you all right in our book."

"Uh…thanks." Although he was still a little angry about the situation there was nothing that could be done except silently promising to have a talk with Tsunade when he got back. "For now though I want to get to Suna and help Gaara. It's unfair that there are people who view us as nothing more than the demons we have sealed within us. Gaara unfortunately has suffered more than I ever had and just as things were changing for this happens." For a brief instant Naruto's eyes turned from blue to red. "One way or another I'm going to rescue Gaara and that's a promise."

So focus on those thoughts, Naruto failed to notice that the expression on the face of Temari. She seemed to appreciate what was said but couldn't express it verbally. _"Naruto Uzumaki, thank you."_

**00000000**

"Here's the spot." The spot that Deidara mentioned was a large cave with the only opening being blocked by a giant boulder. Only ones there were him, Sasori and an unconscious Gaara. "Shouldn't the others be here already?"

"Patience." advised Sasori. A moment later, seven more figures appeared although they were merely holograms that didn't show anything about them but their eyes. "All of us are here. Shall we get started?"

Wordlessly a humongous statue rose from the ground. It resembled a head with nine eyes and two arms with the hands open. Taking position all nine members stood on one of the ten fingers of the statue. What happened next was the statue's mouth opening and a pink energy came out and surrounded Gaara's prone body. That was followed by the energy of the one-tailed beast being sucked out of the eyes and mouth of Gaara where they were being sent into the statue's mouth.

"It fucking sucks that it'll take three days to remove all of the biju from its host." complained one of the holographic figures. "Things were easier when Orochimaru was a part of the organization.

"Quit your complaining Hidan. If you don't, I'll kill you." stated another individual in a halfhearted warning. "Sealing a biju takes a lot of effort even with the nine of us. Maybe you would recognize this if you took the time to think about it." Of course, that resulted in the Hidan person to shout several curses.

"Enough, the both of you." commanded a man who seemed to be the leader of the Akatsuki as both men instantly became quiet. "There's no point of you two bickering. We should be focusing on what's before us." No more was aid as all nine Akatsuki members focused on extracting the one-tailed biju from its host.

**00000000**

"How's he doing?" Soon as she returned to her home village, Temari was told about the condition of her other brother; Kankuro who had went after Gaara. From what she was told, it wasn't good.

"I'm afraid the news isn't good." informed Baki, the former sensei of the three siblings. "He's affected by a strong poison. It's unlike anything that we've dealt with before." What he had to say next was hard for him to say as it took Baki a while to get the words out. "Temari, there's nothing we can do for Kankuro. All we can do is to make him comfortable. Likely he'll stay alive for a few more days before the poison runs its course."

Although she expected that to be the case, it didn't help prepare Temari as her heart actually skipped a beat. Slowly she made her way to the bed that her brother was in and saw that even though Kankuro was sleeping he was showing slight signs of pain. _"This can't be happening. I can't possibly lose both Gaara and Kankuro."_

"Let me take a look at him." offered Sakura. Becoming completely serious she used a diagnosis jutsu on Kankuro. From that she asked for certain things that would be needed and went right to work. With both hands enclosed in green chakra, Sakura used a chemical to slowly force the poison out of the patient's body. What came out was a dark chemical. This process was repeated until the majority of the poison was removed.

"That should do it. There are still traces of the poison still inside of him but he's out of immediate danger." Sakura explained while wiping away from her forehead. "Luckily I can use what I removed to help create an antidote." Going ahead with that, the young medical shinobi failed to notice the impressive looks that her teammates were giving her.

"_Sakura truly has grown. She's probably close to Shizune's level when it comes to medical skills."_ estimated Naruto. Getting serious he took in what Team Anko was told when they arrived. _"Hard to believe that it was only one Akatsuki member that kidnapped Gaara. Also his partner took down Kankuro like he was nothing. How powerful are the members of the Akatsuki?"_

"_**To be able to defeat the one-tailed host it's safe to say that they're not your ordinary shinobi."**_ Kyuubi determined. _**"While I don't care for the one-tailed biju, I prefer it not be in the possession of the Akatsuki. Sooner we deal with this the better."**_ Didn't need to be said but Naruto agree with what the demon fox said.

"What's the meaning of this?" Standing at the doorway was an elderly lady. She wasn't in a pleasant mood and a reason for it was apparently the foreign team there as she gave them angry stares. "Why are there shinobi from Konoha here?"

"We're here to help get your asses out of the crap that you've gotten yourself in." informed Anko in her informal way. "Our Hokage sent us to help rescue your Kazekage and deal with the ones responsible." The explanation that was given didn't help ease the heated glare that the old woman was still giving them. "Also, one of our team members is finding a way to help cure the guy on the hospital bed."

"To think that our village has sunken so low that we require help from another village." groaned the woman. "Like we don't have enough problems to deal with as it is." Her comments weren't sitting well with the members of Team Anko and some weren't going to take it lying down.

"Hey, who are you to talk to us like that." insisted Kin, who had no problem showing how annoyed she was getting from the whole thing. "You're in need of help and we're here to give it." There wasn't any sign of Anko reprimanding her apprentice. In fact, it almost seemed as though she approved of it.

"Lady Chiyo, please." spoke Baki to help ease the tension that had developed. "We're in need of assistance. We can't rescue the Kazekage without help." That seem to get through to the lady, now identified as Chiyo, as she lessen the glare she was giving.

Some time later, Sakura returned with what she said to be an antidote of the poison that was used. Getting Kankuro to sit up she had the puppet user drink the whole thing. "Now with that out of the way, does anyone have any idea on how we're going to find where the Akatsuki have gone?" That was a good question.

"_**I may know of a way."**_ stated Kyuubi. Right away Naruto asked for an explanation. When one was given he was little apprehensive about the idea. _**"Unless you have any other ideas you don't have much of a choice."**_

Recognizing the truth behind those words, Naruto went ahead to suggest the idea. "I may know where they could've gone." That got the attention of everyone there. "Actually my…partner knows where they are." Mostly everyone there knew what he meant by 'partner but didn't divulge further.

"Well, it's more than any of us can come up with." expressed Anko. "We better get going. Really don't have time to waste."

"Wait a minute." Struggling to stand, Kankuro looked at the Konoha team. "Please save Gaara. Save my brother."

"Sure, no problem." acknowledged Naruto to the request. "Besides, would be nice to have the Kazekage owe us a favor."

**00000000**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"As sure as I can be." proclaimed Naruto in all honesty. "Just trust me, all right."

"Well excuse me but we've been doing this follow the leader thing for a while now and some explaining would be nice." The request by Kin was shared by all those there. Since leaving Suna the group has been following Naruto as he was certain about where the Akatsuki had taken Gaara.

"Listen. It's hard to explain. All I can say is that the demon inside of Gaara is being forced out of him and Kyuubi can sense where it's being done." Skeptical looks was all that was given. "Yeah, hard to believe, I know. For some reason though I think he's speaking the truth. After all, he hates the Akatsuki was a passion." A growl from said demon confirmed the statement.

"Are you saying that you're the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox?" questioned the additional member of the team, Chiyo. As they were about to leave Suna, Temari demanded to go with them but was denied as there was something else that she needed to attend to. Willing to take her place was Chiyo and when asked why she wanted to go, she said she had her reason.

Without thinking, Naruto sent a heated glare at the old woman. "I would prefer that you don't refer to me by that cursed name." Along with the glare there was a good dose of demonic chakra starting to seep out that was felt by everyone.

Realizing what was going on, Naruto calmed down as much as he could. "I'm a man with a demon inside of him. I'll be damned to let that define who I am." He was very animate about the subject and was ready to argue about it if needed.

Although a bit shaken up by the hostility that the boy gave her, Chiyo cracked a small smirk. "It would seem as though the story about the nine-tailed fox being destroyed wasn't true. You surely are nothing like any of the other known jinchuriki. Usually they would worry more about self preservation than trying to help another."

"Well then, I guess I'm different then." Naruto said without looking back. "Right now saving Gaara is all that matters." Fueled by that thought he quicken his speed with Sakura and Kin doing what they could to keep up.

"This is completely unusual." muttered Chiyo. "That boy isn't even from Suna let he's willing to risk getting captured himself to save someone. Just doesn't make sense." Her comments weren't meant to be heard but they were.

"Yeah, that kid has never been one to be like others." voiced Anko as she moved along side the older woman. "I don't' know all that much about him but from what I've been told it doesn't matter if you're from another village, a former enemy or anything like that. If you're someone that Naruto cares about he'll do anything he can for them. "That's just how he is."

Letting all that was said to register, Chiyo had a little laugh that lacked any real humor. "Truly times have changed from what I known. Perhaps I'm the fool."

**00000000**

"We've got unwelcome company." informed one of the Akatsuki members. "There are four of them and one of them is the Kyuubi jinchuriki." That caught the attention of the rest of the group.

"This is a minor inconvenience." decreed the Akatsuki leader. "Steps must be taken however to prevent the extraction procedure from being interrupted." Looking at the other distorted images of the group members he located the one he was looking for. "Itachi. You'll be the one to use _that_ jutsu to intercept are unwanted guests. If possible, also capture the jinchuriki as well."

"Understood." With that the image of Itachi disappeared. All the while the other Akatsuki members continued with the extraction of the one tailed biju from its host.

**00000000**

"Heads up, we've got company." What Anko meant was that there was an obstacle standing in the way of the group. That obstacle was former shinobi of Konoha, Itachi Uchiha. "Remember don't look directly into his eyes. It's how he casts his genjutsus."

Stopping a few feet away from Itachi, the five individuals made sure to avoid eye contact with the person in front of them but that was proving difficult. "I guess this means that we're getting close to their hideout." Kin deduced. She was ready to fight as she had three senbon needles in her hand. "Something tells me that he isn't here to simply greet us."

"You're correct." Itachi confirmed in a monotone voice. "I'm here for what's inside of you, Naruto Uzumaki." He pointed to the boy in question. "Will you come along peacefully?"

"Is that all you want? Let me think about it. Fuck you!" exclaimed Naruto with hostility. "Now, are you going to get out of the way or do you have to be removed by force?' Whether he noticed it or not he was close to transforming.

When no reply came he went on the attack by throwing a kunai at the Uchiha's chest. Didn't do any actual damage though as Itachi turned into a flock of crows and started flying around the blond. "A genjutsu? But I didn't look him in the eye."

"True. But I don't have to make eye contact to cast a genjutsu." Above Naruto the crows came back together to reform Itachi. "I can put someone under an illusion by simply pointing at them. Don't worry though. I won't use the Magenkyo Sharingan on you. Or actually, I can't right now."

Deciding to think about what that meant later, Naruto tried to think of a way to free of his current predicament. _"It had to be genjutsu. The one area that I'm bad at."_ Remembering what he learned from Jiraiya on the training trip he suppressed his chakra as much as possible then letting it explode outward in the hopes of breaking free.

"_He's improved."_ Itachi acknowledged although he didn't sound all that impressed. There was something else that he noticed. _"This is his chakra. He's not even using the demon fox's. Perhaps he's more intriguing than originally believed."_

Believing that had done the trick, Naruto let his chakra even out. Taking in his surroundings he saw that he was the only one from his group that was still standing as everyone else was on the ground and weren't moving. "What is this? What happen?"

"**It was your fault."** said a voice that sounded like Sakura. It was impossible though since there was no sign of her even being conscious. **"It's your fault that Sasuke left." **

"**You deceived us."** stated a voice that belonged to Kakashi Hatake. **"I was right to believe that there was something different about you. Sasuke should've dealt with you when he had the chance."**

"**You're not even human."** declared a third voice that perhaps affected Naruto even more than the others. Reason being was that it belonged to his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. **"I can't believe that I could actually love a monster like you."**

All those voices, though he knew weren't real, still took their toll on Naruto as they said things that dwelled in the back of his mind. _"It's only genjutsu. Don't listen and break yourself free."_

Naruto would finally be free of the genjutsu but it wasn't by his own hands. It was broken by Sakura and Chiyo used their chakra to snap him out of it. "Naruto, are you all right?" The question from Kin brought the blond back to attention. Everything appeared to be all right and Itachi hadn't moved. "I guess the eldest Uchiah's genjutsu ability deserves its praise."

"This isn't the time to give tribute." scolded Anko. "Right now we should focus on dealing with who's in front of us." Everyone was in agreement with that. "Sakura, stay back and protect Chiyo. Naruto, and Kin, I want you back me up while I fight Itachi. All of you understand?" Nods of understanding came from the members of Team Anko. "Let's get going then."

Like their quick made plan, Anko went in and fought the Uchiha but all her attempts were either blocked or simply avoided. A similar thing was happening with Kin as ever needle that she threw never hit their target. "Stop dodging and fight you bastard." The insult from the jonin got no reply as the outlaw shinobi continued the same tactics as before.

Avoiding one of the women's combined attempts; Itachi presented himself in front of the young demon host. "That's enough of these distractions. Come along Naruto. Your time to come with me has arrived."

"Quick to judge, aren't you?" muttered Naruto. "I'm not going to make it easy for you." With a smile on his face he placed his hands in front of him as a glow started to form. "Flash Flare." Using the jutsu that he created prior to the Chunin Exam, he converted his chakra into light he blasted outward that resulted in blinding his adversary.

Itachi wasn't any exception as the technique caught him by surprise and resulted in him staggering around, temporarily blinded. "Surprised you, didn't I?" Hard for you to anticipate what my moves will be when you can't see." To prove his point, Naruto grabbed a kunai and rushed at the sightless Uchiha. Seemed like he was going in for the kill except Itachi suddenly got a hold of the boy's arm and used the momentum to slam him to the ground.

"I may have lost my ability to see for the moment. But I'm expierecedced enough to sense when you attck." informed Itachi. His sight hadn't returned yet but he maintained that loof manner of his. Grabbing Naruto by his shirt he lifted him up. "I thought you were smarter than attack me with such a predicable maneuver."

Strangely, Naruto started to laugh slightly and made no effort to escape his opponent's grasp. "You're right. I should know." Suddenly, a group of snakes rapped themselves around both Itachi and Naruto. "That's why I went with a different approach."

Seconds later, Naruto exploded in a big blast, revealing that it had been an exploding shadow clone. "A clever plan." Coming out from behind a tree was the real blond. "Especially since the whole plan was made up on the fly. Overall, I'm impressed."

"Compliment is appreciated." thanked Anko. "Fortunately I had the foresight in getting some info on my teammates' capabilities. Also a good thing that my apprentice and I summoned those snakes to hold Itahci until your clone acted. Now how about we go see how much damage was done."

Being cautious, Team Anko and Chiyo went to the crater that was caused by the explosion to see what had happen to Itachi. What they saw was nothing they expected as instead of a dead or wounded Uchiha, they saw the lifeless body of someone that none of them knew except for the elderly woman from Suna.

"That's Yura. He was one of the village's council members. Apparently he was the Akatsuki's spy within Suna. But he's never shown signs of being a double agent." Chiyo's confusion was obvious by the tone in her voice. "Just doesn't make sense."

"Maybe it was such a secret that even he didn't know." What Kin said resulted in confusion from everyone so she elaborated. "While I was in Oto I heard that Akatsuki used a seal on their operatives to make them forget about being their agents until the seal is broken and do what they were ordered to do. Apparently this guy was one of them."

"That's good to know but why is he here instead of Itachi?" A good question from Sakura as the discovery of this different person was a surprise. "He appeared to be Itachi and even acted like him. Was it some kind of jutsu that made Yura seem like Itachi would?" Probably was the case but no one could be sure.

**00000000**

Far away, sitting on a cliff was the real Itachi Uchiha. Opening his eyes he let out a claming breath. "It's done."

"Turn out well I assume." commented the man that was with him. He was Itachi's assigned partner in the Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki. "Even if you could give that person only thirty percent of your chakra it should be enough to delay then for a while. Still somewhat surprising they were able to win in the end."

Nothing was said by Itachi as he replayed what had happen in the battle against the opposition. Particularly, how it ended. "Apparently you've improved since last time, Naruto Uzumaki. Would be interesting to see how far you actually improved." Putting that aside both Akatsuki members rejoined the others of the organization to complete the demon extraction.

**00000000**

"Most likely this happened because they wanted to slow us down." Anko presumed. "Obviously they don't want us to interfere with what they're doing with the Kazekage."

"That's not surprising." agreed Chiyo. "Extracting a biju from its host takes considerable amount of time and energy. They probably have been at work on it since capturing Gaara. They should be far into their removal of the Shukaku."

"Is there an actual way to remove a tailed beast from the person that's inside of them?" asked Sakura calmly. "Could it really be done?" There appeared to be a hidden reason to why she was asking about that but no one in the group said anything.

"Yes, there is a way but there's a price." Chiyo started to become a little downhearted as whatever she had to say next wasn't something that she took pleasure in. "Gaara is the third jinchuriki to be created in Suna. The previous two's lives ended when we tried to create a new host." Already everyone can tell where the story was going. "Removal of a biju takes a heavy toll on its host. The result being that the jinchuriki dies."

Even though they knew that was the case but to actually be told just drove the point home. Seem to get to Sakura more so as a few tears started to spill down her face.

"Don't worry you guys. Everything will be all right." voiced Naruto in a casual tone. "We'll rescue Gaara before it's too late. So quit the waterworks, Sakura. You're becoming too emotional over this."

"Naruto, you idiot." complained Sakura. "That's not why I'm upset. It's because--" What she was going to say was left unsaid as Naruto started to leave. After a brief moment of hesitation the rest of the group followed.

"_**Does it bother you?"**_ asked Kyuubi. There wasn't any reply from the demon's host. _**"I know you can hear me so don't try to ignore me."**_ Again no response was given. _**"What you were told bothers you, doesn't it?"**_

"_Somewhat."_ Naruto finally confessed. _"By being a part of me you should already know that no longer being a _jinchuriki_ is something that I would like to happen. However, deep down, I knew that it wasn't meant to be and as much as you would like to deny it, you wouldn't place your freedom over me dieing."_

"_**Don't spout such nonsense."**_ Kyuubi denied right away but was somewhat halfhearted. What Naruto said had some truth behind them. Over the time they had been 'together', the nine-tailed fox had become more cooperative with the blond. Naruto wouldn't consider them to be friends but more than just a demon having to work with its host. _**"You're mistaken. No way that's the case."**_

Holding in the laughter that had almost came out, Naruto composed himself. _"Yeah, you're right. I must've been mistaken."_

* * *

Well, there was the chapter you guys. Hopefully you weren't disappointed by what I came up with. I know that the explaination that I used to explain how Team Anko were able to locate where the Akatsuki took Gaara was a bit farfetched but with Kakashi not being involved I had to come up with something. Also, is it too much to believe that in someway a biju/jinchuriki would be able to detect another if they tried?

Anyway, that's all for this update. I'll try to have the next one in the middle of next month. Until then, see ya.


	4. Expired

Hello there readers. I know that this update is somewhat late and that's because I didn't realize that I haven't put up a new chapter in around a month. Hopefully this makes up for the lateness. As for the disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4  
Expired

"Here we are. This is the place." Continuing with their search the retrieval team arrived at an area by a small stream with a large boulder blocking them. "From what the fox can tell both Gaara and possibly the Akatsuki are inside that cave. We just need to find a way to get pass this boulder."

"Shouldn't be that hard really." surmised Kin. "One good jutsu should do the trick. Unfortunately I don't have any that won't leave me completely drained afterward." Admitting that wasn't something that the chunin cared to say but it was the truth.

"Allow me then." suggested Naruto. "I have a few techniques that could prove useful." His eagerness about the situation was easily detected by the others.

"Easy there, foxy." spoke Anko. There wasn't any of her usual laid back posture as the jonin was being completely serious. "Let's think things through. You use whatever you think about using will probably leave you temporarily worn out, leaving you open for the Akatsuki getting you." Slowly Anko started to smirk as she seemed to think of something. "Besides, we got someone else who can get rid of this obstacle for us. Wouldn't you agree, Sakura?"

Knowing right away what the jonin was talking about, Sakura nodded her head. _"This gives me a chance to put the other thing I learned from Lady Tsunade."_ Clinching her fists she got herself ready.

**00000000**

Inside the enclosed cavern was the continuing extraction of the Shukaku from Gaara. It wouldn't go on for much longer as the last bit of the one-tailed biju was removed from the jinchuriki host and into the large statue/container. When the last of the demon was sucked out, the Fifth Kazekage fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"Its done." acknowledged the Akatsuki leader. "We also have company right outside. The host of the nine-tailed fox being one of them."

"You don't say?" questioned Deidara with some excitement in his voice. "Good opportunity to get myself another one. Have any problems with that, Itachi?" There wasn't any argument from the Uchiha. "Mind telling me how to identify the fox jinchuriki?"

"He's quick tempered and very outspoken." That was all Itachi said before he and the rest of the Akatsuki members' images vanished, leaving Deidara and Sasori the only ones there. Even the statue had disappeared.

They wouldn't have to wait long as they were joined by the company that was mentioned earlier as the large boulder that kept them out was rendered to broken pieces of ruble. "That didn't take long." proclaimed Sasori. Standing at the entranceway was Team Anko and their additional member. "Wonder which one is the jinchuriki?"

The answer would come as Naruto saw that Deidara was sitting on Gaara's body. "Get the hell off of Gaara, you son of a bitch!" His outburst was furthered as his eyes became red and the whisker markings on his cheeks darken.

"Found him." snickered Deidara. "Shouldn't get all that worked up. After all, the life span of this body has already expired." He furthered the provocation by smacking his hand against the redhead's face.

That got the job done as it angered Naruto. "I told you to get off him. You don't do it then I'll make you." All he got was the blond smirking at him. "Come on, Gaara. You're not going to lay there and do nothing, are you?" There was nothing said or done from the redhead. He was about to go at the two men but was stopped.

"Calm down, Naruto." instructed Anko. "No point in denying it. You already know what's happen." Indeed the demon host knew what was going on, yet it didn't make the pain any easier to deal with.

"Stand back, Deidara. I'll handle the jinchuriki." ordered Sasori.

"No fair. I already call debs on getting this one." argued Deidara. Soon an argument developed between the two partners on who would get the right to go after the fox demon and which one's definition of art was real.

Not taking too kindly to being referred to as some prize, Naruto decided to act. Pulling out a kunai he threw it at the two opposing men. It wouldn't do anything though as the kunai was knocked away like it was nothing by Sasori's scorpion like tail. What made things worse was that he blocked it without looking or stopping his spat with his partner. That didn't sit that well with the five people there.

"Sorry Sasuke but I'm taking this." Going ahead, Deidara created another large clay bird. That bird would then put Gaara's lifeless boy into its mouth. "I'll also be taking this with me. Apparently the boy is determined to have it." The bomber quickly got on his creation right before he was hit by his partner's tail. "I'll be going now."

"You're not going anywhere." exclaimed Naruto. The anger that he had been feeling was growing to the breaking point. "You two wanted to see a demon, right?" Smiling darkly he stared at the opposition. "Then let me go ahead and show you one."

Like a tidal wave the strange feeling, later identified as demonic chakra, consumed Naruto and he underwent a transformation. Where Uzumaki once stood was now a person with long fiery orange hair that went to the middle of his back, blood red eyes that were slitted, whisker markings gone, taller and more muscular build. He was wearing an all black outfit of partially lose fitting pants, a shirt that had no sleeves and printed on the back of the shirt was a white outline of a fox head.

Another thing that stood out was that his right arm had some sort of black tattoo of the fox on the outside of his hand with nine-tails spreading the throughout his forearm and ended at his elbow. "Let me introduce you to my other self, Fox." Smiling he revealed that his teeth had become fangs. The changes caused a variety of reactions from those there.

"_This change is different from last time"_ realized Sakura.

"_So this is what Orochimaru considered as an obstacle."_ Kin surmised. _"From what I can sense from him I can see why."_

"_Not bad. I liked the look."_ voiced Anko to herself. _"If he was a few years older I wouldn't mind going for him."_

"_What is this?"_ wondered Chiyo, who was perhaps the most surprised by what just happen. _"Is this because of the biju he has or something else?"_ For the life of her the elderly lady from Suna couldn't come up with an answer.

"_Quit an interesting situation this turn out."_ declared Sasori. _"Probably would be nice addition to my collection."_

"_Well, now, this could make things more entertaining than I originally thought."_ Deidara acknowledged in amusement. _"Let's see how this'll change things."_ Getting on his clay bird it flew out of the cave and waited for the person he wanted. He wouldn't have to wait long as Fox came out.

"Where do you think you're going? Give Gaara back." All he got was Deidara smirking at him which only infuriated him even more.

"Calm down." exclaimed Anko. "He's trying to get you upset so it'll be easy for you to be captured. I thought you would've known better." Fox sent a glare and few choice words at the jonin but they were ignored. "Seriously, keep that anger in check and we'll handle this as a group." Anko's words seem to get through as Fox started to calm down. That didn't sit well with Deidara.

"_Damn it. This isn't what I wanted to get him alone. Got to fix that problem I guess."_ Already a plan was forming in the blond bomber's head. "You're a strange jinchuriki. Before the one-tailed we had already taken two jinchurikis. When we took them, no one came to their aid. It was almost like they were relieved that they were gone. Maybe being one yourself you think you can understand."

Having the bird open its mouth, some of Gaara could be seen. "This one here was foolish enough that he put the well being of the perople of his village about his own." To himself Deidara decided to put the final part of his plan to action.

"Perhaps the biggest fool is you, Naruto Uzumaki. Or Fox or whatever you want to call yourself. You actually put your life on the line for someone, like you, is nothing more than a host of a demon while thinking that you're actually human."

Just as Deidara hoped, what he said caused the anger that Fox had to resurface and then some. Securing Gaara's body he had the bird fly away. He didn't even look back as he knew that he was being chased after by the angry jinchuriki. _"That right. Come after me. Follow me."_

"Damn it. We don't need this." muttered Anko. "Kin, you stay here with Sakura and the old lady. I'll go make sure that our emotional friend doesn't get himself in trouble." Doing as she said, Anko went after Fox. _"Hopefully I'll get to him before it's too late. Also, I hope that the others can last long enough until we get back."_

**00000000**

"Blast that Deidara. He'll pay for that." Sasori's declaration would be put on hold as he had other things to deal with. "However, I must take care of you three. Something in which I don't believe will take long." Removing his cloak, Sasori revealed that what was underneath it was what seem to be a person on his hands and knees, left arm being some sort of metal gauntlet and coming out of his back was the metal tail. "Which one of you will be the first to fall?"

"What in the world is he?" inquired Kin. "I've seen some crazy shit but this takes the cake. Is he even human?" The girl's words were shared fellow teammate as Sakura found it hard to believe what she was seeing.

"It's yes and no." spoke Chiyo. "That's a puppet called Hiruko. There have been modifications but I'll know it anywhere. Its puppeteer is operating it from the inside."

"Very perspective of you. Something I would've expected from my grandmother." Sasori's praise caught the two Konoha chunin by surprise as his was news to them. This wasn't missed by the puppeteer. "Did you tell them? That it was you that helped me to become the puppet user that I am. Not feeling regret are you?"

A somewhat sad smile appeared on Chiyo's face before she replied. "No, not regret. Actually, I'm feeling sadness." That wasn't something that was expected to be said. "Sad that I wasn't able to keep you from turning out like you did. I feel as though your parents would feel the same." There was more to that last comment but it didn't look like no explanation was going to be given. "After all, you were involved in the deaths of the last three Kazekages."

"You're mistaken. I had nothing to do with what happen to the Fourth Kazekage. My former partner, Orochimaru was the one responsible for that." It was impossible to tell whether or not Sasori was telling the truth but there was something that he said caught their attention.

"You know Orochimaru?" questioned Sakura. "Tell me where he is." She wanted the answer as she knew that it could lead in doing the other thing that her team were assigned to do.

"Yes I do but I don't know where he is." established Sasori. "Hasn't had much chance to do so since he left our organization." As he talked he lifted the metal gauntlet hand up and aimed it toward the opposition in front of him. "None of you have to worry about that or anything else as you'll all be dead shortly." His declaration would be followed by the gauntlet exploded, sending a swarm of needles toward the three ladies.

Reacting quickly, all three of them maneuvered to avoid all the needles. Before the puppeteer could continue, Chiyo produced a couple kunais that were sent his way. Not bothering getting out of the way, Sasori planned to use his tail to block them.

He was about to do that but couldn't as his tail wouldn't cooperate. The first few kunais hit various parts of the body and the last one was aimed for the head. With one final tug the tail finally did as he wanted as it deflected the oncoming projectile. Right after that Sasori saw Sakura coming at him. Again he was going to use the tail a second time but again it was halted.

Unlike last time the tail couldn't be freed in time and the puppet Hiruko was completely destroyed from a powerful punch from the pink haired medical shinobi. From the wrecked puppet someone emerged. That someone was a person in their late twenties with shaggy red hair, some kind of object in his chest and only wearing a pair of blue pants and shoes.

"Nice shot." praised Kin to her teammate. "So, that's the person that we've been fighting? Not what I expected. I thought it would be someone more intimidating." Her presumption didn't appear to be shared as Chiyo looked absolutely shocked.

"Not one change. He hasn't change at all from how he looked when he defected from Suna." The two chunins were going to ask how that was possible but she continued. "You did it, didn't you? You turned yourself into a puppet. Have you really gone that far?"

"Yes. I discarded that weak human body for a more suitable body." declared Sasori as it was the simplest thing in the world. "Along with it comes many new attributes." What that meant would be explained as coming out of his back were six long blades and from his gut a log cable with a spike tip on the end.

"I must commend you in destroying Hiruki. Stopping its tail by having the dark haired girl use chakra enforced wires to hold it." Kin confirmed the accusation by lifting her right hand which had wires attached to her fingers. "Then you had my grandmother attaching your chakra to my tail when I deflected the kunai so that the other girl could attack with incident." No one disputed the analysis of what happen and it didn't seem like Sasori was that upset.

With scroll in hand he opened it and out came another puppet in a grayish color and blue hair. Like earlier Chiyo knew more about what happen than her younger companions. "I don't believe it. That's the Third Kazekage that disappeared without a trace. Sasori, you're the one responsible and you turn him into one of your puppets? How could you?"

"Simply. I wanted him to become a part of my collection." stated the red haired puppeteer as if it was no big deal. "As expected he proved difficult to acquire but was worth it as it allows me to use what made the Third Kazekage so renowned." Operating the once human puppet, its mouth open and something black started to come out. Although none of them knew what was going to happen, Chiyo, Sakura and Kin were sure that it was something that they weren't going to like.

**00000000**

"Calm the hell down why don't you?" For who knows how many times, Anko tried to get through to the boy but went on deaf ears. Looking back she noticed how far they had gone. _"Too much distance has been created."_ Putting aside the idea of using her snakes to restrain who she was following, she decided to try to get through to him. "You know that you're walking right into this guy's hands right?"

"Of course I know." Naruto, in Fox from finally acknowledged. "And to be honest, I don't give a shit. All I care about is getting that son of a bitch and saving Gaara." A glimpse of sorrow came over his face before disappearing. "It's the least I can do for not being able to save my friend."

Starting to understand why he was acting like he was, Anko's anger dwindled somewhat. "Then calm yourself down so we can get that guy." Looking back, Fox couldn't help but give the jonin a look of gratitude. It also helped to calm down slightly. Soon the two tried to formulate a plan to get the continually fleeing opponent.

**00000000**

"_This is unreal."_ Kin's observation was pretty much accurate as the entire place was chaotic. The puppet of the Third Kazekage had been using its specialize ability, identified as Iron Sand, to run them raged especially since the sand had a lethal poison on it. _"This is how it is when you fight someone from the Akatsuki? What are we actually up against?"_

Currently Kin and the others were doing what they could do was avoid the Iron Sand as it scattered al over the place. When it was over she managed to get out of it unharmed and Chiyo seem to do the same.

Unfortunately Sakura wasn't as lucky as her body got seriously scratched up. That would usually be nothing life threaten what they were told that wasn't the case. That was seemingly the case as the young medical shinobi wasn't showing any sign of moving.

"Looks as though I got you one of you." Sasori surmised. "I could let the poison kill her but I'll show some mercy and kill her now." With a gesture his puppet went in, with blades ready, for the kill.

The end was near for Sakura but that wasn't the case. In the blink of an eye she got to her feet and used her incredible strength to punch the Third Kazekage puppet to pieces. _"How is that possible?"_ wondered a confused Sasori like everyone else. He then noticed Sakura healing her wounds. _"Ah, so she's a medical specialist. But it's impossible for her to be able to have my poison ineffective. Even I need to use a reference key to create an antidote. Perhaps there's more to these people than meets the eye."_

No longer wanting to prolong the fight any longer, Sasori pulled out another scroll but appeared to be different than the last one. That became more apparent when he opened it and out came what seemed like a hundred puppets that had a variety of differences. _"No more games. It's time to end this."_

* * *

There you have it. That's the end for this chapter. I hope you like how I'm doing the whole Team Anko vs. Akatsuki fights. Believe me, there'll be more to look forward to in the upcoming chapters. Let's just hope that I'll update faster then I did for this one. Until then, see ya.


	5. Penance

As I said in the previous chapter, I promise to have another chapter out soon and I'm glad to say that I was able to follow through. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5  
Penance

"_Shit, both of them are still following me."_ From on top of his clay bird, Deidara saw that Fox and Anko were still on his tail. He had tried several times to use his bombs to separate the two but nothing worked. _"Capturing the nine-tailed jinchuriki would've been easier without the added company but I guess there's no way around it."_ The Akatsuki member was about to go on the attack only for him being beaten to the punch.

Anko acted first by sending a pair of snakes at Deidara. It was avoided by having the bird flying higher. As he did almost missed it when Fox leapt at him with a claw hand raised. Again the bomber avoided the attack by flying to side. He was about to give a taunt about the fail attempt when one of the clay bird's wings were torn off. What caused it would be discovered as there was another Fox with his entire right forearm surrounded by chakra empowered wind.

No longer able to keep flight, the bird began to plummet to the ground. Before it did, Deidara got off and left his former ride to the three Foxes who quickly got Gaara's body out of it. _"Ah, so he made a few shadow clones and had them hide until the time was right. I guess I'm up against cleverer opponents than I thought."_

"Come on Gaara. Wake up." Over and over Fox tried to get the redheaded Kazekage to wake up but nothing worked. Although he hated to admit it, there was no denying the truth. "He's dead and it's your fault." That was directed toward Deidara who was on a tree branch a few feet away.

"I did my part. It was just his time and yours will only be a matter of time." Deidara felt an intense killer intent from the jinchuriki and it was quite impressive. "Oh, you don't like what I said? What are you going to do about it?"

Fox's response didn't come from words as one second he was there and then the next he was beside the Akatsuki member. Before anything could be done, the blond bomber was punched in the face from the demon host with such force that it knocked him quite a distance away.

"_He's fast."_ established Anko, not far from where things were happening. _"As long as the kid doesn't let his emotions get the better of him things should be all right. Now isn't the time to see something that would actually worry a sannin."_

Bracing himself against a tree, Deidara got back to his feet. Try as he might he couldn't completely ignore the pain that came from the punch he received. Looking up he glared at Fox who was glaring right back at him. "Why tell you when I can just show you?" To emphasize that, Fox flexed his claw hand.

**00000000**

"Is that it?" That was a good question from Sakura. After managing to take down all the puppets and using an item that Chiyo had, they were able to pin Sasori to the wall. "Are you sure that'll hold him?"

"I'm sure." Chiyo reassured. "The seal that was placed on that item will render him completely immobile. There's no way for him to escape." Unaware to either woman was that one of the fallen puppets started to get up.

On closer inspection it was revealed that the puppet was actually Sasori. Gripping a sword in hand he dashed toward his two unexpected victims. Just before he could strike, strands of wire started tow rap around him. "My, aren't you a sneaky fellow." Not far away was Kin who again used chakra enforced wire to hold her target in place.

Having no way of getting away, Sasori was at the mercy of his adversaries. Of the three, it was Chiyo who stepped up. "The time has come. It's time for you to answer for all your crimes. Grabbing a kunai, the elderly woman pierced the weapon into the object that was in the puppet user's chest. "I'm sorry, my grandson."

Shock was apparent on Sasori's face as he started to come to terms with what just happen. "Who would've thought that my end would come at the hands of the likes of you?" He didn't struggle to get away as there was no point.

"Quite an accomplishment. To show my praise for what you did, I'll give you a reward." All three women were apprehensive but were curious at what it could be. "Go to Tenchi Bridge in Kusa in ten days at noon. They'll be someone there that you should meet."

"Why in the hell would we do anything you say?" questioned Kin in seriousness. She tightened the wires to emphasize her point.

"Because the person that'll be there is my…spy in Orochimaru's operations. I'm supposed…to meet with them…there." His answer got the two Konoha chunins' immediate attention. "You wanted to know about Orochimaru. Ten days…you'll have your…chance." Like a watch running down, Sasori slowed down until he and his life came to a complete stop.

"It's over right?" asked Kin. "He's not going to pop up, using another puppet is he?" Her hold with the wires didn't waver as she didn't want to be caught by surprise.

"No. What I pierced was his heart. The only human part that was left of him." informed Chiyo in a tone that had neither grief nor satisfaction behind it. "Sasori wanted nothing more than to become like the puppets he adored. In the end, he did due to the one human part that he couldn't get rid of. How, we need to go after your friends." She took a couple of steps before falling to her knees.

"Are you all right?" Rushing over both Sakura and Kin tried to help the Suna woman. "We should probably go back to the village so I can make more of the antidote for the poison."

"We can't go back." Chiyo quickly declined. "There's something I must do." Seeing no way around it, the two younger shinobi and the retired one hurried off after the other members of their group. As they went, Sakura and Kin had to wonder what that one thing that Chiyo was referring to.

**00000000**

"_Things are okay so far."_ Anko was referring to was that Fox was fighting with Deidara and at the moment he was handling himself. _"He's still in control. As long as he doesn't use anymore then one tail everything will be all right."_

What the female jonin meant was that as Fox fought, red chakra had begun wrapping itself around his body. Something else that was noticed was that the tattoo on Fox's arm was missing one of the tails. There was no telling what that meant. Longer the chakra was out the more it the chakra started to resemble a fox with ears and a tail. Even with the appearance, Fox managed to keep control but like Anko was told, it could all change at anytime.

**00000000**

"_Is this all due to the biju inside of him?"_ Deidara asked himself more than once and couldn't come up with any kind of answer. _"He's unlike any of the previous jinchurikis in the past. Why is he different?"_ Getting out of that train of thought he realized that the cause for that thinking was standing before him.

"Now don't tell me that you're done already. I thought you Akatsuki were supposed to be tough. Did they let you join out of pity?" Fox's words were clearly taunts and it did the trick as Deidara tried to reach into his pouch with his only hand to make some clay bombs. Before he could his arm was grabbed by the demon host. "You weren't thinking about making another bomb were you? Let's fix that problem shall we."

With a somewhat sadistic smirk, Fox twisted the bomb user's one remaining arm off. Dropping the now severed limb fall to the ground, the demon host stared at the wounded blond. "Damn, that must hurt. Someone fitting though since it was a _jinchuriki_ who took the other arm." When saying that name you could tell the hatred that Fox had for it.

His words were hardly heard as Deidara clutched his new bloody stump. Even though he was in pain, he still glared at Fox. "You bastard! I'll kill you for what you did!" Already his head, plans were forming on how to get revenge.

"You sure you want to do that?" questioned Fox in a casual manner. "What would the Akatsuki do if you were to kill one of the demon vessels they were after? Doubt that they'll take kindly to that." For the briefest of moments there was a look of concern on Deidara's face as he considered that. "Don't worry though. We'll take you to Konoha and get all the information about all the Akatsuki members and what they have planned."

"Like I'll tell you anything." retorted Deidara to keep from being cowardly. "You think you're powerful but you're not. You'll be dealt with like your pathetic father and filthy mother."

No sooner did those words leave his mouth did a killer intent, stronger than before, was felt. Along with it was that the red chakra that was around Fox created a second tail at the same time that another tail disappeared from his tattoo. "For that remark I think that you'll lose a few more body parts. Let's hope that I don't get carried away."

Unoticed by either of them was that the clones that Fox created at the beginning of the fight were starting to hunch over in pain. From the sidelines, Anko started to piece things together. _"He's starting to lose it. This keeps up it's only a matter of time until his demon part takes over."_

As she tried to come up with a plan, she was joined by Sakura, Kin and Chiyo. "Good to see you three here. Can I presume that means that Sasori has been taken cared of?" Nods of confirmation were given. "Then we can go ahead and focus on more pressing matters." It was then that the three new arrivers noticed what was going on and seeing Fox like he was.

"_This is Naruto?" _It was hard for Sakura to accept as it was like seeing two different people.

"_Is this how someone with a demon fights?"_ figured Kin. _"I can see why now that Orochimaru saw him somewhat as a problem."_ Although she was somewhat impressed, she was a little frightened.

It looked as though they may have to step in and stop their teammate when he tossed a bloody and battered Deidara to them. "Better treat him quickly, Sakura. Don't want him to die before we get what we want from him." Walking over was Fox with both chakra tails swinging behind him. Noticing their apprehension as he came over he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Slowly the red chakra and tails disappeared and not long after he turned back into Naruto. "Oh, I'm going to feel that for a while." Clutching his right arm he grimaced in pain as the tails that disappeared on his tattoo came back before the entire thing faded away like it was never there. "I'll never get used to that."

Many questions were on the tip of the tongue of those there about what just happen but they were forgotten for the time being as treating Deidara took precedent. Sakura went to work and was able to stabilize his condition. It was thought that the bomb user would be too hurt to do anything for a time but that wasn't the case as he kicked Sakura away and sprinted away from the opposition. "I knew that I should've also removed his legs when I had the chance." muttered Naruto as he was about to go after the Akatsuki member.

"_What a pain. Without my hands I can't perform any jutsus. Also, thanks to that fox brat I don't have the chakra necessary to do a Suicide Bombing Clone. I've got to think of something to get out of this."_ An idea came to Deidara as he spotted his clay bird. _"It's a long shot but it might work."_

Hurrying over to the large clump of clay and bit down on it while pumping a good amount of chakra into it. The reason for doing that was soon discovered as the clay started to shimmer and expand. "If you fools want to continue fighting then go ahead. But if you wish to keep all your body parts together then I suggest you leave." Deidara's warning and the continual expansion of the clay, it became clear what was going to happen.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Following the words of their squad leader, Team Anko hurried away from the area and with the aid of a few shadow clones, Chiyo and a lifeless Gaara were with them. They got a few feet when the large clay bomb went off in a huge explosion. Moving as fast as their legs would allow they were able to stay one step ahead of the blast as it consumed everything in its path.

As soon as the explosion came, it went as there was nothing remaining except a large crater and extremely charred trees. Looking around there wasn't any sign of what happen to Deidara. "You think he survived?" Anko's question was one that was shared by everyone and would like an answer to.

"Don't know." informed Naruto as he shifted his eyes over the area, as though to spot something. "The explosion is overwhelming every other scent in the area. No way to tell if he got away or was caught in the blast."

"We should head back to Suna." Kin suggested. "The least we can do is returning the body to them." That brought all of them back to the matter at hand as they were able to get Gaara but not before it was too late. With heavy hearts they headed for Suna. In a way they were still going to complete their mission.

There was nothing said by anyone as they made there way to the village. None of them knew what to say but the mood over them made the wanting to talk fade. They were only a few miles from Suna and were likely get there without incident until Chiyo spoke up.

"Stop here. Put him down." Caught off guard by the request at first they went ahead and put Gaara down. Seeing the lifeless body of his friend was a difficult sight for Naruto to take and it was noticed. "I know that it's difficult for you to accept but--"

"Don't." stated Naruto in a low voice. "Don't even try to rationalize what happened. Suna, the Akatsuki, wish to use the tailed beast for their own gain, without caring about who it may hurt." The blond was doing all he could to keep his emotions in check but some of it was slipping through.

"Did your village even consider the pain of having a demon in him would put Gaara through? To be considered as a demon than human, it's something that we…jinchuriki wish never to happen." Clearly those were feelings that Naruto himself felt.

Going over, Chiyo knelled before Gaara's body and placed her hands over him while green chakra covered them. "No one interrupt me. I need complete concentration to revive him." The Suna's elder's announcement was a shocker to hear and took a while to follow register what that meant.

"There's actually a way to bring Gaara back to life?" questioned Naruto, unable to hide the hopefulness in his voice. Silently he hoped that was the case.

"Wait a minute. You're not really going to use _that_ jutsu, are you?" inquired Anko. She apparently knew more about whatever it was that was being attempted. "There's a reason why that was deemed as a kinjutsu."

"Would one of you mind explaining what you're talking about?" spoke Kin. From how her sensei was acting she couldn't help but wonder what this jutsu could be.

"It doesn't have an official name but the jutsu is known as One's Own Life Reincarnation." Anko started to explain, not taking his eyes off of Chiyo as she started to have her chakra enter Gaara's body. "What it does is breathe life back into someone who's too far gone for medical jutsu to save."

"Then if that's the case then why not use it to bring Gaara back?" wondered Sakura. "If such a jutsu is possible why not use it?" From the look on Anko's face, she understood the reason. "There's a drawback to it, isn't there?"

The jonin said nothing but her silence was enough to confirm the accusation. "Your suspicions are accurate. By performing that jutsu will bring the person that it's done on back to life. However, it'll take the life of the one who does it." Surprise was evident from all three chunin. "It was one of the jutsus that Orochimaru didn't care to learn."

With that knowledge, all of them watch as Chiyo continued to use the technique that would end her life. As if detecing their collective confusion, she gave her reason. "Honestly I wouldn't have done something like this in my past. Perhaps in a way this is my penance for being unable to keep my grandson from turning out like he did." She started to show the effects of what she was doing but continued to push through.

"Seeing what you all done make me realize that the ways of my generation has passed. The time for your generation has come and it'll be up to the likes of you to make the future whatever it'll be. However, if this group is any sign of things to come then it is in good hands."

Slowly her eyes began to lower and the chakra around her hands started to dwindle. Letting out one last haggard breath she fell back into the waiting arms of Kin as the life of Chiyo came to an honorable end.

With her life ending, the life of Gaara was renewed as his eyes opened and slowly got to a sitting position. "Welcome back to the land of the living." voiced Naruto as he knelt down and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. From the confuse look on Gaara's face he went ahead and answer his unspoken question. "You have her to thank for that. If you had the chance, that is." What was said only confirmed what was already known.

**00000000**

"Well, this is where we take our leave." At the entrance way to Suna, Team Anko was with the Kazekage and his two siblings. "With our mission completed it's time for us to head back to Konoha." It had been a day since the whole situation with the two Akatsuki members and death of Chiyo. Taking that time they recovered and paid their respects to the Suna elder who died helping them.

"We understand. You take care of your way back home." acknowledged Kankuro, who was cured from the poison but was still recovering. There was something else that was different about him and Naruto had no problem mentioning it.

"That's kind of given but thanks. Also, I can see why you prefer to wear makeup." Getting the remark, the three other members of Team Anko had a little laugh and even Temari found amusement in what was said.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I'll let that go since you had a part in returning my brother. Just this one though." The somewhat threat at the end was a halfhearted one.

"Oh, just ignore him. Like he could actually back up what he said." expressed Temari, ignoring the glare that her brother was giving her. "Once again I got to thank you for saving my brother." Going over she gave Naruto an embrace and positioned her head so what she said next would only be heard by the fellow blond. "And if you weren't already spoken for I would've given you a thank you that you would never forget."

Understanding the not so subtle meaning behind the wind user's words, Naruto got out of the embrace and tried to keep from blushing anymore than he surely was. Composing himself he turned his attention toward the now former demon host, Gaara. "Uh, usually in situations like this you shake hands but you'd probably be uncomfortable with that so--"

Whatever was going to be said was left unsaid as he saw Gaara raised his hand up. Adding to the surprise, there were trace of sand wrapping around Naruto's arm and raising it. Smiling at the act, Naruto clasp his hand with Gaara's and shook it. Thank you and be careful." Knowing what the young Kazekage meant he gave a quick nod.

After trading a few more goodbyes, Team Anko left Suna and started to make their way back to Konoha. Although there were setbacks they all felt that their first mission together was a successful one. They weren't the perfect team but they would get better and that would prove useful for what was to come.

* * *

There it is readers. I hope you were disappointed by how I decided to end this particular part to this story. My reason for having Naruto having more control of himself while using the 'fox tails' is because the 'deal' between him and Kyuubi is better than in the actual series so having him being overhelmed by it didn't feel right.

Hopefully I'll update again soon. Until then, see ya and please leave a review on what you thought.


	6. Choose

Hey there readers. Here is another chapter to my story. It'll be somewhat of a set up but expect some stuff that'll catch your attention. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6  
Choose

"Come on, we're almost there. Move those asses of yours."

"Calm down, Naruto. We'll be home soon enough. So relax." Sakura's suggestion seemed to do little to calm her teammate down. "There's no need to rush."

"But I haven't been at the village that long. I was barely back from a two and half year training trip when we were sent on this mission. There are a lot of things that I have to make up for. I can already taste Ichikaru ramen as we speak."

That caused the group too laugh and that included Anko but for a different reason. _"Hard to believe that someone like him can act as though he doesn't have a care in the world then turns around and become a cold hearted person."_ Images of what Naruto did as Fox replayed in Anko's head and as they did she recalled something that caught her attention.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, fox child. During your fight with that Akatsuki member and those…'tails' appeared around you, the tattoo on your arm changed then it changed back when the fighting was over. What's the deal?" It also seemed like Sakura and Kin wanted to hear the explanation.

Whether he knew it or not, Naruto grabbed the arm where the aforementioned tattoo had been seen. "Well, simply put, it's a limiter of sorts." Blank stares were all he got. "Like the seal I have to keep Kyuubi in me, the tattoo on my arm is like another seal that'll help to allow the fox's chakra to go through my body more safely."

"So in a way you're that it's like the curse seal that Orochimaru uses." deduced Kin. The mentioning of that seal had Anko reaching for the one on her neck but she stopped herself.

"Not completely. When one of the chakra tails appears, one of the tails on the tattoo disappears to help balance the increase of demonic chakra in my body." Raising his right arm up, Naruto stared at the appendage.

"That doesn't mean that it's foolproof. That old pervert, Jiraiya, probably already told you that me getting angry makes the nine-tailed fox's chakra spread through my body quicker and sometimes causes me to lose control. Thankfully that wasn't the case this time." Whatever 'losing control' meant was anyone's guess as Naruto had intention of divulging it and to his relief none of his team asked.

Around an hour later Team Anko arrived at Konoha. They had been back when a green blur suddenly appeared right in front of them. The blur would be identified as a boy, around the age of the three chunins and was seemingly the same rank as them judging by the chunin vest he had on over his green shirt. What else he was wearing was were pants that were the same color as his shirt and around his ankles were brown legs wraps that were covering what seemed to be leg weights.

While it appeared as though the female members of the team knew who the person was, Naruto only had a vague idea on who it was. Suddenly, a name was placed alongside the face. "Lee, is that you?"

Indeed the person was Rock Lee. While he still had those thick eyebrows he no longer had the bowl haircut as it was shaggier and was long enough that it was in a short ponytail. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello there, Naruto. Good to see you again." acknowledged Lee. "I heard that you returned and hurried over. I wanted to see my vibrant flower."

"Haven't I told you already to quit with the name calling?" muttered Kin in only minor annoyance. Looked as though she actually blushed from what was said.

Watching all of this, Naruto quickly realize what was going on. "You got to be kidding me. The two of you are together?" Even saying it out loud didn't help make it easier to grasp.

"Something like that." declared Kin. "We've been with each other for about a year. You know, just something to help ass the time." She was trying to make it sound like it was no big deal but Lee went ahead and add his two cents in.

"Don't be so modest my dark haired beauty. We've been together a year and what a glorious year it's been. Everyday is more worthwhile if only to see you." Lee followed that by giving a big smile at his girlfriend. "Would you mean having lunch with me?"

Unable to help it, Kin smile at the boy's antics. "Lunch sounds nice. But my team has to report to the Hokage. Instead, how about we have dinner?" Agreeing to a time and place, Lee took his leave, leaving Team Anko somewhat stunned. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going."

"Okay. Can one of you explain how those two got together?" asked Naruto as they resumed their way to the Hokage Tower. "Not that I have a problem with it. Just that it's surprising that they would be dating in the first place. After all, didn't Lee once have a crush on you, Sakura?"

"He did." confirmed Sakura. "We even tried going out but it wasn't working so we decided to remain as friends." By the sound of it she didn't have a problem with that. "It was not longer after that the two of them started going out."

"It just happened." Kin defended herself." We had a mission together and saved him from an attack. To thank me he offered to buy me lunch and I accepted. One thing led to another, we had a few more dates and the rest is history." Suddenly, Kin had a mischievous smile came over her face. "Also, he's proven to be quite energetic. Which we had made use of, many times."

Not even wanting to think about that last part, Naruto turned his attention to Anko who had kept quiet. "You're not by any chance dating Maito Gai, are you?" Soon after saying those words, Naruto had to quickly avoid a kunai that Anko threw at him without even looking. "I'll take that as a no."

**00000000**

"What do you have to report?" In an undisclosed location the Akatsuki were gathered. Although most of them were there as just virtual images every member was present. Main reason for the meeting was to discuss the recent events that have occurred.

"It has been confirmed that indeed the former one-tailed jinchuriki is alive." informed one of the Akatsuki members that was physically there. He resembled a large plant with matching short green hair with the left side of his body a pale green while the right side was black. "No traces of the biju within him."

"From what was gathered it was because of the old crone that was with the group that attack us." added another voice but strangely, it came from the same person. "We should get rid of him as soon as possible."

"The former one-tailed jinchuriki no longer matters." proclaimed the Akatsuki leader. "Its usefulness is gone now after we got what we wanted. Things will continue to go as plan. The next biju to require is the Sanbi. Tobi, this will be assigned to you."

"Goodie. I get the three-tailed." rejoiced the newest member of the organization. With the exception of the group's black cloak with red clouds outfit there was hardly anything that distinguished him. There was nothing except for the black hair and orange mask that spiraled to the one eyehole. Tobi's display of eagerness didn't sit all that well with his assigned partner.

"Great. I have to work with the happy mental midget. All because he got Sasori's ring and you vouching for him, Zetsu." scolded Deidara, who had survived the explosion he caused and got two new arms.

How his new partner was acting was only part of the reason why he was angry. "What do we do about Konoha and the nine-tailed jinchuriki? Let me have another chance and I promise to bring the fox brat in mostly one piece."

"No. All of you have your assignments and none of them will be altered. Is that understood?" There wasn't any questions asked and it was shortly after that the meeting ended and the Akatsuki members went their separate ways.

**00000000**

"Are you sure that you shouldn't reconsider?" pondered the only female member of the Akatsuki. She was a stoic woman with blue hair that reached her neck and in her hair was a flower of the same color. "Konoha could prove to be more of a problem if left unchecked. They were after all able to kill Sasori and Deidara barely survived." She hoped that her concerns would get through to her partner and leader of their organization.

"There's no need to worry, Konan. Sasori was one of our weaker members and Deidara didn't take things serious as he should've Konoha is nothing more than a minor annoyance. Something that could easily be taken cared of." determined the man in a calm manner. "As for the nine-tailed jinchuriki, he'll share the same fate as the others. Nothing shall keep us from achieving our quest."

The confidence that was behind his words helped to ease the worry that Konan had felt. It may have actually strengthened the faith that she had in him. "I understand. You have my absolute support, Pain."

**00000000**

"What do you mean that I'll be relocated?" A meeting was being held with the Hokage and Team Anko in her office. They were discussing something and by the sound of it, things weren't going that smoothly. "You can't be serious." Through it all, Tsunade kept a calm front.

"Hear me out. If we choose to go with the information that Sasori about the meeting there's a chance of encountering Orochimaru. Due to the history between the two of you it probably would be best if you were temporarily reassigned. Hopefully you can understand the reason for the decision, Anko." The jonin was going to give her not so kind retort but someone spoke up before she could.

"Excuse me, granny Hokage. Maybe you should reconsider." advised Naruto. "Replacing a team member with someone else before such a mission seems like a bad idea, in many ways." His remark was directed toward someone else knowing his secret. Naruto preferred to have no more people know about his secret than there already was.

"Besides, all of us have a scare to settle with Orochimaru. You included, Hokage. Point being that we should keep whatever grudges out of the way and complete the mission." From the side, Anko gave the boy an appreciative look but wasn't notice by him. "So what do you say granny? Do you reconsider?"

Tsunade refrained from hitting Naruto as she took what was said into consideration. "Very well, I'll allow Team Anko, as it is, to go to Tenchi Bridge." All members of the team were pleased by that decision. "However, you should realize that if you were to encounter Orochimaru, it's likely that you may run into Sasuke Uchiha. Are you okay with that?"

"Oh, you're referring to my former teammate? Who betrayed the village and left me for dead?" While tried to talk in a calm voice, there was an anger that was close to coming out. "Yeah, I'm with it. But if Sasuke leaves me with no other choice, I'll kill him without a moment's hesitation." Naruto and everyone else failed to notice that Sakura didn't like hearing that promise being made.

"If that's the case then you'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Take this day to rest up and get what you need. You're dismissed." With that, Team Anko left the Hokage's office.

"It would look as though they're getting along together." stated Shizune. She had remained silent during the meeting and had observed what had gone on. "Apparently you got what you wanted."

Tsunade smile as she came to the same realization. "Indeed. When I put that group together I did it not only to be affective but to help end old wounds that they may have had. Thought that it would take longer to bond but I guess I was wrong." The self praising moment ended and was back to business. "That's enough of that. What's scheduled for today?"

"There's nothing really except a meeting later with the elders." The aforementioned elders were Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatne. "They requested it but wouldn't say why."

Already dreading seeing it, Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. _"Maybe I should go ahead and have some sake. If I have enough I could pass out and be unable to have the meeting."_ It was a joke for herself but for a moment she was actually considering it.

**00000000**

"You wanted to ask me something, Sakura?" Right after leaving the Hokage's office, Anko and Kin went their separate ways and Naruto was going to a well but was stopped when Sakura spoke up and asked if they could talk a bit. Finding some place more comforting they got to the matter at hand.

"I wanted to know if you were serious." Getting a confused look as a response, Sakura elaborated. "That you would kill Sasuke if you had to. You two have a history that's bad to say the least. But do you think that you may be taking it too personally?"

Naruto gave his friend a look that was half annoyance and half serious. "It's kind of hard for me to not take it personal, Sakura. After all, it was me that Sasuke literally stabbed in the back." That moment was not surprisingly a sore spot for the blond.

"He made me believe that he came to his senses and as soon as I turn my back, he used a Chidori on me." Naruto brushed a hand over the spot that the Uchiha's hand came out when he used his lightening attack. "He left me for dead and I would've been if I wasn't kept alive by a certain someone."

"But can you blame him completely for what happen?" questioned Sakura. "The curse seal that Sasuke has was messing with his head." She almost seemed like she was trying to rationalize what their former teammate and her former crush had done. Her friend wasn't buying it though.

"You need to realize Sakura that what Sasuke did was at his own free will. He was willing to get rid of whatever got in his way." Taking a few deep breaths, the young demon host calmed himself down as his anger was slowly rising as the conversation went on. "If he was willing to do that back then imagine what he'll do after being under the wing of Orochimaru for all this time. He's likely not going to let anything or anyone get in his way. That includes us."

Sakura didn't want to admit it but Naruto was speaking the truth. _"If I have to I need to be able to do what has to be done."_ Sakura was telling herself that but wasn't sure if she could follow through with it. "But can it really be that simple?"

"Killing someone shouldn't be simple." admitted Naruto. "Nonetheless, if we don't find Sasuke and bring him back, there's a chance of him becoming someone more dangerous than Orochimaru. The least we can do is to make sure that doesn't happen." It was the last thing that Naruto said as he started to walk away, leaving Sakura to think over what was said.

**00000000**

"All right, you wanted this meeting. What is it about?" As she expected, Tsunade wasn't going to like this meeting as already the two village elders were giving her dual look of annoyance. "Mind telling me what this is about or are you trying to waste my time?"

"Tsunade, show some respect." scolded Koharu. "You're the Hokage. Have the dignity to act the role." The sannin just rolled her eyes and waved off the 'advice'. "We wanted this meeting to know what you've done when it comes to the individual known as Fox."

"_So that's what this is all about."_ It wasn't the first time that topic was brought up and every time, Tsunade would give them something that would satisfy them for a while. "Nothing has changed since the last time you asked. The investigation is ongoing to discover who he is. It's been hard to do since he's not been seen for quite sometime."

"Interesting you would say that." commented Homura in a way that didn't sit well with the Fifth. "We've received reports that some ANBU and those in the village having spotted him recently. "Mind explaining how that's possible, seeing as how you just told us that there hasn't been any sighting of him quite a while?"

Silently Tsunade cursed herself for not taking into account that Naruto would go around Konoha as Fox after returning from his extensive training trip. Forgetting about that she quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "Must've gotten last amongst all the documents that I looked over almost on a daily bases." That sounded like a reasonable explanation as there was some truth behind it. "Anyways, why are you so concern about Fox? From what's been reported he's done nothing but help this village. Assisting in the invasion from Oto and Suna is an example."

"Because we believe that sealed within Fox is the nine-tailed fox." The surprise that came over Tsunade wasn't an act as she was genuinely caught off guard about that reveal. She was silently wondering how they came to that assumption. "We were given word of this by an anonymous source that stated a good case. Along with the other things it's safe to assume that the suspicions are true."

"So what do you propose we do?" muttered Tsunade. She was over the surprise and was now trying to get control of the situation. "You're saying that we should apprehend Fox and find out if it's true? That he's some demon host? Jinchuriki I believe the correct term for it." Like Naruto, she wasn't a fan of that term. "And if that's the case then what? You plan to get rid of him?"

"If need be." confessed Koharu. Her words earned her a heated glare from the sannin. "You need to understand our concerns about this. The nine-tailed fox destroyed everything in its path and would've done so to Konoha if it didn't suddenly disappear. We wish to know if there's any truth to the claims and if possible, bring him into the fold. Danzo has already offered to have Fox under his wing."

Hearing that didn't help calm Tsunade. "Yeah, I bet he would. To have a potential powerhouse within ROOT would be too much to pass. That is of course if Fox is willing to give up all his emotions and become a completely obedient soldier that doesn't question anything." The group led by Danzo was no secret. "I'll take what you said into consideration. Now if you don't have anything else to discuss I'll be leaving."

When Tsunade left the meeting she took a couple deep breaths to calm down. She didn't expect that the elders would come to the possibility of the nine-tailed fox being still alive and inside of Fox. It only complicated things when it was revealed that the leader of ROOT, Danzo seemingly knew as well. Only saving grace to it was that no one knew that Naruto was the true jailer of the biju. _"Better have Shizune get Anko in to talk. This is something that can't wait."_

**00000000**

It was just luck that Naruto happen to come the way he did. After the talk with Sakura, he decided to walk around to clear his head. As he walked he just happened to spot his girlfriend, Hinata seemingly waiting for something. Most likely she was waiting for her team to show.

Unable to help himself, Naruto quietly made his way toward her. Luckily Hinata had her back toward him and seemed to notice him coming. With a small smile he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in close. "Did you miss me?"

The reaction he got was one that he expected as the Hyuga girl let out a small surprised gasp before seeing who it was. "N-Naruto, it's you." It was then that she recognized the position that they were in and blushed in that customary Hinata way. "W-What are you d-doing?"

"I'm hugging you. Isn't that something that a boyfriend does?" His remark caused her to blush but showed no sign of wanting to get out of his grasp. "How about the two of us go get something to eat, my treat?"

"I'd like to. But I can't." Hinata truly seem to be disappointed in saying no to the offer. "I have to be here to meet the rest of my team." Naruto notice what she said and was going to ask what she meant but someone spoke up before he could.

"So you finally remembered that I was here?" Under the shade of a nearby tree was a man their age. You couldn't tell what he looked like as the majority of his body was covered by what he was wearing. He had on black pants, a dark gray jacket with a hood that went over his head and a black shirt with the collar covering the bottom half of his face. To top it off, he had dark sunglasses over his eyes. "I was wondering when you'd notice me."

Took Naruto a moment to figure out who the person was and when he did he was only slightly surprised. "You've changed, Shino. Not by much though."

"It's been sometime since we last saw each other. However, I find it a little unsettling that it took you that long to know that it was me." Shino didn't actually say it but he appeared to be annoyed by the situation.

"_Would be hard for anyone to recognize you if you keep most of your face covered."_ Naruto considered saying that out loud but decided not to. Though they never teamed up, he knew that Shino wasn't someone that you wanted to be against.

Before anything else could happen, someone was coming toward them in an unusual way. The person had on black pants and a gray shirt that was underneath a halfway zipped up black jacket with a white paw print on the right sleeve. As for the unusual way hat he was coming over was that he was ridding on a dog that was bigger than any normal dog. "Sorry about being late you guys. Wait a minute. Is that Naruto? I heard that he came back."

Almost right away Naruto knew who the person was. "Hey there Kiba. If that's you does that me that this dog is Akamaru?" As if to answer his question, the dog gave a bark as his rider got off. "What in the world have you been feeding him?"

"What are you talking about?" Looking at his animal partner, Kiba didn't see what the big deal was. "Oh, you mean that. Guess I've been with him so long that I hadn't really noticed. But look at you. You seemed to have gone through quite a growth spurt these past two and a half years."

"I see that you quickly knew that it was Kiba, Naruto." muttered Shino. The irritation he had about not being recognized right away was still there. "About your previous question, it can't happen as our team is going to be on a mission."

"Oh, speaking of teams I heard who you were paired up with." spoke up Kiba with some envy. "I have to say that you're a lucky bastard. You're on a team with _three_ hot looking women." The young Inuzuka was focus on expressing how lucky the blond was that he failed to notice that what he was saying was bothering the Hyuga girl.

"_He's right. Why would Naruto want to be with me when he has those women on a team? I'm plain looking compared to them."_ Hinata was pulled out of her train of her thoughts when the arms that Naruto had around her waist tighten around her slightly more and bring her even closer to him.

"What you say is true, Kiba. I'm lucky to have three hot looking women as teammates." While thinking it was bad enough, to actually hear him say that made the Hyuga girl feel even more insecure. "But I'm even luckier to have a beautiful woman as my girlfriend."

Doing a complete one-eighty, Hinata's attitude changed to shock and also gratitude for what the boy's compliment. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Naruto was giving her one of his trademark shirks. She returned it by giving him a timid but thankful smile as a blush crossed her cheeks.

"My, you seem to have a way with words, Naruto." Appearing seemingly out of nowhere was the final member and team leader of Team Kurenai, Kurenai Yuhi. "Hinata apparently chose wisely. Unfortunately, we must be going for our mission."

"I understand." Somewhat reluctant from both of them, Naruto removed his arms from around Hinata. "We'll just have to have a rain check on our plans. You're okay with that?" Hinata gave him a quick nod of agreeing. Smiling, he went ahead and gave the girl a kiss on the lips. "That'll have to do until then. I'll look forward to it." Naruto took off, leaving his girlfriend in a pleasant daze.

**00000000**

"_Of all the places to stop, we stop here."_ Team Anko ha left Konoha a few days ago and were on their way to Tenchi Bridge in Kusa. They were making good time and would probably get their in another day or two. But as for now, Anko had decided to call it a day and rest up at a local hotel.

"_She probably just wanted to have a chance to try out the hot springs."_ True, the hotel they were staying had it own hot spring that was separated with the men no one side and the women on the other. Currently that was what the members of Team Anko were enjoying and the only male member of the team, Naruto was the sole person in the men's side and was just soaking his body. _"Have to admit it, this feels pretty good."_

"_**Also gives you an opportunity."**_ commented Kyuubi. _**"Do you realize what you got before you?"**_ Without even knowing what the fox was alluding to, Naruto knew that it wasn't going to be something that he'll like. _**"Just on the other side of that wall is the rest of your team, unclothed and soaking wet."**_

As Naruto predicted, he didn't like what his demon tenant said as it caused images of Sakura, Anko and Kin in ways that he shouldn't be thinking of went through his head. To help stop those images he dunked his head under the water which thankfully did the trick. _"Don't say such things. Besides, I'm with Hinata and she's the only one I want."_

"_**You may say that but you can't deny that you're not tempted to see what they look like."**_ Silence was all he got as Naruto was indeed curious. _**"And all you have to do is get pass that one wall."**_

Again Naruto didn't like what the demonic fox spirit was saying as it made his curiosity return and that small perverted side that he regrettably got from Jiraiya was making its presence known. He was actually considering it when he heard the door that led to the hot sprigs open. "I wasn't doing anything."

"What are you talking about?" questioned the new arrival. Naruto knew right away who that voice belonged to and it didn't help calm the blond down. "How nice. You're the only one here." The one who showed up was Anko who had a towel wrapped around her and probably noting else.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" asked Naruto who kept himself from looking at his team leader in such attire. "Women are supposed to be on the other side." Naruto hoped that she would turn around and leave but that wouldn't be the case as Anko would instead come closer and sat at the edge of the water.

"Oh, I know that. I just wanted to show my appreciation for sticking up for me with the Hokage." From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw that the jonin had her hands on her towel and was giving it a little tug. Quickly he turned away and tried to stop his heart from beating so fast. "Ha, I'm kidding. I know that you're already spoken for." That helped the boy to relax but kept his back toward her.

"The Konoha elders know your secret." informed Anko in complete seriousness. Immediately Naruto turned around to look at the jonin, his concern about what was said was evident. "Not all of it, to be clear. They know that you, more precisely Fox, have the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him. Apparently someone anonymously told them. You know what this means right?"

Exhaling deeply, Naruto looked down at his reflection in the water. "You mean that not only do I have to worry about the Akatuski and Orochimaru but now also the people from my own village? Yeah, I've noticed." Momentarily upset he slapped the water, messing up the reflection.

"It's reasons like this that I prefer not having so many people knowing my secret. More likely I'll be considered as some kind of monster or someone that can be used for their person gain. I rather just considered as someone with a unique situation, nothing more."

"You're truly are an interesting person." Anko acknowledged with amusement. "Anyway, I'm going to go check on the others. Don't stay in much longer. We'll be heading out early in the morning. Naruto nodded that he understood, Anko headed out but stopped. "Before I go though, I do want to give my thanks for you supporting my involving the Hokage."

With a mischievous smile, Anko actually started to remove her towel. Ignorant to it all, Naruto turned around to see what she meant and when seeing that the towel was close to being completely removed, he did the first thing that came to him. Dunking all the way underwater, Naruto kept there as a continuous mantra went through his head.

"_I didn't see anything. Hinata's my girlfriend. I didn't see anything. Hinata's my girlfriend."_ Naruto was so focus on that and staying under the water that he failed to notice that Anko hadn't removed the towel and had laughed as she left.

**00000000**

"All right, everyone knows the plan?" Getting nods from everyone, Anko decided to skip over the refresher course. "Now don't forget. Until I give the signal you three stay hidden. Have to make it so that whoever this person is doesn't suspect anything."

"But how are we going to do that?' inquired Sakura. "The person is coming here to meet Sasori. If they see you they're likely to take off. How do we deal with that problem?" That was something that the three chunin wanted to know but every time any of them asked, the purpled haired jonin just told them that it was covered.

"No need to worry. That was already taken into consideration." She followed that by pulling out a scroll. Opening it all there wasn't anything except for a seal that was related to summoning. With chakra in hand Anko touched the seal and something appeared in a puff of smoke.

What was seen was a copy of the puppet that Saosri used, cloak and straw hat in all. "Before we left Konoha I had someone I knew in ANBU to create a duplicate of the Hiruko puppet. Can't fight like the real one but it should do the trick."

Getting into the faux puppet, Anko made her way to the bridge while the others stayed a good distance away but had a clear view of the area. After ten minutes passed the desired meeting time no one showed.

They were starting to think that the whole thing was just some joke until finally someone made their way toward the bridge. The person couldn't be identified as they had a cloak to cover their entire body. Nothing was done as the person made their way to the disguised Anko.

"You're late." reprimanded the jonin, keeping up with charade. "What kept you?"

"My deep apologizes, master Sasori." voiced the person. "I had to make sure that I was being followed." The individual removed their hood but Anko already had a good idea on the identity of the person. Her suspicions were proven to be accurate as the identity of Orochimaru spy was none other than Kabuto Yakushi.

Letting the shock of the revelation of the situation, Anko tried to get things back to why they were there but the medical shinobi spoke up again. "About that thing you asked for. I couldn't gather any data on the bodies that Orochimaru have discarded due to a jutsu that were placed upon them."

"_Sasori probably wanted to try to use the bodies and have them added to his collection of puppets."_ Anko estimated. Forgetting about that, she asked the question that needed to be answered. "What of this new vessel of Orochimaru's? His name Sasuke Uchiha I believe."

Anko hoped that didn't cause Kabuto to become suspicious. Getting information from a willing person was easier than a forced one. Thankfully her cover didn't seem to be blown as the glasses wearing shinobi showed no sign of suspicion.

"Ah, the information gathering that you Akatsuki have is remarkable as always." Kabuto expressed in amusement. "You're correct. Sasuke is the next chosen vessel. He's currently with Orochimaru in one of our secret bases." A serious look came over the face of the gray haired boy as he stuck his hand out. "I should be heading back. I've risked too much as it is by being here. Now if you would hand over what we discussed I'll take my leave."

Having no idea what Kabuto was referring to, Anko tried to think of a way to get more info. Before she could come up with something, a painful feeling starting to go through her body and the cause was from the curse seal on her neck. Knowing what the reason for the reaction after such a long time of being dormant she began to curse. _"Fuck. Why did he have to show up now, of all times?"_ Fortunately for her, being inside of the fake Hiruko puppet helped hide the pain that she was experiencing.

"My, look what we got here." Casually making his way over was one of the three legendary sannin and perhaps the most dangerous of those three, Orochimaru. Even though he was seemingly casual that could all changed within the blink of an eye. "Well, looks as though some sort of collusion was being held behind my back. What should I do because of it?"

* * *

Well, I hope you readers like what was done in the chapter. Hopefully there were things that I did that caught you by surprise. The scene with Naruto and Sakura talking about what needs to do if/when they finally encountered Sasuke was something I liked doing as I wanted to reenforced that they want to bring their wayward Uchiha back to Konoha but willing to take him down if necessary.

Revealing that Kin and Lee are dating was something that just came to me when I decided to have Kin become more of a character in the second story. Picturing the things I can do involving them makes me laugh a little but don't expect them to be a main focus in the series. They'll moments together will be done here and there. Just give it I try before you bash it the idea.

The tentative plan for the next chapter to be out is later this month. It's expected to be a more action oriented chapter and I'll do my best in not disappointing you readers.


	7. Bridge

This is must be a surprise. So soon after the last update I managed to put out another chapter. Check it out to see what's going to happen. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 7  
Bridge

"Hello there, Sasori. Good to see you again." Standing only a few feet away was one of the legendary sannin, Orochimaru and even though he appeared to be acting, it didn't mean that the threat he posed wasn't there. "It's been a while since our last encounter. You and your getup sure bring back old members? Though, I must thank you for supplying me with such a useful boy. He's proven quite helpful in gathering subjects for my experiments."

Within the faux Sasori puppet, Anko had a mixture of emotions going through her. Of course, there was her deep hatred that she had for her former sensei but concern of the plan being discovered was there as well. She was also worried that the curse seal on her neck would react and possibly reveal her identity to the snake sannin.

"_Damn. He must've followed Kabuto."_ The thought about signaling for the rest of the team to come in but Anko thought twice about that. _"We can't afford to have the plan be discovered now. Unfortunately I can't fight without Orochimaru recognizing my fighting style. Also, I doubt that I could take both him and Kabuto on the same time."_ She hated to admit it but it was the truth. _"Maybe I can get Kabuto to work with me."_

That idea went out the window as Kabuto created chakra scalpels and cut off the fake puppet's head. _"What the hell? Did he see through the charade?"_ Moving quickly, Anko escape from the puppet and tried to create some space between her and the opposition. _"No. This is something else."_

Her assessment on the situation was put on hold as a group of snakes emerge from Orochimaru's arm and tried to wrap around her. Before they could, Anko used her own snakes to fight them so she could get away. Being a safe distance away the female jonin looked at the opposition while cursing that the deception was blown.

"Oh, so it's you. What a Surprise to see you again in such a place, Anko." Orochimaru acknowledged. "Let's skip the pleasantries and why don't you have the rest of your group come out and join us?"

"_He knew all along."_ Not all that surprised, Anko signaled for the rest of the team come out of hiding and join them.

"My, what an interesting collection of teammates you have. You have a former pawn of mine, a pathetic excuse of a medical shinobi and you even have the nine-tailed fox child. You seem to have done well for yourself, my little viper." As he was identifying to each person they showed their disdained for the man and how he was referring them by.

"What's the deal? Kabuto, weren't you suppose to be a spy for the Akatsuki?" questioned Kin, getting things back on track. "The jutsu that Sasori placed on you was supposed to have you divulge information about Orochimaru?"

"Ah, yes, that." Kabuto seemingly remembered. "Orochimaru has already freed me of that particular jutsu quite some time ago." Already the former Konoha resident knew what Team Anko was thinking and went ahead to clear things. "Don't be so quick to judge. He didn't place a similar jutsu on me. I decided to stay loyal to Orochimaru was because his way of thinking caught my interest. It was a path that I chose."

"Enough with the talking." interjected Naruto. "Are you going to hand Sasuke over to us or do we have to take him by force?" He was getting anxious to get his hands on Orochimaru to make him pay for what he did to his family. It didn't help that Kyuubi was suggesting unsavory things in his head.

"Why so interested the young Uchiha?" wondered Kabuto. "You don't happen to miss your former teammate, do you?" He hoped that his taunting would provoke the boy and not think clearly. Regrettably it was ineffective as the chunin merely shook his head.

"Quite the contrary, I want to make sure he pays for betraying Konoha." A hard look came across Naruto's face as he stared at the two people in front him. "His crimes pale in comparison to what you two have done. Your time will come. So I ask again. Are you going to hand Sasuke to us or not?" Prepared for things becoming physical, he was already becoming his other self.

"Choice words you came up with." stated Orochimaru in a humorous tone. "It reminds of someone from the past." Slowly a sadistic sneer appeared on the face of Orochimaru. "Your father said something similar. Right before him and that wife of his were killed by the Akatsuki."

That seemed to be the trigger as the expression on Naruto's face harden and his blues eyes became blood red. "The last time someone said that, I nearly ribbed him to shreds. Only because we needed information from him did I hold back from killing him. Don't think I won't be doing that here." Although he still hadn't changed there was an ominous feeling coming from him.

"If you truly want Sasuke you could try to force me to hand him over." advised Orochimaru. "That is of course if you're able to." In a blink of an eye Naruto made up the distance as he was standing before Orochimaru. To the amazement of everyone, he delivered a punch to the sannin's face that sent him crashing into the forest behind him.

"If that's the way you want it. So be it." The reason why the punch had such an impact was revealed as around Naruto's right arm was his Wind Edge jutsu. Along with it, some of the demonic chakra formed around him and created one chakra tail. "I'll try not to enjoy this but I won't make any promises."

"That was very impressive, Naruto." applauded Kabuto. "You truly are becoming a version of your demonic occupant." He was acting like he wasn't disconcerted about what was going on but that was far from the truth. _"Seemingly it appears as though he's become more adapted with the nine-tailed fox's power. Even without transforming he's able to draw out the biju's power at will."_ Feeling that the boy would cause them more trouble than he already has, Kabuto was ready to take him out but was stopped.

"Don't even think about it." From the corner of his eye Naruto glared over to Kabuto. "If you try to surprise attack me I'll make you regret it." His threat would be further established as another chakra tail came out. Smartly Kabuto reconsidered what he was planning on doing and stayed where he was. Unnoticed anyone, the tattoo on Naruto's his right arm finally appeared and already two of the tails were gone from it.

From the forest, Orochimaru made his way out and right away everybody saw that most of his face was gone but what had been underneath it was the face of someone else. What could be presumed was that it was the face of the body that Orochimaru had taken. The 'injury' that he received was soon gone as the face of the snake user returned. "My, aren't you full of surprises, Naruto. You may actually be close to the same league as Sasuke."

"I can care less about how I stack up to that bastard." retorted Naruto with venom. Unlike how it was with Deidara, it seemed like the demon host was becoming more bestial. Along with the possible personality change, the red chakra was starting to bubble. "Only thing I care about is making you divulged where you're keeping him. Whether you'll end up with broken bones and missing limbs is up to you."

Throughout that whole vow, Orochimaru maintained that same confident posture of his. _"He's absolutely confident. There isn't any doubt in his eyes."_ In spite of the situation he couldn't help be eager. _"Quite an intriguing proposal this is. It'll be almost like fighting the actually nine-tailed fox. This is too much of an opportunity to pass up."_

Before either of them could react, Kabuto tried again to attack from the blind side. With both hands using chakra scalpels he rushed in. The second attempt worked as well as the first one as Naruto noticed him coming. Without so much as a word one of the chakra tails swiped downward that hit the medical shinobi with such force that it threw him and slammed him hard against a tree. The bridge didn't fair any better as where the hit was completely destroyed.

"I warned you not to interfere. You should've listened." He returned his attention to his original objective. "This has been a long time coming. I've been waiting for an opportunity to get my hands on you again."

Those words didn't seem to faze Orochimaru as he actually started to smile even more. "Mighty big words, Naruto. Can't you back them up though? Or are you going to depend on your demon companion to get you out of trouble?"

No verbal response came from Naruto. He just disappeared from view and reappeared in front of Orochimaru. In the young chunin's hand was a fully prepared Rasengan which was used when it was slammed into the sannin's sternum. The power behind the attack was strong enough that blew Orochimaru back and it also destroyed a large portion of the bridge.

With most of the support now gone the bridge started to break apart. Fortunately the other members of Team Anko were able to get on solid ground before it completely crumbled. "Damn it. What is that idiot think he's doing?" cursed Anko. She was looking across the gap that the bridge once covered and saw that Naruto went after Orochimaru.

"He's probably not even thinking clearly." Kin presumed. "Maybe it's what he told us before. About Kyuubi's chakra starting to take over." Remembering how the boy was when he used the fox's chakra and still having control was a frightening sight. To seem him if he truly lost control was something that none of them were really looking forward to. "Perhaps we should let this happen. Naruto might be strong enough to stop Orochimaru once and for all."

"You're a fool." Slumped against a tree was Kabuto. There wasn't any sign of him getting up as from what could be seen, he was pretty battered from the shot that Naruto gave him. "Do you think that how things are going Naruto will just stop if he somehow stops Orochimaru? How naïve you are." He tried to laugh but grimaced in pain.

In spite of not listening to the voice in her head telling her that what she was thinking of doing was a bad idea, Sakura tentatively made her way over to him so to check over Kabuto's wounds but he stopped. "Don't bother. I'm a medical specialist and I already know what my injuries are and I don't need the likes of someone of your pitiful abilities to help me recover."

"What makes you think I'm trying to heal you? I'm just checking to see that you're going to die." She went verified her words by performing only a diagnosis jutsu. What the former Konoha shinobi said was true as his body was already slowly treating his injuries. "We need you to stay alive long enough to tell us where you're holding Sasuke."

Again Kabuto laughed but stopped before it hurt him again. "Do you actually think that we've holding Sasuke against his own will? He came to us willingly and has done so for all this time. He's hardly the Sasuke you knew." A shout of pain came out of his mouth and the cause was three senbon needles piercing his right leg. The one responsible was Kin.

"We don't care how Uchiha came to you. All we want to know where he is." In her hand was another set of needles. "Whether we find out the easy way or the hard way is up to you. Which way is it going to be?"

"I see that you taught your apprentice well." Kabuto's remark was directed toward Anko. "Hoping to do better than what your sensei did for you?" Again he let out a short cry of pain but it wasn't from Kin but by Anko as she stepped hard on Kabuto's other leg, breaking it in the process. "I must've hit a sore spot. Doesn't matter what you do, I won't betray Orochimaru." Though the members of Team Anko hated to admit it Kabuto was most likely telling the truth. What they needed to do is figure out what to do with him then.

**00000000**

"_Truly, that was impressive."_ Getting to his feet, Orochimaru inspected the damage he sustained. In his gut was a good amount of it now gone due to the Rasengan that he was given. "_Quite a remarkable thing to move at such speed while controlling a powerful jutsu is saying something. This'll be something that'll be entertaining."_ Suddenly the sannin fell to his knees and coughed up some blood. _"The damage is more extensive than I thought. Need to deal with this while I have the chance."_

What that meant was Orochimaru opening his mouth impossibly wide and out came was another Orochimaru, seemingly free from any previous injury. When the second one had completely come out the first one dropped lifelessly to the ground and was destroyed when a fire consumed the body. Seconds later, Naruto arrived with the two tails made of red chakra swishing behind him. "Clearly you've gotten stronger Naruto. Perhaps in time you'll be as impressive as your father was before he was killed."

Instead of having the boy become angry and not think straight, he actually smirked. "So after all this time you still can't get over it. You're still upset that my father was chosen as the Fourth Hokage instead of you." Was brief but Naruto believed he saw the sannin actually scowl at him. "That was one of the reasons you attacked Konoha and tried to kill the Third Hokage, wasn't it? Because none of them had supposedly didn't appreciate your so called greatness. Maybe you were just not good enough."

"Such words hold no value. Especially since both the Third and Fourth Hokage were killed by me." Orochimaru shot back with some venom behind it.

The mentioning of that caused Naruto's anger to rise slightly but was able to remain compose. "Don't flatter yourself. You didn't kill either one of them. The Third sacrifice himself to stop you from destroying Konoha and my father and mother were killed by you _and_ the Akatsuki." Even though Kyuubi warned not to do it, Naruto decided to say one last thing. "Maybe you're not as great as you claim to be."

In something that wasn't normal for the man to do, Orochimaru lost his cool and went after the demon host. Due to be infused by the demon's chakra, Naruto was able to avoid the initial attack, intended to be a killing blow and have one of the tails swipe across the Otokage of Oto. Didn't kill him but caused him considerable amount of damage that he once again spewed out another body for him to prevent any lasting injury.

"Just won't die, won't you? You're like a cockroach." Definitely fighting someone who would constantly replace his body just by creating another one was going to be the pain in the ass.

"I'm much more." Orochimaru declared. "You couldn't even comprehend what I truly am." He was trying to buy himself time so he could recover the chakra that was used to recover from the previous injuries. "I'm become more than human and I shall never die."

"Everyone dies. Just the when and how we go is the difference." Again Naruto created another Wind Edge only it felt stronger than before. "Not that it'll matter to you since you'll be dieing here." Without realizing it, his anger had caused a third tail to appear. Along with it, some of Naruto's self-control was slipping. While he failed to notice Orochimaru did.

"_More of the nine-tailed fox's chakra is coming out. If this keeps up it could make things difficulty for me. While the Akatsuki will hate it, taking him out will be favorable to me plans."_ Already coming up with a plan, Orochimaru put it into action. Borrowing under the ground he stayed hidden and there was no way to tell when and where he was going to come out.

His re-emergence would come when Orochimaru surfaced behind Naruto with purple chakra on the fingertips of his right hand. The sannin planned on taking him by surprised but was stopped when one of the chakra tails wrapped around his arm and caused the more experienced shinobi's arm to begin burning. "That trick won't work on me." Without even looking the tail tore off Orochimaru's arm from the elbow down and tossed it to the ground. "You used that same technique to mess with my chakra during the Chunin Exam. Won't let you do that again."

As Naruto somewhat gloated, the arm he tore off turned into a snake. Striking quickly it sunk its fangs into the boy's leg. "Little bastard." That brief distraction was all that Orochimaru needed as he had more snakes come out from his other arm and wrapped tightly around Naruto. He tried to get free but couldn't.

"There's no point struggling." While Orochimaru was saying that the snake slithered over and reconnected with him and became his arm again. "The snake that bit you had venom that weakens a person." Opening his mouth his Kusangai sword came out but was being held by it. "Though this did prove to be interesting, it's time to end this."

No longer struggling, Naruto tried to think of a plan and when he did he wasn't sure about it. _"Have no choice really. Don't have many options."_ In his right hand he started to make a Rasengan. This didn't go unnoticed by the sannin.

"That won't work on me. You can't use that attack if your arm is unable to move." Orochimaru's gloating stopped when he saw that Naruto was actually smiling.

"Who said anything about me using the Rasengan that way?" As he talked more chakra was being put into the attack. "When Jiraiya was teaching me about nature manipulation he said something that was interesting. He said something that I tried to add wind element into the Rasengan and let it become unstable it'll become like a bomb." He followed that by starting to put wind chakra into his attack. "If that's the case imagine what the damage will be if I were to 'detonate' my attack?"

A brief hesitation showed in the sannin's eyes as he to in what was said. "You're bluffing. You wouldn't do something that could do the same amount of damage to you."

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto shot back. "As I see it three things could happen. Both of us can get injured, one of us dies or if possible both of us dies. I'm interested to find out. What about you?" Lacking any sign of wavering, the wind empowered Rasengan continued to grow and seemed to be close to being too much to control.

Although Orochimaru wanted to have Kusangai pierce into the boy's heart he valued staying life more important as he reluctantly let go of Naruto and created distance between them. He didn't get far as two of the chakra tails wrapped themselves around him. "Where do you think you're going? You'll miss the show." Now there seemed to be a slight bit of hesitation from Naruto went away as he did the final measures as the Rasengan started to become unstable.

Sensing how much power was behind it; Orochimaru continued to try and free himself but couldn't get free from the tails that were holding him. "You can't be serious. You'll also be caught in the explosion if you let that go."

"That's true but I'm okay with that. So long as you're taken out I have no problem with it." With no further delay, Naruto let the unstable Rasengan to detonate. The result being was a huge explosion that consumed both sannin and demon host.

**00000000**

"What was that?" From where they were, the other Team Anko member both heard and saw the explosion that happened on the other side of the ravine. "What the hell is happening over there?" They weren't the only ones who wanted to know as suddenly Kabuto got to his feet and before anyone could stop him he dropped a smoke bomb to the ground and when it was gone so was he. "Damn it. That bastard got away. Apparently he wasn't as immobile as he made himself out to be."

"Shouldn't we go after him, sensei?" questioned Kin. "Maybe we can find Kabuto before he can get away."

"What about Naruto?" Sakura inquired. "It could be possible that Orochimaru was responsible for that explosion and Naruto could've been caught in it. Shouldn't he be our priority right now?"

"That's enough you two." snapped Anko. "Sakura's right though. Locating our teammate is higher on the list than going after Kabuto. Let's get moving." No argument was made from the two chunin as they made their way across the ravine. _"You better be still alive kid. If you're not I'll get chewed out by the Hokage."_

**00000000**

"Lord Orochimaru. Where are you Lord Orochimaru?" Despite still hurting from the injuries he received, Kabuto searched for his lord. _"It's impossible. There's no way that Lord Orochimaru would meet his end in such a way."_ He kept saying that to himself but there was the tiniest bit of doubt going through his head.

"Right here Kabuto." Appearing near by was Orochimaru. "We're leaving. Let's go." Not even waiting to see if colleague was following him or not he left. Though the sannin tried to hide it, the medical specialist noticed some things.

When Orochimaru appeared he had been leaning against a tree seemingly unable to hold himself up. He also was breathing slightly heavy and his chakra levels were lower than usual. _"That attack must've taken a lot out of him. Add that to the fact that the body he's using is starting to reach its limit it's amazing that he was able to remain on his feet."_ Deciding to keep his observation to himself, Kabuto followed his lord. _"To be able to do this to someone like Orochimaru is saying something. How strong have you become Naruto Uzumaki?"_

**00000000**

"Did you find him?" Sakura asked as she was searching as well. She had been anxiously searching ever since getting there.

"No I haven't. Just like the last time you asked." murmured Anko. When she and the other members of the team arrived they were surprised by what they had seen. There was a large crater and the surrounding trees had been completely destroyed. So far they hadn't found either Naruto or Orochimaru. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing wasn't sure.

Something else that Anko notice was that Sakura hadn't stopped searching. The worry she had for her teammate was evident. "Calm down pinkie. We'll find him." Seeing that what she said hadn't helped she decided to go with another method. "This is something. Wonder how Hinata will react when she finds out that there's someone who seems to have a soft spot for her boyfriend?"

Understanding right away what Anko was referring to, Sakura gave her a shocked look and trying to come up with rebuttal. Not able to hold it the jonin laughed. "Relax. I was kidding. Got you to stop worrying didn't it?" The pink haired chunin just gave the woman an annoyed glare.

"Hey, I think I found him." yelled Kin from another area. Hurrying over Anko and Sakura saw their fellow teammate by a tree. She pointed upward and saw that slumped over a tree branch was Naruto who wasn't moving.

Getting him down Sakura used a medical jutsu. "He's alive." she informed, the relief in her voice was evident. "Pretty battered but he should be okay, given time."

"Glad to hear that." muttered the boy in question. Groaning Naruto struggled to sit up and with effort he did. "We should be moving then. Have to go after Orochimaru before he can get far." He was about to try and get to his feet but was stopped when Sakura held him down.

"You're not going anywhere. You need to recover before you're in any condition to be going anywhere." Sakura was animate about what she said but the look she was getting from the blond was making that resolved hard to maintain.

"Then I guess you better heal me up so that I can because I'm going after them in any case." Seeing that there Naruto wasn't going to take no for an answer she started to help heal his wounds. Things were going quickly thanks to his fast healing.

"Before you think about going anywhere, care to explain some things?" inquired Anko. "Did Orochimaru cause the explosion that we saw?"

"No, that was me and a jutsu that I call Rasenbomb. Just something I created." The pride that Naruto had over his accomplishment went away as he grimaced as Sakura was treating on a rather painful wound. "Of course it got its drawbacks."

"That's an understatement." voiced Kin. "You're lucky that you didn't kill yourself. Probably have to thank your quick healing for that." She tried to show it but the chunin was impressed by what she had seen.

"Believe me, I am. Unfortunately we can say the same for Orochimaru." confessed Naruto. 'The blast wasn't strong enough to kill a sannin. Although it should be enough that it would hurt one."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that you were holding back?" Anko asked in surprise. _"If so, then what would happen if he went all out?"_ Though she didn't know, the other members of the team were thinking around that same thought.

"Yes." Naruto confirmed as though it wasn't anything special. "I'm not that stupid to kill myself with my own attack. Besides, we needed them to show us where they have Sasuke."

"You don't say?" Anko wondered out loud. "And how do you propose we do that? Both Orochimaru and Kabuto are surely long gone by now and we have no way to track them. Maybe if we had an Inuzuka here they could probably track them by there scent but we got nothing."

"Don't be so sure about that." Having seemingly been healed enough, Naruto got to his feet with more ease than earlier. "While fighting that damn snake in human skin, Kyuubi put traces of his demonic chakra into him. It should remain in his system for a few hours." By the expressions on their faces, the rest of Team Anko didn't understand what he was getting at. "No matter where Orochimaru goes Kyuubi can find him." A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face as understanding came to them. "Is anyone else thinking about continuing with this mission?"

There was a series of expressions through the team as they considered what to do. Sakura wasn't sure. She probably was thinking that maybe Naruto was still in no condition to do any fighting. As for Anko and Kin, they took it into consideration. The decision would come as their team leader spoke up.

"Our mission was to find where Orochimaru was and if possible locate Sasuke Uchiha. This does fall under those guidelines. Lead the way, fox boy." Nodding Naruto guided Team Anko to where their mission would continue.

* * *

Well, did the quick update disappoint you? When this chapter came up I knew that it would be difficult to do the whole fight between Naruto and Orochimaru. Hopefully what I came up with didn't end up becoming a letdown. No idea when I'll update again but I'll try to have it out within a couple of weeks. Until then, see ya readers.


	8. Reunion

Hey there readers. Here is the next chapter to the story. By the title you probably can already tell what is likely going to happen. Trust me when I say that they'll be surprises. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 8  
Reunion

"Lord Orochimaru. Perhaps we should take a brief break." Kabuto's suggestion got the same reaction as before as the sannin gave him a heated glare. Had it been any other person they would've certainly had been killed on the spot.

"No need, Kabuto. We're almost at the destination." True enough, it was about another hour when they arrived at their current base. It was dark and dreary with torches being the only source of light. Entering a large room there was nothing there except for a great statue of a snake and sitting in front of it was someone covered in shadow but their identity was known when their eyes were revealed to be those of the Sharingan.

"Where have you've been?" questioned former Konoha resident, Sasuke Uchiha. "You were supposed to be teaching me a new jutsu." He talked to the sannin without showing any respect and sounded as though he was annoyed about having to wait.

"Show some respect to Lord Orochimaru." reprimanded Kabuto. "Do you think that you have special treatment because of who you are? You're wrong." Sasuke showed what he thought about what glasses wearing shinobi said as he leveled a glare and along with it was an intense version of a genjutsu that made even Kabuto uneasy. _"Unreal. It was just a genjutsu but I felt as though my life was going to end."_

Witnessing all of this, Orochimaru appeared to be quite amused. "That's quite enough, Sasuke." Doing as he was asked, Sasuke stopped his jutsu. "As for your training, we'll begin in an hour."

"What happen?" asked Sasuke before the sannin could leave. "You're far weaker than when you left. Got involved in fight with whoever you went to see?" How Sasuke said that made it sound like more of an understatement than a question.

Instead of being angry, Orochimaru smirked. "How astute you are. Happen to run into an old acquaintance of yours. That being Naruto Uzumaki." Due to being in the shadows there was no way to tell what the expression that the Uchiha may have had when hearing that. "He had a lot to say when it came to you."

"He doesn't matter." Sasuke expressed without any emotion. "Whatever he had to say is nothing for me to be concern about. I was stronger than him back then and I'm still stronger than him. Nothing he can do will make me return to Konoha."

"Actually, that doesn't seem to matter to Naruto." Kabuto interjected. "He stated that it doesn't matter whether you're strong than him or not. All he cares about is for you to get what you 'deserve'. From how he spoke it doesn't leave much to what that means." Thinking back to how the blond acted before acting was fresh in Kabuto's mind. _"Wonder what'll happen if they were to fight one another."_

"Let him try. He wasn't about to stop me before and that won't change." Again Sasuke declared emotionless but at the same time confident tone. "So, are we going to train now or not?"

Unable to help but find amusement in what his apprentice essentially in all but name had said, Orochimaru laughed again. "Very well, since you're so eager." Soon both he and Sasuke left to have one of their training sessions, leaving Kabuto to do whatever it was that he had to do.

**00000000**

"Come on, we're almost there." Moving as fast as they could Team Anko headed for what was believed to be Orochimaru's hideout. What none of the female members of the team knew that there was an internal discussion was going on the male team member and his demonic tenant.

"_**You do realize the situation that we're in now?"**_ wondered Kyuubi. _**"Due to you impulsiveness you won't be at full strength for some time."**_ Silence was all the nine-tailed fox got from his reprimanding. _**"Hopefully you're taking the situation seriously."**_

"_Of course I am."_ Naruto finally answered back. _"So I can't become Fox for a while or won't have my full strength. So what? I'll just have to handle whatever comes along when it comes."_ Even though he sounded confident, there seem to be a hint of apprehension along with it. "We're here. Their hideout is underground I believe." Stopping short they tried to figure out what to do next.

"Well, going through the front door is out of the question and likely any other entrances are the same." speculated Anko. "Entering from above is a no. That just leaves us with option." Biting a thumb she did a series of hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu." Slamming her hand to the ground a purple skinned snake that was bigger than any of them appeared within a cloud of smoke.

Getting instructions on what to do, the snake started to borrow underground. By doing that it created a tunnel big enough to actually walk into. The team used it until the tunnel ended at a solid rock wall that the snake reached before it went away.

"Anyone have any ideas on how we get through rock?" The question that Sakura proposed was about to be answered by Naruto. Having a good idea what he may suggest, she further elaborated. "A way that won't cause a huge commotion and get us found out." That put an end to that.

"Let me give it a try." Kin volunteered. Looking the wall over she found whatever it was that she was looking for as she pulled out what appeared to be a small tuning fork. Tying some wires to it, Kin jabbed the tuning fork into a crack in the wall.

With wires in hand she did a few hands signs and moments later the rock wall cracked even more before it crumbling completely, leaving a new found opening. "Won't do you know. It worked." Everyone went through the new opening and stepped into a long hallway with countless torches being the only source of light.

"Damn. This place looks endless. We need to split up to cover more ground." Anko determined. "Sakura, you're with me and Naruto, you go with Kin. If you happen to get into trouble raise your chakra and the others will hurry to you. Our goal is to avoid being spotted while trying to find Sasuke, apprehend him and get out of here. After an hour we leave, whether we have Sasuke or not. Do we have an understanding?" All three chunin nodded that they comprehended the short and simple plan. "Then let's do it."

**00000000**

"There's nothing in this room."

"Same goes for this one." Going through countless doors, Naruto and Kin hadn't found the one that Sasuke could be in. They also had to be careful when looking into the room as it was a possibility of them finding one that Orochimaru and/or Kabuto could be residing in. As they were searching, Naruto decided to somewhat have a conversation with one of the newest teammates. "By the way, the jutsu that you did earlier was pretty cool."

Kin seem to appreciate that as she glanced over her shoulder and gave him a smirk. "Thanks. It was something that I've been tinkering with. I send my chakra through the wires and have it go into the tuning fork. The result being that a high pitch sound that's unheard by human ears and creates vibrations that are able to destroy anything that's attach to it. I haven't really come up with a name for it yet. I'm kind of leaning toward Subsonic Jutsu."

"Not bad. But I'm the one who name a jutsu the Rasenbomb so I think I'm not really one to give their opinion about naming things."

"So that's what its called." voiced someone. Standing not that far away was the sannin, Orochimaru. "It would seem as though you weren't killed by that foolish attack of yours. Mind telling how your team was able to find us?"

"Foolish attack you say? It didn't seem that way with you trying to get away from it." A brief scowl was the only sign that what he said had gotten to him. "As for finding you, what can I say? I'm a person with many talents." Turning his attention away from the snake user, he glanced over his shoulder to teammate. "Get moving. I'll hold him off." Kin gave him a baffled look at that announcement. "Remember we got a mission to finish and now isn't the time to argue."

Hating to admit that he was right, Kin silently cursed as she took off but saying something as she left. "Better not get yourself killed. Hate to explain your death to the others." Naruto merely smiled in response.

"Do you truly think you can beat me?" asked Orochimaru with somewhat amusement.

"Won't know unless I try." was all Naruto said as he created three shadow cones and went on the attack.

**00000000**

"_What a suicidal idiot. He really better not get himself killed."_ Those and other thoughts went through Kin's head as she continued to search room by room for team's target. So far she was coming up empty handed. _"Damn it. There seemingly no end to how many rooms there are."_

She continued to search until stopping at a particular door. There was nothing special about it but it felt as though there was an ominous feeling to whatever was on the other side of it. _"Looks like I might've found what we were looking for."_

Grabbing the handle, Kin slowly opened the door and peered in. The entire room was in darkness but the light that came from the opened door allowed her to see that at the far side of the room was someone lying on a bed. Although they had their back towards her, Kin saw that on the person's collar was a small version of the symbol that represented the Uchiha's. _"Jackpot."_

"What do you want?" demanded Sasuke without even turning around. "I thought I wasn't supposed to be disturbed." The irritation was hinted in his voice.

"Change of plans. You're coming back to Konoha with me and my team." Already Kin was going for a weapon in case it was needed. "Now, are you coming willingly or not?"

"Is that it?" exclaimed Sasuke. He still had his back toward the enemy and that put Kin on edge. "You woke me up to tell me such nonsense?" As he talked, the same feeling that Kin had felt before was getting stronger. She had a bad feeling about whatever was going to happen and she was right as an explosion seemingly went off.

**00000000**

"What's a mater, Naruto? You were much stronger than this the last time we fought." What Orochimaru was referring to was that since the two started fighting, Naruto wasn't doing that well. "Perhaps that attack you did earlier have taken more out of you then you let on."

"_**He's caught on."**_ warned Kyuubi. Throughout the fight the fox was trying to heal his host but the process was happening slowly. _**"Be on your guard more than you ever had before. I still don't want you to get us both killed."**_

Choosing to not respond, Naruto focused on what to do next. Due to his body not having recovered from using three chakra tails he couldn't fight like he usually did. All of his attacks were only at half strength and his usual stamina was gone. Luck would be on his side though as that moment Sakura and Anko showed up.

"Are you all right, Naruto?" questioned Sakura. The blond nodded his head in confirmation.

"Apparently this is twice Naruto that I've let you live. Please try to return the favor by killing another Akatsuki member or two." As Orochimaru was saying that he was slowly sinking into the ground. "If you excuse me, I need to deal with a former servant of mine." With one last smirk the sadistic sannin was gone.

"Naruto, where's Kin?" Anko demanded to know. By her tone it sounded almost like she was slightly concern about her apprentice.

"I told her to continue to search for Sasuke. She should be all right though until we find her." An explosion was heard and made the whole place to shake. "Well, me and my big mouth." Moving quickly the three of them hurried to find their teammate.

**00000000**

"_Man talk about overkill."_ Getting back to her feet Kin saw that a good portion of the area was completely destroyed and since they had been underground it resembled a giant crater with the one responsible was standing above it. _"Something tells me that this is going to be tougher than expected."_

"Found you." Entering the scene was the other members of Kin's team who were also surprised by what the damage that they saw. Returning her attention toward her apprentice, Anko gave her the once over. "Are you all right?" Knowing the subtle ways that her sensei showed concern for her, Kin nodded her head. "What caused this?"

"So this was the team you mentioned." acknowledged someone before an answer was given. Although they had seen him, both Naruto and Sakura immediately knew who that voice belonged to. Looking at the top of the crater was someone dressed in an off-white shirt that was left his chest exposed, blue pants with a light purple belt around his waist. Strapped behind him by the belt was a sheath that held a sword. Everything else was the same about him and that made it easy to identify former teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. "I'm not impressed."

"Well, look at what finally crawled out of the rock that he was hiding under." spat Naruto. The sight of his former teammate was bringing back the anger that he had. With some effort he managed to suppress it as it wouldn't do him any good to allow his emotions cloud his judgment. "You haven't changed much. You still like to show off it would seem."

Those remarks didn't appear to bother the Uchiha as he had that some emotionless look on his face. "You're here, Naruto. So you being alive and around wasn't an exaggeration."

Naruto almost went to touch the spot where he was struck but stopped himself. "If that's true then you know why we're here. By the way, how's that shoulder of yours?" This time he got a reaction as Sasuke shifted his left shoulder, the same one that was struck by Kyuubi's chakra before he could escape Konoha. "Enough talk. Either come with us willingly or we'll take you by force. Choice is yours."

Sasuke gave his answer but instead of it being with words, he suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and even placed a hand on his shoulder. Everyone shared the same thought that such speed was incredible. "I choice neither and get rid of you all." Reaching behind him he pulled out the weapon he carried which was revealed to be a Kursanagi sword that was similar to the one that Orochimaru used. "You'll be the first, Naruto."

Instead of becoming concern like the other members of the team, Naruto had the same expression on his face as before. "I thought you knew me better Sasuke." While he talked he pulled out a kunai and pointed it at the traitorous Uchiha. "I'm full of surprises." That's when Naruto struck. However, rather than stabbing a transparent chakra surrounded the weapon and had it lengthen to where it would've stabbed into Sasuke if he hadn't stepped away when he did.

"It would appear as though you've become more proficient in wind base jutsus." Sasuke acknowledged. Along with the kunai in Naruto's hand was also what resembled to be a transparent sword. "You used the kunai as a focal point to a wind sword. It'll prove pointless though. My Kursanagi is unlike Orochimaru's." From the stance that Naruto was taking it was clear that he was willing to test that out.

"Enough of this." exclaimed Anko who was fed up with watching from the sidelines. "Sorry Naruto but I recommend that you step aside while I handle this. Since you're becoming more emotionally attached then you let on." Naruto wanted to argue against the order but the look he got from the jonin stopped him. "Now then, seeing as how you won't come with us peacefully, I guess you'll be taken back to Konoha kicking and screaming."

Like before, Sasuke used actions instead of words as he tried to end things quickly with his Kursanagi. Didn't turn out the way he wanted as Anko avoided the attempted strike and countered with snakes coming out of her coat sleeve. They would wrap themselves around the Uchiha with their fangs positioned by his neck. "That won't work on me. I've seen that type of speed before so I know how to get around it. So no more resisting or you'll get some strong venom injected into you."

Surprisingly, Sasuke showed his first real sign of emotion by having a smirk appear on his face. "Anko Mitarashi. Orochimaru mentioned you once." A slight raise of the eye appeared on the woman's face. "Something about you being an apprentice that wasn't worth his time." She tried to not show it but being reminded of that particular time was something that Anko cared to hear and she was actually considered letting her snakes have their way with the former Konoha shinobi but wouldn't get the chance.

Without the slightest warning, a lightening based chakra surrounded Sasuke. The result was that it completely destroyed the snakes that were wrapped around him and due to them still in contact of the one that summoned the electrical charge was transferred to Anko as well. She was knocked off her feet and unable to move but at least she was still alive.

Hurrying to help their fallen comrade, both Naruto and Kin went in to attack. Recognizing this, Sasuke expanded the lightening chakra outward slightly more which caught both approaching opposition. Like with their team leader they were knocked down and temporarily paralyzed. Now the only one that was left in any real condition to fight was Sakura who was already figuring out what just happen.

"_That was like the Chidori. Instead of having it focused in his hand Sasuke expels it out of his entire body."_ she deduced. _"It may have a wider range and good for defense but it isn't as focused as the actual Chidori. Likely it affects the nervous system causing the person to become paralyzed."_ Seeing how the other members of her team having trouble moving helped to confirm her assessment.

When the surrounding Chidori current finally came to an end it looked like the opportunity for Sakura to attack but her body wouldn't comply. _"I still can't get myself to actually fight Sasuke. Even though I know that I should be doing so."_

While Sakura was having an internal struggle with herself, Naruto was struggling to get himself back to his feet. That proved to be difficult as his body wasn't responding like he wanted. _"Damn it. That last attack really screwed me up. I can hardly move my body."_ When he noticed that a shadow had eclipsed him he looked up and saw that it was Sasuke.

"This is familiar. Resembles how we last saw each other." Sasuke recalled casually. For a brief moment his left shoulder shifted, a reminder to what happen on that day. "However, unlike last time…" Next second Naruto let out a small scream as he was stabbed in the left shoulder by the Uchiha's Kursanagi. "…Things won't end like they did last time."

While being stabbed was bad enough, it felt as though the area around it was going numb. _"He's sending the Chidori though the sword. Not only it cuts but it also numbs the area as well. No question about it, Sasuke has taken the Chidori beyond anything that bastard Kakashi could possible ever take it."_

"Things will be different. Especially since there won't have any assistance from your…partner." When he heard that Naruto gave his former teammate a wary look and it became clear that what he was suspecting was correct. There wouldn't be time to dwell on that as caught in the corner of his eye that Sakura was charging in to attack. He wasn't the only one as Sasuke saw this as well and catching the look in the eyes of the Uchiha it was clear what he was planning on doing.

"_He's going to kill Sakura. Need to intervene before that happens."_ Focusing what chakra he could, Naruto created a bastardize version of the Wind Edge. _"Won't be as powerful as it would usually be but it should do the trick."_ Swinging his arm forward he didn't hit Sasuke but it still did what it originally was suppose to do as it made Sasuke forget about killing Sakura and create distance from them by standing up at the edge of the crater.

"This has gone on long enough. It's time to put an end to this." Raising his hand above him, Sasuke was about to do some kind of jutsu. Before whatever it was could be done, someone appeared beside him and grabbed his arm. "Let go."

"Now you weren't actually thinking about using _that_ jutsu, were you?" inquired Orochimaru. He tried to make it sound like it but the sannin was somewhat reprimanded his apprentice. "I would advice against it." By the looks of it, Sasuke wasn't interested in following orders. "They're enemies of the Akatsuki, as we are. Allowing them to live a bit longer could go ahead and eliminate a few members."

"How does that concern me?" Sasuke was still wanted to kill all of Team Anko but was at least was willing to hear reason on why he shouldn't.

"Isn't your goal to get vengeance on your brother, Itachi?" asked Kabuto who appeared on the other side of the two. "He's also a member of that organization. If you truly want to fight him without interference from any of them then allowing those from Konoha to get rid of a few more would benefit you. Wouldn't that be better option to go with?" The way that Kabuto explained was in a calm tone as though he was talking to a child, which the Uchiha didn't take kindly to.

"Don't patronize me." There was a threat behind that warning and was ready to follow through with it. An intense moment came over the area as everyone wondered what'll happen next. All members of Team Anko was prepared to fight if they needed to but were surprised when Sasuke freed himself from Orochimaru's grasp although showed no sign of attacking. "Very well, let's go."

He, Orochimaru and Kabuto started disappearing in flames that consumed them. Before they were completely gone, Naruto spoke up. "Are you running away again?" Having recovered from what happen to him, the young demon host glared at the Uchiha. "You're going to leave things unfinished? You're not even in the same league as Itachi. Not even close."

Only sign that Naruto's retorts getting to Sasuke was him narrowing his eyes toward him with deep anger behind it. It wasn't there long but it was there. "Whatever your opinion holds little value. You're not worth wasting anymore time on." With that last snide remark all three of them were consumed in the flames and disappeared to who knows where.

A collective disappointment came over the team as they all knew that they had failed in what they tried to do. They tried to find the positives, like all of them were still alive went it was all over but it didn't really do much. What they were feelings could be put in one simple statement. "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

I hope you liked how the reunion of with Sasuke went. Again I didn't want to completely screw with how it was done in the actual series but at the same time I didn't want to rip it off. I think having a few different characters was a good way to do that.

Expect some changes in the upcoming chapters. They'll be things that never happen in the actual series and will also further to change how this series of stories will go. Until next time, see ya.


	9. Interrogation

Sorry for the wait. I wanted to put up this chapter sooner but time went by and I forgot to do so. This chapter is somewhat important as it continues something that had been subtly mentioned in previous chapters.

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 9  
Interrogation

It was a quiet night in Konoha. There was hardly anything moving around. The exception being that there was one person going from rooftop to rooftop.

"_Ah, this is what I needed."_ Fox acknowledged to himself. It had been a few days since Team Anko returned from their filed attempt in retrieving Sasuke Uchiha and in the hopes of cooling off, Naruto decided to go out as his other self. He had no real destination as he was just going around the village for the fun of it.

"_**Don't you think you should call it a night?"**_ recommended Kyuubi. _**"Remember you're supposed to see that seductress tomorrow."**_ The demon host chuckled as the demon occasionally used that word when referring to his squad leader, Anko Mitarashi.

Fox was about to head home when he felt something prick him in the neck. Grabbing whatever it was he pulled it out and saw that it was a needle. He didn't have time to think about it as he started to become drowsy and no matter what he did the feeling wouldn't go away. _"Wh-What's going…on?"_ He was barely able to get that thought out. Whatever it was that he was injected it was strong enough to keep whatever Kyuubi might be saying from being heard.

It was so bad that Fox didn't notice that he was teetering on the edge of the rooftop that he was on. His footing would finally give way as he tumbled over, crashing into the dumpster below and then to the ground. Whether Fox felt any of the impact was unknown as he was unconscious. Another thing that he was unaware of was that there was a group of people in the area and coming closer to the prone demon host's body.

**00000000**

Next Day…

"What do you mean you haven't seen him?" questioned the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She was clearly serious and in no mood for fooling around. This was noticed by the person she was talking with but they shook if off as nothing.

"It's like I said. We were to meet each other early this morning so I could get a handle on how skilled he was but he never showed." explained Anko who wasn't acting like her laid back self. "Checked his place, the ramen stand that he usually goes to and even checked to see if he was with his girlfriend but he wasn't at any of them and hasn't been for quite some time. Have to face it. Naruto Uzumaki is missing." The jonin's expression became more serious. "Think that _they_ got him?"

Both Tsunade and Shizune didn't need any explanation that 'they' was referring to Akatsuki. "Don't believe so." declared the female sannin. "Jiraiya has been out gather info on their movement. If there was any sign of them coming to Konoha he would've alerted us." There wasn't a trace of doubt in Tsunade's voice when she said that. A sign of how much faith she had in her fellow sannin's information gathering.

"Then if that's so, what happened to Naruto?" said Shizune out loud. "Should we think about sending some squads to look for him?"

"That's not really an option." Tsunade saw that her first apprentice didn't understand so she elaborated. "If were to make such a fuss about one missing chunin it'll likely cause unwanted attention. Also it may result in his secret being revealed." Seeing the logic behind that, Shizune had to agree.

"For now we have to handle this carefully. Anko, you, Sakura and Kin continue to search for him but act as though everything I is normal." Nodding her head, Anko left to resume the search. _"Hopefully wherever he is, Naruto is all right."_

**00000000**

"_Oh, my head."_ Slowly the demon host started to regain his composure. _"I haven't felt this bad of a hangover since Jiraiya convinced me to have some sake with him. That's something that I'll never do again."_

When he regained enough of his senses, he noticed a few things. Firstly, it was that he was still in his form of Fox. Secondly, the dimly room he was in was devoid of anything except for a table, a few chairs, one of which he was sitting in, and a light that was hanging from the roof. Lastly, both of his arms and legs were chained up.

"_Got to admit. This is an interesting way to wake up. Have any idea what's going on, Kyuubi?"_ No actual reply came from the biju but the sound of growling. _"Whatever they drugged me with must've had some affect on Kyuubi. For now it looks like I'm on my own."_ Tugging on the chains Fox tried to break free.

"No point trying to break those chains." Entering the room were two individuals. "Those chains nullify the chakra of whoever they're attached to. That includes you." While Fox didn't know either of them, he could tell by how they dressed who they were associated with and despite himself he laughed.

"My, don't things keep on getting interesting. Never would've thought that I would be drugged and kidnapped by Konoha's own ANBU Black Ops." Indeed, the two people were ANBU. All the way down to the animal masks they had covering their faces. "Mind telling me why I'm here? I haven't done anything wrong."

"We'll be the judge of that." Someone new entered the room and he seemed to not be an ANBU member as he wasn't wearing a traditional outfit. What the person was wearing was a black kimono with the left side bare to reveal a white shirt underneath. By his face, Fox guessed that he was elderly although his right eye was covered in bandages. Another noticeable thing was that his right arm was also wrapped in bandages and held closed to his body and was walking with a cane.

"Look, the mummy walks." Fox's joke wasn't well received as the ANBU with a bird mask slammed a knee into his gut. He didn't hold anything back as the demon host was gasping for air. "Good shot. I'll be sure not to forget it."

"Sorry about the in-connivance." the old man apologized. "We just requested your attendance to discuss something important." Fox knew that the man's apology was completely phony but kept his tongue in check. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Danzo and I command the group known as ROOT. You may have heard of it."

Again Fox kept himself from saying what he wanted, although he had a reason. _"Don't say anything. Let him keep talking and he might slip out what he wants from me."_

"Reason why you were brought here is because I wish to offer you to become a member of ROOT." informed Danzo. "Before you answer let me continue. By joining you'll become a part of a group that'll be there for you. What do you say? Do you accept my proposal?"

This time Fox decided to say exactly what he felt. "Well, that doesn't sound tempting. Let me think about it." A brief moment of silence he gave his answer. "Fuck no. Do you take me as a fool? I know about you and about your little group. I'm not interested."

Whether the refusal truly bothered Danzo was hard to tell as he maintained an emotionless expression. "You don't say? Well, we happen to know about you. What you _really_ are." How that was said put Fox on alert as he wondered what the man knew. "We know that you're the jinchuriki for the nine-tailed fox."

Hearing that put the captive a little ease since he didn't know his true identity. But that didn't put him fully at ease. "I don't know what you're talking about." A feeble attempt at denial and Danzo knew it.

"Is that so? Then care to explain why your chakra is similar to those who are known to have one of the nine bijus within them?" Nothing was said by Fox as he knew that whatever excuse he made up wouldn't be convincing. "Since our sources have confirmed where the other eight-tailed demon resided that leaves you as the holder of the ninth one."

"So you figured it out. I got to hand it to you. By the looks of it you could use it." Fox referred to Danzo's bandaged limb. The comment didn't sit well with those there as the other ANBU, wearing a mask resembling a gecko, grabbed his head and slammed it into the table. The force behind it resulted in it echoing throughout the room.

"Just imagine how it would be if you were to join us. The collective presence of ROOT combined with your power of the nine-tailed fox. We can have Konoha become what it should be." For a moment Danzo seem to actually picturing it. "It would become a village of power and commanded with force." Coming out of his thinking and looked at his captive. "Does that sound like something to strive for?"

Instead of replying with words, Fox spat at the man's feet. "I think that vision sucks. Honestly, I prefer how the village has become under the leadership of the past and current Hokages." Images of Hurzen, his father and Tsunade went through his head as he talked. "What you wish for Konoha is what I'm against. There's nothing you can do that would make me join the likes of you."

This time when Fox refused it got a reaction as Danzo became annoyed. "I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe if given time you'll reconsider your decision." Taking his leave it left the bound and defenseless demon host alone with the two ANBU members. Clearly they were the ones who were going to 'help' Fox to reconsider.

**00000000**

"Have you guys seen Naruto? I haven't been able to find him anywhere." Inwardly, both Sakura and Kin grimaced. Wasn't just the question that caused it but who it came from as the one who asked was Hinata Hyuga, the girlfriend of Naruto.

"Uh, he's out on a mission." Sakura quickly came up with. Silently she was congratulating herself in coming up with such a reasonable excuse on the fly.

"That's right." Kin added. "Naruto was specifically asked to do the mission." The former Oto, now Konoha shinobi was glad that her teammate had come with such an excuse.

Together they hoped that what they came up with would be convincing enough to make Hinata think that it was the truth. Giving them both a curious look the Hyuga girl seemed to accept it. "Well, if you see Naruto can you tell him that I'd like to see him?" Getting nods from the two she left and only after she was gone did the two young women let out sighs of relief.

"Thank goodness she believed us." murmured Sakura. "Shinobi are supposed to be able to deceive people but it's hard to do so with someone you know."

"Makes you wonder how Naruto has been able to do so for so long." Mentioning the name of their other teammate brought back the seriousness of the situation. "Let's go find Anko. Maybe she found something or at least we can figure out what to do next."

Agreeing with Kin's reasoning the female chunins went to find their squad leader. They hoped that some kind of clue would come along and lead to the whereabouts of Naruto. Unfortunately, it was unlikely that would be happening.

**00000000**

"Have you reconsidered?" For the last two days that particular question had been asked. Ever since Danzo left, his ROOT members were trying to convince Fox to re-evaluate his decision about not wanting to join them. Their method of convincing was repeated beatings until he decided to join. "This can stop if you agree to become a member of ROOT."

No longer sitting in a chair, Fox had the chains on his arms hooked to the ceiling, keeping his arms above his head. Despite the repeated assault, the young demon host didn't break. "Oh, we've started already? I thought we were playing around." His remark resulted in the man in the dog mask to punch him in the face that would've caused him to fall to the floor if it wasn't for the chains keeping him up. "Do you actually think I'll agree to follow the likes of that bastard Danzo?"

Grabbing his collar the other ROOT member, this one wearing a bird mask, pulled Fox close so he looked him in the eye. "Danzo is a great man. Who are you to disrespect him?"

Spitting the blood out of his mouth, Fox gave the man a bloody smile. "I think I was the one who was with your mother last week." That retort came completely out of nowhere and caused the ROOT member to halt in his actions. That wouldn't be long as he punched Fox in the stomach.

Though having the air knocked out of him, the captive was chuckling at what took place. "All right, I lied. It wasn't your mother. Actually, it was your wife." Another punch was given. "What a mouth on that woman. She couldn't keep all that moaning of hers down. Maybe she hasn't been getting satisfied elsewhere."

Understanding the not so subtle meaning to those words, the bird mask wearing ANBU again started to hit Fox. Unlike last time however, these blows were more vicious and there was no sign of him stopping. It only ended when his partner pulled him away. Thinking that creating some space between the two was a good idea, the two men left the room.

"_Man, he can't take a joke."_ Spitting out even more blood, Fox used the little reprieve to evaluate things. Due to the chains continuing to nullify his chakra he wasn't recovering as fast as he should have. Add that to the fact that they had been continually injecting him with the drug that knocked him out to make sure that he wouldn't be capable of getting away. Unknown to any of them though was that he was slowly adapting to the drug. _"Think it's time to get out of here?"_

"_**Believe it is."**_ agreed Kyuubi. With the constant injections, the immune system of the captive demon host was slowly but surely developed a tolerance to it. With the affects of it becoming less effective the connection between demon and human jailer was re-established. _**"Now would be a good time as any to get out of here."**_

What Kyuubi said was true as Fox was being watched by a new ROOT agent who had on ironically a mask that resembled a fox. Something else that was noticed was that the person seemed to be hesitant in wanting to be in the room. "You're scared of me, aren't you?" While it was more like a question it sounded as if it was fact.

"N-No. Don't be a fool." the person tried to deny but was failing. Something else that Fox happen to notice was that the voice of the ROOT member sounded feminine. Giving her body the once-over he saw that she didn't look that bad. "Why would anyone be scared of the likes of you?"

"Perhaps it's because I'm who you all think I am." While talking, Fox slowly crisscrossed his legs. "Let's be honest. Stories about the havoc and destruction that the nine-tailed fox did are widely known. Imagine if it returned, in human form nonetheless, and the power that it would have." Adding to the affect he smiled, showing the fangs in the process that made it demonic with the blood dripping from his mouth.

His tactics worked as the female agent fidgeted a little before turning away. "Maybe so but it doesn't matter. Even if you're the nine-tailed jinchuriki, you're not going anywhere until you decide to follow Danzo."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Within a blink of an eye, Fox held the chains that secured his arms and swung his legs, still crossed, forward and had the chain that was attached to wrap around the ROOT member's neck. Uncrossing his legs caused the chain to tighten around the woman's neck as she fell to her knees and gasping for air. "Now, I suggest you take these chains off or you won't have to worry about breathing."

**00000000**

"Have you calmed down yet?" wondered the man with the dog mask. "You shouldn't has lost your cool like you did."

"Do you think I don't know that already?" retorted his partner. The two of them were outside the room that their captive was and were taking breather. "What was said just stuck a nerve and I couldn't stop myself. How did he even know that I had a wife?"

"Perhaps it was a lucky guess." Nothing more was said for a bit. "Do you think the other thing about your wife was true?" Knowing what he meant, the man gave his partner a heated glare that was shown through the bird mask. "Forget that I asked." Before anything else could be said, the female ROOT agent came out of the room. "What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be in there watching the jinchuriki."

"Relax, he's not going anywhere. He tried to act up so I knocked him out. It'll be a while before he wakes up." The woman stopped talking for a bit as she rubbed her neck and tried to clear her throat. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to ice my neck. You two probably should get in there. Don't' want to get in trouble for leaving a captive unsupervised."

Taking her leave the two other agents went back into the room and like they were told, Fox was unconscious, with only the chains on the ceiling keeping him up. "All right, wake up." There wasn't any response. "Enough playing around and wake up already." Again there was no reaction. "Maybe she went too far."

"I don't think so." Instead of explaining, the dog mask wearing ROOT member did a hand sign and right before their eyes the image of Fox disappeared. In its place was the image of the woman that they just saw except she didn't have on her ANBU mask. Both members of ROOT quickly figured out what that meant.

**00000000**

"_Guess I've been figured out."_ After escaping, Naruto, who had changed back from his other person, was making his way to the Hokage tower. He ha already gotten rid of the mask that was used to escape and was doing what he could to keep attention off of himself. To be on the safe side, he created two shadow clones in the appearance of Fox and had them go in different directions than him.

"_**You know that you're going to have a long talk with the Fifth, don't you?"**_ inquired Kyuubi. For his part, the demon fox was suppressing his demonic chakra as much as possible to keep from being detected.

"_Yeah I know. Let's just hope that she takes it well."_

**00000000**

"Care to repeat what you just said?" Like he expected, after arriving at the tower, Tsunade sent for his team to be present as Naruto explained what happen to him. Coming as no real surprise, there was surprise and anger from the sannin and his teammates by what they were told. "Damn that Danzo. He'll pay for this." There was agreement by what Tsunade said.

"Let's not be so quick to act." Naruto quickly advised. "Maybe for a while we should play this low-key." A raised eyebrow from the Fifth was the only sign of the blond to continue. "If we were to suddenly go after Danzo and ROOT it's likely to be realized that the Hokage is in league with Fox. It may also lead to me being found out. Trust me, I would like to see that mummified bastard get what he deserves but he's too dangerous to go against head on."

Fortunately that seemed to do that trick as they all calmed down. "Okay. We'll do it your way, kid." announced Anko who was apparently speaking for the group. She must've really hated the idea as it wasn't how she preferred to handle problems. "We'll do this in a more subtle way then the direct and simpler way." Seeing the jonin practically pot because of that almost had everyone laughing.

**00000000**

The meeting at the tower went on for a while longer before it ended. Everyone headed for their respected homes and that included Naruto who just wanted to rest up and recover from what he went through. When he got home he was going to turn on the lights but stopped. "Mind telling me what you're doing here, Hatake?"

Clicking on the lights helped prove his suspicious true because in the room was the jonin, the copycat shinobi, Kakashi Hatake. He was sitting in a chair, with one of his perverted books in hand. "Welcome back, Naruto. I hope your mission went well."

Knowing that being on a mission was the excuse for his prolonged disappearance, Naruto went with it. "It was like any other mission. Care to explain what you're doing in my house without permission?" The chunin was trying to act civilize but the hostility that he had for the one eyed Sharingan user was hard to repress.

Whether Kakashi noticed his anger was unknown as he just looked at Naruto. "I heard that you and your team had recently encountered Orochimaru. Also, you happen to meet with a former teammate of ours, Sasuke Uchiha." The blond was tempted to motion for him to move it along but decided not to. "I'm curious to know what happen."

"Why ask me?" Naruto questioned. "Why not just read the mission report that was given? By the connection with those involved it should be enough clearance to allow you to see what's in the report."

"I rather hear it from those who were there than read it in a report." Again Naruto was about to give another option that would get him to leave but Kakashi continued. "Because you suggest Sakura or the other members of your team, I prefer that you tell me your perspective of what happen. Especially seeing how there's a history between you and Sasuke."

"You mean with him nearly killing me as he abandoned Konoha?" The subject was clearly a sore one. "Long story short, Team Anko were following a lead in Orochimaru's whereabouts, fought the sannin, snuck into his hideout, met up with Sasuke, led to a small battle before they got away." Of course there were fragments that were left out of the abbreviated explanation and Kakashi knew this.

"That's it? Isn't anything else that you wish to add?" Naruto showed no sign of doing such thing. "You can go ahead and tell me whatever else that happen if you wanted to."

"Cut the bullshit, Kakashi." Naruto snapped. He was getting to the breaking point in his tolerance of having a lengthy conversation with his former sensei. "Clearly one of the reasons why your here is to ask about the mission was to know if something strange happened involving me." No sign of that being Kakashi's ulterior objective but it was safe to say that it was.

"I'm fed up with you continually trying to pry into my life to find something that quite honestly isn't there." That wasn't true but Naruto still preferred that the less people who know his secret the better.

"You tried to get it out of me, my godfather and my friends to find out. I've told you once that because you were the student of my father it doesn't mean you have the right to know everything about his son." Taking a deep breath, Naruto calmed himself down. "I suggest that you leave now, Kakashi."

Believing that was probably for the best, the jonin got up and started to leave. Before going through, he said one last thing. "I hope that someday that the issues between us can be resolved and we can come to terms with each other."

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Naruto shot back, not even looking at him. "Also don't come back here unless you have official orders in your hand instead of perverted book." Nothing more was said as Kakashi left, leaving Naruto alone. Letting out an exhausted sigh he headed for bed. "What a crappy way to end a crappy experience."

* * *

I hope that you readers liked what I did here. The whole storyline involving Danzo and his group was something I wanted to do. This'll be continued to be touched upon here and there throughout the series but not always a many focus until later on.

Now onto the scene at the end concerning Kakashi. It was done to help keep Kakashi somewhat involved in the series since he's not the sensei/squad leader of Naruto and Sakura. Also was done to continue the plotline about Kakashi wanting to figure out what Naruto's secret will be. Scenes like this will be spread out but not as much as the plot concerning Danzo/ROOT.

Hope to update again early next month, no promises though. Until next time, see ya.


	10. Hospitality

Well readers, here's the first part in what'll be a two parter. Not wasting anymore of your time, onto the chapter. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 10  
Hospitality

"Wind Style: Wind Sword." With kunai in hand, wind chakra focused around the weapon to create a transparent sword while at the same time charging at the opponent.

"Water Style: Water Sword." Forming in their hand a sword was created by the nearby water. The two elemental attacks hit one another and there was a struggle to gain the advantage.

It would be the water sword that won as the wilder used a palm strike while the struggle was going on and was followed by them sweeping the opponent's legs from underneath them. The ending result was the water user standing over them with their sword positioned to strike. "I win."

Despite the predicament that they were in, the person smiled. "Yeah, you win." A second later they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sitting on a rock not far from where the action happen was the person who had been beaten and they were giving approving applause. "You did great. That was excellent work, Hinata."

"Thank you, Naruto." Letting go of the jutsu, the water to create the sword dropped to the ground. "Using your shadow clones to train with has helped me improve on using water type jutsus. Although they don't compare to your wind type jutsus if you didn't have your clones hold back."

"Don't count yourself short. You're better than you give yourself credit for." The subtle praise from Naruto caused Hinata to blush somewhat. Even though they've been going out for quite a while the Hyuga girl couldn't help but become a little bashful when the blond said things like that. "But when you asked if we could get together I assumed that it was to go on a date, not to have a training session."

Hinata didn't say anything right away as she tried to figure out whether she should tell him what was going on. "I've just been considering moving out of the Hyuga house." That was somewhat surprising since the place that Hinata was talking about was the large compound that most of the Hyugas lived. Naruto had only been in the place a few times and he had to admit that it was impressive.

"I just feel like it's something I should do. Staying at the family compound feels somewhat confining." explained Hinata to seemingly defend her line of thinking. "Originally I thought about possibly rooming with one of the girls but they either already have a roommate or their places are only suitable for one person. Getting my own place is out of the question since none of the places available are that good." Feeling somewhat defeated, Hinata let out a sigh. "Maybe I should just reconsider about the thought of moving."

"There is another option." voiced Naruto a bit hesitantly. "You could always move in with me." As expected, Hinata gave him a look of absolute shock. Already having an idea why, he tried to clear things up. "What I mean is that my place has _two_ bedrooms. I'm just suggesting that you take the spare bedroom. Also, two people will help pay for the utilities."

Thankfully that put Hinata a little at ease. "Do you think that's a good idea? We've been dating for a while but moving in together seems like a big step."

"Come on. It's not like we'll be getting it on as soon as we're under the same roof." Soon as those words left his mouth a blush came over his face. He wasn't the only one as his girlfriend was doing the same. "How about this: You move in for a couple weeks and afterwards if you want to stay then okay. If it doesn't work out then that'll be the end of it and it'll never be brought up again."

Sounded like a reasonable idea and Hinata seemed to be considering it but wasn't sure. "A few weeks you say?" Naruto gave a nod. "Okay, we can try it out. But what do I tell my father?" This time there was no answer from her boyfriend.

**00000000**

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" questioned Sakura.

Sighing as he tried to ease away the annoyance that he was feeling. "Yes. For the last time I'm sure." After it became known about the temporary living arrangement between Naruto and Hinata many people had asked if that was s a wise choice. The people included both his and Hinata's teammates who questioned the idea. It got to the point that Naruto was becoming extremely irritated. "I don't see why this is such a big deal?"

"You can't be serious." declared Kin. Currently the members of Team Anko were at a dango shop after a team training session and were relaxing afterward. "You're going to be living in the same place as your girlfriend. That means along with living with her you'll be going out with her and maybe having missions together. Basically the two of you will likely be around each other day after day."

"I think you're overacting." Naruto reasoned. "She needed a place to stay and I suggested the spare room that I had. We're trying it out to see how it goes." Though he gave his explanation both Kin and Sakura gave him skeptical looks.

Before either of them could say something, the final member of their team made their presence known. How that was done was by Anko coming up behind Naruto and leaned against his back, thereby her body being pressed up against him. "My, aren't you a surprising boy. If you wish to know how to bring a smile to your girlfriend's face I'm willing to give you some helpful advice. I'm sure that neither of you will regret it."

"No thanks. That won't be necessary." To Naruto's relief, Anko moved away and sat down. "Honestly you guys are making a bigger deal of this then it really is."

"Perhaps." admitted Sakura. "But have you really thought it through? With Hinata living with you it brings her that closer in finding out about your secret." That put a halt to any retaliation that Naruto may have had."

"She has a point." Anko added, no longer acting carefree like before. "Have you taken that into consideration?"

Instead of answering right away, Naruto looked down at the table. "Actually, I have. I'm thinking of going ahead and telling her." The surprised expression from his team was evident. "I mean, you guys know and you're okay with it and I feel like Hinata will be the same. It's just that I care for her deeply and I don't want to lie to her anymore." That put an end to that discussion as it became clear that there wasn't anything that was going to change the decision.

**00000000**

Next Day…

"That's all of it." As it was agreed upon, Hinata Hyuga moved in with Naruto Uzumaki. Since it was for the time only a couple of weeks she brought two bags with her that had clothes and whatever else she might have needed. Took a while but she got everything set up in her new room. "Are you sure you're okay with me being here, Naruto?"

At the doorway was the boy in question. He offered to help Hinata move in but she refused. Reason was that there were personal things that she preferred him to not see. "For the last time, I'm sure, Hinata. Having you around isn't something I would regret." Not surprising Naruto's remark caused the Hyuga girl to blush. "Seriously though, I'm glad that you're here, even if it's for a few weeks. I know you doing this didn't go well with the rest of your family."

That comment was directed toward when Hinata told her father about her temporary living residence, Hiashi didn't actually say it but he wasn't in favor of it. To be more precise, he wasn't in favor of who her daughter was going to be living with. Both Hinata and Naruto knew that was the case and didn't try to deny it. Most of the Hyugas had an issue with him and honestly, he didn't care. That was their problem, not his."

"Yeah they are but not all of them." Hinata informed. "Neji seems to be okay with it and Hanabi is indifferent about the whole thing. Maybe given time all of them will be okay with it." Naruto just gave her a skeptical look as he was doubtful of that happening. "Now if you excuse me, I'll go ahead and make us something to eat. First though, I need to clean the kitchen."

Before Hinata could leave the room, Naruto grabbed her hand. "You don't have to do that." She was going argue her case but he cut her off. "Temporary or not, this is your home and I'm not going to kick you out for leaving the place a little messy."

He seemed like he hit the nail on the head as Hinata lowered her head to the ground. "What do you say about us going out to get something to eat and tomorrow we'll both give the place a good cleaning? I'll even use some shadow clones to make things go faster."

Slowly a smile showed itself on Hinata's face as she looked at him. "Okay, we'll do that. But is the reason why you want to use shadow clones are so you don't have to do so much cleaning?" Naruto didn't say it but with him rubbing the back of his head as he laughed nervously said it for him. Despite herself she joined him by laughing as well.

**00000000**

The moon shinned brightly in the night sky as it was the only thing pierced the darkness. Life of any kind seemed to be nonexistent in the forest of Konoha. That would prove to be deceiving as there was something lurking within. Prowling throughout the forest it was hunting for prey.

It would find it as leaning over a stream was a small deer getting a drink. As if hearing something, the deer lifted its head and looked around. Apparently not sensing anything dangerous it leaned down to the water. That would prove fatal as suddenly the thing that the deer sensed attacked.

There wasn't the slightest chance of escape as the thing that attacked ripped and tore into the deer like it was nothing. During all of it, what had attacked was reveling it all.

**00000000**

Snapping her eyes open, Hinata sat up as she tried to calm down. _"It was a bad dream, nothing more."_ she determined after seeing where she was. The young Hyuga was in her bed in the place that she shared with her boyfriend, Naruto. It had been a week since the two of them started living together and so far things have been going well.

While it hasn't been that long, Hinata was able to add her own touches here and there in the house which Naruto was okay with but he wouldn't budge when she suggested that they get rid of some of his instant ramen. Another good thing was that the place in the back of the house was an ideal place to train.

However, not everything went smoothly as there were a few bumps along the way. One notable incident was when her team had returned from a mission and Hinata decided to head home. When she got there no one was seemingly there. She wondered where Naruto had gone but would find out as stepping out of the bathroom was a freshly showered Naruto, wearing only a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Neither of them mentioned that incident but it was on their minds for a while.

"_I couldn't even look at him for two days without blushing."_ Again Hinata blushed again when she recalled that incident.

"_That doesn't mean you didn't like seeing your boyfriend nearly naked."_ declared some unknown voice.

Looking around, Hinata tried to find where that voice came from but found nothing. _"I must be just hearing things."_ Feeling that was the case she got out of bed and went to the closest. Removing her night shirt she started getting dressed. She was putting on her usual clothes but notice that something was off. _"Is it me or it my shirt tighter on me?"_

Letting the confusion of the matter to drop, Hinata finished getting dressed before heading for the kitchen. She was getting some breakfast ready when Naruto made his presence known. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" All that was given as a reply was the boy grumbling some incoherent words. This wasn't anything new as Naruto was usually out of it until he drank some coffee. Focusing on the blond would cause Hinata to forget what she was doing which resulted in her finger getting cut by the knife being used. "Ah!"

"Are you all right?" asked Naruto, all sleepiness forgotten. Taking his girlfriend's hand into his, he took a look at her hand. Clearly one of her fingers got cut to where the blood flowed freely. However, there was something that he noticed. "You know, I got the day off. How about we spend the day together?"

Smiling at the offer, Hinata used her other hand to stroke it across her boyfriend's cheek. "I would love to but I can't. My team is supposed to do training exercises today." With a slight blush on her face she went and gave Naruto a kiss on the lips and held it for over a minute. "Let's put a hold on it for a later time. Maybe we can have even better…fun then."

Giving him another quick kiss, Hinata headed off. Still standing where he stood, Naruto was shocked by what happen. _"What' is going on?"_

**00000000**

"_Would you give it a rest already?"_ Having a day off and having nothing really to do, Naruto decided to work on a few jutsus that he had been tinkering with and they were progressing well. Right now though, he was sitting on the couch arguing with his demonic tenant. _"You don't know what you're talking about."_

"_**The hell I don't."**_ retorted Kyuubi. The fox spirit had been adamant about the whole situation. _**"We **_**both**_** have notice that there's something going on involving your girlfriend. Remember the cut on her finger?"**_

Kyuubi made a good point. When checking on the cut Naruto saw that the cut was already slowly healing itself. _"She had been more…open with her words and actions."_ Naruto reluctantly agreed. The kiss they shared in the kitchen was an example.

"_**Plus, she's changed physically as well."**_ An image of Hinata's increase figure flashed through Naruto's head which made him blush as he noticed. _**"While I could care less what happens to your woman. I just feel as though it'll lead to problems for us."**_

Instead of restart an argument, Naruto leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He tried to figure out what was going on when it came to the female Hyuga but was drawing a blank. So focus on trying to pieces things together that he failed to notice that he wasn't alone until he felt something on his lap.

Opening his eyes Naruto saw that the something was his girlfriend. Another thing he noticed was that underneath her half zipped up lavender jacket was only her netted shirt as there was no black shirt in-between and wasn't wearing any pants. "H-Hinata? What are you d-doing?" His shook was evident as it reminded him of a past incident.

With a small somewhat seductive smile on her face, Hinata looked at her boyfriend right in the eye. "I just want to continue from where we left off from earlier today." Leaning forward she pressed her lips onto Naruto's briefly. "And perhaps even more." She again kissed him and didn't let up.

"_This isn't right."_ figured Naruto. _"Something is going on here."_ While his mind was saying that, the rest of him was thinking different as he was starting to be overcome by his emotions. With slight hesitation, Naruto wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and started returning the affection.

Unlike the previous times they've kissed, this was more heated with neither of them being shy. Their mouths weren't the only things in action as their hands were roaming over each other's bodies. So focused by what they were doing, Naruto didn't resist when his jacket was being removed. For her part, Hinata was enjoying what they were doing and didn't show any sign of slowing down. It was only when she started to reach for the zipper to her jacket that things stopped.

"What are you doing, Hinata?" Naruto had his girlfriend's hands to stop her from doing what she was about to do. Although he hated to do it he was certain that there was something wrong.

Not taking kindly to having things being stopped, Hinata let out a frustrated sigh. "Does it really matter? I just want to show my appreciation for the hospitality that you've shown by allowing me to live here." Hinata smiled as she briefly grounded her hips against his lap. "You don't seem that against what we were doing."

Managing to keep a pleasant groan from coming out, Naruto focused on the matter at hand. "That's enough. There's something wrong with you and we need to get you help."

What came next was a complete surprise as Hinata glared at the blond. It wasn't a glare of annoyance but one of absolute anger. "Oh, I get it now. I'm just someone for you to get your jollies while who you really want is one of those whores on your team." The venom that was behind her words was an absolute shock let alone what she said. "Which one of them have you been cheating on me with?"

"No one." clarified Naruto. He was caught off guard by the accusation but there was no time for that. "It's you that I want to be with. There's no one else." Hopefully that would help ease the tension that was going on.

Unfortunately that didn't happen as the glare that he was receiving only intensified. "Don't try to lie to me. You're just like everyone else. You think that I'm just some girl that you don't have to worry about and don't give a second look to."

Getting seemingly fed up with the whole thing, Hinata got up and grabbed her discarded pants. "I guess I'll just have to show you and everyone that there's more to me than you thought." Having said that they Hyuga girl went to her room and slammed the door behind her. In her wake a confused Naruto was trying to understand what just happened.

**00000000**

"What did you do to my daughter?" To say that Naruto was shocked by who his guest was would be an understatement. It had been a day since the…unique encounter with Hinata and sadly, things hadn't gotten better.

In the morning he went to her room to see if she had cooled down or at least have the opportunity to discuss what happened. After a minute of no response, Naruto figured that Hinata wasn't either not in her room or was ignoring him.

The strangeness only continued as hours later he was visited by a Hyuga. It wouldn't be his girlfriend but her father, Hiashi. "What are you talking about?" Naruto wasn't in the mood to deal with someone that he already had issues with.

"I'm referring to that earlier today Hinata showed up at the Hyuga compound and started to attack everyone there." The surprise at that news was evident as it was something that was never expected. "Fortunately there weren't any fatalities and those who were injured will recover shortly. Also, my daughter was also stopped and is currently at the hospital. Now, I'll ask again. What happen to her?"

"I don't know. She was acting strangely yesterday but nothing that unusual." Deciding that saying what Hinata did would only complicate things further, Naruto kept what happen as vague as possible. "That doesn't matter though. I've got to see Hinata." Grabbing his jacket he headed for the door but was stopped when the Hyuga family leader stepping in the way.

"Perhaps you should reconsider that." advised Hiashi casually. Naruto didn't take kindly to that advice but before he could so, the man continued. "While I may have turn a blind eye to the two of you dating and I hoped that by allowing her to stay she would come to her senses but didn't seem the case. For now I prefer that you stay away until my daughter recovers from whatever is affecting her."

Right off Naruto thought about punching the Hyuga leader but reframed from doing so. Didn't mean he couldn't keep himself from saying what he felt. "Well honestly I could care less what you prefer I do. I care deeply for Hinata and it'll take more than you to stop me from being with her. So I suggest that you put aside whatever problems that your family has with me and let me go see my girlfriend." Having said all that he wanted, Naruto left.

**00000000**

"From what we can determine there is some sort of foreign element going through her body." diagnosed Shizune. She had been the one in charge of the examination of Hinata and mostly everyone felt that she was just as good as Tsunade.

"The element somewhat resembles chakra but nothing that we've encountered before. To make things worse, everything we've tried to remove it has failed." Noticing that what she was saying wasn't helping, she placed a hand on the person's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto said nothing as he looked at he looked in front of me. In a hospital bed was Hinata with all kinds of machines attached to her. She was unconscious and looked peaceful but that was deceiving to what was really going on. "No need to apologize, Shizune. You're doing all you can. Hopefully it doesn't turn out to be…to be futile. …Excuse me; I need to get some air."

Hurrying out of the room, Naruto got out of there as quick as possible. The sight of his girlfriend in that condition was something that he wanted to see. He was outside of the hospital, his forehead pressed against the wall as he tried to calm down. _**"You noticed it too, didn't you?"**_ questioned Kyuubi. The demonic fox had remained quiet until now which his host appreciated. _**"We both know what's likely to happen if nothing is done."**_

"_I know."_ Naruto agreed. He didn't like the whole discussion and the possibility of what could happen was making things worse. _"Why is this happening? It isn't right."_ The anger that had been building up inside reached the breaking point as he punched the wall a few times, resulting in a good size impression in the wall.

When Naruto was done he placed his now bloody hand against where he hit and let out haggard breaths. _"Why did it have to be Hinata? She doesn't deserve this."_

So distraught about what was going on he failed to notice that someone was making their way toward him. "Are you all right?" Peering over to where the question had come from he saw Kurenai Yuhi. "By how you're acting I can assume that you heard what's going on."

Naruto wanted to snap at her but stopped himself when he saw the depressed expression on her face. It was no secret how close Kurenai and Hinata were. They were like surrogate mother and daughter to one another. "It's that obvious, huh?" There was no point getting mad at the woman since they were basically in the same position. "Seeing Hinata like that makes me feel so helpless. It doesn't help that the Hyugas look at me as though I'm the one responsible for her being that that condition." _"Maybe I am." _

"Don't' be talking like that." disputed Kurenai. "You had no way of knowing that this would happen like the rest of us. This came out of nowhere."

"Was it really?" That question had Kurenai raised an eyebrow in confusion as she didn't understand what the blond was getting at. "We've all notice how different Hinata has been but never really thought much of it. What if it was due to something else? When did you start to notice a difference with Hinata?"

The dark haired jonin thought back to when she started to notice. "It was shortly after our team had a mission. There was nothing special about it though. It was your standard C-rank mission involving bandits stealing around some trade routes. It was resolved without much trouble." Finally Kurenai understood where this was going. "You think something happened during that time?"

"Who's to say?" Clearly Naruto was grasping at straws with trying to find a reason for the whole thing. 'During the commotion something could've happen that led to all of this. I won't know until I check the area. Mind telling me where that was?"

**00000000**

"_Notice anything?"_ Soon after being told where Team Kurenai's mission had taken place, Naruto now as Fox went there to hopefully to find whatever it was that caused the change in Hinata. Of course he had assistance in finding the reason.

"_**I'm getting nothing"**_ Kyuubi reported. That didn't sit well with the biju's host who hoped that his tenant would help discover the source of the Hyuga girl's condition. By the looks of the area it seemed normal with the exception of a few signs that a fight had taken place. _**"Hold up. I think I got something. I'm not sure since it's suppressing its presence."**_

Hearing that, Naruto decided to see if he could find whatever it was that was hiding. Using his increase sense of smell while he was Fox he managed to pick up something. Was faint but he was certain that there was someone close by. What's more, the scent was familiar. Moving quickly, Fox ran to where the person was and slammed them against a tree with a kunai pressed against their neck. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Of all the people that could've been there, Fox didn't expect it to be Kabuto Uakushi, basically the right hand man of Orochimaru. Even though he was brought out of hiding and caught, the glasses wearing medical shinobi remained calm. "Impressive. You were able to locate me without much effort."

His reply didn't sit well with Fox as he pressed the kunai harder against his neck. "Enough games. Tell me why you're here or you're going to have this inserted into your neck.

The threat didn't seem to bother Kabuto. In fact, the look on his face became a cocky one. "Do that and Hinata Hyuga dies." That one brief statement stopped whatever retort that Fox had. "Now if you go ahead and let me go I'll explain." Reluctantly he didn't as he was told. "Wise move. Obviously you've already realize that something it's right with the young Hyuga."

"That's a given." stated Fox. The shock had passed and he wanted answers. "How were you able to have Hinata seemingly infected by chakra that's similar to the nine-tailed fox's?"

"Not surprising that you would notice. Running through her body is the same demonic chakra that is in you. I know since it was me who put it into her." Hearing that made the anger that Fox already had to intensify but he was able to keep himself in check.

"From one of our first 'encounters' I managed to get a hold of some of your hair and blood. Analyzing them I discovered that they contained traces of the same chakra as the demon within you. Orochimaru decided to use that very same power for himself. Unfortunately, all of the subjects that were given some of the demon chakra was too much for them to handle, killing them or cause them to become so out of control that they had to be put down. For whatever reason, you seem to be the only one that can handle the incredible power that the nine-tailed fox posses."

"Then why would you infect Hinata?" Fox demanded to know. "What's the point in doing it if the result would be the same?" The thought of them using a part of him to do something so inhuman made him sick but them involving Hinata made it worse.

Noticing this, Kabuto had to smile. "Well, when it became clear that we couldn't create our very own jinchuriki, it was decided to get one that already existed. That's where you come in…Naruto." Without even knowing what that meant, the demon host knew that he wasn't going to like it. "Lord Orochimaru would greatly appreciate if you consider serving him."

As he predicted, Fox didn't like that proposal and he showed it by again slamming Kabuto into the tree. "You must be joking. It'll be a cold day in hell before I join the likes of Orochimaru."

"Even if it meant saying someone you care about?" Again what Kabuto said put a halt to whatever retaliation that Fox may have had planned. "You're not hard to figure out. When it concerns you it doesn't matter. But when it involves those you care for, you'll do anything for them. So I just waited for the opportunity to use a dart that contained what was left of the synthesized demonic chakra to inject your girlfriend with it. Have to wonder whether the chakra will destroy her or she'll become a mindless creature that'll have to be put down."

"There must be an antidote." insisted the chunin. He was clinching his fingers to keep from having them wrapped around the man's throat. It was so bad that his claws broke the skin and blood flowed freely out.

The vindictive smile on Kabuto's face only grew. "Oh, there is one. But there's a price. Join Lord Orochimaru and it's yours." A glare full of hatred came from Fox at that requirement. "You'd remain in Konoha to do some internal missions within the village. Retrieving information, eliminating someone, stuff along those lines."

"Basically you want me to be the inside man in Konoha." Fox was able to conclude. "Due to my close association with the Fifth Hokage it would help me to do what you ask and I won't be under much suspicion." The mere thought of it left him with a bad taste in his mouth.

"Correct. Being generous, you'll have twenty-four hours to make your decision." Kabuto started to leave but wanted to say one last thing. "Just ask yourself this: What's more important? Your loyalty to Konoha or the life of the person you love? I'll be looking forward to hearing your answer." With one last laugh he left.

Fox didn't bother going after him as he would see him again soon enough. Right now though there were more pressing things to deal with. Even as he made his way back to the village he couldn't decide what he'll do.

As soon as Naruto returned to Konoha he headed to the hospital to see how Hinata was doing and sadly thing hadn't changed. Now though he was sitting in a chair besides his girlfriend's hospital bed for support even if she didn't know. At the same time he was trying to sort things out.

"_**Have you come to a decision?"**_ asked the fox demon. That question had been asked more than once and each time no answer was given. _**"Remember you're press for time. You only got a day to decide to either betray your village or sacrifice the life of your girlfriend."**_ Kyuubi reminded. _**"It's a tough choice to make. Glad I'm not you."**_

"_Thanks for the words of support."_ Naruto wasn't in the mood to be mocked and being reminded of what was really bothering him wasn't helping matters. _"There's got to be a way to get around this. There has to be."_ Try as he might no other ideas came to mind.

"_During all the confusion there's something that has been overlooked."_ Naruto remained quiet as he waited to hear what Kyuubi had to say. _"Have you forgotten that Danzo and ROOT wanted to make Fox into their weapon? If they were to find out about this it could lead to them learning your secret."_ Indeed, that wasn't something Naruto had thought about.

"_Well, right now I could care less about them. All that matters to me is saving Hinata."_ Thankfully Kyuubi kept quiet, allowing his host the needed silence. Nothing else was said for a while until what sounded like groaning was heard. Where it came from wasn't hard to figure out because in her bed, Hinata was shaking her head side to side and a grimace of pain was on her face. Getting up, Naruto went over and grabbed her hand. "Hinata."

His voice seemed to do the trick as it got her to relax a bit. Hinata would even open her eyes a little and even if she was halfway out of it, it was a welcome sight for the blond. "N-Naruto." she croaked out. "Something is wrong in-inside of m-me. ….Help me, please." Having no more strength, Hinata gain fell unconscious.

Actually having his girlfriend basically pleading for help pained Naruto to hear. Only good thing that came from it was that it helped strength his resolve. _"I promise you, Hinata. I'll do whatever it takes to save you. Even if it means that I'll have to do something that I'll hate to do."_

* * *

There you go. I know that this chapter didn't have much action but there is a reason. What happen was done to mostly sent up for what's going to happen in the second part. Hopefully none of you will be disappointed by what's to come. Until then, see ya.


	11. Primal

Here is the second part of the two parter that I've posted. Won't spoil what happens but expect a few things that'll change things for the rest of the story. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 11  
Primal

"You're saying there's nothing you can do?" She hoped that she had misheard what was said but that wasn't the case.

"Regretably that seems to be the case." acknowledged. She didn't enjoy saying that but she believed that being honest was better than giving false hope. "We haven't come across anything like this before. We're doing everything we can fix this but the least we can do is make sure that Hinata is as comfortable as possible." Shizune's words did little to console the person she was talking to. "I'm sorry Hanabi but that's the best we can do for your sister."

"I understand. I'll leave you to your business." Giving a bow the younger Hyuga sibling started to leave the hospital. What had been going on didn't make any sense to Hanabi. Sure her sister had been acting strangely recently but nothing to worry about.

Then came to when Hinata actually showed up at the Hyuga compound and started fighting everyone that came her way. Hanabi wasn't there when it happen although it was aid that she didn't stop until she unexpectedly lost consciousness. _"Why did you do it sister? It isn't like you."_

Adding to confusion was that there were whispers of her boyfriend possibly being responsible for what happen. However, there wasn't any actual proof of that being the case. She had no issues with Naruto and he clearly cared about her sister. As long as he continued to treat Hinata right, Hanabi would have no problem with him.

Whatever the cause was for what was done to Hinata, Hanabi just wanted it to be stopped. _"After being so distant we've been finally like real sisters. To think that she could actually-"_ She couldn't even bring herself to think it. With no one around, Hanabi did something that she hadn't done for quite sometime. She started to cry openly.

**00000000**

Back within the hospital, the medics continued to threat those that were there, including the eldest Hyuga sibling. Things were so hectic that it was hard to keep track of everything that was going on. Because of that, no one noticed that in her room, Hinata suddenly awoke. It wasn't until later that it was discovered that she had disappeared without a trace.

**00000000**

"What has happen to my daughter?" Soon as Hinata's disappearance became known, the ramifications from it were to be expected. Namely the anger Hiashi had with the whole thing. "How could you have allowed such a thing?"

"Again, we're sorry Mr. Hyuga." Shizune apologized. "She must've disappeared while we were occupied with the other patients. I don't see how as she was sedated." The explanation did little to ease the anger that Hiashi had. Actually, it seemed to make it worse. "I promise you that everything is being done to locate your daughter."

"That isn't good enough." argued Hiashi. "I'll have those in the Hyuga family find Hinata." The Hyuga family leader turned to leave but a voice stopped him.

"Think that's a good idea?" Leaning against a wall was Naruto. He had heard the whole thing and only now did he say anything. "Having so many people searching would cause unwanted suspicion." That was true since what was going on involving Hinata was being as secretive as possible.

"Plus, the last time you tried to deal with her, she knocked some of you Hyuga around. You think she'll think twice about doing it again?" Having that unpleasant incident thrown back at his face wasn't something that Hiashi appreciated. A hostile confrontation was on the verge of happening until someone intervened.

"That's enough." Entering the scene was the Fifth Hokage and sannin, Tsunade. Clearly she wasn't happy. "This is a hospital. Not a place for the two of you to bicker like children." That stopped both of them but they were sending occasional glares at one another. "Hiashi, I suggest that you go home and let us search for your daughter. If we're unable to locate her in three hours you'll be allowed to take over the search."

Whether it was because he agreed to the idea or out of respect to the Hokage, Hiashi accepted it and left without another word. When he was gone, Tsunade turned her attention toward Naruto to discuss something but saw that he was also leaving. "Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I'm going to look for my girlfriend." Not waiting for a response, he left the hospital and it wasn't until Naruto alone did he talk with his partner. _"Are you able to sense where she's at?"_

"_**No."**_ answered Kyuubi. _**"It's too faint to locate. Best I can determine that she's still within the village."**_ That was a saving grace but not much of one. _**"Most likely the demonic chakra in her body has overwhelmed her to where she'll react like some primal animal. It'll only a matter of time until she attacks someone. When that happens they'll be no choice but to put her down."**_

"_Not going to happen."_ Naruto quickly disputed. _"There has to be a way to return Hinata back to normal. I'll do everything in my power to protect her from anyone who tries to kill her. Just have to figure out where she could be."_

"_**That's easier said than done. She could be anywhere."**_ Kyuubi reminded. _**"Also, with my chakra overwhelming her it makes her completely unpredictable."**_

What was just said made Naruto to think of something. _"Are we sure about that?"_ The question was left in the air for the fox to think it over. _"If that demonic chakra is essentially a part you, wouldn't it have some of your memories as well? Kind of something that was imprinted?"_

"_**That's possible. If that were the case it would be memories or places that are proficient."**_ Kyuubi determined, not sure if it was actually possible. _**"Chances of that being useful are slim at best."**_ Whether or not his host actually heard that was unknown as Naruto quickly headed for one of the places where Hinata could be. _**"Give him a possible opening and he'll take it. Of all the humans that I could've had as my jail I get struck with this one. I truly must be getting punished."**_

**00000000**

"Found you." Following the only lead that he had, Naruto search at places that could be associated with the nine-tailed fox and by association him as well that Hinata could be and that turned out to be the right move. There weren't many places to look and when checking out the place that weren't many places to look and when checking out the place that Naruto used for private training he found his girlfriend.

Right away it was clear that something was off. From where he was he could feel an ominous feeling coming from the Hyuga girl. Only time that Naruto felt anything like it was when the demon fox's chakra overcame him and creates the first chakra tail. Along with that, there was the intent to fight and it continued to grow.

"_Better be careful. As it is right now there's no telling what she'll do if I were to just come out into the open."_ recognized Naruto of the danger of the situation. "Until I figure out how to handle this I better stay hidden without getting notice." A sound plan, unfortunately it wouldn't work as the intent he had been feeling spiked. Out of instinct, he got away from the tree was destroyed by a chakra tail. "Well, there goes that plan."

"**At last, you arrived."** voiced Hinata but it was different. It was more graveled and feral. It sounded similar to someone that Naruto heard before. **"Now, release the rest of me from that despicable body so I can become whole again."**

Suddenly it became clear why the voice that Hinata was using sounded familiar. It was sounded like Kyuubi's. "Listen to me, Hinata. You're sick. We need to get you back to the hospital so they can help."

The response he got from the Hyuga was one that was unexpected as she started laughing. **"How naïve you are. You're talking as though this heap of flesh that I inhabit is listening."** Noticing the look on Naruto's face, the possessed Hyuga smiled. **"Don't worry. The one known as Hinata is still alive. She's just not in control anymore. Now, are you going to do as I said and release the rest of Kyuubi?"**

Having trouble comprehending it all, Naruto tried to stall while trying to sort things out and think of a plan. "If you are indeed a part of the fox then you should know that's impossible. Only way to free the nine-tailed fox is to break the seal or perform a ritual to extract the demon." Slowly Naruto reached for a shuriken. "Any other way, like killing the host, would only kill the demon. That doesn't leave you with many options."

"**I'm sure I'll think of something."** She didn't show it but the demon controlled Hinata was close to attacking. While her body remained calm, the chakra tail wasn't the case as it was poised to strike like a viper. Before it could happen though, Naruto acted first by throwing a shuriken at her. Before it could even reach her the tail knocked it easily away. **"You'll have to do better than that."** A second later, the small smoke bomb that had been on the weapon went off, briefly covering the area in smoke.

With the smoke as cover, Naruto came from behind and had a kunai against her throat. "Now you're going to listen to me. I don't care how you do it but I want you out of Hinata. If you don't, I'll make you regret it." Pressing the kunai closer to her throat was his way to reinforce the threat.

This didn't seem to concern the demonically controlled Hinata as she remained calm. Even the chakra tail showed no sign of protecting its user. **"You'll make me regret it? Pray tell, how would you do that? You'll kill me?"** Saying that caused Naruto to hesitate. Turning her head she practically smirked at the boy. **"Are you really willing to do that to the girl you love?"** That must've not cross Naruto's mind as he removed the kunai from her neck and stepped back. **"If you were to do that then there may be hope for you yet."** Unexpectedly, the demonic Hinata turned into water which splashed onto the ground.

"_A water clone."_ Sensing an attacking coming, Naruto moved, barely avoiding being struck by a stream of high pressured water. Reacting by instinct alone he was able to dodged the other attacks and found a temporary hiding spot to allow him the time to think things over.

"_Of course she can use water base jutsus. Hinata's nature type is water so it shouldn't be a surprise that the demonic controlled one would be able to use them as well. Like I didn't have enough to worry about as it is."_ Peering from where he was he saw that demonic Hinata was trying to find him.

"_**Quit playing around."**_ reprimanded Kyuubi. _**"More time you hesitate the more likely that your girlfriend being killed by prolonged exposure of demon chakra."**_ There wasn't any reply from his host but he knew that what he said got through. _**"You don't have to kill her, just find a way to incapacitate her."**_

"_That's easier said than done."_ Naruto's easement was proven accurate as he was hit with a glancing shot to the side by a water sword. Clutching his wounded side he saw that along with the water sword, demonic Hinata was also using the Byakugan. She tried to strike again but Naruto threw down a smoke bomb. The distraction did little as the Hyuga slashed her sword into Naruto's shoulder. That would've been a serious wound if it hadn't turned out that what was struck was actually a shadow clone.

Again hiding, this time a good distance away, Naruto tried to regain his bearings. Removing his hand from his side he saw that it was covered in blood. Although the attack was a glancing one, it still did some damage as it was taking some time for his healing ability to treat his wound. _"Need to think of a way to take her down without killing her. Unfortunately, most of the techniques I know are either fatal or wouldn't be useful given the circumstances. There has to be a way to end this without anyone dieing."_

Before a plan of any kind could be thought up, a rape of water suddenly warped itself around Naruto. With a yank he lost his balance and fell. He tried to free himself but couldn't get away. Following where it had came from and saw that it led to Hinata who had used a variation of the water whip jutsu.

"**This has proven to be quite amusing."** expressed a pleased demonic Hinata. **"However, it's time for this to end."** With the Byakugan still activated she prepared to use a gentle fist strike to finish it. **"Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki."**

"Go ahead. Do it. Before that happens, I have something to say to Hinata because I know she's in there somewhere." It was somewhat of a stall tactic but did have something to say. "Know that I don't blame you, Hinata. Never had and never will." Taking a deep breath, Naruto said one last thing. "I love you and I always will."

"**Touching but it's time to end this."** Looked as tough the end was coming but before the blow could hit, it stopped abruptly. "What? Even now you try to resist?" It looked as though there was an internal struggle going on within Hinata and that was something Naruto knew about.

"_**This got to end."**_ declared Kyuubi. _**"Your girlfriend can't hold on much longer. Take her down now because I refuse to be killed by a pale replica of myself."**_

"_No ones going to die."_ Naruto quickly rejected. _"Just got to think of a way to incapacitate her long enough to get her back to normal. It'll be hard to do with this water jutsu holding me down."_ Suddenly an idea came to him. _"Hadn't really tried this before in actual combat and it'll hurt me as well but I don't have much of a choice."_

Focusing chakra into his free hand, Naruto changed it into lightning. It was similar to the Chidori but was more unfocused. Like he predicted, when he grabbed the water whip, the lightning traveled throughout the water, electrifying the both of them. However, it did result in Naruto being completely freed from the water bindings.

"_I figured that I wouldn't like that and I was right."_ Shaking off the lingering affects of the lightning attack he directed his attention toward Hinata. Unlike Naruto, she was having trouble getting her body to respond like she wanted. From what he could figure, the reason for his quicker recovery was due to his quick healing ability.

"**D-Damn you."** cursed the possessed Hinata. **"Wh-What did you do?"** She tried to get back to her feet but her body was still being uncooperative.

"Just something I've been working on. Call it a Taser Palm." Naruto couldn't help smiling as he explained. "Got the idea for it from something that granny Tsunade came up with. An electrical charge sent into a person that'll make it difficult for the brain to send signals to the body. Obviously you noticed that Hinata's body isn't responding like you want it to." The repeated flopping of the Hyuga's body proved that. "Effects of it depend on how much chakra I put into the jutsu. You should be immobile for some time."

"**A lot good it'll do."** retorted the demonic Hinata. She might not be able to move like she wanted but the stare that was being given wasn't unwavering. **"We both know that there's no way to remove the demon chakra from this body."** Something amusing must've come to the pseudo jinchuriki as she laughed. **"Now, isn't this something? You won't kill me because who this body once belonged to and apparently I'm not strong enough to kill you. Guess Konoha will now have **_**two**_** jinchurikis."**

Reminded of that fact that there weren't any known method to help free the Hyuga helped bring back the anger that Naruto had about the whole situation to resurface. _**"Perhaps that was spoken too soon."**_ corrected Kyuubi. _**"There **_**may**_** be a way to save your girlfriend. To do so you got to do **_**exactly**_** as I say."**_ Being somewhat desperate, the blond chunin was willing to listen.

For a while the possessed Hinata thought what she said may have gotten through. That wouldn't be the case as Naruto suddenly transformed into Fox. Things got more confusing as a chakra appeared behind him. **"What do you think you're going to do? Planning on actually killing me?"** Fox said nothing as he just stared with emotionless eyes, which was a little unnerving. **"Have you forgotten that if you do that you'll kill your girlfriend as well?"**

"Who said anything about killing you?" That did nothing to clear things up. The confusion only grew as Fox stretched his hands over the opposition and his chakra tail wrapped itself around his arms. "I'm just going to remove you from Hinata and return you to where you belong."

Slowly the chakra that was within Hinata started to rise up and enter Naruto's hands. **"What are you doing?"** Although she asked the demonically controlled Hyuga had a good idea as her body stated to weaken.

"Like I said, I'm returning you to where you belong. You can thank the _real_ nine-tailed fox for giving me the solution." As he explained, the demonic chakra continued to leave Hinata's body and entered Fox's. "Kyuubi knew of a way to get you out of your unknowing host without killing them. Soon you'll be one with him again."

Recognizing the truth behind those words, the demonic part that was in Hinata tried to fight the process but no matter what was done, it continued. **"This won't change anything."** she muttered. **"You may want to deny it but you're an outcast and if the people in the village knew who you were they would do the same. Even your girlfriend will abandon you if she knew the truth."** The end appeared to be near as unconsciousness was overcoming the Hyuga's body. **"It's only a matter of time until everyone you know will be gone and you'll be all alone. What will you do then?"**

Soon the last few traces of the demon chakra was removed from the Hyuga and absorbed by Fox. With it over he returned to being Naruto picked up Hinata, who had passed out. What had been said in his head and it made him think. _"I'll deal with it when the day comes."_

**00000000**

After bringing Hinata back to the hospital, the Hokage quickly examined her with Shizune assisting. When word of Hinata's return became know, those close to her came to see her. Naruto was of course there but so were her entire team as well as her sister Hanabi and cousin Neji.

All of them wanted to see Hianta but were denied since she hadn't regain consciousness and needed time to recuperate. Reluctantly they did as they were told but it wouldn't be until later that anyone would discover that the Naruto that was actually a shadow clone. The real one had managed to sneak into Hinata's room. He was soon discovered by Shizune who didn't have the heart to tell him to leave.

For who knows how long, Naruto just sat in a chair and watched as the Hyuga girl slept peacefully. When he finally did leave he was met by Tsunade. "You don't need to worry. With the exception of her chakra coils expanding slightly, Hinata will recover completely." The sannin's reassurance did little to pick up the young man's spirits. "It's thanks to you that she's going to be okay."

"Was also my fault that this even happened to her." spoke Naruto dejectedly. "All this happened because Orochimaru wanted me to work for him." He had divulged everything involving Kabuto and the choice that he was given to Tsunade and like him, she didn't like it.

"They targeted her because of her closeness with me. As long as I have this thing inside of me they'll be those who'll try to find ways to use it for their own means." Sighing, Naruto realized something that he'd been thinking about.

"That's why I decided to not tell Hinata my secret. If she knew, it would put in even more danger than simply being a shinobi." From over his shoulder he looked at the room that his girlfriend continued to rest. "Maybe I also don't want her to see me differently." Naruto felt that was for the best but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Tsunade said nothing as she observed the person in front of her. _"In many ways he's like his father."_ I now that it wasn't an easy decision for you to make. Just shows how much you've matured. Fortunately we can put this whole event behind us." Missed by the Hokage was that briefly, Naruto had a scowl on his face.

**00000000**

Next Day…

"So you decided to show." At the same place as before, Naruto met with Kabuto and the former Konoha was somewhat surprised. "Honestly, I thought that you wouldn't show."

There wasn't any expression on Naruto's face as he stared at the older boy. "I didn't have much of a choice. After all, you have the only thing that can save Hinata." How he was speaking matched the way he looked as his voice was more subdued. "You don't need to worry. I came alone."

"Wise move. If would've been foolish if you were planning on an ambush." Going into his pouch, Kabuto pulled out a small bottle with a blue liquid inside. "Don't think that you can get away from your part of the agreement once you get the antidote. This is a temporary fix as it'll last only a few weeks and I'm the only one who can make it."

Obviously Kabuto found the whole thing amusing as a conniving smirk was on his face. "Once a month we'll meet where you'll give me information and I'll give you more of the antidote. Consider this one as a sign of appreciation for joining." Tossing the bottle it was caught by Naruto. "Have any questions?"

Making sure that the bottle was safely put away, Naruto spoke up. "Just one. How does Sasuke feel about this…arrangement?" I'm doubtful that the bastard would be pleased by it."

"He doesn't know about this." stated Kabuto. "Even if he did, it wouldn't matter anyway. He'll soon become the new body for Lord Orochimaru." That made the smirk he had to grow. "Soon the one known as Sasuke Uchiha will be no more. Now, if there's nothing else, I'll be leaving. We'll meet here again a month from now."

"Not so fast." interrupted Naruto. "There's one more thing before you go." Kabuto detected that there was something more behind that statement. Before he could figure out what that may be, two clones of Naruto popped up from the ground and each grabbed one of his arms. Also, there was a third clone that came halfway out of the ground and grabbed both of his legs. "I said that I _came_ here alone. That didn't mean I was still alone."

"Do you actually believe that I can be kept here by a few shadow clones?" Being tricked wasn't something that Kabuto appreciated as a killer intent began to build. "Remember what I told you. I'm the only one who knows how to make the antidote to help your girlfriend. Not even the legendary Tsunade will be able to do it."

"Can you be sure about that? When she's determined enough, Tsunade can do anything." Naruto elaborated. "As for the clones holding you, you're right. That's why these are _exploding_ shadow clones. You so much as try to escape, they'll explode. Fair warning, they have enough chakra in them that the blast can remove a limb and for you being a medical specialist that would be a problem."

The concern of that was seemingly enough to keep Kabuto from trying anything at the moment. "So what happens now? Going to take me back to Konoha so they can learn everything I know? Maybe I can tell them what you really are. I'm sure that's something they would like to hear." Kabuto figured that his threat would be enough to make Naruto reconsider and release him. Instead, the blond smiled.

"Oh, you're going back to Konoha. But it isn't in the way that you think." What that meant started to become clear as he created another clone and had it positioned itself behind Kabuto. Taking out a kunai they both used their wind chakra to create dual wind swords.

Quickly recognizing what was about to happen, Kabuto tried figure a way out that wouldn't end up with him getting seriously wounded. One didn't come fast enough as both Naruto and his clone stabbed him, at the same time, with their wind swords, which came out of either of the traitor. "You'll be coming back to the village as a corpse."

Twisting the swords around caused the wounds to worsen to where blood started to come out of Kabuto's mouth. Despite his own healing ability, he couldn't recover fast enough. "Have you forgotten already? Kill me and you'll also be sentencing the Hyuga girl to death." While he was trying to sound tough, Kabuto noticed that he was getting weaker and his vision began to blur from the lost of blood.

"Afraid you're wrong." Naruto refuted. "You can thank Kyuubi, as it was him that was able to remove the demonic chakra from Hinata. She'll make a full recovery." A look of complete determination came over his face as he looked at the older shinobi. "Unfortunately for you, the same can't be said as you're going to die soon."

"_He isn't bluffing"_ Kabuto realized. It was clear that Naruto was fully prepared in killing him. Had things been different it was likely that he would come out of the fight on top or at least have the opportunity to escape. But as things stood the chances of him getting away, let alone fight, were slim. "You think killing me is a wise thing to do? Wouldn't a live prisoner be more useful than a corpse? How else do you plan on finding Orochimaru and Sasuke?"

Instead of answering right away with words, Naruto stuck his right hand out and started gathering chakra into it. "I'm sure that the village came make good use of your body to get what we need. Depends how much is left that is." The chakra continued to be gathered for what was obviously going to be the Rasengan.

"Just so you know. If you came after just I would be angry but I wouldn't have bothered to show up. However, you decided to use Hinata to get to me and I didn't appreciate that. Whatever attack done toward Hinata I take personally. For what you did I can't let it go unanswered." Soon the Rasengan was complete and was ready to be used. "Before I end this, is there anything you want to say?"

Defiantly, Kabuto spat the blood that was in his mouth at Naruto's face. "You're a fool. Do you think killing me will change anything? Lord Orochimaru will become immortal and there won't be anything you or anyone can do to stop him." Smiling a blood smile, he continued. "Wonder what'll happen first. Orochimaru gaining immortality or you being captured by the Akatuski and having the demon fox removed? How long do you think you'll survive half demon?"

"Longer than you will." Wasting no more time, Naruto thrust the Rasengan into Kabuto. The sphere of chakra tore into the traitor's chest, who was not giving the satisfaction of screaming out in pain. When the attack finally diminished there was now a big gapping hole in Kabuto's chest.

Surprisingly, the right hand man of Orochimaru was still, if only barely. Naruto took a couple steps back until he was a safe distance away. Giving the signal, the clones that had been holding the nearly lifeless body exploded in three simultaneous blasts. With them, gone, so too was the life of Kabuto Yakushi.

**00000000**

"_Blast you, Kabuto. Where are you?"_ In his current hideout, Orochimaru was in his private room and was in tremendous pain. The cause being that thebody that the traitorous sannin was using was reaching its breaking point. Usually the pain would be somewhat dulled by the drugs that Kabuto would give him but the medical specialist still hadn't returned from the meeting with the nine-tailed fox boy.

Orochimaru had to grin at the plan that was thought up. _"It's almost poetic. To have the son of the man who worked so hard to protect the village to help bring it crumbling down. Soon though, I'll have my vengeance on Konoha once I take Sasuke's body."_

So focus on his future ambitions it left him unprepared when he was suddenly attacked when chakra in the form of a blade burst through the door and aimed for him. Recovering from the surprise, Orochimaru avoided a fatal blow but the chakra blade managed to stab both of his hands. With his hands temporarily immobile he happened to notice something. _"I recognize this chakra."_ The sannin's suspicions were confirmed as just outside the room was his attacker. "So, you decided to make your move."

Standing at the doorway was Sasuke Uchiha who had his Kursangai in front of him as the lightning chakra was extending from it. Another thing to take notice was that the curse seal was already activated. "Shouldn't be much of a surprise." the Uchiha established in a tone that lacked any emotion.

"I've learned everything I can from you and have no intention of letting you have my body. There also won't be any interference from Kabuto since he's no longer alive." That announcement was a shocker and Orochimaru wondered how he would know that possibly happening.

He got his answered as someone appeared beside Sasuke and he recognized who it was. The person was a woman who was the same age as the Uchiha and wasn't as tall as him. She had red eyes that were behind glasses, same colored hair that was in an unusual hairstyle as the right side was short and unkempt while the left side was long and combed. Her outfit was a lavender ling-sleeved shirt that left her stomach exposed, short black shorts and long black open toed boots that went up to mid thigh.

"That's how. So you betrayed me as well Karin?" The one identified as Karin jus shifted her eyes elsewhere. "Do you believe that you can beat one of the sannin?"

"Someone like you, who clings to life by taking the bodies of others to avoid death isn't worthy of the title." Sasuke determined. That was also done to mock his former sensei. "For you even believing that I would actually give you my body further proves how much you fallen."

Being mocked by the Uchiha didn't sit well with Orochimaru. One thing that he didn't kindly to was his credibility being questioned. Angered by that, Orochimaru freed his hands from the Chidori blade and ignoring the pain that his current body was under, he readied himself to process his new one while at the same time, prove that the taunts to be wrong. Soon it became clear that the fight between Sasuke and Orochimaru was going to be only one left standing.

**00000000**

"Welcome. Please come in."

Slowly Naruto entered the room, closing the door behind him. Of all the places he could've been, the Hyuga compound wasn't one of them. All the times he's been there it was usually to see Hinata and those times were short. Obviously that was why it was a surprise that he was requested to come over by the leader of the Hyuga family, Hiashi.

Nothing was said by either of them as they were seemingly evaluating the other. Even though Naruto had his problems with him, he had to admit that Hiashi was an intimidating man. Just having him looking at him with those unwavering eyes made it clear that he wasn't someone who wanted to mess with if it could be helped. It didn't make things easier that he was the father of his girlfriend. _"Okay. This is awkward."_

"I was told by the Hokage that my daughter will recover and that it was thanks to you." Naruto said nothing as he knew that there was going to be more to say. "Apparently it was a former member of Konoha, Kabuto Yakushi that caused the illness and that it was you that found him and got the cure that helped my daughter."

This wasn't a surprise for Naruto to hear as he helped create it. To keep what actually happen from being known, a story had been made up story was created. After passing ideas with Tsunade they were able t come up with a believable story.

"I was at the right place at the right time. Just followed a hunch I had and happen to come across Kabuto who was cocky enough to way what he did." clarified Naruto calmly. He showed no sign of what was said was words that were rehearsed.

"Knowing that he was the only one that could possibly help Hinata, I tried to stop him. That led to the two of us fighting and that led to me killing him. Luckily he had the cure on him and it was used to save her. The rest is history."

"Still, for you to takedown someone like Kabuto says something about your abilities." Hiashi's roundabout compliment was accepted as no big deal. "Unfortunately, I doubt that th rest of my family will feel the same about your involvement in this incident."

"Like that'll be any different then how they feel about me now." Naruto shot back with annoyance. "With the exception of a few, the Hyugas haven't been that kind of to me. You can try to deny it but obviously you guys have some kind of problem with me and I could care less."

Hiashi said nothing as he looked to be in deep thought. "The 'issue' that you're referring to goes years back. It was when the Fourth Hokage, your father, Minato Namikaze, was still alive." That was a surprise to Naruto but for a different reason. He thought that the identity of his parents was a classified secret.

"Only the elder Hyugas and I know this. Although I doubt that you haven't told Hinata already." A brief adverting of his eyes confirmed that assumption. "One night, some Hyugas were found dead. Their bodies were torn apart. We asked for the Fourth to find the cause for what happen and he accepted."

"Then what's the problem?" Naruto wondered. "Like you said, my father did what you asked so I don't see a reason to hold a grudge." The whole thing just didn't make sense.

"There's more. Sometime later the Hokage decided to deem the incident closed even though no culprit was found." Hiashi could tell that the blond was confused. "We of course demanded that the investigation continue but was denied, even though it was discovered that there were chakra residue that didn't belong to a human."

For a bit, Naruto didn't understand what that could've meant until it came to him. _"When the nine-tailed fox was sealed within my father it must've overwhelmed him and unintentionally killed the Hyugas."_ Getting a somewhat confirmation from Kyuubi helped proved allegation.

"Minato would offer the Hyugas a considerable sum of money to in some way compensate for what we lost, which was quickly refused." continued the Hyuga matriarch that brought Naruto out of his train of thought. "Since then, there has been underline hostility."

"Oh, I see now." Naruto concluded but he was still annoyed. "You're upset that the Fourth didn't find the one responsible for those dead so you decided to be angry with him and his family. Since I'm the last one of the family, you Hyugas have decided to focus your hostility toward me." Like with him earlier, Hikashi briefly averted his gaze elsewhere.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I really arm. But it has nothing to do with me, nor do I want it to be." Naruto stopped for a moment as he considered his next choice of words. "I may just know the gist of the issue but have you thought what it was like for my father? For all you know he could've felt guilty for not finding the one responsible for what happened. If you knew him well enough you know that's likely the case."

Recognizing that things were probably becoming heated, Naruto got up and after giving a polite bow he went for the door. Before going though, he had something to say. "People have compared me to my father and I tell them that I'm not trying to be him. I'm just being me." Looking over his shoulder, he stared squarely at the Hyuga matriarch.

"I care deeply for Hinata and I'll be with her as long as she allows me. Whether you accept that or not is your problem." Naruto took his leave, not bothering to look back as Hiashi was seemingly absorbing what had been discussed.

**00000000**

For who knows how long, Naruto slept and it wasn't until something lightly stroked his head that he woke up. Lifting his head he saw the now awake Hinata who was sitting in her hospital bed. Quickly any remaining sleep vanished. "You're awake. Are you all right?"

Appreciating his concern, Hinata smiled. "I'm fine. A little tired but nonetheless okay." That became apparent as a small yawn came out. "Whatever was done to me really did a number on me."

Being reminded of that made Naruto remember a question he needed to ask. "Do you remember anything that happened in the past few days?" He had to know what she recalled during that time.

"Not much." recalled Hinata. "Everything is all jumbled up that it's hard to determine. Last thing I remember is for some reason I attacked those in the Hyuga compound before I passed out. Anything after that is a blank." Unseen by her was Naruto sighing in relief as he luckily avoided another bullet. "Actually, there's something else I remember. On the night prior, the two of us were…close."

Wasn't hard to understand what she was referring to. While under partial influence of the demonic chakra, both she and Naruto got really intimate until it was stopped before it got out of hand. "Don't worry. You weren't yourself then. We'll just pretend none of it happened."

"That's not it." In what was a trademark of hers, Hinata blushed and couldn't bring herself to look at the blond. "Actually, I kind of…liked it." The confession caused the blush on her face to intensify as well as make her boyfriend's face to redden. "Naruto, is the offer you had earlier still good? After what happened it'll feel uncomfortable to be living in the same place as the family members I inadvertently hurt." When no reply was given, Hinata feared the worst.

"Who am I kidding? After everything that has happen with me you wouldn't want me to move in with you. Not that I could blame you. Forget I even asked." Her self pity rant was stopped when Naruto placed his hands on either side of her face and gently turned her head so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Hinata, if that's what you truly want so be it. As for what happened, it doesn't matter. No matter what you do, it won't make me stop feeling the way I do about you." Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Caught briefly off guard, Hinata would soon get over and return it with one of her own. How long they were like that didn't matter as all that mattered to them was the endearing and passionate kiss that they were sharing.

* * *

Bet you didn't expect that, did you? The whole Kyuubi influenced Hinata was a trick since I wanted to in a way to show how sadistic the nine-tailed fox would've been if he hadn't been influenced by sealed with Naruto's family bloodline. One other thing I wanted to do was finally give the reason why the Hyugas didn't like Naruto that much. Probably wasn't the best reason I could've come up with but it sounded all right with me.

Killing Kabuto was something I wanted to do for a while since I don't like the character and it helped to show that I'm going to change things from how they were done in the actual series. Don't expect to see a Orochimaru vs. Sasuke fight because there's no way I'll be able to outdue the one that was done in the series.

Expect the next update to be out sooner than this one and also the rest of the story will also be updated sooner rather than later. See ya until then.


	12. Similar

I promised to have a new chapter out soon and while it took a bit longer than I wanted, I still got it out. Not wanting to waste anymore of your time, onto the chapter. As for the disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 12  
Similar

In a location within Kumo, were the ruins of what once was a city. It looked as though a full-scale war had taken place with either side winning. There seem to be any sign of life anywhere with an exception.

"Do you have to do this? It's been thirty minutes already, Hidan." asked someone impatiently. You couldn't tell what he looked liked exactly as most of his body was covered including the majority of his head.

What could be seen was that he had dark skin and from what could be seen of his face he had red eyes with light green pupils. Who he was talking to was a grayed haired individual who was on the ground with a pike jabbed into his gut, seemingly dead. "Couldn't you just do a shorten version of it?"

"Shut your trap, Kakuzu." yelled the not so dead man identified as Hidan. Removing the pike he got back to his feet and with the exception of spilled blood and torn up clothes he appeared to be okay.

"I've told you before that the ceremony can't be interrupted. To even think about shortening it is sacrilege to Jashin." Hidan put on the cloak he had which was identical to the one as his companion Kakuzu had. Both of them were black with red clouds, signifying them as being members of the Akatsuki.

"You put too much stock in your so-called religion. It'll get you killed one of these days." There was some kind of retort by Hidan but was completely ignored by Kakuzu as he was figuring out what to do next which infuriated his partner even more. Shortly after another member of the organization showed themselves by coming out from underneath the ground. "You showed up at last, Zetsu."

"Yes. I'm here to pick up the item." informed plantlike man. **"It took longer than it should've taken to completed."** added the other side of the same person.

"Well, you can blame my partner and his idiocy for the delay." Again Kakuzu's insult Hidan which infuriated him and again it was ignored. "The item is ready to be taken, Zetsu."

They were referring to that on what was left of a wall was a woman probably in her twenties with a pike stabbed through her hands that were above her head. She was wearing a dark outfit that was dishabille and long blonde hair that was messed up. Her entire body was battered as streams of blood came from her and created a puddle on the ground. Remarkably she was still alive if only barely.

"It's a little worse for ware but should be able to survive the trip." Kakuzu acknowledged. "After all, we need the two-tailed jinchuriki alive for what the Akatsuki needs."

**00000000**

Sitting up in his bed with a start, Naruto was gasping for air as he tried to calm himself. _"What was all that?"_ Images of what he saw replayed themselves in his head and even still, he had trouble comprehend it all. _"Was it all a dream? It felt too real to be one."_

"_**That's because it wasn't."**_ declared Kyuubi. One of the few good things to having a demon sealed within your body was that usually you didn't have to explain to your demon what you were thinking. _**"What you saw were members of the Akatsuki capturing one of the other remaining tailed beasts and the jinchurikis that have them."**_ Much like Uzumaki, the nine-tailed fox hated the organization that was after him.

"_Why did I see that in the first place? This never happen when any other biju/jinchuriki was captured."_ The whole incident involving Gaara was a good example of that. _"That girl, the one who has the two-tailed biju, they're going to do the same thing to her as the others?"_

"_**Most likely that'll happen. If what happened with the Kazekage is any example then within the next three days the Nibi will be sealed with the others." **_

"_Unless something was to intervene."_ remarked Naruto offhandedly. Not even having being asked, he knew that Kyuubi didn't understand. _"This could be an opportunity to take the offensive against the Akatsuki. At the same time save the two-tailed host."_

"_**Have you gotten stupider recently? Are you actually considering going after them, are you?"**_ Silence was all that Kyuubi got which was enough to confirm his suspicions. _**"You think your team would fare better than last time?"**_

"_**Who said anything about going with a team?"**_ Wasn't hard for the fox spirit to comprehend what the chunin was getting at. _**"I was right. You're an idiot for even suggest going after them by yourself. There's so many bad things about that idea is that I don't even know where to begin. If those close to you knew what you were planning they would rip you a new one."**_

Mentally picturing of that possibility caused a shiver down Naruto's spine. _"Perhaps but time will be wasted to put together a plan, leaving us with even more time to act. I'll deal with the consequences later."_ Even though he was stating what he felt were valid facts, Kyuubi still wasn't really behind the idea. _"Look at it this way. If we're successful it'll make things more difficult for the Akatsuki and it'll take longer for them to come after us."_

No immediate response from the nine-tailed fox but it felt like the persuading was starting to Kyuubi. _**"All right, let's do this before I regain my senses. Just remember this was all your idea and I'm just going for the ride."**_ Finding amusement at the fox's attempt to redirect blame made Naruto laugh briefly before going ahead and accepting that. Now all he had to do was come up with something that wouldn't cause everyone to satisfy them without having them become too suspicious.

**00000000**

"You mind saying that again?" In the Hokage tower, Naruto was talking privately with the Fifth Hokage and her assistant. While the young chunin was close with both Tsunade and Shizune which allowed him some leeway than other people being in front of them at them at the moment had him a little unnerved.

"I'm asking if I can be taken from active duty for a week." Naruto repeated. "There's just something I need to do and I won't be able to focus on anything else." He knew that the excuse was flimsy but it was the best one that he could come up with. It was also just vague enough that it wouldn't reveal anything by accident.

"We could perhaps allow that to happen but this means that we'll have to adjust things to compensate the sudden change." Tsunade expressed. "Some missions may have to be rearranged. After all, you're team was suppose to be going on one soon."

"Again, I'm sorry about springing this on you soon suddenly. I would've told you ahead of time if I know about it sooner." apologized Naruto. "To help make up for it I'll tell my team about it so don't worry about having to explain it to them." There was an alternative motive to that and hopefully that the 'favor' would be accepted.

"Perhaps that would be wise." agreed Shizune. She new that Tsunade would rather have Naruto deal with any whiplash from his decision than her. "But it may help if we knew that this thing that you need to take care of."

Knowing that it was just a roundabout way in trying to find out what he was planning, Naruto just shook his head. "Don't worry. It's just something I got to do and I promise everything will be back to normal when it's all said and done."

"So be it." conceded Tsunade. "You have a week to do whatever it is you have to do. We trust you."

Being told that they trusted him made Naruto feel as though he was actually hit as he was basically taking advantage of that trust. Realizing that would make both of them more suspicious than they already was he maintained the same calm look on his face. "Thank you. Promise I won't let this go to waste."

**00000000**

That was pretty much all of their meeting as it was shortly after that Naruto left the office. Not long after he left did the two have a discussion about it. "Lady Tsunade, it's obviously that there's more than he told us."

"You notice that too, Shizune." asked Tsunade though it wasn't really a question. "Despite having more experience than he would prefer to, it's nearly impossible for Naruto to lie to those close to him." For a moment the Hokage was thinking of going for her private sake stash but held back. "We just have to have faith that Naruto knows what he's doing."

**00000000**

Days Later…

"_We're almost there. Only a few miles to go."_ informed Kyuubi. Following the 'trail' from where the two-tailed host had been captured it led to the outskirts of Kumo and wasn't far from its border. _"Sure you want to go through with this? Still have time to turn back if you have second thoughts."_

"_No. I'm doing this. It would make everything a waste if I turned back now."_ Indeed, Naruto had to get a lot of things in order before leaving. Shortly after meeting with the Tsunade and Shizune he talked with his team and gave them the excuse he had came up for them. What he came up with was telling them that the Hokage gave him solo mission where he was to escort some dignitary and he would be gone for a week.

A similar one was used when he talked with Hinata. Since she still hadn't fully recovered from being contaminated by the nine-tailed fox's chakra she would be bedridden and it was decided that Hinata was going stay at the Hyuga compound. Even though it wasn't the best opinion it was better than staying alone. Thankfully Sakura had agreed to regularly check on her and keep her company.

Once it was all done it was just him sneaking out of Konoha without being notice and that led to where they were. _"For the record I'd like it to be stated that I'm not in favor of this plan. We don't even know what we're exactly up against."_

"_Well, it's the best one that could be thought of."_ defended Naruto. _"I know that just one mistake and we're screwed. All that we got to do is get in, grab the two-tailed host and get out without getting captured."_ Simplifying it did little to get Kyuubi to like the plan anymore than he was. _"Hey, unless you can come up with a better idea we don't have much of a choice."_ A growl from the demon fox was the only thing that was heard which was perhaps the only sign that he had given in.

"_Now, there's one more thing to do before we go."_ Biting his thumb he did a familiar series of hand signs before slamming his hand to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu." In a cloud of smoke, one of the usual toads that he summons, Gamakichi appeared only now he had grown considerably to where he was as tall as the one who summoned him.

"Hey, Naruto." greeted the toad. "What's up?"

"Gamakichi, there's a favor I have to ask you." Getting straight to business Naruto reached into his jacket and pulled out a scroll. "Listen very carefully to what I got to ask. It's important that you do exactly as I ask." Recognizing the seriousness that the boy was showing, the large toad did the same. "I need you to take this scroll and…"

**00000000**

In a completely enclosed cave, the Akatsuki were at work. "The sealing of the three-tailed biju is complete. Now it's onto the two-tailed." Though there were some complaints in having another three days sealing another biju, the members of the Akatsuki followed their leader's ruling went into position to begin the second consecutive sealing ritual. Before it could be started, an explosion occurred that caused one of the walls to come crumble down.

From the newfound opening and smoke was Naruto, currently as Fox. "Sorry about the mess. I wanted to make an entrance." He was talking casually but he was in fact completely serious. Going over the place from one side to the other he saw that every Akatsuki member there was just a holographic image. _"So they don't even have to be in the same place as the tailed beast to seal them. Good to know."_

"Well, if it isn't the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox." acknowledged one of the images but the voice familiar as it was from Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the first two members that came after Naruto/Fox over two years ago. "Been wondering when we'd be seeing you again."

"I would be saying the same for you but clearly none of you are actually here." Again Fox looked over the holographic images. "Apparently you decided to phone this in. Too bad, I was hoping to see you. Oh, well. We'll just have to postpone that. Before I go, there's something I need to do." He made his way toward the unconscious body of the two-tailed host. "I'll be taking her with me. Hopefully you can understand."

"Afraid that can't be allowed." announced one of the Akatsuki members. Who he was couldn't be determined and the only identifiable about him was that his eyes were the unusual rippled eye pattern. "The two-tailed is vital to or plans. Just like you. Neither of you can leave."

Without even having it being told, Fox recognized that this person was the leader of the group. "Is that a fact? How do you plan on stopping me?" From behind he sensed something trying to sneak up on him. Acting without any warning, Fox spun around and drove the majority of his right arm into the person's chest. By the cloak he was wearing it confirmed his Akatsuki association. That would've been bad enough but encircling the arm was the Wind Edge that was tearing their body from within.

"Nice try." commended Fox to Zetsu, his would be attacker. "Unfortunately, you won't have a second chance." With a somewhat grin he started to have the Wind Edge carve diagonally down the plantlike man's body who was starting to cough up blood. When the wind enforced arm came out, Zetsu collapsed to the ground, both halves of him. To be safe both halves were burned to ash. "Is that all?"

The quick and unexpected killing of their fellow member came as a surprise to the other Akatsuki members but was gone not long after. "If so I'll be going." Making another attempt for his fellow jinchuriki, Fox went over to the girl.

"Who do you think you are?" demanded one of the members and although he didn't know what his name was, the Konoha shinobi knew who he was. "Oh, it's you. I thought you blew yourself up back in Suna. Apparently you couldn't even do that right." That verbal jab got a reaction as Deidara seethed while some of his associates actually snickered at him.

"_**Enough fooling around kid."**_ reprimanded Kyuubi. _**"I sense five individuals coming this way and fast. By what I'm feeling something tells me that they're not friendly."**_ For the fox to express concern in anyway meant the threat was serious.

"This was fun but I got to be going. Oh, before I go, I would advice that whoever is sending those five individuals here to reconsider." Doing one of his trademark jutsus, Fox created hundreds of clones that were scattered throughout the cave, particularly around the large statue that contained the already captured bijus.

"Most of them are exploding clones or have enough explosives on them to level a building. Come after us and they'll take this whole place down. You won't be killed but it'll do considerable damage to that statue and I'm sure that it'll screw whatever your plan is."

A long shot threat but Kyuubi informed that the upcoming individuals had stopped. "Good choice." Picking up the girl he slowly and carefully made his way out of the cave. He was almost out when he stopped and turned back to them. "One more thing, we'll see each other again. Until then though, here's something to remember me by."

Following an unspoken command, all of the clones started to explode. As a result, the whole place started to come crumbling down. Fox didn't even take the time to see what happen as he made a beeline out of there before any type of retaliation could occur. He moved as fast his body would allow and didn't stop until arriving at a lake a few miles away from the Akatsuki's recent base.

"_**Can't stop, you idiot."**_ stated Kyuubi. He had been keeping track of any possible pursuers. _**"The five that were sensed earlier are quickly catching up and they're certainly won't be pleased by what you did."**_

"_Thanks for stating the obvious."_ Fox knew that even if he ran nonstop, the chances of him getting away were slim to none. Plus, he was carrying someone and that was slowing him down. _"Just hope that Gamakichi was able to do his part."_ Looking around he was searching for something. _"Come on, where is it? …Ah, there it is."_

About a half a hour later the five people who were pursuing him arrived. Each of them had on the customary Akatsuki's cloaks and they all looked different from one another except for a few things. One was that they had multiple piercing in various parts of their head and the other being that they had the same type of eyes as the supposed leader of Akatsuki.

"Would appear as though our targets have disappeared." acknowledged one of them There wasn't any actual sign of anger from any of them from that realization. Setting his sights on the water, the individual seemed to figure something out. "Clever."

**00000000**

"Here it is." In another place that was a considerable distance away from any of the Akatsuki, a small toad emerged from underneath the lake's surface. Opening its mouth an arm came out. That wasn't all as an actually person came out of the toad. "You seemed to be successful on your part."

"It looks that way." responded Naruto, the one who had emerged from within the toad. "I never really liked that technique. It freaks me out hiding inside a toad."

"Don't complain." disputed the person that had been waiting. "The Hidden Toad technique is a very beneficial move. It kept you from being detected while you were escaping." Naruto made no argument as there was truth behind that explanation. "You stated in the scroll you sent that you would be with the person that you went after. Are they here or were you unable to save them?"

Instead of replying, Naruto reached into the toad's mouth and pulled out the host of the two-tails, who was still unconscious. Gently he laid her down on the ground. "She's been out since I rescued. Do you mind seeing if she isn't under some kind of jutsu?" When he said that, he noticed the look on the person's face. "Don't even try it. This isn't the time for any of your perverted antics, Jiraiya."

"I take offense to that accusation." protested Jiraiya. "You're not insinuating that I, one of the sannin, would do such a thing, are you?" All he got was a look from his godson that showed that he believed that his godfather would do such a thing.

Muttering something, Jiraiya checked on the patient. While he made sure not to do anything inappropriate, it didn't stop him from voicing his opinion. "Have to admit that she's quite the looker. Wonder what Hinata would think if she knew that you did all this to save a young woman?" When the sannin saw the heated glare from Naruto, he decided to stop joking unless he wanted a beating from an angry jinchuriki.

Didn't take long for the sannin to discover that the woman was under a Force Sleep Jutsu and it took even less time for it to be broken. A moment later, she woke up. Realizing that she wasn't alone she tried to get away but only got a few feet before falling down.

"Easy there." voiced Jiraiya. "You're still weak from everything that has happen. It'll take a while for you to regain your strength." Giving her body the once over, a goofy looking smile appeared on his face. "If you want, I can do something that may help you." Before anything could actually happen, he was hit in the back of the head by the other person there.

"Enough of that, you old pervert. Sorry about that. He's going through a midlife crisis." Jiraiya went on a little rant about that but it was ignored. "Don't worry. There isn't any Akatsuki here." The mentioning of the group caused the woman to focus her completely attention on Naruto. "I got you out before they could remove your demon. How about returning the debt by telling us your name?"

"Yu-Yugito Nii." she informed somewhat hesitantly. Clearly she didn't trust them. From what happened to recently it was understandable. "You saved me and you know about the Nibi?" The Nibi was referring to the biju that was inside of her. "Why would you do that? What was in it for you?"

"Well, despite it being the right thing to do, I really wanted to stick it to those Akatsuki bastards." Slight nod from Yugito showed that she felt the same about the aforementioned group. "Also, seeing as how we're similar and have a common enemy, I felt that saving you was a good decision."

Impressively, it looked as though Yugito figured out the unspoken meaning behind the reasoning. "Similar? Are you saying that you're…?" A nod from Naruto confirmed her suspicions. "You're also a jinchuriki?" Looking him over she found it hard to believe. "You don't look like one."

Finding amusement in that response, Naruto briefly laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment. I rather not have that be publicly known. By the way, don't refer to me as a jinchuriki. I detest the word." The distain that was behind when he said that word helped prove that was an understatement. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha. If you want, you can come with us. I'm sure that the village will offer you amnesty. I'm close with the Hokage."

Couldn't tell whether Yugito actually considered that option but she shook her head. "Afraid I can't do that. I'm a jonin of Kumo and my loyalty lies with them." Her strength seemed to have returned as she got back to her feet without trouble. "I must return to my village and inform them to what happen."

"Why are you going to do that?" inquired Naruto. Fortunately Jiraiya had decided to remain quiet as the two of them talked. "I mean you were saved from the Akatsuki and now have an opportunity to go somewhere else, disappear. You could basically start over." Unknowingly, what he was saying was the thoughts that he rarely allowed himself to think.

"Indeed. To run away and start over has been something that I thought about many times." stated Yugito with a somewhat detachment in her voice. "Not having people know what's inside of me and see me as a person and not a demon in human form would be a wonderful thing." Clearly the young woman had certainly had been thinking about that for quite some time. "However, I'll just be running away from what I am. Rather than denying what's inside of me, I rather use it to help those I care for and see me as an actual person. Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?"

A small knowing smile came across Naruto's face when he heard of that. "No. That isn't ridiculous. Actually, I completely understand." Images of Hinata, his friends and all those he cared for played in his head. "If you want to return to Kumo, I won't stop you. Know though that you have one of your…'kind' that's willing to help you if it's needed."

Being offered help for a possible future situation seemed to pleased Yugito as she gave an endearing smile at her fellow jinchuriki. "I appreciate the offer. To offer aid to someone from Kumo, despite the animosity between us and Konoha is says something about your character. Consider the offer the same for you as well." With that the two-tailed demon host, Yugito Nii took off, likely returning to her village.

"Do you think it was wise to let her go just like that?" Jiraiya inquired, breaking the silence that he had been under during the conversation between the two younger shinobi. "You have to realize that the Akatsuki will surely make another go for her. There's also a possibility that she might tell the Raikage about you."

"The Akatsuki are a given. They won't stop going after the tailed beast until every one of them are dealt with." That was such a given that the sannin didn't even try to dispute it. "Her telling my secret is a possibility but I don't think I have to worry. She doesn't seem like a person who'll snitch on someone who saved them." Naruto tried to reason.

"So, you're okay with all of that?" asked Jiraiya. The blond gave a small nod. "Good then." Suddenly, he gave his godson a punch to the top of the head that was hard enough that he dropped to the ground. "How stupid are you? Do you realize the risk that you put yourself in by doing what you did? It's a miracle that you got out of this in one piece." While Jiraiya usually was able to control his emotions it was a scary moment when he let them out.

Rubbing the spot that he was hit, Naruto got back to his feet. "What was I suppose to do? Stand back and do nothing while someone like me gets killed?" Like the sannin, his anger was rising but managed to keep it somewhat in check. "I wasn't able to stop them when they went after Gaara and I wasn't going to let something like that happen again."

That seemed to lessen Jiraiya's anger somewhat as he refrained from delivering another blow. "You're truly one of a kind kid. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing is unknown." Looking at the older man, the young chunin gave a small smirk.

Let's head back to the village. Along the way you can tell me what exactly happen. Maybe both of us knowing the whole story will help soften the anger that Tsunade will have when she finds out about this." Comprehending what was likely to come, Naruto had to shiver run down his body and dreading that moment.

**00000000**

In a completely different undisclosed location, the members of the Akatsuki, again as holographic images, were gathered. This time however, the reason for the meeting is to discuss what just happen. The reactions were diverse but strong.

"No good son of a bitch." voiced Hidan, who was one of the more vocal about what had happen. "To do such a thing in front of us is so disgraceful."

"Enough of your griping, Hidan." grumbled Kakuzu. Unlike his partner, he was more composed. "While I share in the annoyance in what had transpired, but must admit that it took some guts for him to do what he did."

"Who cares about his guts?" argued Deidara in sheer anger. "When I get through with him there'll be nothing left of him."

"But master Deidara, didn't you get beaten badly by the nine-tailed jinchuriki before?" questioned the newest member of the organization, Tobi innocently. His partner gave him a glare that promised pain in the upcoming future.

"I have to agree with Kakuzu." spoke up Kisame. "That fox kid was either very brave or stupid from entering the lion's den with the lions." There was no way to tell what his partner, Itachi felt about the whole thing as he remained his same stoic self. "What do we do about him and the Nibi?"

The question was directed toward the leader of the Akatsuki; Pain whose his and his partner's images were beside the statue that contained the already captured tailed beasts. "Our plans will remain as they were." he informed in a monotone voice. "More likely than not, the Nibi will be heading back to Kumo. Hidan and Kakuzu, will try to intercept and recapture her before she gets there. The rest of you will continue to go after you assigned targets or await orders. You're all dismissed."

With that dismissal, the images representing the Akatsuki members vanished, leaving only Pain and his partner. "Would seem as though the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox is going to be more troublesome than we originally believed." expressed Konan. "Do you think that we should leave his capture to Itachi?"

"For now yes. Until we're told otherwise, that's how things will be." A look came over Pain's eyes that couldn't really be identified as he seemingly was thinking about something. "It's only a matter of time until all nine bijus are captured and sealed away. When that happens, the world will finally reach peace."

* * *

There it is. I hope that the explanation of why Naruto had that dream was at least somewhat reasonable. Remember that he's nothing like the other jinchurikis. Don't expect it happening again as it was really a one time thing. Another reason why I wanted to do this chapter was because I wanted Naruto to have some interaction with some of the other jinchurikis besides Gaara. I plan on having more of this happening but not for the near future.

Currently I'm planning to update again this month. Probably on the week of Halloween they'll be a new chapter. Until then, see ya and if you could, leave a review.


	13. Immortal

I thought that this chapter would've been done and out later this month but luckily I was able to finish it ahead of time. You'll see that what happens here follows shortly after the previous chapter. Onto the story and as for the disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 13  
Immortal

"YOU IDIOT!" Inside the office the voiced of a very vexed Fifth Hokage could be heard. Like Jiraiya had expected, once Tsunade learned what had happen involving the demon vessel's little solo mission, she wasn't happy to say the least. She showed that by knocking aforementioned chunin across the office. "What were you thinking in doing such a stupid stunt like that? Were you even thinking at all?"

Getting back on wobbly legs, Naruto tried clearing his head from the blow he just received. "I've already explained it to Jiraiya and I'll tell you the same thing, Tsunade." He avoided using the nicknames that he used for them. No point angering the two sannin any further. "I wasn't going to let the same thing that happened to Gaara happen to someone else if I can help it. May of went the wrong way in handling it but I couldn't waste any time. You want to punish me for what I did, go right ahead."

Naruto's words seem to lessen Tsunade's anger but only slightly. "We'll discuss what your punishment will be at a later time. Right now you need to get ready for your next mission." That was unexpected and it showed on Naruto's face. "Lots happen while you were gone. ...Asuma Sarutobi was killed."

Her reveling of that made things even more shocking. While Naruto hadn't really associated with the man, with the exception of somewhat working together to clear Kurenai's name from a frame job, he still respected the man. "What happen?"

"We gotten word that two member's of the Akatsuki were within the boundaries of Fire Country." Tsunade saw that the chunin was about to interrupt but she beat him to the punch. "We weren't sure that the information was genuine so we sent out squads throughout to see if there were in fact members of that group in the area. Also, you weren't exactly here to notify you of the possibility." That put a halt to any kind of retort.

"Asuma's squad happened to be the one that came across the two and a battle ensued. Despite having the number advantage they couldn't eliminate either of them, even though it was reported that one had actually been beheaded only for it to be reattached. In the end, one of them did some kind of jutsu that resulted in Asuma being killed."

"What about the others who were on his squad?" Naruto asked. Whatever anger he had for Akatsuki were forgotten for the moment as he was concerned about the wellbeing of his fellow shinobi.

"They're fine." announced Jiraiya. He had already known about what happen due to his spy network. "Banged up but nothing life threatening. Probably the ones who took a toll at what happen were his former students. They were there when he died."

Silently Naruto cursed. "Where are those three?" All that mattered to the chunin was his friends. "I would like to give them my condolences."

Instead of answering right away, Tsunade shifted her gaze elsewhere. "Unfortunately, they're not here anymore. Morning after Asuma's funeral they left to go after the ones responsible for their sensei's death." Recalling that must've been irritating to the sannin as she started to rub her temples to ease it. "I found out and tried to get them to reconsider but they were determine to go through with it, whether I allowed it or not. Only thing I was able to get them to agree upon was letting a jonin to join them."

"The jonin was Kakashi Hatake." Jiraiya added. Recognizing the expression on his godson's face, he elaborated. "He was the only that was qualified enough to go. Especially since your recent activity was discovered shortly beforehand."

"Worried that one of them, if not all of them, would end up like Asuma, I planned on sending Team Anko as backup since they were the most suited for this kind of assignment. But I'm considering changing my decision after discovering your little exploit."

"Would that be wise?" Speaking up for the first time in a while, Naruto remained calm. "No offense to anyone but my team is the only one who had recently encountered anyone from the Akatsuki _and_ beaten them." His words were seemingly getting through to the Hokage so he continued. "If you send Team Anko you don't have to worry about me losing sight of the big picture. This mission is about helping my friends and comrades. Not to get payback."

Nothing was said as Hokage and jinchuriki stared at one another unwavering. "Head for the main gate." ordered the sannin. "You're team has been on standby for the last few hours. They'll meet you there." Not wanting to risk the possibility of her changing her mind, Naruto gave his appreciation and hurried out of the room.

"Are you sure that this is a smart thing to do?" Jiraiya inquired with him and former teammate being the only ones in the room. Earlier he made sure earlier that there wasn't any listening devices hidden in the office so the two of them were about to discuss things in private. "After what he did, it's likely that Akatsuki will want revenge."

"Can't be helped." confessed Tsunade. There wasn't any secret that the Hokage was concern about her somewhat surrogate little brother. "As much as I don't want to admit it, what he said was correct. Let's just hope that he remembers what he said about why his team was going. So, was there anything else that he may have accidentally left out?"

A semi serious look came over the face of Jiraiya before saying anything. "Let's get a drink first." Tsunade was a little reluctant to accept the offer but eventually gave in. "By the way, what do you know about Ame?"

**00000000**

"Well, that's it." Within a heavily forest area, the fight between Shikamaru Nara and Akatsuki member, Hidan had seemingly reached its end and it appeared as though the supposed immortal had come out victorious. At his feet was the fallen body of the Konoha chunin. "I should get back to Kakuzu now."

Turning around, Hidan started to make his way back to where his partner was last seen. He got about a few feet away when his body suddenly stopped. _"This can't be."_ Already recognizing what the cause was, Hidan looked over his shoulder and saw that his shadow was attached again to Shikamaru's, who wasn't as dead as once believed. "Damn you, you bastard. How are you still alive? My ritual should've caused your heart to be stabbed along with mine."

A small smile appeared on Shikamaru's face as he saw his adversary's confusion. "It's a long story. Let's just say that yourpartner won't be happy with you." The smile disappeared as the shadow user became completely serious. "You don't have to worry about that though since you'll be stopped here and now."

Suddenly, Hidan started to laugh manically. "What a dumb ass you are. Have you forgotten already? I can't be killed." There was another thing that he happened to notice. "Your shadow possessions have continually gotten weaker after each used. Once it's gone, I'll make you regret in trying to make me look like a fool." He started to laugh again until he saw that the look that Shikamaru had remained.

"You misunderstood. I said you were going to be _stopped_. Never did I say anything about _killing_ you." Following that statement, shadow like tentacles sprouted out from all over and wrapped themselves around Hidan and actually lifted him off the ground. Another thing that was noticed was that along with that there were also paper bombs and they too were attached to various parts of his body.

What followed next was Shikamaru throwing a kunai at the ground where his adversary had been. The result from that was a portion of the ground crumbling to reveal a deep hole.

"Time to find out if you're as immortal as you say you are." Going into his chunin vest he pulled out a familiar lighter. Flicking it, a flame was made. "My sensei sends his regards."

With a flick of his wrist, the lighter went at Hidan. When it made contact with him, to be precise, one of the paper bombs, he went off like a rocket. A chain reaction occurred as all of the bombs went off, consuming the Akatsuki member.

Being unable to actually hold on any longer, the shadows allowed the now dismembered body fall into the hole. Peering down, Shikamaru was mildly surprised at what he saw.

"You stupid piece of shit." cursed the severed head of Hidan. "Jashin will punish you for your balsams actions." His words didn't get the response that he wanted as the shadow user remained as stoic since the whole battle started.

"Keep spouting that nonsense of yours. I believe in is different." Producing another kunai and attached more paper bombs to it. "Right now though, you shouldn't think Jashin as your lord. Since I'm about to pass judgment upon you, you can consider me your lord."

Although it was brief, there was a look of concern on Hidan's face at the emotionless statement. Without even batting an eye, Shikamaru threw the kunai, where it embedded into the opening of the hole. When they exploded it caused rumble to fall in and entombing the Jashin worshipper.

"Ha, you think this'll stop me?" shouted Hidan who had an insane expression on his face as the pieces of earth fell down upon his dismembered body. "I'll return and bring upon divine punishment of Jashin onto you. Even if I'm just a head, I'll bite you to death."

The Akatsuki continued to spout threats as he completely buried the rumble. Even when the whole was fully filled, Shikamaru looked on. The expression on his face didn't show any real emotion but his eyes showed a sign of fulfillment in finding solace for what had transpired.

**00000000**

"It's time to put an end to this little excursion." Back with the other Akatsuki member was ready to end things with the opposition that he was up again. Kakuzu furthered that declaration by undergoing as the threads within his body spread out through various parts of his body and was poised to attack a moment's notice.

"Been some time since _two_ of my hearts have been destroyed in a single battle." While Kakuzu found some amusement behind that happening, he was more annoyed. "I think I'll take your hearts to replace them as well as have one to spare." To make sure that none of his 'donors' got away, he wrapped some of his threads around, Kakashi, Ino and Choji. "Now, just hold still. This'll be over in a moment." What followed were the masks on his shoulders, representing the two other hearts that he still had, prepared to launch attacks to end things.

The combined wind and fire attack went straight at the three Konoha shinobi and it would surely take them all out. Just before it could hit though, something came in-between and intercepted the attack. It wasn't until things began to calm down that it was realized that it had been a giant snake that saved the shinobi of Konoha. The snake wouldn't be there for much longer as it disappeared in a cloud of smoke due to the damage that it had received.

"That was one of my favorite snakes." Emerging from the smoke that was caused by the snake summoning disappearing was the silhouettes of individuals. "You're going to regret that." Who came to the safe would be revealed to be all four members of Team Anko. The unexpected arrival of the team was well received by their fellow shinobi as it was because of them that they were still alive.

"Good timing on your guys' part." expressed a relieved Kakashi. "You got here a not moment to soon."

"That's stating the obvious." Naruto remarked. His hostility that he still had toward his former sensei was still there but it didn't blind him to the fact that judging by the battered that the jonin was a clear sign of how powerful the opposition was. "Where's Shikamaru?"

"He's fighting the other Akatsuki member elsewhere." informed Choji. By the tone of his voice, the Akimichi boy's concern about his friend was apparent.

"He'll likely to need backup." Performing a summoning jutsu, Kakashi summoned one of his usual dog summons, Pakkun. "This'll help you find him."

"Okay. Kin, you and Sakura follow the dog and help Shikamaru." ordered Anko. Getting no argument, both chunin followed the dog summoning away from the area. "Mind giving a little entail about what we're up against?"

"His name is Kakuzu. The masks you see are a part of his body but they can become detached from. Each of them represents an individual heart he has." Kakashi started to explain. "There was originally five hearts totaled but two of them have been destroyed." Seeing the confused looks on the faces of both Anko and Naruto, he explained further. "What that means is that even though he's been killed twice already, he needs to be killed three more times to make it permanent."

"Well, Akatsuki certainly does have unique members." muttered Anko casually. While he was talked liked it wasn't that big of a deal, what she was thinking was the opposite. _"However, they've got to be extremely tough if they were able to rough up Kakashi like he is."_ "You heard all that, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I heard. Was killed twice, three to go." Naruto acknowledged. "Hope you guys don't mind, but I'd like to handle this on my own." The reactions to that request got a verity of reactions.

"Are you crazy?" Ino practically screamed. "You can't be serious." Hearing that was one of the most outrageous things that Yamanaka had ever heard.

"She's right." Choji added. "We've done all we can to get as far as we have." The Akimichi boy was worried about what could happen to one of his friends. "Going at him all together would be the most reasonable way in dealing with someone like him."

Whether the words of his friends got through to Naruto was impossible to tell as he remained the same way as before. "What do you say, Anko?" he asked from over his shoulder. "You're supposed to be leading the squad, so it's up to you do decide."

The jonin in question just smiled. "Go ahead and see what you can do." Her approval was disagreed but they were all ignored. "Just know that we got your back if it's too much for you." That got a simple nod of the head in understanding. "Also try to not get killed. Your teammates and I haven't given you your punishment for that recent stunt of yours."

Surprisingly, that seem to worry Naruto more than what he was about to do. Forgetting that for the time being, he focused on the Akatsuki member in front of him. "Sorry about making you wait. There won't be anymore delays."

During all of that, Kakuzu hadn't tried once to attack. "Something about you is familiar." Whatever it was that finally clicked for him, he got it. "Ah, so it's you. Have to admit that I wonder if we would every run into each other." Those words confused everyone but Anko as they had no idea what that meant. "If it wasn't against orders, I would take your heart for myself."

"Honestly, the feelings mutual. Running into one of you guys sooner than later was something that I was hoping for." Naruto tried to keep what he said as vague as possible so nothing about his secret being revealed. _"Especially don't want anything to slip that might get the attention of Kakashi. He's already suspicious as it is."_ "Unfortunately for you, you won't be taking my heart. Since today is the day you're going to die."

Creating three shadow clones, Naruto had them attack while he stayed back. Going in different directions, the clones tried to attack Kakuzu. Before anything could actually happen, the Akatsuki member avoided them and either crushed or stabbed all three with his threads. Standing where had been when the jutsu was made, Naruto received all of the clones' memories and the experiences that they gained.

The whole thing hardly fazed Kakuzu. He actually seemed to be amused by it. "Such big words but unable to back them up. Your appearance seems to be the only thing that you have in common with someone that I previously encountered. Reminds me of when I came across your father." Almost instantly, Naruto knew what that meant. "You're suspicions are correct. I was there when your father died. He proved to be difficult but in the end he too was no match against Akatsuki."

Kakuzu could tell that what he was saying was getting a reaction as Naruto was barely able to restrain himself. _"Excellent. Just a little further and that'll be it."_ Kakuzu was banking on the revelation of what he said would mess with the jinchuriki's thinking to the point that he would slip up and be easier to capture. "Your mother was the same. For someone as insignificant, she proved to be quite a handful."

The situation was becoming more difficult then it already was. Those from Konoha had known that Naruto's parents had been killed but having someone that was there made it a little harder to take in. Even Kakashi was becoming angry at what was said about his former sensei. Another thing that had them worry was how Naruto was going to react.

When Naruto finally did respond, it wasn't how any of them expected as he started to laugh. "Nice try but that won't work. I was told about what happen to my parents a long time ago." As he talked, he created two more clones on either side of him. "Do have to give you thanks though. What you said just made me more motivated to kill you."

Sticking his right arm out, Naruto started to create a Rasengan. What was different from previous usage of the jutsu, the clones came beside it and started to do their part in creating it. _"Don't really want to use this."_

"_The feelings are mutual."_ added Kyuubi. _"We both know what's likely to happen if you used this jutsu. The drawbacks are almost outweigh the reward. It would be easier to handle if you changed forms."_

"_Maybe so but I don't really have a choice._" He gave a side glance to the other shinobi. _"Besides, something tells me that it's going to take something like this to take this guy out."_ Both Naruto his clones put even more chakra into the jutsu and when completed it was an expanded version of Wind Style: Rasengan only that the wind chakra was more prominent that it was like a giant shuriken swirling around it. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken."

"_What is that jutsu?"_ thought Kakuzu. From where he was standing he could tell that it was dangerous. _"What power. Better not let him hit me with that."_

Kakuzu wasn't the only one who was surprise by the new technique as his teammates could hardly believe what they were seeing. Perhaps none of them more than Kakashi, as he had a general idea what it was. _"It can't be. He managed to combine elemental chakra with the Rasengan. That was something that even his father couldn't do."_

"_Need to move. Don't have much time."_ Moving quickly, Naruto went after his opposition. With his clones in front of him he hoped that it would be enough to give him an opening to strike.

"_Ignore the clones and focus on the one who has the attack."_ Kakuzu reestablish to himself. He could already tell what the jinchuriki was planning and had come up with a counter.

Jumping over the two clones, he went for the real Naruto. In a blind of an eye, Kakuzu stabbed his threads into the chunin, pinning him to the ground and causing the Rasenshuriken to disappear. "Your attack was predictable. You should've come up with a better diversion."

Strangely, instead of trying to free himself, Naruto was smiled. "Good advice." He started to gather chakra in his right hand. However, unlike last time, this chakra was a lightening lightning element. Grabbing one of the threads that stabbed him he sent the current through it, where it traveled right back to its user. "Taser Palm." The results were similar to what happen to Hinata except that this one was stronger.

Collapsing to his knees, Kakuzu tried to get to his feet but his body wasn't cooperating. He was about to curse the blond but he disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing that it actually had been a shadow clone.

"Unfortunately for you, I already know that lesson." shouted a familiar voice from behind the Akatsuki member. Coming at him was Naruto with another Rasenshuriken ready to be used.

"_He had the first attempt be a diversion so he could get his clone close enough to use that lightning jutsu."_ Kakuzu continued to try and get his body to move like he wanted but it wouldn't. _"That jutsu did something to my body and now I can't get away from his oncoming attack."_

With no way to avoid what was to come, Kakuzu was hit flushed by the Rasenshuriken. What resulted was his entire body becoming trapped in a vortex of tiny blades of wind chakra that repeatedly pulverize Kakuzu and created a huge crater in the ground beneath him. After about a moment, the attack finally came to an end and when it was gone, the heart stealer fell into the crater and showed no sign of getting up. The so-called immortal of Akatsuki had met his end.

"Got you, you son of a bitch." panted Naruto. Clutching his right arm was close to his body and was grimacing in pain; he started to stagger over to his teammates. He got about a few steps until his eyes began to cloud over and collapsed face first to the ground. Consciousness was slowly start to go in and out but Naruto was still able to saying something. "Ouch."

**00000000**

"There's no doubt about it. This guy's dead." That observation to be agreed upon as Kakuzu's body was mangled almost beyond reorganization. Anko even went ahead and gave a kick to the head to prove the point. "That was some technique that the kid did."

"Makes you wonder how he was able to one such as that at such a young age." inquired Kakashi somewhat halfheartedly. "That elemental jutsu was something that not even Naruto's father was able to do." Kakashi's trademark layback attitude was mostly gone and replaced by more seriousness. "He was trained by one of the sannin but that doesn't fully explain how he could progress so quickly."

"That's not really as farfetched as it sounds." Anko disputed offhandedly. "I was trained by a sannin and I'm considered one of the strongest jonins in Konoha. Your former student, Sakura is the apprentice of one and she's becoming one of the renowned medical shinobis there is." A dark look came over Anko's face as she was about to say what she was going to say. "Bet even the Uchiha is becoming incredible strong. Also, wasn't it questions like this that resulted in Team Kakashi being disbanded?"

There was an edge to the jonin's voice and enough killer intent to make even Kakashi a bit uneasy. "We showed up and saved you guys but you're still fixated in wanting to know something that isn't there. You keep this up…" In a blink of an eye, Anko disappeared and reappeared behind the Sharingan user with a kunai against his neck. "…and I'll have to make you regret sticking your nose in something that doesn't concern you. Maybe I'll do so by removing a certain appendage. Do we have an understanding?"

The feeling kunai press slightly deeper against his neck made Kakashi a little apprehensive. In no real position to argue he gave a small nod. A second later, the kunai was gone from his neck and Anko had a cheerful smile on her face. "Good. Now help me move this body." Not wanting to risk getting on the bad side of the woman, he immediately gave her assistance.

**00000000**

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" declared Ino. After the defeat of Kakuzu, the other Konoha shinobi went over to Naruto who barely conscious. Quickly going to work, Ino started to use her medical ninjutsu to help tend to demon host's body. "You have to be one of the luckiest people there is. How else would you explain how you were able to survive?"

"Hey, it wasn't just luck." argued Naruto. Silently he was thanking the treatment that Ino was giving and his own quick healing as he was recovering faster than anyone else probably would. "There was skill too." _"Although, that doesn't mean that I wasn't grateful about the luck."_ Naruto inwardly added.

"Must admit that the plan you came up with was clever." Choji praised. "Not up to the level of what Shikamaru could come up with but not that far off."

"Hey, that's not a far comparison. Besides, Shikamaru would just consider the whole thing as troublesome."

"That's an understatement." agreed the chunin in question. Thankfully, the Nara boy was able to come out of his fight with Hidan pretty much unscathed and met up with Sakura and Kin. The three of them arrived shortly after the Naruto versus Kakuzu fight ended. When they were told what happened they were surprised and gave the blond praise. "As soon as Naruto is healed up enough we should be heading back to Konoha." That was a unanimous agreement as all of them were eager to head back home.

**00000000**

"First off, congratulations go out to all of you for succeeding and coming back alive." the Fifth Hokage commended. Both teams were in her office and have given their reports about what happen. "You did considerably well and deserve any praise given. Go ahead and take the next couple of days off to recover." She stopped briefly as she happened to notice something. "There's something I need to discuss with Team Anko. The rest of you can go."

Not wanting argue with the Hokage and too exhausted to do so anyway, the former Team Asuma members and Kakashi left. "Now that they're gone, is there anything that you wish to say, Naruto?" asked Tsunade. The boy in question looked at her as he didn't know what she was talking about. She kept her stare on him and more to the point, his arm.

Naruto's right arm was close against his body but the hand and fingers were twitching every now and again. Noticing this, he used his other hand to hold it still which worked to a certain extent. "It's nothing. It's just sore from the fight."

Tsunade didn't was buying the flimsy excuse and wasn't going to let the issue go. "Then you wouldn't mind letting me examine it." Naruto was reluctant in doing that but gave his appendage to the medical specialist. Doing a diagnosis jutsu, the sannin didn't like what she found.

"You don't have to say it." said Naruto as he pulled his arm away. "I already know what's wrong." No point trying to lie as the truth was now known. "I'll be all right after a few days."

"Don't take this lightly." scolded Tsunade. "From the damage that your arm sustained, it's lucky that you're even able to even move it. I'm going to examine the body of Kakuzu and if it's as I expect, I may have to consider registering the Rasenshuriken as a S-rank technique and make it forbidden." The possible verdict from the Hokage was a surprise for all of them to hear.

"Sorry granny but even if you did that, I'll use it if I have to." Naruto disagreed. He wasn't trying to bitch as he kept a calm demeanor. "Right now it's one of my strongest moves I have. It's even more powerful when I'm my other self." He lifted his right arm up and saw that it was still twitching constantly. "Of course there's a downside to it and I know what they are and I only want to use it as a last resort. If it wasn't for it being one of the Akatsuki I would likely not have used it all." Despite the pain that it may have been, Naruto clenched his hand into a fist.

Looked like Tsunade wanted to try and reason with the chunin but realized that it would be futile. "So be it. For the now the Rasenshuriken will be a jutsu that'll be only used in extreme moments. Hopefully you'll use your better judgment on what those moments will be." She gave Naruto a look that told him to take that proviso lightly. "For now I recommend that you allow Sakura put that arm into a cast until it's healed."

Knowing that was the best he was going to get in the deal, Naruto let it go. With that pretty much all that had to be discussed, Team Anko was allowed to leave. They would take the time to rest up and recover from what they endured.

**00000000**

"This is a surprise." At the doorstep of jonin Kurenai Yuhi was chunin Naruto Uzumaki. "May I ask what the reason for this visit?"

"I wish to have a moment to talk. That is all." stated Naruto somewhat formally. "May I come in?"

Kurenai answered by moving aside. Taking that as a yes, he walked in. "Had a rough day?" She motioned toward his right arm that was in a cast.

"Oh, you mean this? You can say that. It's nothing." Forgetting about that, Naruto got to the matter at hand. "I came here to give my condolences for your loss. Asuma will be missed. It's unfortunate that he won't see his legacy grow up."

Kurenai quickly understood what that meant as she subconsciously covered the ring on her left ring finger. "When I went to pay my respects at Asuma's grave, I happen to overhear the conversation that you and Shikamaru had." A small smile appeared on Naruto's face as he noticed that the woman was lightly stroking her stomach. "Although Shikamaru has already stated that he'll become your child's sensei, I wanted to say that from here on out, both you and the child are under my protection. All you need to do is ask and I'll be there."

"Thank you. I appreciate that but I think that you should be heading home. I'm sure that Hinata is probably starting to worry about you." Realizing that she was probably right, the two traded goodbyes before Naruto left. Going to her window, Kurenai saw that the blond going down the street. She began to smile as she had a mental conversation with the life growing inside of her. _"It would seem as though my child will be born in a generation that'll be full of splendid shinobi and people."_

* * *

Well, I hope you readers liked how I handled this chapter. As with previous moments that happened in the canon, I couldn't have done anything that would make the Asuma death moment impactful than it was done. How the two Akatsuki members were dealt with was something I knew would be difficult to do as it was hard to come up with an original solution and I hope what I did was good enough.

I'm hoping that I'll update again but whether that means it'll be out before the end of the month is unknown. Just have to wait and see. Until then, see ya.


	14. Instructor

Here it is readers, I new chapter for this story. This'll be somewhat of a filler chapter but there should be some moments that you might find worth reading. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 14  
Instructor

"Care to repeat that?" When Naruto was ordered to go to the Hokage's office early that morning he thought it was to receive a punishment for what he did or possibly receive some mission. After hearing why he was there, he was surprised.

"I said that for the next two weeks you're assigned to be an instructor at the academy." repeated Tsunade. "Every shinobi, chunin and higher is required to teach at the academy for at least one week. Usually it's to instruct the students in a particular field."

"Wait a minute. You said 'one week'. Why do I have to do it for _two_ weeks?" Obviously Naruto wasn't pleased at the assignment he was being given. He would start to regret asking as Tsunade gave him a cold stare.

"You haven't done this requirement once since you were promoted to chunin. You can thank taking that two and a half year training trip for that. Also consider it punishment for your recent solo mission." Knowing that she was referring to when Naruto had his recent encounter against the Akatsuki he did so without telling anyone about what he did. "All you'll be doing is explaining and demonstrating summoning and elemental type jutsus. Simple enough that even you can mess it up."

Acknowledging that there was no way around it, Naruto conceded. "All right, I'll do it. However, can I make a request?" Seeing that the sannin was willing to listen, he explained what it could've been.

**00000000**

"I can't believe you got the Hokage to agree to this." Beside Naruto was his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. Together they made their way to the academy.

"What can I say? On occasion I'm able to get granny to see things my way." The nickname that he had given the Hokage had became so common that Hinata didn't reprimand him. "Honestly though, with my having to explain elemental jutsus I figured that I have someone else help explain things. Remember, you were doing water style jutsus before I did wind type ones."

"As much as I appreciate the compliment, I should be with my team. We did have a mission to do." argued Hinata. All that got was Naruto giving her a skeptical look.

"Who are you trying to fool? Your team had a B-rank mission to help look after the Fire Lord's kids while the parents were gone. It's a low leveled mission that was bumped up because of who requested it. I even asked Kurenai if it was okay if you helped me with this instead of going with your team and she said it was all right." Suddenly, he got behind the Hyuga and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Besides, would you rather help me for two weeks or watch some kids?"

When asking that, Naruto had his head close to Hinata's, causing his breath to tickle the back of her neck. Composing herself as much as possible she spoke up. "Aren't they basically the same? Also, you may be harder to keep in line than any kid would."

Naruto was slightly taken back by that reply and it hadn't been the first time. Ever since getting out of the hospital, Hinata had become a bit more open and sometimes would do or say something that he wasn't expecting. From what Naruto could figure it had something to do with temporarily containing some of the demonic chakra in her. Not saying that he was against the slight change as it was just another thing that he found appealing.

"Well, if I miss behave why don't you keep my after class and make me learn my lesson?" This time Hinata couldn't stop herself from blushing from the underline meaning behind that. The moment they were having came to an end when they realize that they were going to be late if they didn't hurry. Luckily they got to the academy on time and get to the classroom they were going to teach.

Once inside all the students turn their attention toward them. Apparently they had been told about this ahead of time. "Okay everyone. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Hinata Hyuga. For the next two weeks we'll be teaching you about summoning elemental type jutsus and maybe other things if we have time." As he hoped, the introduction went smoothly. No point getting on the bad side of the kids. "Before we start, are there any questions that any of you want to ask either of us?"

A couple hands slowly went up; as if they were unsure they wanted t ask something. Naruto picked a brown haired girl to ask the first question. "Uh…is it true that during the Chunin Exam finals you beat both Neji Hyuga and Gaara before he became the Kazeakage?"

"Yes and no. I did beat Neji in the finals. The one with Gaara didn't actually happen during the finals but yes, I did win. Both were hard opponents to face and I consider both of them good friends." Answering that question he went on to the next one that came from a boy.

"My uncle said that you used to do a lot of pranks. Some of them were even on the Fifth Hokage. You didn't actually do that, right?"

Recalling those moments made Naruto smiled. He laughed when one particular thing came to mind. "No, that's true. In fact, I remember this one time when I used hot sauce to…"

**00000000**

Hours Later…

"That wasn't so bad." The class had ended and both Naruto and Hinata had left the academy. "Thought today was going to be a pain but it turned out okay."

"But we didn't do any teaching." True, all that happened during the class was the two of them answering questions and telling them of past experiences that they had. Hinata had been somewhat reluctant to go along with what was happening but slowly came around and join in. Of course there were things couldn't be said because they were classified, some of the things were said that didn't reveal anything or simply not mentioned. "We're not really helping things by doing what we did."

"Actually, I think it did." Naruto disputed. "After today the students should be more comfortable with us, making them more willing to listen to what we have to say."

Hearing the motive for what happen today, Hinata was a bit surprise. "Have to admit. That was a clever idea. But was it just a convent way to not having to do any actual work today?" Only form of confirmation that was given was the sheepish look that Naruto had. "Tomorrow we _got_ to start teaching them. Maybe have other people who can use the summoning jutsu to come in and discuss it."

"Is that really an option?" inquired Naruto casually. "With the exception of toads, the major summoning creatures that Konoha have are snails, dogs and snakes. Tsunade is too busy being Hokage to help, I absolutely refuse having Kakashi to be involved and can you imagine having Anko summoning a snake in a room full of kids?" Hinata apparently could as she shivered at the thought.

"Toads should be enough to help elaborate what we're trying to get the point across. Although we'll have to fin a more wide open area to bring any of the big ones are going to be use. Maybe go to the lake area. It should be open enough to summon even Gamabunta."

Those were valid points. However, Hinata felt like there was more to that. "And if possible, spend a day at the lake would just be an added bonus. Am I right?"

"_Sometimes it doesn't pay to have a girlfriend that knows you so well."_ "All right, so maybe there would be an ulterior motive behind the idea. Look at it this way: it'll be killing two birds with one stone. Demonstrate a high level summoning and have a day of fun." Something must've come to Naruto as he briefly became quiet.

"Unfortunately I'm doubtful that the boys will really be paying attention as they'll be more interested in seeing what you look like in a swimsuit. Not that I could blame them." He went ahead and gave the Hyuga girl the once over, admiring what he saw.

Noticing what her boyfriend was doing, Hinata felt flattered. Didn't mean that she wasn't embarrassed by being blatantly checked out and what she was going to say. "Well, if you're good I may wear something special just for you." With a slight blush on her face she continued home, leaving in the same place was Naruto who had a shocked look that was added by a deep blush.

**00000000**

Days Later…

That promise, along with the fear of getting punished later, Naruto was on good behavior for the most part. He still goofed around but nothing major. For the next week and a half he and Hinata did what they were supposed to do and that was to teach.

Most of the students found what they were being taught to be interesting and wanted to what they could. Those who weren't that eager to learn thought there was no point in learning it until it was advised that learning this now could help them to become better shinobi in the long run. Maybe one day reach the level of the legendary sannin.

Some of them had asked to be taught some of the elemental jutsus but were denied. Naruto and Hinata informed them that it would be dangerous to try any of them at their current level and should wait until they were more experienced and had the needed chakra to perform them.

Summoning was another thing that got a positive reaction. Being told about it or reading it in a textbook but it was another to actually see it done. While there were some, mainly them being girls, who weren't fans of being so closed to toads, there were some who couldn't help but find it interesting. It only got better when they saw some of the bigger ones that were summoned like Gamakichiand and Gamatatsu. Unfortunately the ones in charge of the academy denied the proposal to take the class elsewhere so they could see the chief summoning, Gamabunta.

"Okay everyone, that's all for today. Have a safe trip home." Seeing the chance for freedom, the students quickly turned in the test they had before leaving but stopping long enough to say goodbye to Hinata who was the only supervision there. Soon the classroom was empty with the exception one students who was still going through the test.

"Hikari, class is over." The girl gave no response as she continued to focus on the piece of paper in front of her. Making her way over, Hinata stood by the girl and stuck her hand out. Understanding the unspoken request, Hikari reluctantly handed over the test. "You shouldn't worry too much. I'm sure that you did well."

Finally looking up at the Hyuga, Hikari gave her a thankful smile but the look that she had showed that she didn't believe what was said. 'Thank you but who are we kidding? At best I barely pass." There was about to be an argument only for the young girl to continue. "I have difficulty passing the tests that are given and I'm on the bottom of the list when it comes to training exercises. Unlike you and Naruto, I'm a dead last academy student."

Putting aside the test paper, Hinata knelt down so she was in eye level with the girl. 'That's enough of that. Beating yourself isn't going to do any good." Sadly, that didn't' help get the girl out of her self impose funk.

"You probably don't know this but when he was in the academy, Naruto wasn't that good of a student. In fact, in our graduation class he was dead last." The shock of that revelation was obvious on Hikari's face.

"To be honest, I wasn't much better, as I was rated in the middle of the class standings." That unintentionally brought back memories of when her father looked down upon her. Getting rid of those memories that no longer bothered her, Hinata continued to try and encourage Hikari. 'What I'm trying to say is that you can't judge a person by what you see. You're a young girl with plenty of potential and it's up to you whether it's reached or letting it go to waste."

Hinata's words seem to do the trick as Hikari cheered up a bit. "Now you better be heading home. Don't' want to make your parents worry." Giving her an appreciative smile, the girl left.

"That was a good thing you did." Jumping from surprise, Hinata looked over to the second exit of the classroom and saw Naruto leaning against the doorway. "I think that really helped her."

"She was feeling down about herself and needed some encouragement. That's something I can relate to." Neither of them said anything as they knew what that was referred to. "Sadly, I think that it only helped for the short term as she'll likely lose confidence in herself again. Just wish there was a way to show Hikari that it doesn't matter how you've been ranked."

Hinata suddenly noticed the expression on her boyfriend's face. From past experience she knew that it didn't always mean a good thing. "What are you planning?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Not let anyway." How his girlfriend was staring at him made it clear that she wasn't fully convinced. "Trust me, Hinata. You'll be in support of this. …I hope."

**00000000**

Days Later…

"Okay everyone. Since it's one of the last days that Hinata and I are going to be your instructors, we've decided to make today an easy one." That confused the students as they had been lead to a spacious area that was a couple miles away from the academy. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go have fun. We'll just consider this as an exercise of getting to know your surroundings."

Took a few moments for the students to act on what they were told. When they finally did they scattered about, doing whatever they wanted. Of course they did so within reason of course. None of them went too far as they were told that doing so would result in them getting punished.

"Was this a good idea?' whispered Hinata so she wasn't overheard. She and Naruto were currently sitting underneath the shade of a tree while keeping an eye on the students. "I know that we agreed on this but do you think that we should reconsider? It's not too late."

"No need to worry, Hinata." Naruto tried to reassure. "Everything has been cleared so there's no need to worry." He tried to ease the concern that the Hyuga girl had but had little success.

Things went smoothly as everyone was having a good time. Suddenly though, a fireball crashed to the ground and put everything on hold. Immediately, Naruto and Hinata made sure that everyone was all right and thankfully that was the case. That was hard to sustain it as more fireballs bombarded the area. When things seemingly started to calm down, someone showed themselves.

"Who are you?" questioned Hinata. There was no way to identify the person as they were wearing a black outfit that covered their body. Only ting that wasn't concealed was a small opening for their mouth and eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My name is of no concern to you. But since you asked, call me Ritsuko. As for the why, that's easy." The now identified Ritsuko set her sights on the students who were altogether and afraid. "Those I work for wants to make Konoha weaker. A good way to start is by getting rid of its future generation." She started to make her way toward the kids but was stopped when both chunin got in in-between.

"Like hell that's going to happen." spat Naruto. As with Hinata, he was prepared to fight at a moments notice. "No way are we going to let you lay a finger on any of them."

The obvious threat was met on deaf ears as Ritsuko just shrugged it off. "How noble. You're willing to be in harm's way for the young ones. However, two on one doesn't seem fair. Let's fix that." Snapping her fingers a second individual appeared beside her. The person was another female who was wearing the same type of outfit as Ritsuko. Only way to tell them a part was that the newcomer was slightly shorter.

Soon a fight broke out with Naruto against Ritsuko while Hinata fought the newcomer. "This is insane." muttered Naruto. He was using one of the few kunais that he kept on him to fight off his adversary. "Are you actually wiling to kill a bunch of innocent children?"

"Yes I am." acknowledged Ritsuko without hesitation. She too was currently using a kunai to fight. 'There's a large sum of money waiting for me after this job is done and nothings going to stop me from collecting it. If that means that I have to get rid of two additional wet behind the ears shinobis then so be it." Cursing silently to himself, Naruto went ahead and resumed the fight.

**00000000**

"Ah, so you're a Hyuga." expressed the companion of Ritsuko. "I've heard about your family. Better if I don't get too close for you to use your Gentle Fist." Pulling out a kunai she got ready. "However, it would seem like you got more things to worry about.

What she meant was clearly referring to the children, who Hinata had purposely positioned behind her. "You won't lay a hand on any of them." The young Hyuga furthered that by activating her Byakugan.

Doing something that she normally doesn't do, Hinata charged forward in the hopes of ending it quick. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out like she hoped as her adversary managed to avoid the first attack and keep a safe distance away. "This is pointless. There's no way the two of you will stop us."

Somewhat surprising, the girl began to smile. Hinata didn't understand what that could mean until her Byakugan happen to notice something. _"There's another person."_ Her discovery would prove to be accurate as emerging from the shadows was a third person who was dressed in the same way as the other two.

Soon as they revealed themselves they made a beeline for the students and Hinata knew that she wouldn't make it in time to interfere. Luckily there was something else that got in the way as a long tongue wrapped itself around the person.

The tongue belonged to the toad, Gamakichi. Apparently Naruto had also saw what was going on and was able to use a summoning jutsu to bring some reinforcements as the toad would make sure that the third member of the opposition wouldn't get in the way.

Continuing to use her Byakugan to make sure that there wasn't anymore surprises; Hinata continued fighting as was Naruto. Neither side got a clear advantage and one of the reasons being that both Naruto and Hinata were hesitant in doing any powerful jutsus due to the possibility of the kids getting accidentally caught in the crossfire. The hesitation was proving costly as the two of them had their backs against one another as Ritsuko and her partner had them on either side.

"This proved entertaining but it's time to put an end to this." That was followed by Ritsuko starting to do hands signs and they were being mirrored by her partner. "Have to make sure that there aren't any witnesses for what's to come. We might as well start with the two obstacles before wrapping things up." The hand signs being done were completed. 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Dual giant fireballs spewed from their mouths and went for their intended targets. When they hit the fire had seemingly consumed the two chunins and looked like the kids were next but that wouldn't be the case. The flames began to swirl around and started to disappear.

What caused it was Hinata performing one of her family's trademark techniques, Heavenly Spin Also in the center of that was Naruto, who was using what seem like the Wind Edge, which was being fed into his partner's technique. Their combined maneuver was eventually able to completely extinguish the fire. Only sign that h flames actually got to them was their clothes being slightly singed

"You spoke too soon." Naruto corrected. "It's _us_ who are going to put an end to this." Doing a short series of hand signs, he had his hands in front of him. "Flash Flare." A bright light came over the area, causing those who were caught to become temporarily blinded.

When everyone started to regain their vision, they saw that in Naruto's hand was the Rasengan with wind chakra surrounding it. "Wind Styles: Rasengan."

For Hinata, in her hand was a sphere that resembled the Rasengan but it was made of swirling water. "Water Style: Tearing Torrent."

Firing their respected elemental attacks at the same time, the wind jutsu swallowed up the water jutsu, creating a large amount of water vapor. "Typhoon Water Vortex Jutsu." Now combined as one attack, the swirling vapors collided with the two adversaries and there was no sign of either of them getting up.

"Well, I think that's enough." declared someone. That someone turned out to be Ritsuko and her partner, who showed no signs of damage from that last attack. In fact, looking back to where they were last seen there were still two individuals that looked just like them. "Wouldn't you two agree?"

The question was directed toward Naruto and Hinata. Neither of them was apparently surprised by what was going on. In fact, they were smiling slightly. "Yeah, you're right." Adding to the confusion that the students had about the whole thing, the two fallen enemies disappeared in puffs of smoke. "That ends the lesson."

"Hey, what about me?" shouted the person who had been captured by Gamakichi earlier. She was still being restrained by the long tongue of the large toad. 'If you don't get me out of this fast Naruto, I swear you'll regret it." Quickly the blond in question had the toad release his hold before having it returning to wherever he was summoned from.

"Uh, what's going on?" Hikari hesitantly asked. She was one of the first to somewhat recover enough to say anything. "You said something a lesson. What did that mean?"

Smiling at the young girl's observation, Naruto turn his attention toward all of the students. "Yes. An explanation is in order. Before that happens though, there's introductions that needs to be taken cared of."

Understanding, the three assailants started to remove their masks. First was the one who was 'tongue-tied' and was revealed to be Sakura Haruno. Next was the other nameless opponent who was actually Kin Tsuchi. Lastly was Ritsuko and that was none other than Anko Mitarashi.

"Clearly you're wondering what this is all about." That was an understatement so Hinata continued. "Simply put, you could consider this as an example of what's likely to come." She tried to figure how to explain things further but couldn't come up with the right words.

"What that mean is that if you become shinobi you'll likely come across situations similar to this." Naruto continued where his girlfriend left off. "Sooner or later you'll face those who'll do anything to come out on top. You may even have to kill to keep someone else from dieing." His words were hard for some the students to hear as some had looks of uneasiness of their faces.

"Before any of you consider quitting because you think that you might not 'measure up', look at the shinobi here. You have someone who was almost shunned by her own family. A chunin someone who thought she was the weak link of her team. Two people who once were with one this village's most dangerous enemies." What Naruto said where things that his teammates would rather not be reminded of. Thankfully being told what he was going to say before hand helped soften the blow.

"Then there's me. Someone who was dead last in the academy and who some thought wouldn't survive a year if he graduated. Basically don't judge yourself by how you are now or have been." Team Anko was a good example. Strive to become better than you are now." Naruto stopped for a moment as he remembered something that the Third Hokage once said. "Maybe there's something or someone you wish to protect. If that's the case then become stronger so you can protect what you hold dear."

**00000000**

A Week Later…

For the rest of the time as instructor, nothing major happen. That's not to say things weren't different as most of the students had seemingly become more dedicated. One of them being Hikari, who slowly but surely was showing signs of improving. Apparently the whole demonstration proved to be a success. Currently though, Naruto was heading home after having a meeting with the Hokage.

**00000000**

Flashback…

When Naruto got to the Hokage's office she handed him three thick envelopes. The thing that stuck out about them was that they had written on them the village symbols for Konoha, Taki and Kusa respectably.

"Those are the bounties for Kabuto, Kakuzu and Zetsu." answered Tsunade to the unasked question. "You were the one who dealt with the first two and although the third was dealt by Fox, the bounty from Kusa was addressed toward Konoha." Opening the envelopes, Naruto saw that all three contained a large sum of money. "With the amount you got there you take a month long vacation and have plenty to spare."

"That's an understatement." Naruto was quiet for a moment then went ahead and created several shadow clones. Taking the money out of the envelope from Taki, he split up the amount amongst the clones before sending them off. "I decided to share the bounty for Kakuzu with my team and those of Team Asuma. Only seems right since they were a part of the mission."

"Well, it's your money. You can do whatever you want." Tsunade complied. An idea came to the sannin and tried to see if it would work. "In fact, if you want, I'd gladly help relieve you of some of that load. There are some casinos I would like to visit."

Letting out a small laugh, Naruto shook his head. "No offense but giving you money to gamble would be like leaving Jiraiya alone in a bathhouse. Chaos is guaranteed." The analogy that was used didn't sit well with Tsunade but she refrained from retaliating.

"One more thing before I go." Opening the envelope that was from Kusa, he pulled out about half the money that had been inside. "Wish to donate this to the village. Make sure that it goes toward the academy. May not be a lot but it should help. Just make sure to mention that it came from Fox."

Having an idea what the blond was getting at, the Hokage smiled. "The donation is great appreciated. However, I don't believe that the council and elders will feel the same." Naruto gave a mischievous grin.

End of Flashback…

**00000000**

"_**You're a fool, you know that?"**_ voiced Kyuubi. He had more or less had been quiet during the time when his host was playing instructor. Perhaps the demon fox didn't find the situation worth commenting on. _**"The money from those bounties was rightfully yours. It was a foolish decision to give up so much of it."**_

"_That's your opinion."_ Naruto mentally disputed. _"Got enough money already and the amount I still have from the bounties are good enough." _There was nothing else said by Kyuubi which was fine with the blond. Reaching home he got in and closed the door behind him.

"Naruto, is that you?" asked Hinata from within the house. When confirmation was given she spoke up again. "Mind joining me in the living room?" Going into the room, Naruto saw standing in the middle of the room, wearing her completely zipped up jacket and a towel wrapped around her waist.

Just curious but do you remember what I told you a few days ago?" All she got was the blond shaking his head no. "I said that if you behaved yourself while we were instructors I would do something special for you."

Slowly Naruto started to recall what Hinata meant. "Now I think it's time that I hold up my end of the deal." With a blush on her face, the Hyuga girl unzipped her jacket and removed it. No longer wearing that particular article of clothing it revealed that underneath was the top half of a white bikini. Taking her towel it showed that she was wearing the bottom half as well. Becoming somewhat comfortable, Hinata assumed a pose that helped show what she looked like. "Well, how do I look?"

There wasn't any response from Naruto could only stare at what his girlfriend had on. Honestly, the swimsuit that Hinata was wearing left little to the imagination. "You're…" Naruto tried to find the correct words. "You're absolutely breathtaking." His compliment was truly appreciated by Hinata.

* * *

Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know that this chapter didn't do that much to really progress the overall story but I felt that it would be nice to do one that got away from it every once and a while. Expect to see more of them but there won't be many.

You may have also noticed that Hinata's attitude was a little. That was something I decided to do to show that there were some after affects from what happened to her a few chapters ago. It won't pay a major role but will be touched upon here and there.


	15. Framed

Hey there readers. I hope that you all, for those who celebrated it, a happy Thanksgiving. The storyline for this story is somewhat taken from an episode the "New Adventures of Superman" cartoon that aired in the 90s. Only a tiny bit since I went on a completely different way.

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 15  
Framed

"_What is death?"_ wondered Fox. _"Is it truly when someone's life comes to an end? Could it pertain to the end of a particular phase in a person's life?"_ The demon host's train of thought was due to where he currently was. Not far from where he was, a funeral was taking place.

There were many people there, many of them mourning. They were surrounding the place that person that had died. The priest would step forward and started. "We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of the person that we're laying to rest." Light sounds of people crying could be heard from some of the people there. "Although their death was untimely, we shouldn't forget about what they did for the time that they were here. We should remember the person known as Naruto Uzumaki."

**00000000**

Flashback, Two Days Ago…

"_Crap. I'm going to be late."_ Moving quickly, Naruto hurried to his destination. _"I'm going to get my ass chewed out for being late. That's not even considering what I'm going to get from Anko."_ Becoming somewhat accustom to the antics of his squad leader made had the chunin cringe. _"Sometimes I wonder if that woman is a little bit psychotic."_

Fortunately the people on the street was sparse so it was no need to weave around them to get to the meeting place that his team was suppose to meet. He was about a mile away when he started to hear some kind of commotion. On a street leading away from where Naruto was going, a building was on fire and there was no sign of it stopping. What caught his real attention was that there was a group of people worried about something.

"Naoko?" yelled a woman. "Naoko, where are you? Has anyone seen my daughter?" Frantically the woman, apparently the mother, was searching for the whereabouts of her daughter. "I can't find her anywhere." She must've realized something as she started to rush toward the building but was stopped. "Let me go. Naoko could be in there."

"You don't know that." Spoke the man that had stopped the frantic mother. "Even if she was there's nothing you can do. You'll just be caught in the fire as well." Whether the mother heard what was said or not was unknown as she just continued to get to the building before finally collapsing to her knees and started to weep.

Witnessing all of this, Naruto didn't give it a second thought as he headed for the burning building. Not listening to those who tried to stop him, he got inside. Paying no attention to the flames that singed him as he would be healed soon enough, Naruto started to look for the girl.

"_This place is on the verge of collapsing. No way I can check everywhere before then."_ A sudden inspiration came to the blond. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Now there were five additional Narutos. "Spread and look for the girl. Don't leave anything unturned. Also try to be quick since this place is likely to be coming down." That estimation was being proven as burning pieces of the building started to fall.

Splitting apart the clones went in various directions while the original continued to check in the same area that he had been. So far there wasn't any sign of the person. Just when Naruto started to think that maybe that there wasn't anybody else in the building besides him when he caught something in the corner of his eye.

Slumped on the floor was the form of what appeared to be a body. Wanting to be sure, the chunin got a closer look and saw that it was indeed a person and it was of a small girl. "You're Naoko, aren't you? Come on, let's get out of here." There was any response from the girl. "Hey, you okay? Are you hurt?" Again there was no response.

Growing concern, Naruto grabbed the girl but noticed something. "What the…" Having a sinking feeling he searched for a pulse and as he dreaded, one wasn't found. _"She's dead and looks like it's been for a while." _

Before any real thought could be thought about this discovery, suddenly a rush of images came to him. That could only mean that one of his clones had disappeared and he received its memories. What Naruto could recall what the clone had encountered was nothing notable except the way that it was taken out. Happen quickly but someone had appeared and slashed the clone, causing it to be destroyed. _"There's someone else here and they're not friendly."_

Again there wasn't any real time to think about what was going on as the more of the building started to come down and it was clear that it was close in completely collapsing. Knowing that there was no more time to waste, he picked up the dead body of Naoko and hurried out of there as fast as he could. The way that he came in was out the window as there was a huge wall of flames that was impossible to get pass.

Time to escape was running out and Naruto knew that as he tried to come up with something else. _"I can't use a wind jutsu. It'll just cause the fire around to grow, burning me alive. Doing the Rasengan is out as well since it might make this place come down quicker."_ With no other idea to come up with, Naruto went with the only one that sounded reasonable at the time.

Quickly finding a place that the flames were somewhat less violent he transformed into Fox, knowing that his body was a bit more durable in that form. Creating four shadow clones he had them get close to him. Okay, here goes nothing." All at once, Fox and the clones slammed themselves against the wall that was on the verge of falling apart. Luckily the combined force was enough to break through and get to the outside. While Fox made it out safely, the same couldn't be said for his clones were destroyed by the flames consumed them.

Now safe from being alive, Fox gently set the lifeless body of Naoko on the ground. Even though being already dead, it didn't feel right to leave the little girl's body in the building to be basically cremated.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Snapping out of his brief mourning, Fox saw a man coming over. When he got closer he saw Naoko's body. "Good lord. What have you done?" He started yelling for other people to join them. Apparently he came to his own conclusion of what happen.

Recognizing what was likely to happen, Fox did the only thing that he could think of and that was to run. He knew by running would incriminate him more than he already was but there was no other choice. Fox only hope that he wouldn't regret doing what he did.

**00000000**

"Thank you. You can go." Bowing, the ANBU left the room, leaving the Fifth Hokage and Shizune alone in the office. Reading the report that was given had the two medical specialist grimacing at the information that was written. "Times like these that make me regret taking this job." Tsunade wanted to reach for the stash of sake that she kept but was interrupted by her assistant.

"Should you really be doing that at a time like this?" a somewhat concern Shizune inquired. "Handling this situation sober would likely make it easier deal with."

"Perhaps." Tsunade concurred. Although she agreed it didn't stop her from grabbing one of the bottles of sake and guzzle half of the liquid down. "But I need to be a little buzz to keep from losing my composure." Quickly finishing the rest of the sake, Tsunade got rid of the bottle. "Wouldn't you agree, Naruto?"

What the sannin meant was soon realized as standing at the windowsill was Naruto, no longer in his demonic form. "That's hard to say really. You being liquored up sometimes only add fuel into the fire." Sure that there wasn't anyone else but the two in the office, he made his way completely inside and sat down in one of the chairs. "Sorry about the unusual entrance. With what's happened today it felt like the only way to get in without drawing any unwanted attention."

"Yes. We were just given the report." The Hokage waved the paper in hand to emphasize what she said. "Mind explaining what happen?" For the next couple of minutes, Naruto explained what happened, from start to finish. "I must say that this is real mess that you've gotten yourself into. With your track record, that's saying something."

"Ha, ha. That was hilarious." Naruto remarked sarcastically. He found nothing amusing about the whole thing. "Because of what happen it appears as though Fox is the responsible for killing a little girl." Focused on his brief rant, Naruto failed to notice the looks that Tsunade and Shizune were exchanging. "I guess I'll just not become Fox until this is all dealt with."

"Actually, that may prove to be a problem, Naruto." stated Shizune somewhat hesitantly. "You're correct about Fox being the one blamed for the death of the girl, Naoko. However, there's more." Not even being told what it was, Naruto had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it. "From the report that was given, there's another death that Fox is being charged with."

"Perhaps it would be better if he read it himself." suggested Tsunade who didn't seem to like the topic of discussion. She handed the report over to Naruto and when he started to curse it was clear that he realized the problem. "Now you can see why it wouldn't be wise to go with that plan of yours. Since Naruto Uzumaki is believed to be dead."

**00000000**

End of Flashback…

That's where things were. Due to him rushing getting out of the incident as Fox it he failed to remember that he originally entered the building surrounded in flames as Naruto Uzumaki. Even though no body was found, it was determined that since he wasn't seen escaped it was safe to presume that he was killed in the fire.

"_This kind of feels a little morbid."_ Fox mentally considered. _"After all, in a way I'm witnessing my own funeral."_ That was true but he had made sure that his presence was detected. Having one of the people in attendance or a possible ANBU Black Op noticing him would only cause more problems that he already had. The whole thing wasn't sit well with the young demon host.

"_**It can't be helped."**_ voiced Kyuubi. Somewhat surprisingly the biju had more or less been quiet during the whole situation and honestly, his host didn't know if that was good or bad. _**"There was no other way to getting out of that building safely without transforming. So, in other words, unless you want your secret to be revealed we have to go with the idea that the Fifth thought up."**_

Tsunade's so-called plan was to keep the thought of Naruto being dead and see where the whole 'Fox being responsible' led. She wanted to see if it would lead the person that one of his shadow clones encountered in the fire, who was thought to be the one behind it. It was a long shot but they had nothing else to go with so reluctantly Naruto agreed to go along with the plan. However, those second thoughts he had only grew.

Fox could see that with exception of those who knew his secret, were sadden about his supposed death. Perhaps no more so than Hinata, who was openly weeping. With each sob that she had pained Fox further as he was to blame for his girlfriend's unnecessary grief. Thankfully, her sister Hanabi was doing what she could to console her.

"_I'm so sorry, Hinata. Hopefully when this is all over you'll be able to forgive me."_ So immersed with what was going on, Fox almost failed to notice that he felt that he was being watched. Turning around he saw that just within eyesight was a single individual. He still wasn't sure who it was but there was _one_ thing he knew. That being it was him who was also in building when it was coming down.

Apparently realizing that he was spotted, he started to make his leave. Knowing that it was probably the only chance in getting the guy, Fox hurried after him. Luckily it would seem as though he was slightly faster than the one he was pursuing and soon was able to catch up to him while in the forest area of the village. Acting quickly, he slammed the suspect against a tree and pressed a forearm against his throat.

"All right, I'm going to relief just enough pressure so you can tell me what was your involvement was in that building being on fire." Doing as he said, Fox started to loosen the pressure and as just as he did, the man tried to escape. Before he could do so he was kneed in the stomach and again had his air supply with a forearm. "Uh, uh, they'll be none of that. I'll ask again. What were you doing in that building and while we're at it, why were you at that funeral?"

"Likely the same reason as you." answered someone else. Without seeing them, Fox already knew who it was. Turning around his presumption would be proven accurate as standing a bit away was the leader of the ROOT organization, Danzo. He wasn't alone as on either side of him were two of his ANBU subordinates who heavily armed.

"Hello, Danzo. Good to see you again." There was obvious sarcasm in the demon host's voice when he did that greeting. "You look good, all things considering. Got new bandages?" The snide remark didn't sit well with the ANBU as they were on the verge of getting physical. Before anything could happen, Danzo motioned for them to stand down. "Neat trick there. Do they also know how to sit and roll over?"

Smiling at the remark, Danzo gave a small chuckle that lacked any actual amusement. "That was very witty, Fox. It would seem as though you have managed to maintain that same humor of yours. That's good, considering the situation that you're in." Fox simply glared at him. "Now, if you would be so kind as to let go of my subordinate. There's much we need to discuss.

Reluctant at first, Fox finally let the man go. He couldn't help but be curious at what the war hawk could have to say. "We need to talk? Something tells me that it'll be about a certain fire that happened recently."

"How correct you are. After how things turned out the last time we met it was decided that recruiting you needed to be handled differently." There was going to be a retort about what was said but Danzo continued. "Originally the fire was an effort to get you to appear. Unfortunately, the intervening of a certain chunin was unexpected. Although his involvement wasn't planned, it did prove to be beneficial to the overall goal. That would be you."

Already Fox could put the pieces together of what was being said but had to make sure. "Are you saying that you willingly had a young girl killed and in the process have another person die just so you could get to me? Why?"

Apparently the anger that was coming from the demon host amused Danzo as an even bigger smile appeared. "Even you must recognize what's likely to happen. You'll be hunted down for the death that occurred recently. Even that peace loving Hokage will be after you for the death of someone that she viewed as a surrogate little brother." No argument was made as there was truth behind those words.

"Simply put, you either join ROOT or to be hunted until you're finally caught. If you accept the 'offer', I'll make it so that you had nothing to do with what happen and have it appear as though you were trying to help but was too late to save either of them. You'll have forty-eight hours to make your decision." He turned to leave but stopped to say one more thing.

"If you still decide to forgo my offer, then my followers will personally hunt you down and permanently remove you from interfering in my future plans." Nothing more was said as the leader of ROOT and his three followers left. Their departure was barely recognized by Fox as he was seething with anger.

It got to the point that his claws dug into his palms and blood started to drip to the floor. Unable to hold it in any longer, he slammed a fist against a tree with enough force that it left a sizeable indentation in _it. "Damn you, Danzo. I'll make you pay for this. Unfortunately, I don't know how I'll be able to do that."_

**00000000**

After cooling down from the unpleasant encounter with Danzo, Fox decided to shift his attention elsewhere in the hopes that it would help him forget about the 'offer' that he was given, even if it was for a while. With a few clones as lookouts he examined the remains of the place that the whole thing started. Even though it was unlikely, Fox inspected what was left but mostly everything had been burned up in the fire, along with possible evidence.

"_This is pointless. Knowing Danzo, he made sure that whatever evidence was here was burned up in the fire."_ Fox's focus was so much on the doubt he was having that he didn't realize until he was hit that he wasn't alone. Quickly creating distance he saw who attacked him and he didn't like what he saw. _"Oh, this is perfect. This is all I need right now."_ The sarcastic thinking by Fox somewhat fit the situation as standing in front of him was Hinata Hyuga and by the look on her face, she wasn't happy to see him.

"You have some nerve." Hinata spat out, her anger matching the expression on her face. She even went into the stance of the gentle fist style and was ready to attack at a moments notice. "You going ahead and showing up at the place of your recent crime. What possible reason could you have for being here?"

"One reason being, much like your own, is to pay my respects to those who were lost here." answered Fox. He kept his voice as even as possible so what he truly was feeling wouldn't be known. "Secondly, trying to discover who was _really_ responsible for the deaths of that young girl and the one that tried to save her."

"His name was Naruto Uzumaki." exclaimed Hinata with venom in her voice. "Don't you even try to deny that you're to blame for them dieing." Even if it was due to the grief that she was feeling, there was a sliver of truth to what Hinata said. While he may not have been the one that caused the fire, he was the reason why it happened in the first place. "I thought that you were a good person. You even saved me and my sister years ago. It appears that I was mistaken."

Fox was going to say something to deny that but he caught something in the corner of his eye. "I thought shinobi were taught to not take things on face value. Sometimes you got to remove a few layers to see what's really there."

"What does that got to do with this?" questioned Hinata. She was confused by what was being said and she didn't like it. Instead of giving an answer, Fox went over to some burned ruble and started pulling something out. Being careful, she readied herself to fight if necessary. When the item was all the way out he allowed her to see what it was. "So, it's a burned mask. What does that have t o do with any of this?"

Not deterred by her confusion, Fox explained. "You're right, it's a mask. But to be more accurate, it's a mask that an ANBU Black Op from Konoha would have." Still Hinata didn't understand what he was getting at. "Kind of strange that there would be something like this here when it's been reported that there was anyone else in the building as it was coming down."

Would seem like Hinata was starting to understand what was being speculated but she wasn't willing to believe it. "You're trying to say that someone from ANBU is responsible and you were framed for what happen? How gullible do you take me for?"

"I never see you as someone who was gullible." Fox halfway apologized. "What I'm insinuating sounds farfetched but it's the truth." Needing to help further support his claim he tried to get his unknowing girlfriend's trust. "Look into these eyes. Do they look like the eyes that would lie about something like this?"

Hinata was going to give a backhanded reply but was stopped when she did as she was asked. When she did it stopped whatever she wanted to say. It actually made her waver in what to do next.

**00000000**

"Nice place." Surprisingly after the encounter between the two of them, Fox was 'invited' to go with Hinata back to her place. The reason that was given was that even though she didn't fully believe was saying she wanted to make sure before doing anything. As long as he didn't do anything funny, she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

Even though it was his place as well, Fox pretended that it was the first time he ever been there. It had only been a few days since his 'death' so obviously there wasn't going to be any differences. One thing did catch his eye as he saw that on the living room couch was one of Naruto's black jackets and on the table in front of it was a picture that was taken on their first date.

Going over he picked up the frame he smiled briefly. "Nice picture. Your boyfriend?"

When she saw what he was referring to, Hinata quickly snatched the picture out of his hand. "Don't touch that please." Realizing what else was in the room; she hurried and also grabbed the jacket from the couch. "Hadn't had much cleaning lately. Understandable since…" Hinata didn't say the rest as she to got choked up and fell to her knees and started to breakdown

"I miss him so much." Clutching the items close to her chest she allowed the tears to flow freely. "I knew that it was possible that one of us dieing too soon but I didn't think he'd be the one to go first. I wasn't given the chance to tell him that I…" The rest was left unsaid as Hinata started crying to the point that she couldn't say another word.

Watching in silence, Fox couldn't help but feel her pain. Even though it was decided that Naruto would remain dead until everything was cleared up but seeing the person he cared for the most in such pain made that impossible to follow. Fox was about to place a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder and tell her everything but was interrupted by the front door being opened.

"Hinata, sorry about showing up uninvited but we thought that might like some company." Walking in were Hinata's cousin Neji, Tenten and Lee. They must've came over to help console Hinata and showed up at an awkward time. What they saw when they came in was the Hyuga girl on her knees, with tears running down her face and Fox making his way toward her from behind.

Obviously things looked suspicious as the members of Team Gai were ready to attack. Not wanting to have an attack on his home, Fox lifted both hands up and backed off. "Take it easy. I'm not here to fight."

"You got some nerve to show yourself here." spat out Neji with obvious hostility in his voice. Going over he grabbed Hinata and brought her over to them. "For what you did to our friend you deserve whatever you get." His so not subtle threat was shared as Lee had his fists clenched tightly and Tenten had a kunai, ready to use it.

"Better be tactful with what I do here. Don't want what'll happen if all three of them attacked me and I'm not eager to find out." "Hey, come on. What purpose would I have in attacking Hinata Hyuga, let alone do it in the place that she lived?" Would seem like the three of them considered that question but weren't willing to let their guard down. "Also, I'm trying to prove that it _wasn't_ me who caused the fire or killed either of the victims."

"Why should we believe anything you say?" questioned Tenten. She wasn't one to be taken lightly as she could throw that kunai between Fox's eyes in the blink of an eye. "You could just be trying to get your way out of what you've done."

"You're right. There isn't a reason why you should believe anything that I have to say." Fox acted as though that was the end of it. "Oh, wait. There is one reason why you should hear me out." In the blink of an eye he appeared behind Tenten. Grabbing the hand that held the kunai, Fox pressed the weapon to her neck. "If I really wanted to kill, one of you would've been dead already."

Neji or Lee could do anything because it might've resulted in their teammate getting hurt. "However, doing that wouldn't help with the trust issues." Surprisingly he let go of Tenten but still had the kunai in hand. "Hear me out first then decide what to do." He handed the kunai back to Tenten who tentatively accepted it.

There was obvious uncertainty from those in Team Gai but apparently Fox giving up the chance for what would've been an easy kill had them second guessing. "All right start talking." said Neji who apparently was speaking for his team.

For the next hour they were told what happened in the building, excluding the parts involving being Naruto. The three new arrivals had trouble accepting the story. Even Hinata grudgingly adding her input did little to help. In the end, all it seemed to do was make the listeners a little dubious.

"You speak nonsense." spoke Lee for the first time since arriving. "There wasn't any hostility toward you until recently.

"Is that a fact?" Not being deterred, Fox glanced toward the weapon mistress of the group. "You're name is Tenten correct?" A nod of confirmation was given by the girl who like everyone wondered what that had to do with anything. "Do you recall having a mission three years ago at the Land of Waves?" Again a nod was given. "Remember that I aided your team but my involvement was conveniently removed from all the reports."

Thinking back, Tenten remembered that being the case and confirmed that information with her teammates. "Simply put, those high up on the Konoha totem pole don't like a 'wild card' getting involved in village business when they have no control over it."

"Kind of hard to believe that anything you say is remotely true." Neji confessed. "Especially considering that you don't have any proof to back up your claims."

The Hyuga had a point. Whatever Fox said would mean nothing if he didn't have something to back it up. Suddenly, an idea came to the demon host. "What if I could? About me being framed for the fire, that is." That got the attention of everyone there, including Hinata, who had been quiet ever since her brief emotional breakdown.

"To do so, I'll need a little assists." The members had an idea what he was getting at and they didn't like it. "It'll be a way to know if I'm telling the truth or not. If it doesn't then I'll turn myself in willingly. Do we have a deal?"

**00000000**

"Is someone here?" Shortly after returning from duty, the man had returned to his apartment and before he could turn on the light, he heard something move. Being prepared, he reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a kunai. His eyes had adjusted enough to the dark that he could see what was there to a degree. Nothing was heard but it was no doubt that there was something else in the apartment. "All right, enough of this. Show yourself."

"As you wish." acknowledged someone. Following the voice the man saw that someone was sitting in a chair. Their back was toward any source of light, making impossible to see who it was. "Gorou Hiroto. It's good to meet you."

The now identified Gorou wasn't having a good feeling about what was going on. He had no idea who the person was but there was something vaguely familiar about them. "I'm sorry but who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

"Sorry for the intrusion." the person apologized. "Not surprising that you don't remember who I am. Our last encounter was a brief one after all. Remember you're the one responsible for my death." Leaning forward the person's face was finally revealed and their identity turned out to be Naruto Uzumaki.

It didn't click until he saw his face that Gorou understood what was being said. "Nice try, Fox. But this trick won't work. You're obviously using a transformation to make yourself appear to as the chunin that died. You'll have to do better." Gorou's reasoning didn't get a reaction as Naruto maintained the same calm composure.

"You don't say? Tell me something. Was it one of Fox's clones that you destroyed while you were escaping the building?" That stopped any retort that Gorou was going to say as he recalled the moment when he quickly took out what was revealed to be a shadow clone.

"It can't be. You died in that fire." Clearly, the ANBU didn't like how things were going.

"Who says that I'm not?" Naruto started getting up. Thinking that he was going to be attack, Gorou threw the kunai that he was still holding. It didn't even hit Naruto as it seemingly went through him and embedded itself into the chair that he had been sitting in. "You can't kill me. Remember, I'm already dead."

Becoming somewhat frenetic, he tried a Release, thinking that it was just some kind of genjutsu, but nothing happen. He started to back away as the 'ghost' began to make his way toward him. "It wasn't my fault. You weren't supposed to be in that building. It was meant to draw out the demon."

"And in the process it caused the deaths of two people. One in which was already dead when found. Was the girl's death done to further incriminate the person that you were after?" The thought of the girl, Naoko dieing just so it would be used to frame Fox sicken him.

"If you ever want another moments rest, you'll confess your crimes. Decide not to, I'll continue to torment you until you either do so or until you lose your mind. Choose wisely." That last ominous warning being said, Naruto vanished from the place. There was any reaction from Gorou Hiroto as he was still shaken up by what happen to do anything.

**00000000**

"That should do the trick." On a rooftop a few buildings away was an amused Fox. "You got to love the usefulness of shadow clones. He'll likely be turning himself by this time tomorrow."

"Don't you think that you might've gone a little overboard?" asked Tenten, one of the people that were on the rooftop with the demon host. "From what could be heard it seemed like he was close to taking himself out." She was alluding to what they heard from the listening devices that they had in their ears.

"Unlikely." disputed the third person that was there, Neji Hyuga. "From what I can see with my Byakugan there wasn't any intention of that from him. Also, if that were to happen, I presume that the shadow clone would've prevented it." There wasn't any conformation from Fox but that was the obvious case. "Was fortunate though things were thought ahead or the ruse would've been ruined."

"Indeed." agreed the young demon host. "That is the reason why I asked to have Hinata and Lee to get closer. Lee can be fast enough that he could rush in, grab the kunai and stab it into the chair without being noticed and with Hinata's Byakugan she can help prevent any unexpected surprises."

Getting up, Fox removed his ear piece. "Well, I'll be going. The Hokage would appreciate having a recorded confession of happen hear." He started to leave but stopped. "That is unless you guys are still intending in making me pay for what I allegedly did."

There wasn't anything said as the response was waited to be heard. "Get out of here before we change our mind." Neji expressed in a nonchalant manner. "You were able to prove that you were innocent about this but until the truth about you is known you'll never be fully trusted."

What the branch member of the Hyuga said held truth as with the exception of those who already knew his secret. No one considered Fox as completely trustworthy. "Maybe that's true. But that's fine by me." That was partially true. "You can trust me or doubt me, it doesn't matter. Because I know that what I'm doing is the right thing and those who actually look at it will know. Tell the others thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt." Without waiting for a reply, Fox left.

**00000000**

A Day Later…

"We need to talk." Inside Danzo's home, Fox was standing only a couple feet away from the man. It took a lot of self control to keep from going after the man but he knew the second he tried he would be surrounded by members of ROOT. "Just so you know, if you try anything I'll have the shadow clones I made blow up which will cause this entire place to come down upon us."

"There is no need to worry. You always have an invitation to meet with me." Danzo's 'generosity' was met by a glare. "As for our talk, I can presume what you may be about. Happen to heard about your name being cleared. A true shame really. Gorou Hiroto had such potential."

"Cut the bullshit." retorted Fox in obvious irritation. "He was nothing more than one of your drones that did your dirty work. When he was caught you washed your hands of him and left him to take the full blame." If there was one thing that the demon host detested was someone who would willingly betray and abandon their own comrades. "As far as I'm concern, you're just as much to blame to what happen as Gorou, if not more. After all, it was you who put the whole thing into motion."

"Yes, but there is no way to prove that, is there?" inquired Danzo calmly as he already knew the answer. "You've must realize something, Fox. I haven't lived this long by being the strongest. I've survived by being more calculating than anyone. When they try to think three moves ahead, I think four."

In a sign of feeling like his 'guest' was no real threat, the war hawk made his way to his desk and got comfortable in his chair. "What I envision for this village is for it to be a sign of power, not sympathy. How a village becomes great is by being stronger than any other. If Konoha was like that three years ago then it wouldn't have been invaded years ago and that senile fool, Sarutobi wouldn't have gotten himself killed." Again Fox was barely able to restrain himself from attacking as he held absolute respect for the Third.

"Power and control are absolute and how you maintain either of them doesn't matter. That includes you, the nine-tailed fox's jinchuriki. All that power you have contained inside of you is impossible to comprehend. Allowing me to take you under my wing and soon they'll be nothing that can oppose us. As it is now, it's just going to waste."

Before Fox gave a respond, he had to sneeze. "Excuse me. I'm allergic to bullshit." His remark didn't sit well with Danzo as he glared at him with his one eye. "All that you just said is nonsense. In my opinion, you're nothing compared to the Third Hokage." That got a even greater reaction as the war hawk didn't take kindly to being compared to his former adversary.

"Mark my words. You'll pay for everything that you've done and I'll do everything in my power to make sure that happens." Fox thought about leaving but an idea suddenly came to him. "Oh, and about me not being able correctly use the powers that I have…" A single red chakra tail appeared behind Fox and with a single motion had it smashed into the desk, causing it to split completely into two. "Don't underestimate what I'm capable of."

Having made his point, Fox left the war hawk's home without incident. He didn't have to look back to know that Danzo didn't take kindly to the display and the warning that came along with it. The man didn't express his anger verbally but how he was tightly gripping his cane, his anger was close nearly the surface.

**00000000**

"You wish to see me, Hokage?" In Konoha's hospital, Hinata was there to see Tsunade, who was currently taking a break from tending to the people there.

"Yes I did, Hinata." The medical specialist sat down on a nearby table and motioned for the girl to do likewise. I wanted to give my gratitude in your involvement in bringing Gorou Hiroto to justice."

Getting praise from the Hokage was something was something that Hinata appreciated and if you asked Tenten, one of Tsunade's biggest admirers, it was something that any respectful female shinobi would like to be given. "Thank you, Lady Hokage. I was merely doing what was right, nothing more. Unfortunately, it didn't change what he has done."

Understanding what she was alluding to, Tsunade became slightly depress. "Indeed. With the truth being revealed doesn't change what was taken away." Suddenly, the sannin got back to her feet. "Walk with me, Hinata." Believing that wasn't a request, the young Hyuga hurried after the woman who didn't wait to see if she was following.

Neither of them said anything and it would remain that way until they stopped in front of a particular closed door hospital room. "Go ahead, Hinata. Open it. I'm sure that you'll be pleased by what you find inside." She did as she was told even though the Hyuga didn't know what this was leading to. When she did open the door the reason was immediately understood.

"Hello there, Hinata. It's good to see you." Sitting in a hospital bed was Naruto Uzumaki. "I've missed you."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing. She honestly thought it was some kind of dream. "N-Naruto, you're…alive." Not only was he alive but was in good condition as the only sign that he had been hurt was that both his arms were wrapped up in bandages and the top of head was wrapped as well. She couldn't understand how that was possible. Fortunately, Tsunade was going to explain.

"After Naruto went into the burning building he got hit in the back of the head by some falling debris, knocking him unconscious. He got pretty burned up in the fire and would've likely have died if he wasn't saved by Fox. He got him out before going back to see if there was anyone else still inside. You know how that went."

"When I regained consciousness I was at granny Tsunade's home and treated for my injuries, which were worse than they are now." continued Naruto from where Tsunade stopped. "I told her about seeing an ANBU there and when no mention of one being there until sometime later in any of the reports she became suspicious. Hence, my allege death."

"So it was all done to find out what actually happen." wondered Hinata as she was already putting the pieces together. "Why was I kept in the dark?" Understandably she was anger and hurt about being deceived. "Wasn't I or anyone else worth knowing the truth?"

"Believe me, Hinata. If possible we would've explained what was going on." Tsunade tried to justify. "However, there was no way of telling if anyone close to Naruto was being watched and it could've resulted in the plan being revealed." That was part of the reason but the complete truth wasn't necessary to be disclosed. "I'll leave you two to discuss things."

As she said, Tsunade left the room, leaving the couple alone. The two of them didn't say anything for a while, neither one knowing exactly what to say. Finally it would be Naruto who would get things started. "Sorry about keeping this from you, Hinata. I wanted you to at least know what was going on but Tsunade forbid it." Looking at the girl in question he saw that she maintained that same unemotional expression on her face. "You're obviously angry about what happen and I don't blame you. Just know that I never wanted to be the cause for you feeling such anguish."

When there still wasn't any response from Hinata, Naruto figured that he may have blown the relationship that they had. It was why when he saw her stand at the side of the hospital bed Naruto expected that he would be on the receiving end of a verbal and a possible physical lashing. Managed his surprise when Hinata suddenly lend over and kissing him flush on the mouth. It was such a shock that he didn't nothing but sat their and let her kiss him.

When Hinata moved back there was a look that was a mixture of sadness, anger and apprehensiveness. "You're a real jerk, you know that?" No disputing was made by the blond as she in a way correct and she had the right to vent. "And if you ever do something like this to me again, I'll never forgive you. Do you understand?" All Naruto did was nod his head. "Good. Now, move over."

Not wanting to do anything to argue with Hinata, he moved to the side. With now more space, the Hyuga girl sat herself down beside him on the bed. "This isn't what it looks like. I just want to be as close to you as possible. All I want you to do is hold me."

Understanding the reasoning behind her request, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him. The couple remained like that for some time. There was nothing said or done as they simply feel comfort in one another's company.

* * *

There it was. This was a chapter that I wanted to do for sometime but waited for the right time to do so. After having finished it I can say that I'm glad that I waited as it fitted perfectly within the situation that's going on with the story. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out before Christmas/New Years since it gets really busy for people around that time. See ya until then.


	16. Ailment

I hoped to update this story again before the holidays and luckily I was able to do so. In a way this could be considered a gift for those who have continued to checkout my stories. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 16  
Ailment

"_Another night and another uneventful patrol."_ Going from rooftop to rooftop, Fox had finished doing a patrol throughout Konoha and was heading home. He was taking an exceptionally long way to hopefully lose anyone who may have tried to follow him.

Things were going smoothly and he wasn't that far from home when he sensed something. It was faint but Fox was sure that there was someone following him while trying to keep from being detected. _"All right, if that's how you want to play, then let's play."_ Suddenly Fox made an abrupt turn around a passing building. Moving quickly he backtracked and was able to get behind whomever it was that was shadowing him. "Found you."

Caught momentarily off ground allowed Fox to get the drop on the person who he knocking them to the ground. Getting a good look at who it was, there wasn't anyway to identify them as they were in standard ANBU attire. Only noticeable thing was that it was a male with pale skin and dark hair that reached the top of his ears.

"Mind explaining why you were following me?" All that was given was silence. "Maybe we should start with an easy question. _Who_ are you working for?" Again no answer was given which wasn't a surprise.

"Cat got your tongue, huh? Perhaps taking you to the Hokage will help make you more talkative." Fox went to grab his pursuer but in a blink of an eye they pulled out a short sword from behind their back and stabbed it into the demon's host's left side.

Using the opening to his advantage, the person got a good distance away. With a series of curses, Fox pulled the weapon from his side. "Bad move. That just made me angry and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Before he could do anything, the ANBU agent unrolled a blank scroll and with a brush, started to draw something. Doing a hand sign the thing he drew on the scroll, which was revealed to resembled a tiger charged straight for his opposition.

"_Okay, that's new."_ Not wanting to waste time, Fox swiped his claws across the 'creature's' face. The result being that it exploded into black blobs that splattered throughout the area, Fox included. He quickly tried to get the stuff off until he happened to smell what it was.

"Ink? What's the deal with-" Looking around there was no sign of the ANBU. All that was left was the splatters of ink and the short sword that Fox was stabbed with. _"There goes the idea of this patrol being uneventful."_

**00000000**

Sleep would quickly overcome the demon host soon after getting home and would remain asleep until rays of sunlight peeked through his bedroom window and hit him in the face. Slowly waking up, Naruto got out of bed and groggily got himself dressed. As he was putting on a shirt he suddenly hissed in pain. Looking at his left side he saw that the spot that he got stabbed and the surrounding area was a deep red color.

"_What's going on? Usually after a full night any wound I may have would be completely healed."_ Just lightly touching it made Naruto grimace. _"The wound must've been more serious than I thought. No other reason why the healing would take so long."_

Carefully putting on the shirt he made his way over to the kitchen. He wouldn't be the first one there as Hinata was already there getting breakfast ready. Leaning against the doorway, Naruto silently looked on as she went through what she was doing.

When he thought back he had to admit that he was a little apprehensive when he suggested that Hinata could move in with him. With all the less known things about him going on, Naruto worried that she would unfortunately get caught in the middle. What happened concerning Kabuto was an example of what he meant. Luckily in the end everything turned out all right and the bastard got his in the end.

His secrets aside, Naruto also considered the usual things involving two people of the opposite sex living together. There had been more than once that he had to restrain himself from taking things too far when the two were affectionate with each other. It was something that Naruto was reluctant in doing and at times, Hinata felt the same but they both knew that neither of them was ready to have their relationship going beyond where it currently was.

Being together did have an affect on each other. Naruto had become slightly calmer while Hinata had come more out of her shell. Of course that wasn't more apparent than when they were with each other. _"I'm truly lucky. I must be to have such an amazing person as a girlfriend."_

Seemingly Naruto's presence was finally detected as Hinata stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. "There you are. I was wondering if you would ever get out of your room." She was giving him a smile that was contagious as her boyfriend had a matching one.

"Like you didn't know I was behind you." There wasn't any denial from the Hyuga. After a quick kiss the two sat down at the table and started to eat. "What are you still doing here? Don't you usually have training with your team at this time?"

"Not today. Kurenai gave us the day off." informed Hinata. "I think it's because she had a doctor's appointment to have a checkup for her baby." The knowledge about the jonin's pregnancy was known by a limited amount of people. That wouldn't be long since it would be only a matter of time until she started to show and couldn't hide it.

"Kurenai's probably also trying to determine who'll replace her while she taken off active duty to maternity leave." Hinata was going to continue until she noticed something. "Are you okay?" Across the table was Naruto who looked a little out of it.

Quickly shaking it off, the blond tried to play it off. "It's nothing, Hinata. Must've of not gotten enough sleep last night." He started to get up but suddenly collapsed to the floor and wasn't getting back. Even with the pleas from Hinata, there wasn't any response from Naruto.

**00000000**

"So what's wrong with him?" When it became apparent that there was nothing she could to help Naruto, Hinata reluctantly left and got help. Thankfully she quickly found some as she came across one of his teammates, Kin Tsuchi. After giving her a brief explanation the former Oto shinobi told the Hyuga to go back while she went to find help

True to her word, Kin brought help in the form of Team Anko, the Fifth Hokage and her assistant, Shizune. Going to work, Tsunade used a medical jutsu to examine Naruto. So far the blond in question was in his bed and hadn't fully regained consciousness. Once the sannin was done with her examination she didn't seem to be happy about whatever she found.

"I can't be sure." replied Tsunade. "Need to refer to my books to be certain what's wrong." Grabbing a piece of paper she started writing something down. "Shizune, I need you to go get these books for me. You go with her, Hinata." Immediately the Hyuga girl was against that request.

"You need to do something to help distract you from what's going on for a while. Everything will be all right while you're gone." Begrudgingly Hinata left with Shizune but made it clear that she didn't like it.

"This is bad." Tsunade announced in complete seriousness. "There's a very volatile poison throughout his body. I've never seen anything like it before. We have to give thanks for the amazing immune system from the nine-tailed fox that he's still alive. How long that'll last is anyone's guess."

"Was that the reason why you had Shizune get those books?" Kin inquired. "You're hoping that you'll find something in one of them?"

"That was part of it." Tsunade confessed. "Another was to get Hinata out of here for a while so we can talk about this freely without her overhearing something that she shouldn't. Wish though that there was a way to figure out what exactly is going on."

The discussion was put on hold as a groan was heard. It came from the one that the whole situation was about. "The dresser…bottom drawer." No telling if Naruto was truly conscious when he said that as he had passed out again.

Curious about what he tried to say, Sakura went over to the dresser and opening the drawer and saw that there was various items inside. On top of them all was a short sword that had been used on him the previous night. Carefully picking the weapon she noticed that there was something on the blade. "This must be what Naruto was trying to tell us. There's some kind of chemical on it. Don't know what it is but I assume that this is where the poison came from."

"I've seen this kind of weapon before." voiced Anko. "They're standard issue for those in the ANBU Black Ops. Mainly they're used during missions." Everyone was soon able to connect the dots.

"You're saying that he was poisoned by someone from our own village?" questioned Kin. The mere thought sickened the chunin as loyalty was a top priority for her.

"I'm afraid so." Tsunade surmised. "She too didn't like the thought that shinobi she was in charge of had some alternative motives and were willing to get rid of their fellow comrades. "Since that's the case, it's safe to presume that ROOT is the ones behind this whole situation. Likely their leader, Danzo is the mastermind behind it all." All of them were in agreement as they weren't fans of the unofficial group within Konoha.

"Right now what we need to focus on is saving Naruto before he succumbs to the poison." expressed Sakura to get everyone back to the matter at hand. "I'll go ahead and see if I can figure out what the poison is composed of so I can work on creating an antidote."

"I'll help as well." seconded Tsunade. By her tone she made it clear that there was no room to argue. "Two medical specialists will make things go faster than one. Unfortunately I don't believe that it won't be settled that easily. Knowing Danzo, the poison will take some time to breakdown and even longer to create a cure. In other words, we may not have enough time before it's too late."

That was something that none of them wanted to hear or believe but the sight of Naruto in the condition that he was in made them accept that as a possibility. "Actually, I might have an idea that could help." Kin was hesitant in saying. All attention was focused on her as they waited to hear what she was going to propose.

**00000000**

"Finally you decided to show up. What took you two so long?" wondered an angry ANBU. That anger was directed toward the two fellow ANBU members.

"Sorry about the hold up." the taller ANBU with a bird mask covering their face apologized. "We got held up with something that took longer than expected."

The original ANBU shifted his eyes between the bird mask wearer and the one that had on a mask of a fish. He apparently wanted to say something but chose not to. "Well, don't let what you do on your own time get in the way of your duty. Now excuse me, I'm leaving." Doing as he said, the ANBU left, leaving the other two to take his place.

"About time he left." muttered the one in the bird mask. "Any longer and I would've likely broken a bone or two of his."

"That wouldn't have been wise." expressed her companion. "Assaulting someone shortly after arriving would cause unwanted attention and that's something we should avoid." Taking off the mask it was revealed that the person was Kin Tsuchi. "What did he mean by what we do during our personal time?"

"He thought we were together." Following Kin's example, her companion also took off their mask and turned out to be Anko Mitarashi. Seeing the confusion from her apprentice, Anko went ahead and elaborated. "He believed that the two of us were getting it on with each other." Although accustom with Anko's usual bluntness, Kin couldn't help but blush. "Let's just get this over with.

Reattaching their masks the two of them went into the building. Being as inconspicuous as possible they moved throughout the place. "This is bothersome." complained Anko in a hush tone to keep from being inadvertently overheard. "I don't know how you talked me into this."

"Quit complaining." Kin shot back an equally hushed tone. "You're a former ANBU Black Op so you know how their facilities operate and that includes this one, which is rumored to be connected with ROOT." The rumor in question wasn't much of one as the evidence that was given to support it was flimsy at best.

"Just don't like sneaking around as I prefer to simply get rid of the problem permanently." confessed Anko. "Of course, due to present circumstances, a different approach needs to be taken." It didn't need to be said what those circumstances were. Focusing back to why they were there, the two of them split up to search for what they come for. Both knowing that time couldn't be wasted.

**00000000**

"_What's going on? What is this place?"_ For who knows how long, Naruto saw nothing but darkness. No matter where he went, the darkness remained. _"The last thing I remember was that I was talking with Hinata and the next I'm here."_

Continuing to walk around, Naruto hoped to find something and it was then that a spotlight was shined over a cherry blossom tree. Another thing that could be seen was that sitting against the tree was someone whose name referred to the tree. "Sakura, is that you?" She didn't say anything but it was definitely the girl he thought it was.

"You can't believe how glad I am that I found you? Do you know where we are?" No reply was given again and Naruto just realized that his friend hadn't moved since being spotted. "Are you all right, Sakura? Why aren't you saying anything?" Going over he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Only then did she finally move and when she did, Naruto was shocked at what he saw.

The entire throat of Sakura was torn out and blood flowed freely down from the wound. With his friend's cold lifeless eyes looking at him, there was no denying that she was dead and had been for quite some time. "What the fuck? What's going on?"

No answer was given but suddenly several more 'spotlights' came on and when they did, Naruto wished that they didn't. Within each of them were what resembled his friends and those he cared for. However, what really was disturbing was that every last one of them were dead either by being ripped apart of their body contorted in inhuman ways. The sight of this caused Naruto to nearly lose his lunch but stopped from doing so.

"This can't be real. It's got to be some kind of genjutsu." Naruto tried to get what he was seeing to go away but it remained. He couldn't guess what would happen but it wasn't necessary as one more 'spotlight' came on and revealed a single individual. Without them saying anything, Naruto knew who it was.

"Hinata, there you are." He was clearly relieved when he saw his girlfriend. "What happened here? Who caused all of this?" The Hyuga remained silent as she kept her back toward Naruto. Her silence was becoming unsettling for him. "Please Hinata. Say something."

"Why?" Hinata's voice was so low that it almost not heard. She finally turned around to face him and immediately Naruto noticed that her hands were on her stomach. They were there to try to stop the blood from escaping from the wound that she had. Removing her hands it revealed that Hinata's entire stomach had been ripped into and her entrails were close to spilling out. "Why did you do this to us, Naruto?"

This revalation completely caught the demon host off guard as he stumbled a few steps back. "W-What are you talking about? I didn't-" What was going to be said was left unsaid as Naruto looked down at his hands and saw that they, as well as most of the front of him, was covered in blood. "No. It can't be." He tried to deny it but it was hard to do so. "No. No. NNNOOO!"

**00000000**

"No." Shaking his head side to side, Naruto was trying to rid himself of the images of what he was seeing. It was so bad that he failed to notice as something damp was placed on his forehead.

"Shh, everything's okay." comforted Hinata in a soothing tone. She tried to sound confident but that was proving difficult. Thinking back it this whole thing was something that was hard to fully comprehend.

Both the Hokage and Sakura left to figure out the cause and to come up with a cure. Anko and Kin had to leave to do something and with Shizune going ahead and taking care of the Fifth's duties, that left Hinata with tendering to Naruto. That was something in which she accepted without any argument.

It had only been an hour since then and things had remained basically the same. The only difference was that Naruto's condition had gotten worst to where he now had a serious fever. Being nowhere near the medical expertise as those who had recently been there so the best that she could do was keep him cool so the fever wouldn't get worst.

Watching him in such a condition pained Hinata as she couldn't recall a time when Naruto had a cold, let alone close to death. She recently had gotten over when he was presumed dead so the Hokage could find out who was really responsible for the fire that killed a young girl. She wasn't sure if she could handle him dieing right before her eyes.

"I don't know if you can hear me. But I need to tell you something." Grabbing his hand, Hinata tried to find some solace from the contact even if there wasn't any response from the other end. "As long as I can remember you've been there for me. Through the good and through the bad you were there. Don't know when it was but my feelings for you grew beyond friendship and even though I remained quiet, it didn't matter so long as I was able to remain at your side." Her emotions started to get the best of her as she started to tear up.

"While I was happy when we became a couple, I couldn't help being scared. I worried that if it actually happened you would see me differently and decide to have nothing to do with me." Choking back a bit of emotion, Hinata tried to continue. "Before it's too late, I want you to know that the time we shared is something that I'll always treasure." Leaning over she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata didn't expect to get any kind of reaction from her confession. That was why she was shocked when her hand was squeezed. The surprise only grew as she saw that Naruto's eyes were open and looking right at her. It would be short-lived as his eyes closed and his grip on Hinata's hand loosened. Obviously he lost conscious again.

"Damn it, fox." Naruto murmured in a feverish state. "Why…haven't I…healed?" Thanks to his present deliria he failed to notice that the Hyuga girl there was hearing him. "You're the nine…tails. We…can't die…yet." Nothing else was said as the blond completely passed out.

What Hinata just heard was something she had trouble comprehending. It almost sounded as though Naruto was talking to someone else but that couldn't be. _"Fox? Nine-tails?"_ Suddenly a thought came to her and she was shocked by what it was. _"It couldn't be. Naruto couldn't be referring to…"_

**00000000**

"Are you sure it's here?" asked Kin from behind the ANBU mask she was wearing.

"There isn't much of a choice, is there?" voiced Anko. Like her apprentice, she was still wearing ANBU gear. "We've already checked everywhere else and hadn't found anything so by the process of elimination this has to be the place."

Careful of the possibility of the room being occupied, they went in and were relieved to see that no one was there. What was in the room was what resembled a lab with several beakers and bottles containing multicolored liquids. "This looks like we found the right place. Hopefully the cure is here as well."

That would be easier said than done as neither of them knew exactly what they were searching for. "This is like finding a needle in a haystack. We don't even know where to start looking."

"Perhaps you should start here." suggested a voice that didn't belong to either woman. Turning toward the doorway they saw three ANBU members. "Could what you're looking for be this?" inquired the presumed leader of the three in a hawk mask. From one of his pockets he pulled out a small vial with green liquid inside. "Master Danzo said that there was a possibility that someone would come after the cure for the poison that was given to the jinchuriki and he was correct."

What was happening now was something that Anko and Kin wanted to avoid. They preferred to have their involved in the whole situation be unknown to prevent any commotion. Also, they didn't want to have a fight started since the fighting style could probably lead to their identities be discovered. Although they wanted to keep a fight from happening, it didn't' mean that they wouldn't if need be.

With quick glances with one another Anko and Kin knew what needed to be done. With some unheard signal, both of them went straight at the opposition. Having the Surprise at the unexpected maneuver as an advantage, the two of them quickly gain the early control.

For the time being the fight was two versus two, as the ANBU with the ram mask stayed back and simply watched. While Anko was systematically taking apart her opponent with almost sadistic glee, Kin was having a little trouble but was managing. It was another five minutes that both ANBU were rendered immobile and would remain so for quite some time.

Recognizing the predicament that he was in, the sole remaining ANBU tried to formulate some type of solution. Immediately he decided that it would be wise to call for reinforcements. Before that could happen though, a feeling of something piercing his neck was felt.

Almost right after, he started to feel weaker. It got to the point that his body could no longer support itself as it crumbled lifelessly to the floor. "What...did you do…to me?" The words barely heard, even by him.

Making their way over, the still disguised Anko and Kin loomed over the immobile man. Unceremoniously, Kin plucked out the senbon needle from the side of the man's neck. "Oh, it's nothing really. You were just injected with a powerful nerve toxin. Nothing life threatening but you'll be enabled of moving or speaking for an hour or so." The ANBU tried to yell out curses but not a word came out.

"So if you don't mind, we'll take what we came for and be on our way." Reaching down, Anko took the vial from the man, who was unable to do anything to stop her. "Now, you be a good boy and stay where you are for a while." With a small chuckle the two of them left, leaving the ANBU unable of doing anything but watch as they left.

**00000000**

"Hurry up. He's getting worst." Hinata's concerns were valid as in his bed; Naruto was starting to have trouble breathing. His fever had become dangerously high and his pulse was slowly getting weaker. "He won't last much longer at this rate."

The worry that the Hyuga was shared by everyone that was there as the Fifth Hokage and Team Anko were also present. "We understand the severity of the situation, Hinata. However, you have to recognize the dangers." Sakura was hoping that her words would get through to the concerned girl.

"We had to be sure that the antidote that was created will actually work and not kill him." Thankfully, that seemed to get through to Hinata a she calmed down slightly but the fear that she had for her boyfriend was still apparent.

"Well, we'll soon find out if all the worrying was nothing or well deserved." muttered Tsunade as she got the syringe ready to use. Placing the needle against the boy's arm she injected the green liquid into his system.

Nothing happen for a while but a faint red chakra surrounded Naruto and would son fade away. After it was gone the condition of the bedridden blond started to improve. Things got even better as slowly Naruto opened his eyes and when they regain focus they glance over to all those who were there. "Have I gone to heaven? I'm surrounded by so many beautiful women. Jiraiya would surely be envious if he heard about this."

That got a humorous response as most of them laughed. Only one that wasn't was Hinata as she was too emotional at the moment. It got to the point that she halid herself on top of him and held on tight.

Naruto thought about saying that she was squeezing him too hard. But when noticing the tears coming down Hinata's eyes and how her body was slightly trembling he decided not to. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and held her as best he could in his weaken state. None of the others there said anything as they looked on to the endearing moment.

**00000000**

"I've been wondering when you'd pay me a visit." In his office of his home, the war hawk of Konoha sat calmly in his chair. "You may as well show yourself." As Danzo expected, stepping out from the shadows was Fox, the holder of the nine-tailed fox. "I knew that it was only matter of time until you decided to show up."

"That's an understatement. Especially considering what you tried to do." There was no way to tell what Fox was thinking as his voice lacked any emotion. "Fortunately, I still remain amongst the living."

Danzo couldn't tell what his 'guest' was planning which he didn't like but tried to keep things civil. "I believe you have your two associates to thanks for that. Would you be so kind as to identify who they are?"

"Who they were isn't anything for you to concern yourself about. However, I would like to know who it was that poisoned me?"

"Now why would you want to know that?"

"Because I'd like to know the name f the person who tried to kill me before I do this." Suddenly, Fox spun around and was face to face with the very same ROOT member that he encountered recently. Only difference being that he no longer had on his mask and was revealed to have a pale face that lacked any sign of emotion.

That wouldn't last long as a look of surprise came over his face. Reason for the change was the short sword sticking in his side. "I thought you'd like to have your weapon back. Hope you appreciate it." There wasn't any reply from the ROOT member as he fell to the ground dead, the poison on the blade already overtaking him.

Turning back toward Danzo it would become clear that he wasn't disheartened to see one of his followers die right before his eyes. "Now that distraction out of the way, we can get down to business. Is that off of yours still on the table?" While the war hawk was acting coolly, he was on high alert and already had a hold of kunai underneath his kimono if a fight broke out. "You said that you wanted me to join ROOT. Came here to say that I may be interested in accept the proposal."

"Is that a fact?" questioned Danzo in an even tone. "As I recall, you were very adamant in refusing my offer. Why the sudden change?"

"Maybe I've gotten fed up with what you and your group have put me through. You framed me for murder so I'd have no choice but to join and then tried to kill me so that I wouldn't get in the way of your plans. Let's not even get into the whole you kidnapping incident." listed Fox of the past events. "All of that would make anyone reconsider one's options about priorities. You said it before: Control comes from having power."

"Very well put. Now that you finally opened your eyes to the truth, it'll be only a matter of time until Konoha becomes what it truly should be." Thinking about the possibilities caused Danzo to faintly smile.

"You mean with you being the Hokage?" inquired Fox casually. "That'll be hard to accomplish, seeing as how currently that position is held by Tsunade and she doesn't look like she'll be relinquishing that title anytime soon."

"True but who's to say what the future holds. It's possible that the Fifth could have an unfortunate accident of unexpectedly disappear." Wasn't hard to figure out what Danzo was alluding to. "In time everyone gets what they have coming to them."

Strangely, that caused Fox to smile. "Indeed they do." There seemed to be smugness when he said that. "Remember when I told you that the time would come when you'd have to pay for the crimes that you've committed. Well, that time as come." Lifting up his collar it was revealed that he had a listening device on him. "You can come in."

What followed was several ANBU Black Ops storming in and unfortunately for Danzo, none of them were a part of ROOT. "Danzo, you are hereby placed under arrest for conspiracies to overthrow the Hokage and accused of other questionable events." informed the ANBU in charge. It was clear that everyone there were prepared to use force if necessary.

Recognizing that there was no way to get out of the position that he was in, Danzo considered unwrapping the bandages on his head but thought against it. "I can't use it here. It can't be used on them all before I'd be taken down." Not wanting to reveal his trump card, he pulled out the kunai that he was holding earlier.

He was going to make a quick dash for the exit but was stopped when someone grabbed his arm. "You're not going anywhere." announced Fox with authority. Try as he might, Danzo couldn't free himself from his captor's grip. "You've caused so much pain and suffering in the hopes of fulfilling your selfish ambitions. Time for you to pay for everything you've done."

Fox was about to let him go but before he did he tighten his grip to the point that the sound of bone breaking was heard. "You can't be too careful with someone like him. Better to make sure that he's unable to his use arm for a while." With that he sent Danzo to the ANBU

"Thank you for your assistance." expressed the ANBU leader. "Your help was greatly appreciated."

"Please. Who are you trying to fool? We both know that if it wasn't for the orders that the Hokage gave you, you would've tried to take me in as well." The silence was all the confirmation that was needed. "Now with this taken cared of, I'll be leaving." Getting no problem with the ANBU, Fox made his way home.

**00000000**

"All right, time to party!"

"Please Anko. You're causing a scene." voiced a slightly embarrassed Sakura. Her plea went on deaf ears as Anko continued to cheer and holler.

"Welcome to my world." an amused Kin stated. "You see what I had to deal with as her apprentice."

"Oh, let her have fun." expressed Naruto, who was also finding amusement in the whole thing. "After all, this is supposed to be a celebration."

"You heard him. Let's celebrate!" That declaration was followed by Anko chugging down another cup of sake. The celebration was officially happening for Naruto's recovery. The unofficial reason was Danzo finally being apprehended.

Besides the members of Team Anko, there were two other people in attendance. One was Rock Lee, who was there on the request of his girlfriend, Kin. That was fine so long as he was kept away from anything alcoholic. The other was Hinata who undoubtedly was going to be in attendance, as she had been through the whole experience.

Tsunade and Shizune would've been there as well but were occupied with pressing buiness. That being trying to get information from Danzo. Would take some time, if ever, to get anything from the man, which surely could be useful to Konoha. In exchange, the Hokage allowed the celebration in a reserved room of a well established restaurant. Everything would be on her and that was something that the ones celebrating were willing to take her up on.

The celebration went off without a bitch as everyone was having a good time. However, what was failed to be noticed was that Hinata had constantly thought back to what Naruto had said during his feverish state.

She tried to shake it off but the memory remained. While she ebleived that her assumption was too farfetched to be true, Hinata still had that lingering doubt in the back of her head. That doubt would likely remain until she was able to determine whether her assumptions were correct or just simply jumping to conclusions. How she planed on doing that was the question though.

* * *

This chapter was somewhat important for many reasons. I dealt with the issues concerning Danzo and ROOT, at least for the time being. Also, there have been some reviews made saying about where/when/how Hinata will discover Naruto's secret. I started to put those into motion with this chapter and will continue in the chapters to come. Hopefully you noticed the brief appearance that I had for Sai. It felt like a good idea to involve him in someway in this story so I used him in a way to progress this storyline.

The next chapter won't be out until next year. Latest will be halfway into January. See ya until then and I hope all of you have a happy holidays.


	17. Pursue

Hello there readers. I hope that you all had a good New Years and to start off 2011, here is a new chapter to this story. In a way this chapter helps to change the story to where it'll lead to the its end. More on that at the bottom half of the author notes. As for the disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 17  
Pursue

"What do you mean Orochimaru is dead?" When the members of Team Anko were ordered to see the Hokage in her office, they never expected that the reason for the m being there was to be informed of the death of the rogue sannin, Orochimaru. Obviously the former apprentice of the person in question was shocked by the news. "Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as we can be, Anko." stated Tsunade in a tone that was calm while at the same time serious. "We've been getting reports from all over the place of people who were imprisoned by Orochimaru assaying that their captor had been eliminated." By her expression it was impossible to tell what the Hokage felt about her fellow sannin being dead.

"Well, do we know who it was that killed him?" questioned Kin. "If so I'd like to buy them a drink." Like Anko, the former Oto shinobi was shocked by the news but she was relieved by it.

"Indeed we do." expressed Shizune, who knew about the situation beforehand. "Included in the reports, it's being said that the one responsible for killing Orochimaru was Sasuke Uchiha."

You could've heard a pin drop in that office when that was announced. The majority of them were wondering how Naruto and Sakura were going to react to what their former teammate had done. While Sakura wasn't sure how she felt about it, Naruto had no problem giving a response.

"What do you know? Son of a bitch did something right for a change." There was nothing but hostility in his voice when that halfhearted compliment. "He did the village a favor by getting rid of someone who was a threat to Konoha. Doesn't mean that I won't beat him within an inch of his life it I'm able to. Any word on where he is?"

"Afraid not." confessed Tsunade. "Apparently after dealing with his master, he left Oto. You can probably guest what he's likely to do next." Indeed they did. Surely Sasuke would be after his brother, Itachi. "Question now is what do we do now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura spoke up for the first time since hearing the news. "We should go after Sasuke. Either we find him or Itachi. If the older brother is captured the younger one will surely come after him. We could also weaken Akatsuki slightly by removing one of their members."

The plan sounded reasonable but the Hokage felt that it headed to be tweaked a little. "All right then. Team Anko, your mission is to find and apprehend either Sasuke or Itachi. However, I think that it would prove beneficial that you are joined with a team that specializes in tracking. Currently the only team available is Team Kurenai." From the reactions there wasn't any problem with the pairing.

"Unfortunately, with Kurenai is on maternity leave, leaving her team being led by someone else." There was hesitation from Tsunade as she wasn't sure if she should say what needed to be said next. "The replacement leader is Kakashi Hatake." Why the hesitation happen became clear as the jonin in question wasn't liked by a particular person in the room. Almost in unison, all of them looked toward the only male in the room.

"What? I'm okay with it." Naruto proclaimed calmly. "As long as he does what he's supposed to do during the mission I'll be willing to work with him. But if he tires to pry into my life then they'll be a problem." He was serious by the subtle warning that was given.

The Fifth Hokage wasn't sure if this would end well but gave in. "So be it. I'll inform the others on the details of the mission. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Take the time to get yourself ready." No argument was made as Team Anko left Tsunade's office. _"I hope that I don't end up regretting this."_

**00000000**

"You sure you're okay with this, Naruto?" After leaving the meeting, all four members of the team went to get what they might need for their upcoming mission. Anko and Kin had already gone their own respected ways and currently Naruto and Sakura were going in the same direction. "I mean, with the history between you two, it's unlikely that it'll go as smoothly as we would all hope."

"Yeah but what can we do about it?" Naruto wondered. "Granny Tsunade wasn't going to let us go on this mission unless we had a reconnaissance team with us. Honestly, I rather have nothing to do with Kakashi but it can't be helped. Like I said before, I'll work with him if I have to. However, if he uses this as another opportunity to snoop into my life, I won't take it lying down." Gratefully the topic was dropped.

Wanting to lighten the mood a bit, Sakura decided to do a little teasing. "Could another reason why you're okay with this is because you'll be with Hinata? Can you two get enough of each other?"

Her plan worked as Naruto started to smile. "What can I say? We like to show our affections for one another in a physical manner." He knew what his friend was trying to do and he appreciated it. That didn't mean that he couldn't have any fun himself. "We'll try to control ourselves but no promises. Hopefully we'll be able to keep the noise down during the nights so it won't cause too much of a commotion."

As Naruto hoped, what he said got the reaction he wanted as Sakura had stopped in her tracks and had a looked of absolute shock on her face. Continuing on his way, he laughed. _"That was a good way to relieve a little stress."_

**00000000**

Next Day…

"So what do we do now?" Right at daybreak both Team Anko and Kakashi led Team Kurenai immediately went on the search for the two Uchihas. That was easier said than done as they didn't know exactly where to start. It wasn't until they were a half day away from Konoha when Kiba asked the question that everyone had wanted to ask.

"The best way to do this is to split up and search." deduced Kakashi. Fortunately the jonin had been completely professional and hadn't tried anything suspicious but that didn't mean that Naruto or his teammates would let their guards completely down with him around. "To make the searching easier, I'll get us some insistence." Slicing his thumb open, Kakashi did a few hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu."

In a large cloud of smoke, several dogs were summoned, each one different than the other, were all around them. "Each of us will take a hound with them and try to catch the scent of either Itachi or Sasuke. Of course that excludes Kiba since he'll have Akamaru with him."

"Include me in the exception." added Naruto. "Even though my sense of smell isn't as keen as Kiba's, it's stronger than a normal person's." There was truth to that statement but left out the reason being that it was due to the biju sealed inside of him.

"Be that as it may, it would be better if you had someone with you to be safe. Especially since the Akatsuki has shown interest in you." Anko pondered on how that should be handled. When an idea did come to her, she had to refrain from smiling. _"Oh, I can't wait to see the kid's face when he hears this."_

"You should be partnered with someone who can observe the surrounding area." Unable to hide it any further, Anko smiled. "That's why you should be with Hinata. Her Byakugan will give you a little warning of any possible threat. So long as you guys don't get distracted by making out with each other."

That got the reaction that she was hoping for as Hinata blushed heavily while Naruto verbally expressed what he thought about the remark. "That's saying something. Especially considering how you flaunt your body for everyone to see." Naruto's words would get a response as Anko threw a kunai that grazed his cheek.

"We've wasted enough time with things that don't have anything to do with the mission." Kakashi remarked. "Perhaps we should get back to why we're here." Getting no argument, everyone took off in different directions, leaving Kakashi and Sakura as the only ones still there. "He still has such hostility, doesn't he?" There was no need to identify who he was referring to.

"Can you blame him?" retorted Sakura. She was talking to her former sensei in a calm voice that you couldn't tell what she was thinking. "After all, last time you 'graciously' offered one of your hounds to help, you wanted him to secretly observe Naruto. Don't forget that you basically wanted me to do the same." The medical specialist could no longer contain all of he ranger that she had about the topic.

"Maybe Team Kakashi wasn't meant to be from the start. However, I believe that Team Anko won't share a similar fate since we don't feel like we have to pry into each other's lives." Wasting enough time ranting, Sakura headed off. Soon only Kakashi was left and like with previous incidents, what had been said echoed in his head. Whether this time it actually got through to the jonin was unknown.

**00000000**

"Are you able to pick up on anything?" After breaking off from the group, Hinata and Naruto went right to searching. Regrettably there were some snags. "You said that you had stronger sense than everyone."

"Actually, that wasn't completely true." confessed Naruto. "I was referring to when I'm within close proximity of what I'm tracking. Besides that, it's nothing special." By the look he was getting he knew that Hinata wanted an explanation. "Don't worry. I've got a way to make up for that problem." What Naruto meant became clear as he did a familiar hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Appearing all around the two of them were what seemed to be fifty clones that were sent scattering throughout the area. "We'll let my clones do the searching." Naruto elaborated to what he was planning. "If one of them finds something it'll disburse and I'll learn what they discovered. This'll certainly make things easier."

Hinata couldn't disagree with him on that. Another thing she found amazing was the number of clones that Naruto was able to create. She remembered that there was a time when he could do only six or seven, which was amazing in its own right, and seeing how far he had progressed was astounding.

"_Naruto has truly become an incredible shinobi and a person."_ Hinata's praising was halted as a stray thought came to her. _"But could all of it be because of him or could there be something else?"_ The reason for that question was what he had said during the time when he was critically sick.

She hadn't told anyone about it as she didn't think that anyone would believe her. Honestly, Hinata had trouble believing it herself. To actually think that Naruto and Fox were one and the same was completely foolish. _"Or is it?"_ Thinking back, there were moments that made her wonder.

Seeing Fox while Naruto wasn't around didn't prove anything as there was too many things that could've explain that. However, there had been times when Hinata sensed some kind of vibe from Naruto that resembled chakra but different.

Perhaps the thing that really stood out was what happened recently. To prove who was responsible for the fire that was thought to have taken Naruto's life, Fox had asked Hinata for help. But it was after she agreed that caught her attention. As they went to where she lived and Fox seemed to already know how to get there without being told.

Of course none of those observations proved whether or not the two of them were truly the same person. It did however cause her question the possibility of it. _"There's no way. If it was then Fox would've shown himself sooner than he did. Also, why would Naruto hide it? It doesn't make sense."_

Despite Hinata's efforts to dispute such accusations, there was still that lingering bit of doubt. Unable to take it nay longer, she decided to go ahead and be direct. "Uh, Naruto, I was wondering something. Are you…I mean, is it possible that-"

"One of my clones found something." interrupted Naruto. "We got to get moving before they get away." Already he was on the move and although annoyed, Hinata followed him. They ran nonstop for about ten minutes before coming to a stop.

Naruto motioned for the Hyuga to stay hidden as the thing that the clone found was not that far off. It was someone in a long black cloak with red clouds, signifying their association to the Akatsuki. Another thing about the person was that it was one of the people that they had been looking for. Itachi Uchiha, one of the last Uchihas.

"Why don't you show yourself, Naruto Uzumaki?" Obviously the Uchiha was aware of his pursuers' presence.

* * *

As you may have already have known, this chapter was done as a somewhat prelude to what's to come. Before you jump to conclusion, Naruto and Itachi will fight but no real conclusion will be determined. You'll have to wait for the next update to understand what I mean. When it comes to the part where Hinata is questioning what Naruto could be hiding, that'll also be dealt with but will be stretched out in the next couple of chapters.


	18. Disclose

This chapter was harder to do that I originally guessed. Not only did I have to get the main focus of this chapter done but having to think of a way to do a fight with Itachi that fitted the situation. Hopefully I did a good job concerning those two things. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 18  
Disclose

"Why don't you show yourself, Naruto Uzumaki?" implored Itachi in an emotionless tone. "Same goes for your comrade as well." He wasn't even looking in the direction that they were hiding.

Seeing no point in concealing their presence anymore, Naruto stepped out into the open with Hinata right behind him. "I shouldn't be surprised that you noticed us. You were after all one of the most skilled shinobis that Konoha ever produced and that Sharingan of yours makes you even more dangerous than you already are." Already Naruto had out a kunai while Hinata was going into the Gentle Fist stance. "We were searching Sasuke but we happen to come across you. That doesn't matter since it results in the same purpose."

"Whatever your reason involving my brother doesn't concern me. Now if you excuse me, I've got more pressing matters to deal with." That said, the Akatsuki member started to take his leave. He didn't even look back at the two Konoha shinobi.

Basically being brushed off like nothing didn't sit that well with Naruto as with a brief lost of emotional control he threw his kunai at the retreating figure. Not surprisingly, it was avoided effortlessly. "Sorry. We can't allow you to just go. Besides, we might be able to learn about Akatsuki and its members from you. A long shot but we might get lucky."

Would seem like only then did Itachi finally returned his attention toward the two of them. "If you choose to continue to interfere with my plans then you leave me with no other choice. I'll try to make this quick."

During all of this, Hinata tried to appear confident but in reality she was a bundle of nerves. _"This is crazy. Before deserting Konoha, Itachi Uchiha was among one of the best shinobis there ever been. He was even able to nearly annihilate every Uchiha in one night. How are two chunins going to be able to stop him?"_ From the corner of her eye she saw her boyfriend was having an unwavering determination on his face. _"I don't know how Naruto is able to do it. I'm starting to shake at what the Uchiha is possible of doing."_

Indeed, Naruto looked determined. That was only the surface though as internally, he was just as nervous, if not more. _"Way to go. I was able to turn his attention back towards us but how in the hell are me and Hinata going to beat him and keep him from escaping. Slim to none is a good way to description this situation and slim has left the building."_

"_**Don't forget that we've come across him."**_ reminded Kyuubi. He was been completely serious about the situation. _**"He's more experienced than you are and along with ninjutsu he's very proficient in genjutsu. That's something in which you're exceptionally weak at in both detecting and diffusing them." **_Reminded of that particular shortcoming of wasn't something that Naruto liked to be told but it was true.

"_That's why I'm hoping that you'll be able to making up for that disadvantage."_ Naruto confide. _"You should be able to sense when he's trying to use a genjutsu. Am I correct?"_ He hoped that he was since if it wasn't he was screwed.

"_**As long as he doesn't use his Mangekyo Sharingan it's a possibility."**_Kyuubi deduced. _**"However, don't rely completely since it wouldn't be the first time that an Uchiha would be able to get me with genjutsu."**_ Sounded like there was more to that but Kyuubi wouldn't go into any details. Perhaps that was for the best since right now there were more things to worry about.

Formulating a plan as quickly as possible, Naruto quickly dropped a smoke bomb to the ground, causing both him and Hinata to be surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Nothing happened and would remain that way until two kunai came out from the smoke. They were easily avoided as Itachi simply moved to the side. Another pair of kunai emerged and the same type of evasion was going to be done but before they even reached their target, the kunais exploded in flashes of light.

Itachi didn't allow the surprise distract him as he still moved out of the way but his vision was temporarily impaired. _"He attached flash bombs to the kunais and had got them detonate so it would blind me. That was a clever maneuver, Naruto."_ The silent praising came to an end when he detected something coming from behind.

Despite still being unable to see anything clearly, the Uchiha used his vast combat experience to avoid what had tried to ambush him from behind. Through blurry vision he was able to make out that they were identical version of the blond haired chunin. Right away, Itachi knew that they were shadow clones and could deduce how they were able to get behind him.

"_Those first two kunais that were thrown were his clones using the transformation jutsu. He intently missed so that the clones could try to attack from behind."_ Again, Itachi's silent praising came to an end as he used a quick fire jutsu to destroy the clones. Looking about there wasn't any sign of either chunin. _"Perhaps I shouldn't take this lightly."_ It would get worse for the opposition as the vision of the elder Uchiha brother had returned.

**00000000**

"_Damn it. That was fast."_ Currently hiding out, Naruto had watched on as he his clones were dealt with in short order. Wasn't really a surprise but it didn't mean that he liked it. _"Was hoping that they would've last longer or at least did some damage."_

"_**Not really a surprise. Compared to the Uchihas and those within the Akatsuki, Itachi is considered one of the best."**_ Kyuubi somewhat praised. _**"Plus, you had other things on your mind than trying to beat your opposition."**_ Knowing what the demon fox was referring to, Naruto looked at Hinata who was knelt down beside him.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan to make sure that Itachi doesn't sneak up on us." His words went on death ears as the Hyuga girl was still somewhat trembling. _"This is bad. Hinata apparently never has gone up against someone like Itachi before and she's scared by what he can do."_ Recognizing that this would caused her to be a sitting duck, Naruto tried to get through to her.

"Listen to me, Hinata. It's all right to be afraid but it's what we do with that fear that makes the difference." Thankfully what he was saying was seemingly getting through as Hinata was looking h8im in the eye. "You can either let it control you or turn it around and use it against the cause of that fear."

Before it was known if his words got through of not, he noticed that someone had snuck up behind him. Already having an idea who it was, Naruto turn around and saw that his suspicions were correct as there stood Itachi. "You let your guard down." In the blink of an eye he had his hand grasped around Naruto's neck. The grip was so tight that he wasn't able to free himself, even as Itachi started to lift him off the ground.

All of this was seen by Hinata as what she just told repeated itself in her head. _"Naruto's right. I'm letting my fear of what could happen keep me from doing anything. Instead, I'm looking on as he's fighting and trying to keep me safe."_ Although she appreciated it, she hated it at the same time. _"This isn't how I want things to be. I've gotten stronger so that I would be able to rely on myself and not be a hindrance to everyone."_ With newfound determination, Hinata's trembling stopped.

"_I am a Hyuga and we don't shy away from confrontation. We face it."_ Following that statement she started to do a series of hand signs. "Water Style: Violent Water Wave." A gush of high pressure water flowed out of her mouth and straight for its target. The attack came at such a surprise and being currently focused on the person he had a hold of, Itachi didn't put up a defense quick enough and was hit by the water attack.

Although it wasn't strong enough to seriously injury the Uchiha, it was able to do what she wanted as it helped to free Naruto from their adversary's grasp. Briefly gasping for air, the blond looked at his partner gratitude. "Thanks Hinata. I believe you saved me there." The Hyuga girl gave him a nod in return, exhausted from her jutsu to do anything else.

Any possible hopes of getting time to recoup were completely forgotten as Itachi was still standing and didn't even look beat up. "Impressive. Apparently there's more to your companion than what's seen in first glance. Unlike most Hyugas, she's doesn't rely completely on the Gentle Gist or other styles from within her family." Whether Itachi's compliments were genuine or not was unknown as he maintained his same aloof manner. "You seem to have chosen wisely in a partner, Naruto. Not just in battle either."

"Save your praise. Getting them from someone who's apart of an organization who willing betrayed their villages and cause so much suffering are ones that I can live without." While keeping an eye on his opponent, Naruto glanced over to his partner. "Hinata, are you okay with this? If you want we can fallback and get the others."

"No. Hinata simply responded. "This could be our only chance in finding him and possible locating Sasuke. Anyway, I won't let my fear control me anymore." Knowing that she was telling the truth, Naruto got himself ready.

"Follow my lead then and wait for the signal to attack. Trust me; you'll know it when you see it." Doing a serious of hand signs he prepared to strike. _"Hopes this works. I've hadn't much time to practice this."_ Completely the signs, Naruto smacked his hands on the ground.

"Earth Style: Mud Overturn." Raising his hands up, a wall of mud started to rise up along with it. Right after it was up Naruto created the Wind Edge with his right arm. When completed he slammed his fist against the wall. The result being destroyed the wall and sending shards of it, incase in wind chakra as well, at Itachi.

Despite going at high speed, none of the stone shards hit their target. They did manage to do their other purpose as it distracted the Uchiha long enough for Hinata to come from the side and use a water sword to stab him in the side. Removing the sword, she did a quick one handed jutsu and turned the water based jutsu into a water whip and wrapped it around the wounded opposition.

"All right, keep him there a little longer." Naruto went ahead and created one of his trademark attacks. "Rasengan." Moving quickly he ran in, hoping that it would end this confrontation.

"_**Don't do it, you idiot. Stop your attack."**_ Kyuubi's words came too late as Naruto had no way to stop himself from using his attack. The ball of chakra hit its intended objective and did considerable damage. _**"Tell me something. Did you notice anything odd about what just happen?"**_

Naruto couldn't understand what that meant but something came to him. _"Now that you mentioned it, there was. Itachi was taken out way too easily. No way could that happen."_ Both his and Kyuubi's suspicions proved accurate as the body of Itachi started to break apart into several ravens. _"Damn it. This is a genjutsu. I thought you were supposed to know when he uses one."_

"_**Don't insult my intelligence."**_ Kyuubi snapped. _**"I tried to warn you but you foolishly charged in with your attack."**_ Any further arguing was put on hold as theose same ravens were beginning to surround both Naruto and Hinata.

"_It's a genjutsu."_ recognized Hinata. _"Need to get out of this before it's too late."_ In there own ways they tried to break out of the illusion but was proving difficult. _"This is unbelievable. He might actually be more proficient in genjutsu than Kurenai."_ That being the case was something that worried the Hyuga.

Slowly, the ravens merged back together to reform the body of Itachi. "Good attempt from both of you." the Uchiha seemingly complimented. "Unfortunately I've got no more time to continue." Itachi would then gaze over to Hinata and with a single hand gesture caused her to collapse into the arms of her partner. "You don't need to worry. She's merely under a force sleep jutsu."

Even with Kyuubi confirming that, it didn't help lessen the anger that was building within Naruto. Gently he laid his girlfriend down on the ground and faced Itachi. He however didn't let his anger cloud his judgment to the point where he charged blindly at his adversary.

"What now? Are you going to try to capture me so you Akatsuki bastards can remove the nine-tailed fox? Got to tell you, I'm not going without a fight." Naruto would back up his words by creating a few shadow clones with kunais in their hands.

For his part, Itachi showed no sign of ready to fight but that didn't mean that he couldn't at a moment's notice deliver a striking blow that could kill him in an instant. No attack came as the Uchiha remained where he stood. "My obligations with the Akatsuki are not an issue. My concerns involve my brother." The mentioning of the younger Uchiha got the attention of Naruto.

"So, you heard about him killing Orochimaru as well. What are you going to do when you find Sasuke? Give him a brotherly hug and say 'good job'?" Not surprising, Itachi's expression remained as neutral as ever. "Sorry to say but you'll have to wait because your brother will be taken back to Konoha to pay for what he's done."

May have been his imagination but Naruto thought he had saw a brief sign of emotion from the Uchiha. "Tell me, Uzumaki. What would you do if my brother wouldn't go back to the village willingly? What if he were to become an enemy to Konoha?" Almost sounded like Itachi really wanted to know what his answer would be.

Even though he didn't understand why the sudden questions, Naruto decided to answer them. "If Sasuke doesn't come willingly, then I'll make him return. If he truly becomes an enemy of Konoha, then I'll make sure that he doesn't remain one for long."

Seemingly his responses were found suitable by Itachi as he show any hostility from either answer. "So be it." Closing his eyes he took a few breaths. "Then perhaps you should learn the truth. Why the Uchiha Massacre really happen." Snapping his eyes open, it was revealed that not only did Itachi activated his Sharingan but went step beyond and was using the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi."

Before any kind of defense could be made, Naruto was consumed in complete darkness where only he and Itachi could be seen. Whether it was a good thing or bad thing that Hinata wasn't seen was unknown. _"What the hell is this? Is this a genjutsu? Kyuubi, do you know what's going on?"_ No response came from the biju. _"Hey, are you going to say something or not, you fur ball?"_ Again no response was given.

"It's no use." informed Itachi. He was acting calm and for the Uchiha that was saying something. "Tsukuyomi allows me to control the time and space within it and that includes severing the connection that you have with your demon."

"**Or so you believed."** Appearing not that far away was what appeared to be Fox. A difference being that the eyes were completely blood red and there was a more demonic feeling from him. Itachi tried to hide it but his surprise was evident. **"You forgot one crucial thing. Your Tsukuyomi technique allows you to enter the boy's mind."** That was true as the fox demon was within Naruto's subconscious ness.

"**It's here that I dwell and by you entering you enter my domain as well. I merely chose this form to show myself."** Kyuubi's gloating would come to an end as he became serious. **"Now, how about you reveal to my simpleminded host to why you really massacred nearly all of the Uchihas?"**

Recognizing that there was no other way around it, Itachi conceded. "So be it. First off, we must go back to how Konoha was created." He began to tell the history of how the Uchihas came to be and how they and the Senjus created Konoha.

It wouldn't be until it got to where it got to the original Uchiha leader that Naruto's interest truly picked up. "Wait a minute. You're saying that this Madara Uchiha, the same one who was killed in battle with the First Hokage, was the one responsible for nine-tailed fox attacking Konoha?"

**"Yes."** answered Kyuubi, who intercepted the question. **"His Sharingan had the ability to put me under his control and used me to go on a rampage in Konoha." Clearly that wasn't a memory that the fox spirit cared to remember. "I would've likely had destroy it if it wasn't for your grandfather stopping me."**

Knowing what his demonic tenant was talking about, Naruto grazed his hand over where the seal that kept the biju contained within him. "I don't understand. What does something that happened before we were even alive have anything to do with the Uchiha Massacre?"

"It has to do with that fact that the same person responsible for that was also involved in that incident as well." replied Itachi. Again he started to explain and at the same time, it black and white images of what he was saying followed along. "Wanting to get what they thought they rightfully deserved, the Uchihas decided to perform a coup d'état to assume control of Konoha. Something in which would cause considerable casualties in the battles that would've came because of it. However, this was foreseen."

To follow Itachi's explanation, the images changed to the Third Hokage, his close advisors, Horuma Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo. "When the ones in control of the village learned about this, I became their spy, while I was pretending to spy for the Uchihas." That was a surprising revelation for Naruto but before he could question it, the Akatsuki member continued.

"When it became apparent that to prevent such a event from happening, the elders and Danzo decided that the problem should be taken cared of, permanently." No need to explain what he meant by that. "Sarutobi wasn't in favor of the proposal but by being outvoted he reluctantly agreed to the decision. Learning this, I willing took the assignment, knowing full well that I would appear to not only betray my family but my village as well. However, I knew that even I wouldn't be able to eliminate the Uchihas within a single night, I required assistance."

The images changed to one of Itachi with some guy wearing an orange and black mask with one eyehole in it. "I knew that Madara was still alive and therefore I sought him out. We came to an agreement that he would assist in eliminating, which would allow him to get revenge on the family that turned their backs toward him, as long as he went after no one else in the village. Things event went as plan but there was one thing that wasn't planned."

"Let me guess. It was Sasuke?" Naruto concluded. "If what you're saying is indeed true it'd be surprising that you let him say alive." When he said that, something must've clicked for him. "That is unless you wanted him to stay alive."

"**Correct."** the humanized Kyuubi acknowledged. **"As skilled as Itachi is, it wouldn't be hard for him to killed Sasuke along with everyone else in their family. Am I right?"** There wasn't any denial from the Akatsuki member, which was enough confirmation for the accusations. **"Care to explain why keeping someone alive who's set on killing you?"**

"What I have planned for Sasuke isn't something that either of you have to be concern about." By the defensive tone that was in his voice, it was clear that Itachi was in the sharing mood when it came to that topic. Without warning, Tsukuyomi ceased, returning the two of them back to the real world. The representation of Kyuubi was gone, most likely returning to Naruto's subconscious. With the genjutsu now gone, it also showed that Hinata was still in the place that she had been when she was placed to sleep.

Before anything could be said or done, Itachi started to cough badly and from the corners of his mouth blood was coming out. Briefly forgetting that he was an enemy, Naruto was about to make his way to help but was stopped by the Uchiha waving him off.

"My time is running short and I can't waste much more time with you. Beware Naruto Uzumaki; I may no longer be a threat toward you but the rest of the Akatsuki will continue to come after you. Many of which who are stronger than me. Be wary especially of the one known as Pein and the one who's truly in control of the Akatsuki."

"Pein? True leader of the Akatsuki?" Naruto muttered in confusion. "What do you mean?" No answer was given as Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke. _"It was a shadow clone all this time? Then I'm truly lucky to be alive, let alone being not captured."_ Forgetting about all of that, he turned his attention toward Hinata.

Thankfully she was okay as she was still under the jutsu that was placed on her. After shaking her a bit it managed to snap her out of it. "Hinata, are you all right?"

"I believe so." When her memory caught up with her, the Hyuga girl looked around. "Where's Itachi? Don't tell me you tried to fight him."

"No, I didn't." That was partially true so it wasn't a complete lie. "He must've used the same jutsu on me than was used on you then escaped. Probably thought we weren't worth wasting any time on." Naruto couldn't tell Hinata what really happen. At least not until everything he was told was sorted out.

"That doesn't bother me. After all, we're still alive, aren't we?" Fortunately it would seem like the relief of not being killed caused Hinata to not notice the deception behind her boyfriend's explanations. "We probably should go find the others. Maybe they found something." Recognizing the logic behind that idea and not having anything in mind, the two of them moved out.

"_What do you think? Think Itachi was telling the truth__?"_ Since he was 'there', Naruto thought it was a good idea to get his opinion. _"You also seem to know more about it then you let on."_

"_**Not as much as you would think."**_ Kyuubi corrected. _**"Remember, I once resided within your father and while he was the Fourth Hokage he had his own problems concerning the Uchihas who tried to gain more power than they already had. He was able to withstand their efforts up until he was killed by the Akatsuki. Apparently, their thirst didn't diminish when the Third resumed control."**_

Taking in everything that he heard caused Naruto think. He wasn't sure how he felt about the reason for the Uchiha Massacre happening. Honestly, if he had to decide to go through with such matter, he wasn't sure what his decision would've been.

* * *

As I said in the author notes for the previous chapter, the fight with Itachi wasn't going to have any real victor as it in a way to lead into the conversation that took place and in a way remove Hinata for a while so they could talk. Having the conversation happening Naruto's head and Kyuubi being involved was my way to give my own twist when it came to revealing the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre.

Next chapter will be more action oriented and for the most part wrap up this little arc of this story. Just because it'll be the end, it doesn't mean that everything will be resolved but you'll have to wait what that means later. Until then, see ya.


	19. Collision

Sorry about it being so long since I last updated. Real life happen to get in the way. Here is the thrid part to this little arc. Continues right off from where the previous one ended. There'll also been a confrontation between two characters that haven't interacted with each other for quite some time.

Now as for the disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 19  
Collision

"Come on, Naruto. We got to keep moving." Ever since their run in with Itachi, both Hinata and Naruto had been going nonstop to the place that the rest of the team was supposed to regroup. They hadn't stopped for anything as getting to the others was more important than rest. "We should be rendezvousing with the others in another fifteen minutes if we keep this pace."

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Naruto responded impassive. His main attention was on what had been told under the affects of Itachi's Tsukuyomi. If was indeed true then that would mean that all this time the Uchiha who was thought to have betrayed his village was in fact still loyal to Konoha. All the while, his younger brother Sasuke, who everyone thought would remain loyal, had willingly betrayed his village to join the enemy and then betrayed him as well. _"Despite the situation, can't help but find the whole thing ironic."_

The two of them were making good progress when they heard what sounded like an explosion. "What was that?" asked Naruto in confusion. Looking toward where the sound came from he believed he could see something hovering around where the smoke was rising from. "Hinata, can you see what's going on over there?"

Understanding, Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at the area in the distance. "There is someone up there and is wearing the same kind of cloak that Itachi did. He's also riding some kind of white bird that's unnatural." Continuing to use her Byakugan to examine that surrounding area, Hinata was there shocked by what she saw.

"Sasuke's over there as well and seems to be fighting him. What should we do, Naruto?" No answer came as the person in question was already headed for that area. "What are you doing? We should go get the others before doing anything else."

"If we do that then we'll possible lose either Sasuke or the Akatsuki member." Naruto yelled back without slowing down. "This may be our only chance to even get the Uchiha and we can't let it pass us by." There was more to the demon host's wanting to charge in as he was pretty sure who Sasuke was fighting. "I thought that son of a bitch killed himself back in Suna. Apparently we weren't as fortunate." Becoming more determined, he increased his speed.

Conflicted by what should be done, Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and went after her teammate/boyfriend. _"Sometimes that persistence of his can be more of a pain than charming."_ As she hurried after Naruto, she couldn't help but wonder about some things. For some unknown reason he was apprehensive when it came to the group 'Akatsuki' and apparently it went beyond how dangerous their members. Also, she recalled Itachi calling Naruto by name. Strange that a highly ranked shinobi criminal would know the name of a chunin that never met within Konoha.

Her suspicions had to be put on hold as there were more important things that needed to be dealt with. Although unable to fully catch up with Naruto but managed to keep him in visual so she wouldn't lose sight of him. When they got nearer the obvious signs of a battle happening was evident as the surrounding area had been charred or destroyed.

The cause for all of the destruction was still there as Deidara was riding on top of his clay bird while below it was from member of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. So far, neither of them noticed the newcomers and that worked in their favor.

"What are you planning on doing, Naruto?" Hinata inquired. She followed without really thinking but now that she was here she had to wonder what they were going to do. "You're not thinking just rushing in there, are you?"

"Not exactly, Hinata." Naruto's confusing answer would become clear as created four shadow clones. "We'll just have them judge the capability of the opposition." Giving the signal, the clones went in to get involved but before they could even get close, they were quickly destroyed by someone. What both Naruto and Hinata took noticed first off was that the man was wearing the cloak as those in the Akatsuki.

"No, no. Tobi prevent interference for master Deidara." proclaimed the one identified as Tobi in an almost childlike manner.

"_This is one of the members of the Akatsuki?"_ wondered Naruto to himself. _"Why would the likes of them allow this guy become one of their main members of their organization?"_ Honestly he couldn't figure out what that reason could be. At least so far his and Hinata's presence hadn't been noticed by either Deidara or Sasuke.

"You look familiar." stated Tobi eagerly. "Oh, I know. You're the nine-tailed fox jinchuriki. Is Tobi correct?" The masked individual clapped happily.

"_Jinchuriki?"_ Hinata repeated to herself. She vaguely knew what that word meant but was having trouble comprehending the reason for it. _"Why would this person identify Naruto by that name?"_ When a sudden probability came to her she was shocked and glanced over to her boyfriend. _"Could it mean…"_

"_She's starting to figure things out."_ Naruto realized. He didn't directly look toward Hinata but did glance over from the corner of his eye. This was something that he feared would happen if they were to actually encounter anyone from Akatsuki. He had hoped that she wouldn't learn it the way that she had but there was no way around it now. _"I'll make this bastard pay for opening his mouth."_

"_**Don't underestimate him."**_ warned Kyuubi. The demon fox was being completely nonsense which made his host become likewise. _**"Doesn't the person standing before remind you of anyone?"**_

Naruto didn't get what Kyuubi meant until he took notice another noticeable thing about Tobi. He had his entire face covered by an orange mask that had a spiral design that went into the only eyehole. Suddenly, he was recalled that he saw a similar mask while under Itachi's illusion. _"Could it be him?"_ There was one way to find out.

"You said that you're name is Tobi, right? For some reason I thought it would've been Madara." The comment didn't get much any significant reaction but you could tell that for a brief moment 'Tobi' tensed up.

"Tobi is Tobi. He's not person with red eyes." the Akatsuki member quickly denied.

"That's strange. I never said anything about having 'red eyes'." Naruto smirked as he was able to trick the person to inadvertently revealing information.

His accidental blunder didn't go unnoticed by the masked individual as he cursed faintly to himself. "Apparently you're cleverer than was originally thought to be, Naruto Uzumaki." Tobi acknowledged. However it wasn't in the childlike manner as before, as he was more serious and someone who wouldn't act like a goof. "May I ask how you came across this information?"

"Sorry. That's my secret." While Naruto appeared to be confident, he had to be cautious. There was no telling what the now revealed Madara was capable of. Plus, there was Hinata, who seem to be getting more confused as things went on.

Feeling that the time was good, Naruto threw a kunai. Before it actually hit the target, it exploded due to the paper bomb that had been attached to it. When the smoke cleared it was revealed that not only was Madara unharmed but both Naruto and Hinata were nowhere to be seen.

"Clever." praised the recently exposed Uchiha.

**00000000**

The explosion wouldn't go unnoticed as the two other individuals in that area heard it. _"That wasn't one of my bombs."_ Deidara surmised. He had no time to think about it any further as he had to quickly avoid another attack from his opponent. _"What the hell are you doing Tobi?"_

For Sasuke, he hardly showed any reaction toward it as he continued to go after the bomber. Nonetheless, in the back of his mind he had his suspicions at what it could be. That was put on the backburner as right now he wanted to get the information that Deidara may have had. After that, if he had to, he'll also deal with whoever else was there.

**00000000**

"_**Got any bright ideas on how you plan on dealing with this?"**_ Kyuubi grilled for info. _"I don't necessarily like what you've come up with so far."_

"_Give me a break. I hadn't planned on this happening."_ So far Naruto's plan involved using the explosion cover for them to hide. _"Only hope that the others get my message in time. No telling how long we'll be safe."_

**_"So you're plan is just to hide and hope that the rest of your group gets here? Who would've thought that my host would be such a coward?"_** Not liking what Kyuubi said, Naruto was going to make a retort but the biju continued. **_"Do you really think that Madara won't find you before then? He was able to control me for a time and assist in eliminating nearly every living Uchiha. It's unlikely that it'll take long for him to figure out what you're trying to do."_** No argument came from Naruto as he knew that what was said was true.

**"_Imagine what'll happen to your mate if he does find you."_** Ignoring the 'M' word, Naruto looked over to Hinata. Ever since their disappearing act she hadn't said anything. She barely even looked in his direction except for the occasional glance and would look away when their eyes happen to meet. **_"If he finds you he won't hesitant in doing who knows what to her. Whether that's before or after she's dead will be up to him."_**

Not even wanting to think about what could happen, Naruto came to a decision. _"Then if hiding isn't going to do anything, then I might as well fight. But first, better come up with a plan."_ "Hinata, I'm going to do something and I may need your help with. Can you do that for me?"

There a brief hesitation from her but most of it went away before answering. "Uh, sure I can. …What do you need me to do?"

**00000000**

"_Where are you?"_ Walking slowly, Madara tried to find where his targets went. _"This wouldn't be easier if I could use my true abilities."_ That wasn't even an option give the current circumstances. If he were to do that then it would likely result in his identity as Tobi to be revealed as fake. More trouble than he wanted would be created if Deidara and especially Sasuke were to learn who he really was.

It was also why capturing the nine-tailed host had become more important as Madara wanted to know how he learned his secret. Another reason was so that he didn't tell anyone else what he discovered. He wouldn't have to wait much longer to search as Naruto appeared before him. "So you decided to save me the time in finding you and hand yourself over willingly."

"Actually, I'm here to take you down." The declaration would be followed by a second Naruto tried to ambush Madara from behind. It didn't go as plan as he literally phased through the masked man. Using the surprise to his advantage, Madara kicked the attacking Naruto away revealing that had been a shadow clone. _"What was that? I was sure that my clone got him."_ Naruto tried to figure out the reason but no answer came.

Hoping the second time would be the charm, he threw a smoke bomb to the ground, causing him to become hidden. That wouldn't be for long as he burst through the smoke while his right arm was covered with the Wind Edge. Unfortunately, just like last time he went through him and was knocked away. However, as that happen, the Wind Edge grazed Madara's arm and it actually connected. _"So, that's it. Now, just have to give the chance for Hinata to do her part."_

"That's enough." Whatever affects that the wind attack may of caused to Madara's arm didn't seem anything significant and was making his way toward the blond. "Your attempts, while amusing, have proven to be pointless. Save yourself from anymore embarrassment and give yourself up."

Madara got closer when he was only a few feet away when Naruto surprisingly fell to his knees, head lowered and arms raised up. "You're right. I'm no match against you." The surrendering was unexpected but the Akatsuki member was accepting it. "So go ahead and take me. I'm all washed up."

Right as those words were said, Hinata popped out from her hiding spot and was already performing hand signs. "Water Style: Violent Water Wave Jutsu." Spewing from her mouth was a powerful stream of water that was going straight for its intended target. Regrettably the same thing that happened with Naruto's attacks would happen here as it phased through Madara.

Before it was even completely ceased she was already setting up for another attack. "Destruction Torrent." Forming in Hinata's palm was basically the water version of the Rasengan and she tried to quickly get within range to use it but when she got within arm's reach, Madara smacked her away, causing the attack to disperse.

"Stay out of this Hyuga. That's unless you wish to throw away your life for a pointless reason." Returning his attention toward what it was originally on, the recently discovered Uchiha was surprised when Naruto was standing back up and had a hold of Madara's arm and the front of his cloak.

"Now I wouldn't say that it was pointless." A smile appeared on the face of Naruto when he noticed that the Akatsuki member was trying to break free. Neither tried to attack as it may of resulted in both of them getting hurt.

"What's the matter? Can't use that technique to get away? Probably has something to do with me having a hold of you." No confirmation was given but with the Uchiha trying harder to get free that was more than enough. "Another thing I discovered is that after you become translucent you can't use it again for a second or two." Naruto's smile grew as he started to gather chakra in both of his hands.

As that happen, tiny sparks of lightning appeared. "Good, you know what's about to happen. Using a Taser Palm with both hands should prove affective. Add that to all the water from Hinata's attacks, it should make things even more…shocking."

Not wanting to find how true that would be, Madara continue his attempts to escape but he couldn't get himself free. "You won't do it. With all the water around you'll be shocked as well." Sounded reasonable but the blond held on. _"If only he looked me in the face. I could use my Sharingan and make him release me."_ Unfortunately for him, Naruto was avoiding any direct eye contact.

"True. But if it's able to take you down then I'm willing to risk it." With only the slightest bit of hesitation, Naruto pumped the last bit of chakra into his hands. The strain from having so much lightning chakra, not his primary chakra type, started to show as the skin on his hands started to burn. Ignoring the pain, Naruto readied to unleash his attack. "Taser Palms."

No longer holding it back any further, the lightning based attack enveloped Madara and thanks for the water residue caused it to be more intense. Though he tried not to show it but obviously the attack was having an affect on him and he wasn't the only one as Naruto was feeling the affects. Soon it got to the point that a small explosion happen between them and caused them to be separated.

Naruto was knocked away and was stopped when he collided with a tree. Groaning he tried to regain his bearings. Right away he noticed the pain that were going through his body, especially the one going through his arms as the skin in that area was badly burned and blistered. Fortunately he was already starting to heal. Slowly but surely the injuries that he sustained was going away. _"Quick healing, you got to love it."_

Turning his attention back toward the person that he had been fighting, Naruto saw that a bit away was Madara on the ground and wasn't showing any sign of getting back up or even being alive. _"Thank goodness that worked. I'm in no condition to really take on anyone as I am."_ As he surveyed the area he noticed that Hinata was still where she was still at the spot that she had been knocked away and hadn't moved.

Pushing back the pain he got to his feet and made his way over to his partner/girlfriend. "Wake up, Hinata. Come on, wake up." Gently shaking her, she started to regain consciousness. When Hinata saw Naruto she initially looked glad but it was soon replaced by uneasiness. Understanding the reason for the change, Naruto created some distance between the two of them. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, I believe so." Hinata declared somewhat tentatively. "Just bruises here and there but nonetheless I'm fine." When her head cleared up a little more she remembered what happened before being knocked out. "Where is that guy with the mask? What happen to him?"

"No need to worry. He was taken cared of. His body is over ther-" He turned around to show her but when he did there was no trace of Madara anywhere. "Where is he? He was here just a few minutes ago." Both of them looked around but neither of them spotted him. _"It's impossible. I used so much lightning chakra in that attack it should've stopped his heart or at least made him immobile. How could he possibly gotten away so quickly?"_

"_**Seems like that bastard has more tricks that we thought he did."**_ Kyuubi determined. The biju was obviously angered by the Uchiha escaping like his host was, if not more. Before anything else could be said, another explosion in the distance was heard. _**"Perhaps we put this aside and deal with the other matter that's before us."**_ Silently Naruto agreed with that idea.

"Come on, Hinata. There's still something that we need to deal with." Without turning back to see if she followed, he was already making his way toward the trouble. Getting there was proving difficult as he was having trouble keeping his footing. _"My body still hasn't recovered fully from use my Taser Palm. Even if I make it over there I won't have the strength to do anything."_

"_**Then perhaps it's time to change that."**_ proposed Kyuubi. _**"Maybe you should consider becoming into Fox. Being in that form will help to quicken your healing and given the present circumstances, will give you a better chance in surviving what's likely to come."**_ What was being said sounded reasonable but the blond wasn't quick to act.

"_**Does your hesitation have anything to do with your current companion?"**_ The question was directed toward Hinata, who had indeed followed him. _**"Doing so may also help to make sure that she's better protected from what's to come."**_ Recognizing that what was said to be true, Naruto came to a decision.

"Hinata, what you're about to see may shock you but remember that it's still me." When a small nod of confirmation was given by her, he got things started. Within moments Naruto had became Fox. As Kyuubi said, his injuries were being healed quicker but still not completely recovered. Another thing that was noticed was that Hinata had taken a couple steps back.

"You don't have to be sacred. I'm still Naruto." His words did little to calm the Hyuga as she wasn't able to bring herself to get any closer to him. _"She's still frightened by me."_ Suddenly, Fox was starting to feel pain but it had nothing to do with his injuries.

Putting that issue away for later, he resumed his way to where the other fight was happening. How he planned on stopping both of them was something he hadn't figured out let but if they didn't suddenly team up and luck was on his side, Fox had a chance in stopping them, let alone, survive.

**00000000**

"It would seem as though you're starting to reach the end of your rope." After an intense fight between Deidara and Sasuke, the two of them were on the ground. Neither of them was able to get back to their feet as most of their chakra. That didn't stop the Akatsuki member from trying a sneak attack.

He threw more of his clay bombs but before they had the opportunity to explode Sasuke used lightning chakra to defuse them and cause them to become harmless. "Apparently you did have something left. Unfortunately that wasted your last bit of chakra."

Despite the observation, Sasuke maintained that same unwavering expression that included him looking on with his Sharingan. "Don't try to act tough. Even if my clay bombs aren't able to get rid of you, I'll still defeat you." Still that expression remained on the Uchiha's face, which only infuriated Deidara further. "Damn you. It's that attitude and those eyes that I detest about you and your brother, Itachi."

The mentioning of that name finally got a reaction from Sasuke as he seemingly became irritated and the killer intent behind it only intensified the hostility. "I could careless about that. Now tell me where Itachi is." Having his rant being brushed aside and practically being demanded to give information didn't sit well with Deidara. Things only got worst that Sasuke went ahead and deactivated his Sharingan.

"Even without your Sharingan, you still underestimate me." Reaching the breaking point, the bomber ripped off his torn up shirt. What was revealed was some strange symbol and in the middle of it was a horizontal slash that was closed with stitches. Removing the stitches it was revealed that contain another mouth but unlike the ones in both of his hands, it seemed more ravenous.

"Behold my ultimate technique. Self destruction!" Going into his pouch he pulled out a large clump of clay. "I'll become an explosion unlike any before." By the crazed expression on Deidara's face it was apparent that he had already losing some of his sanity. "The blast will be impossible to avoid. When I blow, you'll die. So show me your fear."

He was about to shove the clay into the mouth in his chest but was beaten him to it. Flying straight into Deidara's recently revealed fourth mouth was a kunai to the point that only the small loop at the end showed. Already blood was seeping out from the opening that the kunai had entered. Despite the pain that Deidara was feeling from the attack he attempted to remove the weapon but couldn't. Glaring at the direction that it had came from, he recognized the culprit. "You."

Not that far away was Fox. "Oh, you remember me. I'm touch." He hadn't recovered that much from what happened with Madara and was trying to stall long enough to recover a little more. "Sorry about interrupting but you were talking so damn much that I had to shut one of your mouths up." His mocking did nothing more than infuriate Deidara further. "Instead of being angry with me you should probably worry about the kunai in you. Particularly the paper bombs attached to it.

Immediately after hearing that, the clay bomber returned his attention toward the kunai and frantically tried to remove it but it held firm. "You fool. If the bombs detonate it'll take everything in the surrounding with it, including us."

"Perhaps you're right." Fox agreed solemnly. Suddenly, a small smile appeared on his face. "But look at it this way. At least we'll all go with a bang." With a gesture he activated the paper bombs. A brief flash of light appeared before they detonated.

Just as Deidara said, the explosion that occurred was amplified and seemingly consumed everything in the surrounding area. The explosion lasted less than a minute but the aftereffects from it was apparent as there was now a giant crater and it could be presumed that no one has survived. That was proven to be inaccurate as several popping sounds were heard. In the center of where those sounds were heard was a battered Fox.

"I can't believe that worked." What the demon host was referring to was that in a moment of necessity, he created as many shadow clones as possible and had them pile on top of him and had them absorbed the explosion. The sudden plan did have a drawback as it used up most of the chakra that he had to the point that he could no longer remain being Fox and changed back into Naruto.

Checking his surroundings he didn't see anyone. _"Deidara wasn't lying about the damage. Apparently it took not him but _also_ Sasuke."_ He was too quick to proclaim that as all of a sudden several badly scorched snakes broke through the ground and were wrapped around something. The snakes would completely burn away and revealed that what they had wrapped was Sasuke who collapsed to the floor, to exhaust to remain standing. _"So the bastard would find a way to stay alive. "_ "Looks like another thing that you took after that fucking snake is avoid death at any cost."

Currently freed of any Akatsuki presence, the two former teammates were now able to focus their attention on one another. "What are you doing here, Naruto?" Sasuke basically demanded. Even if he was too exhausted to fight, he tried to maintain that same superior attitude of his.

Feeling equally tired, Naruto didn't want to show weakness and displayed his own version of a determination. "What do you think? Did you believe that just because you were able to get rid of Orochimaru that you'd be exempted from betraying Konoha? Have to admit that beating him was something. Even if you consider that the body that he was using was close to completely failing him."

Sasuke was going to ask how he knew such information but he came to a conclusion on his own. "So it's true. You're the one who killed Kabuto. He probably inadvertently revealed it. Must've been luck for someone like you to kill him."

"What you say would probably hold more weight if it didn't come from someone who had to literally stab me in the back to stop me." Not liking the accusation of being a coward, Sasuke was going to make the blond eat his words, lacking chakra notwithstanding. His line of thinking was apparently was similar to Naruto as he too was willing to continue from the last time they fought.

Before anything physical could actually happen, they were joined by multiple people. One was Hinata who fortunately was far enough away that she was out of harm's way and the others were the three other members of Sasuke's team. A tense moment came over all those there as the new arrivals were prepared to attack at a moment's notice.

"Ah, it would seem as though Sasuke has gotten himself some new companions. Started to feel lonely after getting rid of Orochimaru?" The taunting that Naruto was doing apparently didn't sit well with some the Uchiha's companions and they were quick to express their dissatisfaction.

"Watch your mouth!" spat Karin with clear hostility. "You have no right to talk to Sasuke like that." In response, Naruto gave her a glare that had such intensity and killer intent that it made the redhead flinch. _"What was that? That feeling that I got was similar to what I occasionally get from Sasuke. Who is this guy?" _

What would happen would remain a mystery by what Hinata noticed with her Byakugan. "Naruto, the others are on their way." She tried to hide it but on the inside, she was glad that reinforcements were coming.

"Uh, oh. What are you going to do?" Naruto's question was directed toward the Uchiha led team. "Soon they're going to be about half a dozen Konoha shinobi showing up and something tells me that none of you want. Whether you'll admit it or not, it's unlikely that you'll be able to take down all of them. Even you, Sasuke, can't deny that in your weaken condition you'll be an easy target for them."

"Then perhaps we should take our leave." recommended Suigetsu. A toothy smile came across his face as he removed the sword from his back. "Before we go though, I should go ahead and remove your heads from the rest of your body."

A case of déjà vu came over Naruto as he felt as though the sword that Suigetsu was holding seemed familiar. _"That's Zabuza's sword. The son of a bitch must've removed it from his grave."_ This discovery would have to be put on hold as he needed to figure a way out of the current predicament that he and Hinata were in.

"I don't think that'll happen. Whether he likes it or not, I saved Sasuke's life. Even he wouldn't be so low as to kill the person that just saved him." Naruto would then look directly toward Sasuke who seemingly was being shielded by Karin and the largest and final member of the team, Jugo. "So what it's going to be? Are you going to kill us or what?"

What would happen next depended upon what Sasuke did next. If it ended with a fight then he was preparing to do so. At least long enough to allow Hinata to get away. "We don't have time for this. We're leaving." the Uchiha declared after a brief pause. An argument briefly took place over that decision but would concede to the order.

They were about to take their leave but Sasuke still had some parting words. "Again I'm allowing you to live, Naruto. Don't come after me again and test my patience."

"That really means something. Especially since all those times you never actually went for a finishing blow. You would mostly run away." Naruto retorted. "Maybe _you_ shouldn't test _me_ because your luck may finally run out." His remark earned a venomous glare from Sasuke before him and his team took their leave. Where they went was anyone's guess. Was only when it was certain that they were gone that Naruto was able to let out a sigh of relief.

"_**You're damn lucky."**_ impressed Kyuubi. _**"If they had decided to attack we would've been killed for sure."**_ He wouldn't admit but the nine-tailed fox was relived be still alive. _**"It's fortunate that you're good at deception."**_

Being suddenly reminded of deception cause Naruto to remember that his most important secret had been discovered by one of the people that he held dear and it was done in a way that he regretted happening. "Hinata, before the others show up we should probably talk about…you know."

Understanding what he was referring to, Hinata started to become apprehensive. "Please Naruto. Can we please save this for later?" How she said made it clear that her decision was final.

When it became apparent that she wasn't going to change her mind, Naruto gave up trying to convince her otherwise. For the rest of the time, neither of them said anything to one another and it would continue after it was decided that they all return to Konoha.

**00000000**

Days Later…

"Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I can be." stated Naruto. Once returning the village, the blond had a private meeting with Tsunade. The reason behind the meeting was to discuss what he had been told by Itachi involving the whole Uchiha Massacre. "I mean, given the source I can understand the apprehension in believing him but Kyuubi was backing him up. Also, I can't explain it but I felt as though he was being honest."

"If this indeed true, the question is what do we do about this?" That question that an answer was hard to determine. "If such information was revealed it would cause mass hysteria will develop within Konoha and the alliances that we have with other nations will become strained, if not broken."

"There's also the fact that we don't have any physical proof to prove that it's true." added Naruto. "More likely Danzo and the village elders have destroyed any incriminating evidence and it's unlikely they'll decide to come clean." That was something that both he and Tsunade could agree upon. "What do we do about this?"

"Not much can be done, given the circumstances." the Hokage reluctantly admitted. "Until we find of a way to prove this and not cause Konoha to suffer because of it, we must withhold this information. For now this has to be kept as a high ranked secret. Only those who are in need of knowing should be told." Again that was something that both Tsunade and Naruto could agree upon being the best course of action.

* * *

A lot happened in this chapter but it was needed. I know that I took a cheap way out in the fight with Madara however, without any kind of solution to being shown in the manga, I had to come up with a way to deal with his ability to become intangible. Was mostly just a way to get rid of the character without actually killing him.

I enjoyed the whole Naruto/Sasuke confrontation near the end of the chapter since I felt that I didn't really need to have them fight, at least for the moment. But don't worry, there will be a fight between them but that won't be happening for sometime.

Also I finally had Hinata learned Naruto's secret. Didn't have it resolved as there was already enough stuff packed into this chapter. This particular plotline will be touched on in the chapter to come, which I hope will be out soon.


	20. Grieve

Sorry about the long wait between updates. Other things got in the way and wasn't able to put out a new chapter until now. In a way this wraps up most of the stuff that happened in the last few chapters. So while there might not be any action, there should still be things that you readers might want to check out.

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 20  
Grieve

"Okay granny, I'm here. Why did you have to see me so urgently?" Right away Naruto knew that something was wrong. There was no retaliation from Tsunade for him using the nickname that he had for her. Other people that were in the room were Shizune, those of Team Anko and an old looking toad. Noticeably was that all of them had looks of sorrow on their faces. "What's going on?"

"It's Jiraiya." Anko spoke up. She wasn't her usual confident self as she was mellower. "He went on a covert mission in Ame to investigate the possible connection between it and the Akatsuki."

"Please Anko. Let me tell him." Tsunade requested. No argument came from the jonin. Naruto didn't like how things were going and it having something to do with his godfather weren't helping matters. "Jiraiya had heard rumors of the Akatsuki organization using Ame as their main base of operations. More importantly, their leader was said to be there as well."

"Isn't that good?" questioned Naruto. "The old pervert is real good at getting information and if what you say is true then it could give us the chance to hit them before they can." Sounded like a good idea but it didn't do anything to change the mood. "What happen? Did he get captured?"

"No. ...He was killed." The words from Tsunade were like a slap in the face as the blond haired demon host was completely floored by the announcement. "He died fighting the leader of the Akatsuki."

"That can't be. You must be mistaken." Whether Naruto was trying to convince everyone or himself was anyone's guess. "He's one of the fucking sannin. There's no way he's dead."

"Afraid that was what happened." voiced the old toad that was at the side of the Hokage's desk. "I was there with Jiraiya while he fought. His opponent was incredible powerful. He threw everything he could at him and it barely slowed him down." There was absolute seriousness behind everyone word that was said. "Also, there was the unexpected ability that he possessed." Before another world could be said, Naruto turned around and stared to head for the door.

"Hold it right there, Naruto." ordered Tsunade, which he did but didn't turn around. "I know how you must feel but you must realize the big picture. If you go after them now you'll end up captured and then Jiraiya's death would've been in vain."

"You think I don't know that already?" Naruto almost snapped. He was a bundle of emotions but was struggling to keep them contained. "I just need to clear my head." Not waiting to be told, he opened the door and left.

Seeing her friend and teammate leaving like he was, Sakura was going to go after him. "Let him be, Sakura." declared Anko. "Right now it's for the best to let him have some time to himself." Recognizing the truth behind the woman's words, the pink haired medical specialist stayed where she was. All those close to Naruto hoped that he would be able to cope with the sudden lost.

**00000000**

"_What do I do?"_ That question had gone through Hinata's head but for a variety of reasons. At the moment it was referring to what to do about the person that was on the other side of the door.

Ever since the funeral for Jiraiya, Naruto had remained in his room. Only times he came out were to get something to eat or to get cleaned up. During those times noting was said between them except for a few brief words. The reason behind that was due to the _other_ reason for the tension that was between them.

After Naruto told her the truth, Hinata had trouble accepting it. Learning that there were others already knew was only a minor annoyance. Honestly, the Hyuga was finding it difficult dealing with the facet that within her boyfriend was one of the most devastating demons ever known, the nine-tailed fox. She tried not to show it but her apprehension was there and Naruto could tell.

"_I want to be there for him but I don't know if I can."_ An image of Naruto turning into Fox and then becoming the nine-tailed fox went though her head. _"Knowing that for all this time there was that thing inside of him makes me uneasy. Is he even the Naruto that I know?"_

So focused on her uncertainty, Hinata didn't realize that she had lightly knocked on the door until it was too late. Unable to back out now she spoke up. "Uh, Naruto…is it all right if I…come in?" There was no reply and given the circumstances that wasn't a good thing. Growing a little more concern she opened the door that had been unlocked all along.

"Hope you're not too angry. I just wanted to see if you were okay." Poking her head in, Hinata saw that Naruto was nowhere in the room and from the looks of it hadn't been there for a while. "Where did he go? Hopefully he's okay." Silently she had to wonder if him not being there was necessarily a bad thing. Realizing that she had actually considered that, she couldn't help feeling a little ashamed of herself.

**00000000**

"Rasengan!" Slamming the ball of chakra into a large tree trunk it completely destroyed it, causing the tree to fall to the ground. All around Naruto were the remains of the surrounding area that had been there. Not much was left as they were destroyed and resembled more of a barren wasteland.

Caching his breath, Naruto looked over all the damage that he caused and it didn't little to make him feel better. The whole reason behind the whole 'activity' was to burn off some of the anger he was feeling but all it did was cause him to become exhausted and a perfectly good training area to be destroyed.

"_**You know that this isn't helping, right?"**_ remarked Kyuubi in quite sometime. Thankfully he hadn't said much since the ill-fated news was delivered. _**"No matter how much destruction you cause, it won't change anything. It won't bring him back."**_

"_I know that!"_ Naruto shot back. Sitting down on a rock that once was a large boulder he tried to regain his bearings. _"With everything going on I needed to blow off some steam. I just can't believe that old pervert was killed."_

"_**Truly it was a surprise."**_ Kyuubi agreed with some respect. _**"Just proves how opposing those with the Akatsuki are. To be able to kill one of the sannin says a lot. However, could there be another reason why you're so agitated?"**_

Chuckling at being so apparent, Naruto confirmed. _"I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happen to Jiraiya. He went to Ame to help protect me."_ He no longer tried to keep it in, as the blond started to emotionally breakdown. _"I didn't even get a chance to tell him how much he meant to me."_ With tears flowing down his eyes, Naruto started to openly weep, letting out all the feelings that he had been keeping in to flow freely.

**00000000**

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"No I don't. I want to be surprise when it comes."

"Who would've thought that Kurenai Yuhi would become a mother?" In her sit the jonin in question rubbed her stomach that was now showing the life that was growing inside. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you. But I just can't imagine myself having my own little ankle bitter running around."

"Don't be so sure about that Anko. Maybe in the future you could have your own kid." That got an annoyed stare from her friend. "However, the thought of another Anko running around is a scary thought." A laugh was shared by the two women before tings became serious. "Any word on how's he doing?"

There was no need to identify the person as they both knew who was being referred to. "As good as you can expect given the circumstances." stated Anko. "He doesn't let anyone see him. Barely says more than two words to his girlfriend. Of course that's a whole different issue in itself."

Kurenai knew what Anko meant. Due to her close association with the girl she was able t have Hinata reveal that she now also knew about Naruto's secret. The young Hyuga woman was a bit upset learning that her sensei knew for so many years but didn't push the matter any further. Though she tried to play it off, Kurenai knew that Hinata was having trouble accepting what she had discovered.

"Yes, that's another thing that Naruto doesn't need to worry about at this time. Which is probably why it was decided that you and your team were given time off to recoup from everything that you've been through. Hopefully the two of them will get through this before they do something that they'll regret." That was something that both women could agree upon.

**00000000**

"Make sure that these documents are properly filed and that copies are made." instructed Tsunade formally. Not wanting to make a fuss, her two apprentices went to work.

"She seems to be copping well from everything that had happen." Sakura acknowledged once out of the office. "Initially having herself swamped with work is helping her slowly return to how things were."

"You're wrong, Sakura." Shizune disputed. "Things rarely return like they were after such an event has occurred." You can attest to that, can you?" Indeed Sakura could understand. Her 'event' was when Sasuke abandoned Konoha to join Orochimaru. "Believe me. Lady Tsunade is hurting more than she let's on."

Shizune's words would prove accurate as shortly after the two of them left, the sole remaining sannin slowly started to tear up. Tsunade didn't even try to hold it in anymore as she let it out. "You stupid pervert."

**00000000**

"Mind telling me why I agreed to this?" a tired Kin asked. The cause for her exhaustion paid no real attention and was continuing with what they were doing. "I must've had momentarily lost my common sense."

"But you asked for a way to temporarily forget about the events that have happen and I suggested a light training session." reminded Rock Lee. Of course what he considered to be light raining consisted of nearly eight hours of taijutsu with a mixture of weapon usage. "I believed that this was a good way in doing so."

"Well, this 'solution' can only do so much to make me forget about the grief that one of my friends must be going through." It was true. Kin considered Naruto as a friend. They've only known one another for a few months but the two of them knew that they could trust each other. "He's basically lost the last person who was family to him."

"You're wrong." Lee calmly disagreed. "There are still those who care about Naruto. In most of their eyes they view him as family and likely the same can be said for him."

Unable to help herself, Kin had to smile. It was that attitude of Lee's that made her fall for him. Being with him made it nearly impossible to be depressed. With her exhaustion forgotten, Kin went over and grabbed the taijutsu specialist's arm.

"How about we take our training somewhere more private?" Lee didn't understand what his girlfriend meant until he noticed the sly smile on her face. "I'm sure we can come up with a better…workout." All she got was him becoming extremely flushed as she dragged him away.

**00000000**

"_**You do know that this is unnecessary, right?"**_ Kyuubi's comment got zero response from his host. _**"I mean, you're actually going to sneak into your own home. Don't you find that a bit weird?"**_ Again no response was given. _**"Could your reason have anything to do with the woman that's likely to be inside?"**_

"_Quiet."_ Naruto scolded. _"Right now I don't think it would be wise if Hinata and I to discuss anything. Not until things have settled down a little more."_ Remembering that it had been left unlocked, Naruto slowly opened his bedroom window and snuck in. Or at least he tried to as sitting on his bed was Hinata.

"_**Looks like you don't have much choice to when you two 'discuss things'."**_ teased Kyuubi as he found the situation amusing. Naruto didn't see it that way. With Hinata's back toward him considered sneaking back out before she noticed him being there.

"I was hoping that you would show up." murmured Hinata in a tone that lacked any emotion. She still hadn't turned around but she was focused on the only other person in the room. "I was wondering if we could possibly talk about…you know."

"Can we do this another time?" suggested Naruto. "It's late and I'm not really up to talking right now." That was mostly true and he hoped it would be enough to keep them from discussing things for the time being.

"He was making his way around the bed when Hinata grabbed onto his arm. Naruto was about to ask her let go only to stop when he saw her face. She had an expression of absolute dismay although it was her eyes that really got him. They were practically pleading for him to listen and traces of tears could be seen on the verge of escaping.

Naruto's resolve came crumbling down and it was impossible for him to argue. Accepting defeat he sat himself down on the bed beside Hinata. "Well, you wanted to talk. Why don't you kick things off?"

Relieved that he was willing to listen, Hinata considered what she wanted to say. "When I learned about your secret I'll admit that I was shocked. Can you blame me though? Hard to take in the fact that someone you know has within them a…"

"A demon?" finished Naruto when Hinata had trouble saying it. "You can say it and I won't be offended. I've come to terms with it a long time ago. I told you the story of why I have the nine-tailed fox sealed within me."

"But why did you wait all this time to tell me and only because you couldn't hide it anymore?" questioned Hinata. "Other people knew the truth while I was kept in the dark. Didn't you trust me enough to be told the truth as well?" Emotion started to be heard within her voice as she started to become angry and at the same time, sadness could be detected.

"It's not that I didn't trust you. Everyone that knows either found out on their own, was told by someone else or like with you, there was no choice but to reveal it." During the whole conversation Naruto was looking straight ahead, hardly ever glancing at the person beside him. Finally he set his sights squarely on his girlfriend and was giving her a piercing stare that contained absolute importance.

"You have to understand something, Hinata. A lot of people are after me and in essence, Fox. There's a group of wanted shinobis who want possession of all the bijus. Out of the nine, nearly all of them have been captured. Akatsuki has already attempted to capture the nine-tails. One of them ended in the death of my parents."

Hinata was a little taken aback by the significance of the threat that was explained to her. When Naruto told her the truth he gave a bastardize version of it that just had the basic details and didn't expand on anything specific. To actually being told of the danger helped her better understand his reasoning.

"They aren't the only ones." Naruto continued. "There were those within the village who wanted me to join them and when I refused, they tried to get rid of me." Breathing deeply, he calmed himself down.

"I thought that keeping you out of the loop would help protect you from those who were after me. Unfortunately, that didn't always turnout that way. Does your recent visit to the hospital ring any bells?" It certainly did for the Hyuga as she would probably have died if it wasn't for the timely rescue of Naruto.

"That's why I created the character of Fox. As him I could do things that Naruto may not due to restrictions." The collective exterior of the blond of the blond had started to crumble. "However, despite what persona I use, it doesn't help when I really need it. Sasuke still joined with Orochimaru. Asuma and Jiraiya were killed fighting with the Akatsuki. So much pain and sacrifices has happen due to the demon inside of me that maybe I should just let them have it. After all, I'm not exactly human."

All of the doubt and insecurities that Naruto had for so long started to surface. It was so bad that he didn't notice that Hinata moved until she was kneeling before him. "You're wrong. Those deaths were beyond your control and you did everything you could to prevent Sasuke from betraying."

Somewhat hesitantly, she touched the spot that the seal that helped to contain Kyuubi. "If you weren't human you would've let the demon come out and destroy everything. Instead, you use it to help people. In my opinion that makes you human." Removing her hand from the seal, Hinata placed it against he cheek of Naruto. "It's also one of the things that caused me to fall in love with you and continue to be."

Her words seemed to help as Naruto gave a small smile. Slowly, the two of them moved in and shared a kiss. Within moments it intensified as Hinata got off her knees and were standing before Naruto. Without breaking contact, she grabbed his jacket and removed it. She then sat herself down on her boyfriend's lap.

"Hold on, Hinata." Reluctantly Naruto grabbed a hold of his girlfriend, ending their kiss. "Maybe we should stop before things go further than they already have. I don't want…_this_ to happen because you might feel sorry for me." Although he wanted to continue, he managed to keep control of himself.

Instead of getting mad, Hinata gave him a look of complete sincerity. "Please Naruto. This is something that the _both_ of us want and need." The way she said that made it clear that the 'need' wasn't meant as just a physical manner.

Understanding, Naruto allowed their kiss to resume. This time, it started out as heated as the last one ended and continued to grow. "You told me that me that you loved me, so allow me the same opportunity." Like with her before, he gave the young woman an affective look. "I love you, Hinata. More than I could possible express."

For the rest of the night the two of them showed their love for one another. Whether by verbal or physical expression, it didn't matter. To them nothing else mattered except each other and for them that was enough.

* * *

I know that they'll be some of you who think that I took the easy way out in dealing with how Hinata reacted after finding out about Naruto's secret but you need to remember some things. The two of them have known each other since they were kids and while Hinata felt hurt about being kept in the dark, she realizes that Naruto wouldn't hide something from her unless it was serious. The reasons he gave to her near the end was some of the reasons why he didn't tell her.

Don't expect to see an unrated version of how Naruto and Hinata's "nightly activity". I'm not necessarily comfortable in writing one and you've probably already got an idea what happen.

Lastly, you're probably a bit upset that I didn't try to do an actual scene or chapter focusing on Jiraiya's final fight. I decided that I couldn't possibly top or match what was done in either the anime or manga so I just go with the results of that fight. Also, I wanted to have this chapter focus on the affects of Jiraiya's death and the problems between Naruto and Hinata. It felt fitting to do it this way.


	21. Ring

I'll make this author notes short and sweet. This chapter is going to be a more laidback, which explains why isn't that long. While it might be short it's still worth checking out so enjoy. For the disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 21  
Ring

"Are you here Naruto?" Entering the house, Hinata didn't hear or see the person in question. Having just returned from a mission with her team and was hoping to see the blond. At the very least, to see how he was doing while she was gone.

Been a couple of weeks since Jiraiya had passed away and from what Hinata could tell, Naruto was recovering nicely from the loss. Another thing that seemed to help him get back to his old self was the young Hyuga coming to terms with what was inside of him. Took a while but Hinata came to the realization that Naruto was a human with a demon inside him, not the other way around.

Making a quick sweep of the place, the last being his room, the spiky haired blond was nowhere to be found. _"He probably had to go out and do something."_ The Hyuga was about to leave when she happen to notice something on his dresser that was never seen before. It was a small red box that wasn't overall.

She was going to let it go without a second thought but her curiosity got the better of her. Grabbing the box, Hinata opened it and was shocked by the contents. "It can't be. Why does he-"

"Hinata, you're home?" asked Naruto as he entered the house. Quickly the young woman in question closed the box and put it back where it was found. "Oh, there you are." Going over he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist Naruto gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "I was told that your team got back earlier today. Glad to see that was true. Had any trouble with the mission?"

In the past, such an act of affection by Naruto would've likely caused Hinata to become completely flustered but now it made her smile. "Not really. Just find and apprehend some bandits. Hardly B-rank but who am I to complain?" Reluctantly she freed herself from her boyfriend's grasp. "What about you? Had any missions of your own?"

"Wish that was the case." grumbled Naruto as he had no problem voicing his annoyance. "I've been stuck in the village to help decode a message that Jiraiya managed to send before…" The rest was left unsaid as the subject of his godfather being gone was hard for him to say. "Hey how about the two of us go out for dinner?"

Liking the idea she agreed to the idea and the two went to get changed. When she was in the privacy of her room, Hinata thought back to what she discovered before her boyfriend showed up. _"Why would Naruto have such a thing? What reason would there be for him to have a ring?"_

**00000000**

Next Day…

"A ring you say?" The Hyuga girl just nodded her head. "Got to say that's…interesting." Sakura tried to sound normal but was failing to do so.

"Way to sound positive, forehead girl." muttered Ino. "Remind me to not come to you the next time I need emotional support." Quickly the two of them got into an argument but it would end as soon as it started. "Maybe it's something that he wants to give you as a present."

"Or maybe it's an engagement ring." commented Kin. While not that close with her, she was a teammate of Naruto and Hinata figured that she should get to know her better. "Honestly, doesn't that sound like something he would do?"

"Stop it." Tenten scolded. She was sitting beside her teammate's cousin and could see her discomfort. "Yeah, Hinata and Naruto have gotten close. They're living together after all. But that doesn't mean that they've gotten any closer." Tenten waited for confirmation from Hinata but noticed that she was blushing extremely, avoiding eye contact and regretting coming to this gathering. Reason for it became clear. "That's…surprising." Truly it was as the others were caught off guard by what they learned.

"I guess I wasn't that far off with the whole engagement possibility." reminded Kin but not in a cocky manner. None of them really responded as they were still surprised at what could possibly happen. No one more so than Hinata as she wondered if that possibility could actually be true.

**00000000**

"Have to say that it's indeed a possibility." confessed Kurenai. That didn't make Hinata feel better. After the group gathering with the girls she decided to go visit her sensei that was still on inactive duty due to her pregnancy. While seeing how she was doing was a reason for coming over, another was to get her opinion about the whole ring situation.

Noticing the expression on her student's face, Kurenai tired to be sympathetic. "It _may_ be that Naruto could propose but everything could just be jumping to conclusions. Even if it isn't would it be so bad? You love him, right?"

"Of course I do." responded Hinata without the slightest bit of hesitation. "I love him more than I thought possible and nothing will change that." Recent events helped proved that. "But I just don't know if I'm ready for _that_ yet."

Again wanting to give support, Kurenai placed a hand on the one that belonged to who she considered as her own daughter. "You should then give it some real thought. Just because you love Naruto, it doesn't mean that you should do something that you feel that you're not ready for." Although Hinata didn't say anything, what was said helped.

**00000000**

"_Thank goodness that's over with."_ It was night in Konoha and Naruto was just now heading home. _"Just wish it helped to clear things up. What could Jiraiya have been trying to say with that message?"_ He was referring to the code that the sannin managed to send before dieing at the hands of the Akatsuki leader. The code was able to be broken but what it said was confusing. _"What could 'the real one is not amongst them' mean?"_

"_**Maybe it has something to do with how Jiraiya was taken out."**_ assumed Kyuubi. Nothing was aid but Naruto wanted him to continue. _**"We were told that the sannin fought six people who seemingly had the same eye bloodline ability. Strange since there was suppose to be only one living person to have it. Another is that apparently all six of them called themselves Pain."**_

"_So what are you trying to say? That Pain somehow cloned himself?"_ Just the thought of it sounded too farfetched to be even option.

"_**Don't be absurd. But do you remember when we went to save the host of the two-tailed biju?"**_ That was stupid question to ask as obviously Naruto remembered. _**"Then you should recall the five unknown individuals that came after us as we were getting away. They all felt similar to the one identified as the Akatsuki leader but were slightly off. It was almost as though they were all the same but at the same time different."**_

"_Basically what you're trying to say is that this Pain person is off somewhere and is controlling six different bodies at the same time?"_ After a moment of silence Naruto started to laugh and that annoyed Kyuubi greatly.

The rest of the way home was in silence and when he got inside the young demon host knew that something was up as he saw his girlfriend sitting on the couch with hardly any light in the room. "Uh, is something wrong, Hinata?" Naruto's voice seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she was in as Hinata finally notice that he was there. "What's the matter?"

"Naruto, could you please sit down?" asked the Hyuga in a quiet voice. Recognizing that something was up, her boyfriend sat on the other end of the couch and waited for her to say whatever it was that she needed to get off her chest. "Before we start I'm asking you to just listen to what I have to say before you respond. Is that okay?" All she got was a nod.

"First off, I want you to know how happy you've made me and I wouldn't' trade that for anything." That comment cause Naruto to smile as he felt the same way. "However, I think we shouldn't let things between us go further than they already have." Now the blond looked confused but Hinata continued. "It's not like I wouldn't like us to get married one day but I'm not ready. Our relationship is at a good place right now and I don't want to have things go bad because we rush things."

Getting out everything that she wanted to say, Hinata waited to hear what Naruto's response would be. "What are you talking about?" By his expression he didn't understand. Starting to become confused as well, she gave a very brief telling of what she found yesterday.

Stopping her, Naruto went to his room and came back with the item in question. "Are you talking about this?" Unable to speak at the moment, Hinata simply nodded. Surprisingly it made him laugh. "Oh, there's been a misunderstanding." Naruto stated in-between bouts of laughter. Completely in the dark and in a way being laughed at didn't sit well with Hinata as she gave him a glare of annoyance.

Calming himself, Naruto stopped his bout of laughter. "This ring was my mother's wedding ring." The revelation put a stop to whatever irritation that Hinata may have had as she didn't expect that.

"Their anniversary is coming up and I must've felt it was a good idea to take it out from where it was safely kept and have it with me when I go visit their graves." Putting the items away he looked at the girl beside him. "So, you thought that I was going to propose?"

"No! I-I me-mean that…maybe I did." Hinata stuttered in embarrassment. "I feel like such a fool."

"Don't be." Placing his hand on top of hers, Naruto smile at her fondly while brushing his thumb over the hand he was holding. "To be honest, I never actually considered the thought of us getting married. Although, now that I think about it, I've got to say that I wouldn't mind that happening. But neither of us are ready for that. I promise you though that if were to happen, I would do everything I could to make sure that you'd never regret it."

His words seemed to do the trick as Hinata became more at ease. The concern she had earlier was now forgotten. "However, I believe that you should make it up to me for going into my room and going through my stuff. I've got a good idea what that could be." A mischievous smile appeared on Naruto's face and the Hyuga wasn't sure she was going to like whatever he had planned.

**00000000**

"Where are those two? We've been waiting for them for the last ten minutes." At one of Konoha's restaurants the teams of Anko, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai were waiting in a reserved room for the ones behind the get together. "This is something that Naruto might do but Hinata usually shows up on time." grumbled Kiba.

"Complaining isn't going to change anything." commented Shino in his usual monotone. What he said irritated his teammate but was ignored. "They did say that they had a surprise that they wanted to tell us."

"You don't think it could be…" Ino left the rest unsaid but the other females there knew what she was alluding to. Honestly, they subconsciously wondered if that was going to be the announcement.

They wouldn't have to wait much longer as Naruto and Hinata arrived. Everyone quickly noticed that the two of them were standing close to one another as Naruto had his arm around Hinata's waist while she had her head resting against his shoulder. Perhaps what most of them really noticed was what on the Hyuga's left ring finger.

"Holy shit, he actually did it." proclaimed Kin in astonishment. She wasn't the only one as when the others took notice of that particular item they were equally shocked as they immediately knew what it meant. "What brought this on?"

Becoming somewhat embarrassed, Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well, why not? We care for one another deeply. Also, I felt that I should. I mean, with the child and all."

"Child?" Neji almost shouted. He was just getting over the ring and what was heard brought back the puzzlement. "What is he talking about?" His question was directed toward his cousin who become bashful and hid her face in Naruto's shoulder.

The stunned expressions of everyone were too much as Naruto started laughing and though she tried to hide it, Hinata was laughed as well. Their friends didn't understand what was so funny but would soon realize the ruse. Hinata tried denying it but she found the whole joke hilarious.

* * *

As I mentioned earlier, this chapter wasn't going to be anything epic. Felt like something like this was needed to help settle things down from the events in the last few chapters. Expect things to pick back up in the next chapter, which I hope to have out later this month.


	22. Substitution

Glad to see that the little humor chapter that I did earlier got a good response. Didn't have any major impact to the overall story but helped to lighten things up a bit. This chapter and perhaps the few that follows will be somewhat stand standalones but still have contection to the story. As for the disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 22  
Substitution

"What do you mean she's staying over?"

"I thought I told you already." insisted Hinata. When a skeptical look was given as a response she decided to elaborate. "My father has business to attend to outside of the village and Hanabi isn't going to accompanying him. She asked in a roundabout way if she could stay with me and I told her as long as you were okay with it she could and you said that it was a few days ago."

Naruto tried to recall that moment and when he did he was slightly annoyed. "I was distracted by the ramen you gave me. I protest due to ignorance and you know what I mean."

Knowing what he meant, it didn't stop Hinata from chuckling. "It's only for two weeks." When the blond didn't appear fully in favor of the situation she gave him a somewhat amused look. "Would it be so bad if Hanabi stayed?"

"No." Naruto reluctantly agreed. "I don't have any problem with your sister. She was one of the few Hyugas who didn't act as though I was the devil." There was truth to what he sid as recently things had changed. Didn't mean that they treated him friendly but they at least were okay with him being around. "It's just that with her around it'll be difficult for us to have any alone time."

Understanding what he was alluding to, Hinata blushed and become somewhat shy. "Well, I guess we'll just have to make due with the time we have now." Getting closer the two of them started kissing and continued until the sound of someone coughing was heard.

At the doorway was Hanabi, with her bags at her side. The expression on her face was a mixture of irritation and awkwardness of what she walked into. "Uh, the door was unlocked so I…let myself…in. Sorry."

"I guess I forgot when she was going to show up." muttered Hinata. She was feeling embarrassed for how they were discovered.

"Would've been nice to have remembered that piece of information." Naruto remarked. He couldn't help but believe that this situation was going to be more trouble than it already was.

**00000000**

Days Later…

"You wished to see me, granny?" Stepping into the office of the Fifth Hokage, Naruto saw that both Tsunade and Shizune were in there as expected but there was another person that he didn't know there as well.

She was seemingly around Kurenai's age and was a jonin as well, judging by the vest she had on. The rest of her outfit was a red shirt that was underneath the vest and tan pants. She also had violet eyes and brown hair that reached midway down her neck. One thing that stood out was that she was using crutches to stand as her right leg was in a cast.

"Naruto Uzumaki, let me introduce you to Tsubame Natsumi. She's a jonin that was promoted just last year." After the two exchanged pleasantries, the Hokage continued. "The reason you were summoned here was to be asked a favor. With Tsubame injured she's unable to take her team of genin on their upcoming mission. The favor is if you could take her place as squad leader for the mission."

"Come again?" Naruto spoke up. His surprise about the whole thing was evident. "Why don't you just have another jonin take her place? Anko's a possibility." He stopped when he thought about what he just suggested. "Then again…"

"Unfortunately, that's not an option." informed Tsunade. "Most of them are already on assignment or have teams of their own. That includes Anko, who's on a mission and took Kin with her. In other words, you're the best choice given the circumstances."

Putting aside the minor annoyance at the explanation, Naruto spoke up. "Well, I'm flattered at being considered but shouldn't a more experienced shinobi do this? There has to be a lot more qualified choices."

"Consider this a test." stated Shizune before Tsuande was able to say anything. "You have to understand Naruto that you and your teammates have been considered being promoted. You could use this opportunity to see if you're ready."

Naruto had to admit that becoming a jonin did sound appealing. "Fine, I'll do it. What's the mission and who are the genin I'll be taking?"

Going into her desk, the sannin pulled out a scroll and a folder. "You're to take this scroll containing information for Sauna and return with whatever they might have for us. The team is merely to make sure that nothing happens. Simple C-rank mission so things shouldn't be too difficult."

"I've heard that before." That referring to when both Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai had mission together. Long story short, the mission turned out to be more than they expected and the mission would be deemed A-rank.

"In the folder contains information about the genin you'll be taking with you. You may find the selection interesting." What Tsunade meant became clear when Naruto looked into the folder. The first two weren't a big deal but when it got to the last one he gave the sannin an annoyed look. "If you have any further questions about them you may ask Tsubame. The mission starts tomorrow morning."

Keeping whatever remarks to himself, Naruto gave a respectful bow before leaving the office. A few minutes later Tsubame Natsumi left as well. Considering the suggestion that he was given, he the blond went to the jonin. "If you don't mind, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions."

"You may." conceded the jonin. "But if you don't mind, can it be done as we walk? I need to be heading for the hospital for observation." Having no problem with the request the two started to move. Taking her injury into consideration he slowed his pace so he walked beside her. "I presume this has something to do about my students. I believe that the folder contained the information on what they're capable of."

"Abilities yes but I would like to know how they are during missions." Naruto clarified. "It would help make things less difficult than it already is with my girlfriend's sister being one of them."

"Hanabi is exceptional as most Hyugas are. Hibiki is able to notice things quickly and detect flaws in people's tactics. Daisuke…he's energetic and is quick to prove himself but has potential." Glancing over to the blond, Tsubame had to smile. "From what I've heard you were like that when you started out."

Laughing at the similarity caused Naruto to chuckle. "Still am in a way." Wasn't long until they were near the hospital and becoming serious he wanted to give some parting words. "Don't worry. I promise your students will come back safely and I'll make sure that happens."

His promise seemed to put Tsubame at ease as she gave him a smile of gratitude before entering the hospital. Now with the conversation out of the way, Naruto started to make his way home to get ready for the mission.

**00000000**

"What's could be taking so long? We should've left already." Near the gates that led out of Konoha, three genins were waiting for someone and as a result, were staring to become impatient.

"Give it a rest, Hibiki. It's only been ten minutes." Underneath the shade of a tree was a boy with bushy reddish brown hair and wearing a blue shirt and brown pants. His eyes were closed as he just sat against the tree and had his hands behind his head. "Sensei will be here soon enough. Until then, just sit back and relax."

In response, the shaggy blond haired Hibiki gave his comrade an irritated stare. "Shouldn't be that surprised to hear such a suggestion from you, Daisuke. Someone who more times than not, will create more problems than there already are."

"What does that mean?" Soon the two teammates started bickering at one another over a variety of things. As they argued, the third member of the team kept themselves out of it.

Hanabi ignored the arguing and was mentally preparing for the upcoming mission. _"I must clear my mind. All possible distractions need to be forgotten."_ Following those mental instructions, the young Hyuga was starting to feel that there would be no issues during the mission.

"Sorry for being late. I was going over a few last details." When the initially hearing that, all three genin turned to where the voice came from, expecting it to be there sensei but instead saw someone else.

"What? I wasn't that late. You should meet my first sensei. He was someone who was known for being late." There was no response from any of the genin as they were confused by what was going on. "Oh, let me introduce myself. Name's Naruto Uzumaki and for this mission I'll be your squad leader."

"You've got to be kidding." expressed Hanabi as she was the first to get over the spurprise. "You didn't say anything this yesterday."

"I didn't? Damn. I knew I forgot something." Hanabi apparently didn't appreciate Naruto's explanation. "Look your sensei got injured and is unable to go on this mission. Therefore, I'll be taking her place. The rest will be explained as we go. We need to head toward Suna. Hopefully we'll be there within two days."

Without waiting, Naruto was already heading out of the village. Quickly both Hibiki and Daisuke grabbed their packs and followed. Last to go was Hanabi who was a little reluctant to go along. _"Clear away all distractions? Unlikely that's going to happen."_ Getting her own pack she headed out as well.

**00000000**

"So it's true that you've fought one of the sannin?" questioned Hibiki.

"It is." confirmed Naruto. Shortly after leaving Konoha he was bombarded by the two male genin asking him numerous questions about his experience as a shinobi and they were quite interested by certain moments. "I've fought Orochimaru a few times and even Tsunade once before she became the Fifth Hokage. Both them and Jiraiya deserve to be known as the Legendary Sannin."

"That must mean you're an amazing shinobi if you were able to go up against such people." declared Daisuke. Out of the three he seemed to be the one who was the most enamored by Naruto's stories. "You're probably one of the best shinobi that our village has.

While he appreciated the praise, Naruto decided to clarify things. "Maybe but that doesn't mean that I can't be beaten." When he saw their confusion he elaborated. "Doesn't matter how strong someone is, there's usually someone else who's stronger. Of course, strength is not everything. It's how you use it that matters. Hopefully that's something that your sensei taught you."

"Certainly she has." Hanabi acknowledged. She has remained in the back of the group since leaving Konoha. But every once and a while sued her Byakugan to see if the coast was clear. Besides that, she had basically kept to herself. "Sensei also taught us to not be deceived by appearances. That's something that you should know."

Naruto kept on moving but looked back at the Hyuga from the corner of his eye. He wondered what she meant by that and hoped that it wasn't what he feared. _"There's no way she could know. Only way Hanabi could know was if Hinata told her but she wouldn't do that."_

"_**Can you be sure about that?"**_ questioned Kyuubi. Somewhat surprised that he would speak up all of a sudden as the current situation was something that wouldn't be interesting to him. _**"Blood is thicker than water. So it might not be that surprising if the secret was told."**_ He didn't want to admit it but Naruto knew that the fox was making some sense.

"_**Honestly though, I'll agree that your girl wouldn't tell anybody about us. It wouldn't look good if she betrayed the trust of her mate. Not after everything that the two of you have done with each other when you're alone."**_ Naruto decided to ignore Kyuubi's comments and continued to lead the team. At the same time, he tried to get rid of the blush that was on his face.

**00000000**

Hours Later…

The four of them continued on their way, stopping only a few times to rest before resuming. It wasn't until the sun settled that it was decided to call it a day. On Naruto's orders the genin got the campsite ready while he made sure that the area was secure.

Was passed midnight and Naruto was the only one still up as the others had went asleep a while ago. "You might as well come out. I know you're there." The presumption of the blond proved accurate as emerging form the shadows was Daisuke Himura. "Are you going to just stand there or come closer?"

Slowly but surely the genin made his way over to the small campfire that had been made. "So you noticed me." Daisuke showed his embarrassment by rubbing the back of his head. "Shouldn't you be scouting the area to make sure that everything is safe?"

"Don't need to. I have shadow clones all over the place. Something happens I'll be quickly alerted. Mind telling me why you're awake?"

For a while nothing was said but that would soon change. "How did you do it?" The question didn't make sense and fortunately Daisuke elaborated. "How were you able to not only mike it to the finals of the Chunin Exam but be promoted on your first try?"

Understanding the question, Naruto briefly chuckled. "Now it makes sense. From your team's reports you're likely be entering the exams that'll be taking place in a couple of months. Which would be your guys' first and you'd like to know how to better your chances correct?" A small nod was the only confirmation given.

"There aren't any tricks. Basically I was just lucky." The shock and disbelief of the confession was evident on Daisuke's face. "Seriously, I'm telling the truth. All I did was participated with the best of my abilities and throw in some luck, I was promoted to chunin." That was a brief and very vague retelling of his experience and that was for the best.

"Simply put, _when_ you three do go into the exams, compete to your best abilities. If you do that then you won't have any regrets when it's over. Now you should go get some sleep. Don't' want to be sluggish tomorrow." Not making any agreement, Daisuke headed back toward the tent, leaving Naruto to himself.

**00000000**

"There it is. Suna." Just shortly after sunrise the Naruto led team were within seeing distance of their destination. "If things go smoothly we should be there in no time." As those words left his mouth, an explosion happen not that far away. _"Had to jinx it didn't I."_ "See if you can see what's going on, Hanabi."

Doing as she was asked, she used her Byakugan to survive the area in question. "A fight is going on between some Suna shinobi and some people I can't identify."

"What are we waiting for?" wondered Daisuke. "We should go help them."

"And do what exactly?" inquired Hibiki. "We don't know what exactly is going on. We're also just genin, so it's not like we'd actually be much help." An argument would've likely to happen between the two and surprisingly Hanabi wanted to add in her two cents. Before it could start, someone else spoke up.

"Maybe we should find out if that's true or not." Naruto suggested. None of the three said anything as they wondered what the chunin meant. "We'll provide assistance for Suna but it won't be by directly confronting the enemy. Instead, we'll provide a distraction." Still the genin were confused at what he was getting at. "Hanabi, could you describe what the Suna shinobi look like?"

**00000000**

"_Of all the foolish plans. Why did we have to do such a thing?"_ Cursing silently to himself the man remained hidden from anyone from Suna. He only hoped that his partner was doing the same.

"Need to think of a way out of here. Just need some kind of opening." As the man thought that he spotted one of the shinobi from Suna was about to make their way pass and showed no signs of knowing that he was being watched. _"It would seem as though luck is on my side. Now, just need to get a hold of them."_

Waiting until the person had passed; he rushed in and slammed them to the ground. "Don't try anything. There's no way for you to get away." No attempt was made so he had the matter at hand. "Now you're going to help me get out of here without your friends noticing. You do that then you'll likely to get out of this alive. Does that sound reasonable?"

He expected a variety of reactions from his captor but none of them were of them smiling. "It does. However, I got another option." Suddenly, they changed into a spiky haired blond with whisker marks on both cheeks. "How about instead you be handed over to Suna?"

Before the man could come up with any real response, he felt several pointed objects pressed against his back. Peering over his shoulders he saw that he was at he was at the mercy of two kids and surprisingly, someone who looked identical to the person who originally tricked him. With a small wave he disappeared, revealing that it had been a shadow clone all along.

"Don't even think about it. Cooperate and you may come out of this. Does that sound reasonable?" mocked Naruto. Not liking his words being basically being thrown back at him, the man glared at his captors. Thoughts of trying to escape crossed his mind but decided against it as the chances of escaping were unlikely.

Tying their captive's arms behind his back, Naruto and two members of his team started to head toward Suna. Along the way they ran into that village's shinobi, who were joined by the final member of their team, Daisuke.

"Hello. Believe we found what you were looking for." Unceremoniously, the bound man was shoved toward the shinobi of Suna. "Consider this as a gift from Konoha to you. Unfortunately, the one he was with apparently got away."

Accepting the 'gift', the captive man was apprehanded. "Thank you for your assistance. We were told that a team from your village would be arriving. If you follow us we can accompany you to our village."

Accepting the offer, Naruto and his temporary team joined them. So far the mission had gone smoothly. Only time will tell if that continued.

* * *

I wanted to do this chapter for a variety of reasons. One was to leave an opportunity for Naruto and Hanabi to have a conversation about certain things. Also I wanted to try doing a chapter that had more original characters then those from the canon. Reason being is because I feel that creating original characters is one of my weak points.

Current plan is to have the next chapter out some time in the middle of next month but no promises. Until then, see ya.


	23. Fanatic

After a couple of weeks I finally post a new chapter. This continues from where the previous chapter ended and I hopefully it does a good job in continuing what is going on. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 23  
Fanatic

"_Have to hurry. Need to get there."_ With those type of thoughts repeating itself, the man who was fortunate enough to avoid being captured hurried to the designated place that he was suppose to go. That place turned out to be a cavern that was big enough that several people could be in there without feeling crowded and that was indeed the case. "Lady Chouko, I bring news."

Hidden within the shadows was apparently the leader of the group there. With the exception of having a feminine figure, you couldn't really identify what she might look like. "What news do you have and where is Emanuel? Weren't the two of you given the same assignment?"

"I'm afraid that he was captured as we were escaping." He was somewhat hesitant to inform. "While he may have not known everything, he knew enough that those within Suna can figure everything else. What shall we do?" He was worried about how his leader would react to the recent information.

"We won't do anything." declared Chouko evenly. "Emanuel being captured is little concern. His usefulness was almost nonexistent. At least his capture may help make what's to come more interesting." You could almost tell that the woman in shadow was smiling.

**00000000**

"The Kazekage will see you now." Being given the go ahead, the Naruto led team started to make their way to the office of the leader of Suna. As they went, all three genin were becoming a bit concern. Each of them knew who the Kazekage was and his history. Although it was years ago they remembered the killer intent that he was known to release. Along with the rumors, he sounded like an opposing figure.

When they were told to enter the office they did so and saw that sitting in his chair was the Fifth Kazekage. "Greetings. Welcome to Suna." the village leader acknowledged in a voice that lacked much emotion. Whether it was meant to or not, it made the genin more apprehensive of him.

"Good to see you, Gaara. How's it going?" To the surprise of his temporary teammates, Naruto made his way to the redhead. "Being Kazekage difficult as you expected?"

Smallest sigh of a smile appeared on Gaara's face as he stared at the blond. "It's about as much as I thought it would be, Naruto." Unlike before, there was more emotion as he talked. "I wasn't expecting you to be one of the people to be delivering the scroll." Peering around the blond, Gaara spotted the three other people. "Decided to become a sensei?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Following where he was looking, Naruto finally noticed how the other people there were acting. "What's wrong?"

"You do realize who that is?" asked Hanabi as she was the first to recover from what happen. 'That's Gaara of the desert."

"I know. He's my friend after all." Again the genin were surprised by what was discovered. "It's been a long day and we traveled hard to get here. Why don't you guys find us a place to stay? I'll join you shortly." Naruto gave them a look that signaled that they should take his suggestion as basically an order. When they were gone, Naruto turned to his friend. "Sorry about that."

"It's all right." Gaara waved off. "I don't deny my past. What I did can't be taken back nor will I try to place blame on my former demon." Obviously he had given that a lot of thought."

"Speaking of which, how's your abilities? Have they improved?" Instead of answering the question with words, the Kazekage summoned the sand in his nearby gourd and had the sand move around them before having it return where it came from. Witnessing this made the blond smile. "I'll take that as a yes. By the way, mind explaining what the deal was with the situation that my team arrived to?"

"Seeing as how you assisted in the capture of our captive you have some right to know what's happening." Calling for someone, a girl about their age entered the office with a folder in her hand. She had brown hair that reached halfway down her neck and wearing simply dark gray shirt and brown skirt.

"Here is the information that you requested." stated the young woman as she placed the folder on the desk. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that'll be all, Matsuri. Your assistance is appreciated." Hearing the gratitude from Gaara got a reaction out of Matsuri as she became bashful and her cheeks began to color. Keeping as much composure as possible she took her leave.

"Matsuri huh?" Naruto teasingly asked. "Is there something going on between the two of you? Possibly you two are having a few…private meetings."

Knowing what was being alluded to, Gaara gave his friend a look that showed that he didn't find what was said to be amusing. 'Matsuri was a former student of mine and has become a close friend. She was one of the first people to look beyond what I once had resided in me and what I had done in the past." There was no need to elaborate as the blond knew what the former jinchuriki meant. "Besides, I've been told that you're involved in your own relationship."

Briefly Naruto wondered how that was possible since he never told Gaara about Hinata. Soon an explanation came to him. "Temari's the liaison between our two villages. Shikamaru was right. Women are troublesome." His friend's trademark remark fit the situation perfectly. "Let's get back to the matter of hand."

Agreeing, Gaara opened the folder. Pulling out a piece of people he handed it to Naruto who saw that clipped to the corner was a black and white picture. "That's Mao Chouko. She was a jonin in Kiri before abandoning it a year ago. Apparently she wasn't in favor of the views of the newly appointed Mizukage. Namely abandoning the notion of eliminating those who have a bloodline ability that our living with their borders."

"So she's one of those fanatics who believe that all 'inhuman people' should not exist?" Naruto concluded and Gaara's silence confirmed the accusation. "Then why come to here? From what I know no one has bloodline abilities."

"From what could be gathered from the person that was captured, Mao and her group are after me." expressed the Kazekage. "Being able to manipulate sand and once being a jinchuriki makes me a top priority to get rid of." Unlike with Konoha, what happened to Suna's tailed beast was known to the vase majority and that included who was its previous host.

"That's means that sooner than later they'll be coming after you." Naruto deduced. "Mind having some assistance?" He got a confused stare as a reply. "Come on, you think I would leave after being told all this? Besides, if they were able to get away, how long do you think it'll be until they go to Konoha to get rid of its 'demon'?"

Gaara was conflicted on what should be done. In the end he conceded. "You may assist but you won't try to overstep the authority of anyone that's involved in this. Do we have an understanding?" Naruto gave a nod but the Kazekage was already having doubts.

**00000000**

"What's taking so long?" As they were told, the Konoha genin went to find a place that the team would stay at. Fortunately they found a small inn and got a decent size room. That was where they waited for their temporary team leader. At the moment the female member of the group was letting her frustration known. "How long does it take to talk with the Kazekage?"

"Take it easy Hanabi. Keep worrying will give you premature wrinkles." The remarks by Hibiki resulted in the Hyuga sending him a glare. "He hasn't been gone that long. Besides, you heard him, they're friends. They're probably just catching up." The conversation was ended when Naruto entered the room and sat himself in one of the available chairs.

"So when will we be leaving?" asked Hanabi right away. "No offense but the sooner we return to Konoha the better."

"Our return has been postponed." voiced Naruto. "Apparently the situation that was happening when we arrived is a part of something bigger. We'll assist in resolving it." As expected, his announcement got a variety of reactions.

"You're not serious?" questioned Hibiki as he was the one to keep his composure. "We're not under the command of this village. We don't have to follow their orders."

"I volunteered actually." the chunin clarified. Again his words got a reaction. "After being told of what was going on I couldn't just walk away. I've already sent word to the Hokage. She'll be angry but she should get over it, knowing that I wouldn't foolishly put you three in serious danger."

"Probably helps that you're close friends with the Fifth." added Daisuke. During the whole discussion he had kept quiet. "It must be nice to have strong connections with _two_ Kages."

"It has its advantages." Was then that Naruto noticed something and caused him to recall something that needed to be dealt with. "Hanabi, may I have a word with you in private?" Giving no time to argue he left the room, leaving the Hyuga no choice but to follow. All the while, the two boys wondered what that was all about.

**00000000**

"Care to explain what your deal is?" After leaving the room they went to the roof of that same building. When they got there Naruto wasted no time getting to them matter at hand.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Hanabi calmly replied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since leaving Konoha you've been a serious pain in the ass." The comparison didn't sit well with the young Hyuga but you've been acting as though I've done something wrong. Is it because I'm dating your sister?"

"No." Hanabi confessed, giving up on the pretenses. "I know your secret. What you've been hiding from everyone." Naruto kept a blank expression but his body briefly stiffened up and hoped that it wasn't detected. "I know that you're the son of the Fourth Hokage."

Relief washed over Naruto as the secret he feared to be discovered was still safe. "May I ask how you obtain such information?" _"Might as well learn how this secret was discovered."_

"I happen to overhear some of the elder Hyugas mentioning it. Add that to the fact that there's an uncanny resemblance that you have with him, it's clear that he's your father." Hanabi deduced. "Why do you keep such information hidden? Don't you recognize the possibilities that would be presented if you were to step forward? Does my sister even know about it?"

Seeing that there was no point lying, Naruto decided to be truthful. "Hinata's known for quite sometime and she promise to keep it a secret. As for possibilities if I revealed my lineage, I know. I also know the trouble that'll come if I did." Hanabi waited to hear what those drawbacks could be.

"My father made a lot of enemies and if they learned that he had a son they'd come after me to get revenge. The day may come when I reveal that I'm a Namikaze but until then, I'm fine being an Uzumaki." Saying what he wanted, Naruto started to leave but had a few parting words.

"It isn't bloodlines or a family name that makes a person. It's the individual themselves. Thinking otherwise caused people like the Uchihas to being created. Let's hope that history doesn't repeat itself with the Hyugas." Naruto left, leaving Hanabi alone to consider what had been said.

**00000000**

"You sure this is a good idea?" questioned Daisuke.

"Sure it is." answered Hibiki confidently. "This plan is foolproof." The plan that was mentioned involved the two genin sneaking out and on their own look for the people that were connected to the incident when they first arrived at Suna. "Imagine if we find their hideout. It'll look good in our recorders."

Daisuke was conflicted. While he would like the praise if they succeeded he recognized the problems with the whole thing. _"And they say I'm the one who comes up with the crazy ideas."_ They soon came to a large rocky area. "Maybe we should head back."

"Not yet." argued Hibiki even though he was starting to get an uneasy feeling about the place. "There's no telling what we'll find here."

"You have no idea." Where it was empty one second, the area now had several people all over the place. In the center of it all was the leader of the group, Mao Chouko. "Apparently we got some uninvited guest. Let's give them a fitting welcome, shall we?"

Not liking the sound of that, the two genin foolishly tried to make a break for it but they were easily stepped and apprehended. "Not a very smart maneuver. Either you're very ignorant or some foolish genin. Something tells me that it's the latter or a combination of the two. Care to explain why the two of you are here?" Although they were worried, Hibiki and Daisuke kept quiet. "The silent treatment I see. Guess that needs to be fixed."

Both genin quickly understood what that meant as Mao's men started to advance toward them. Just as the beating was going to start it was prevented as someone got in-between them. "I swear, you two. You can't leave you alone for a minute." Standing in front of Hibiki and Daisuke was there teammate, Hanabi. "Be thankful that I was able to find you."

"Well, looks like we have additional company." Mao acknowledged. There was no sign of concern from her about the new arrival. In fact, she was amused by the whole thing. Especially after a getting good look at her. "Oh, you're a Hyuga. That just makes things better. It allows us the opportunity to get of another abomination."

Resuming what they were doing before being interrupted, they went after the three genin. However, things wouldn't go that easy as Hanabi used her Byakugan to see what was coming and used the Gentle Fist to incapacitate them. Not willing to standby and let their teammate do all the fighting, Hibiki and Daisuke joined in.

"Better than expected." Mao praised as she and some of her men stayed back and observed. "It's time to end this little game. Camouflage Jutsu." Each of them performed the same jutsu and it had the same result as they actually became invisible.

Using this new development to their advantage, they made quick work of the genin. "Well, this was fun while it lasted but it must come to an end. We'll try to make it as quick and painless as possible."

Maintaining their invisibility they went for the kill. Before that could happen though someone jumped down from one of the large boulders and got between the two parties. Recovering quickly, Mao and her group threw several kunais into the dust cloud and seemingly had hit their target. _"So there was a late arrival to this gathering."_ Mao surmised. _"Too bad his stay will be short-lived."_

The self boasting wouldn't last long as popping sounds was heard. When the dust settled, the identity of the person was revealed. "Ah, that hurt." Standing there was Naruto and he showed signs of not coming out unscathed as kunais were embedded in his left arm and right leg.

"Next time I should use more shadow clones." Grabbing the kunai that was in his leg he yanked it out, hissing from the pain. "You might as well show yourselves. I know that you're here." Nothing happen for a while but slowly they would release their jutsus. "So you're the Mao Chouko that I heard about. Not what I expected."

"Oh, you weren't expecting such beauty?" Naruto chose to keep his remarks to himself. "You must be these kids' squad leader. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha."

When the name was spoken, Mao had a strange look come over her face. "I heard that name before. You were in the team that killed Zabuza Momochi. Tell me, what happen to the boy that was said to be with him? Heard that he was still alive somewhere."

"Don't know where Haku is." Of course that was a complete lie. Last he heard, Haku was still living in Wave Country and had a good life going there. No way was Naruto going to be involved in messing it up. "Wherever he is, he's better off than if he stayed in Kiri. I heard what people like you use to do there. You killed anyone who had 'unearthly' blood just because they were different."

"They _are_ different." retorted Mao with venom in her voice. This was complete opposite from how she was acting earlier. "Being born in such a way removes what makes someone human. Getting rid of such abominations is the only way to maintain humanity. Unfortunately, Konoha is one of t hose who foolishly believes otherwise."

"Yeah, well I guess being a fanatic takes a special individual." That remark seemed to just infuriate the opposition further. Without even flinching, Naruto pulled out the kunai that had stabbed his left arm. 'Doesn't matter what you're born with. Every person has the opportunity to become someone who'll do either good or bad." As Naruto made that proclamation, the wound in his arm was already healing and that didn't go unnoticed by those formerly from Kiri.

"You can heal yourself without using medical ninjutsu. Apparently you have a bloodline ability of your own. That gives us more of a reason to deal with you." Surprisingly, the threat caused Naruto to smile. "You find this amusing? Are you planning on stopping us?"

"Me? No. Him on the other hand…." Pointing upward Naruto's words become clear as on top of the boulder above them was the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara. "He'll like to have a word you." Stepping back he stood beside the genin. A safe distance from what was to come.

Recognizing the situation that they were in, Mao and her men decided retreating was the best option. "Camouflage Jutsu." Again they performed the jutsu to make themselves invisible. They believed that it would allow them the opportunity to get away without notice.

Not fazed by the predicament, Gaara simply lifted his arms in front of him. "Sand Walls." All at once sand rose from the ground and blocked all possible exits. Continuing from there, his gourd opened and sand poured out. "Dust Cloud." Following the will of its master, the sand blanketed the area and canceled the camouflage jutsu as the opposition was located. Now with the target being detected, Gaara went ahead to finish things. "Sand Binding Prison."

Combining both the sand from the gourd and the surrounding sand he completely enclosed the former Kiri people in a large cubical of sand. It was completely solid with only a few small openings at the top for ventilation. The captors inside tried everything they could to escape but all attempts proved futile.

"Well done." Naruto praised. He wasn't the only one who felt that way but Hanabi, Hibiki and Daisuke were too amazed t form any words. "Appreciate the save. What you plan on doing with them?"

"Contain them until those from Kiri come and takes them." instructed Gaara. He started to head back toward Suna and as he left the sand imprisonment dragged itself slowly behind him. Also following was the team from Konoha. "Thank you. Your assistance was appreciated."

**00000000**

Days Later…

"How did it go?" After traveling from Suna back to Konoha, the Naruto lead team was told to go see the Hokage in her office as she and the team's actual leader, Tsubame Natsumi waited for them. They wanted to know what had happen. "Did anything noteworthy transpire?"

"Nothing I can think of." It was already discussed earlier that their involvement in the apprehension of Mao and her group would be kept quiet. Reason was not to keep Naruto from getting into trouble but to prevent his temporary charges from being punished. "As stated in the letter I sent, we were going to give assistance with Suna's predicament. However, we were assigned within the village, far away from any danger. Simply put, we didn't do much."

No real expression was shown on the face of Tsunade so it was impossible to tell whether she bought the story or not. "Is that a fact? Then care to explain this?" In the Hokage's hand was a latter with Suna's seal on it. "Yesterday we received this letter from Kazekage." Right away the four individuals had a sinking feeling where this was going.

"Apparently he wanted to give his thanks for the use of the team that we sent and informed us of their involvement in resolving the issue they were dealing with." Emotion finally showed on Tsunade's face as she became completely serious. 'Care t retracting your previous statement and explain what we were told?"

"Please don't blame Naruto." Hanabi implored suddenly. "I knew that my teammates snuck and I went after them without telling him. It's my fault."

"That's not true." Daisuke disputed. "Hibiki and I decided to go on our own, looking for the criminals without anyone knowing. We're the ones to blame." Hibiki nodded his head, accepting his share of the blame.

"It would seem as though we got an interesting predicament here." Tsubame declared. "Perhaps we should allow the temporary squad leader on what should be done. Wouldn't you agree, Hokage?" Tsunade had no problem with that suggestion. "What do you think Naruto? How should this situation be taken cared of?"

No immediate answer was given as Naruto decided what to say. "Honestly, I say give them a pass. The three of them really did step in it but where able to handle themselves, all things considering." He looked over to the three and smirked. "Also, stepping forward like they did showed a lot of maturity. Sticking together as they have is a good sign. It'll help them in participating in the Chunin Exam."

"Good evaluation." acknowledged Tsuande. "Maybe it's not a bad choice in considering you being promoted to jonin."

"Really doesn't matter. Jonin or not, I don't need a ranking to tell me how good I am. Now if you excuse me, I have someone waiting for me back home and I want to see her too." With a final wave, Naruto took his leave.

"_Starting to see why the Fifth Hokage has such a high regard for him."_ Becoming serious, Tsubame turned her attention back toward her students. "Don't think you're getting off without being reprimanded. Maybe a week of intensive training will help prevent a similar mistake from happening." Already Hanabi, Hibiki and Daisuke were dreading the upcoming week as they knew that it was going to be a long one.

* * *

So ends this little two parter. I know that perhaps it wasn't one of better storyline that I've done but I hope that there were still some things that you enjoyed. Naruto and Hanabi's conversation, while short, was done to show that Naruto wanted to explain Hanabi in a way that a person's heritage/status shouldn't defy a person. Another was having Gaara reintroduced. Didn't feel right to seemingly cut the character out of the remainer of the series. Not saying that he'll be making another appearance but don't be surprise if he does.


	24. Message

Hello there readers. Sorry about taking a while to update this story. Had some real life stuff that came up and took up my time that I couldn't until recently to work on this. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 24  
Message

Snapping his eyes open, Naruto did a quick assessment of his surroundings and realized that he was in his bed. Sitting up in bed he tried to calm himself from what he had envisioned during his sleep. _"What was that I felt?"_ Naruto's thoughts about that strange feeling were forgotten as he noticed something.

On the other side of his was a sleeping Hinata. Naruto couldn't help but smile as saw the tranquil expression on her face. Going back down he lay down beside her and began to kiss her lightly on the shoulder. His actions got a reaction as Hinata started to slowly wake up.

"Not now, Naruto." murmured an incoherent Hinata as she was basically still asleep. "Last night tired me out."

Finding the response somewhat comical, Naruto muffled a chuckle. "Well, I hadn't planned on going another round but i believe that I can change that." Naruto resumed to kiss his girlfriend's shoulder and gradually made his way up toward her neck.

As he expected, his strategy was having an affect on the Hyuga girl as she started to moan. "Still too tired to continue?"

"Shut up and continue." demanded Hinata as she was now fully awake. She would follow it by giving him a flirtatious smile. Soon the two of them were making out hot and heavy with their hands roamed over the body of the other. Things may have gone further, however…

"Damn, the two of you are really going at it." In the only chair of the bedroom was jonin, Anko Mitarashi. She was casually sitting in the chair, munching on a stick of dango and finding the whole situation quite amusing. "Oh, keep going. Don't stop on my account."

Whatever mood that was there between the couple was completely vanished as they quickly tried to compose themselves. "What a shame. I was hoping to have a show while I ate." Tossing the now free dango free stick to the nearby trashcan she smirked over to the Hyuga girl. "So, tell me. Is he any good in bed?"

Hinata was unable to formulate a response as she used the bed sheet to cover herself up. As that was going on, Naruto had reached over and put on some pants. Unlike his girlfriend, he had no problem coming up with a response. "That's none of your business. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, fox boy. The Hokage sent me to get you and have you report to her office. So get your ass in gear and finish getting ready." Getting up, Anko made her way toward the door. "Also, don't think about trying to sneak in a quickie or I'll remove a certain part of your anatomy that's required for such a thing." Leaving the threat hanging, Anko finally left.

Only when it was certain that she was gone did Naruto calm down as the threat shook him. "I swear that woman needs to walk around with a bell around her neck." He hurried put on the rest of his clothes but stopped to talk with his girlfriend. "Sorry about this, Hinata. Duty calls."

"I understand." stated Hinata. "The mood's gone anyways. We'll just put a rain check for another time." She was as disappointed in them being interrupted as her boyfriend was.

Smiling, Naruto leaned over and gave Hinata a quick yet tender kiss. "Trust me, I'll make it up to you and you won't be disappointed." Understanding what he was referring to, Hinata blushed but had a faint smile. Grabbing his coat on the way out, Naruto left his house and made his way to the Hokage's office. As he went he had wondered what could be so urgent that Tsunade needed to see him as soon as possible.

**00000000**

As Naruto arrived at the tower he was immediately ushered into the office of the Fifth Hokage where only the two of them were there. Judging by the stern expression on her face, Tsunade wasn't in a good mood. "Care to explain this?" In her hand was an envelope that she would slide across the desk to the blond.

Picking it up he saw that stamped on the envelope was the insignia for Kumo. The confusion was evident on his face. "We received that item courtesy of Jiraiya's spy network." There was a brief sign of grief from both Tsunade and Naruto at the mentioning of aforementioned individual. "Along with the envelope were specific directions that it to be delivered to Fox. Be thankful that Shizune was able intercept it before anyone else found it. Now can you explain why you would get this with such security?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." confessed Naruto. "Jiraiya basically gave me a bastardize version on how his spy network worked and when I was involved, I never had any contact with anyone from Kumo, let alone anyone knowing that Fox had any involvement."

Wanting to know what was going on; Naruto opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Doing a quick read-through he was clearly shocked by what was written. "Tsunade, please get the rest of Team Anko here. It's urgent."

Being referred to by name without the nickname attached put the Hokage on alert. "Care to tell me why the sudden urgency?"

Naruto replied with a single word. "Akatsuki."

Minutes Later…

As requested Anko, Sakura and Kin reported to the Hokage's office and it was only then did the reason _why_ they were there was explained. "Okay, we're all here. Mind telling us what's going on?" Kin asked which was silently shared by the others.

Naruto took it upon himself to explain. "I received a letter from Kumo asking me for help. Actually, they were asking for Fox's help." That surprised everyone there, including Tsunade who wasn't told anything until now. "Has something to do with my little solo mission that I kept hidden from all of you." Took them a moment to understand that he was alluding to when he somewhat foolishly attacked the Akatsuki directly. "Apparently, a similar thing is happening and Fox's been asked to assist again."

"But I thought you said that what you did was kept hidden from Kumo." stated Sakura. "How do they know that you had any involvement?"

"Kumo wasn't necessarily the village who asked. It was a particular person from there that requested it." Naruto clarified. "It was Yugito Nii. She's the human host of the two-tailed demon. Before parting ways I told her that if she needed help to contact me. Jiraiya was with me when I made the offer so apparently she was able to put together the connection."

"So basically she's asking for Fox's help because the Akatsuki are trying to capture her again?" Anko pondered as she was putting the pieces together. "Want to help her again, don't you? Could the reason be more than wanting to be a man of your word?"

Not liking what she was insinuating Naruto sent a heated glare to the jonin. "I want to do it because it's the right thing to do. Like me she lives with the burden of what's inside of us and I'll do everything I can to help all those like me whenever I can." Done with his little speech Naruto turned his attention toward Tsunade. "Well, are you going to okay the request or do I have to do it by myself?"

All focus was on the Fifth Hokage as they waited to hear what her answer would be. "So be it. I'll allow you to go. _Only_ if you decide go with your team and alerting the village if the problem gets too big." Naruto made no indication of being against those requirements. "You'll leave later today. Get whatever you need ready before then." Soon as the go-ahead was given Naruto left the office to just do that.

**00000000**

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, Hinata." Naruto insisted. He was making the touches in getting what he needed into his travel pack. "This is something I have to do. I was asked for helped and I'm not one to standby and do anything." From the looked on his girlfriend's face, Naruto knew that she was not okay with it. "You have nothing to worry about. This won't be the first time I've dealt with Akatsuki members."

"But those other times I didn't know how dangerous they could be." argued the young Hyuga woman. "You're one of the things that they're after and to constantly putting yourself in danger in fighting them sounds nuts." She tried to put up a brave front but was failing to do so. "Why do you need to be the one to fight them?"

Noticing the distress that his girlfriend was going through, Naruto went over to her. "Because if I don't who will?" Placing a hand underneath her chin he gently lifted Hinata's head to look at him. "Don't worry. There isn't anything on heaven or earth that'll keep me from returning to you."

That vote of reassurance did little to help calm the worry that Hinata was feeling. Bringing her in close Naruto hoped that his embrace would help put her at ease. While she was grateful for her boyfriend's attempt of comfort, it didn't stop Hinata from worrying for the safety of Naruto.

**00000000**

Days Later…

"We should be arriving in Kumo shortly." Anko's announcement was acknowledged by the other team members. Since leaving Konoha they've been on the move almost nonstop, only stopping for sleep and rest. "So that means you don't have to rush things, fox child." The remark was directed toward Naruto as on more than one occasion he was going faster than the others and would only stopped when the other insisted it.

They were within seeing distance of the Kumo capital when someone appeared before them. While most of Team Anko went on alert, assuming that it was ambush, the sole male member of the team waved it off. "Was wondering how you planned on meeting us. A little unnecessary don't you think, Yugito?"

Standing before the team was the host for the two-tailed biju. "To avoid unwanted attention from the Raikage it was indeed necessary." Her attention was completely on Naruto and no one else. "So you decided to come here in this form instead of coming as Fox." Naruto wondered how she knew about his other self but gave him an answer.

"People from my village visited Konoha happen to hear about Fox and I realized the connection. Don't you worry; no one else has come to that realization." It was then that Yugito that really took notice of the rest of Naruto teammates. "You brought assistance?"

"It couldn't be helped. Besides, don't underestimate any of them. Each of them can handle their own against anyone." Yugito was skeptical of that claim and the look on her face didn't hide that feeling. Recognizing the problem likely to happen, Naruto got back to the subject at hand. "How about you tell us what's going on? All the letter you sent said was that it had something to do with the Akatsuki. Are they after you again?"

"That and more I'm afraid. We should discuss somewhere more privately. Don't want risking any unwanted listeners hear us." Taking the lead, Yugito led the Konoha team to a small shack that was really concealed and lacked everything but the bare essentials. "This is my hideaway from my village. No one knows about it so we should be able to talk freely."

"So talk." spoke up Anko. "You asked for help and said that it had something to do with the Akatsuki so explain." Apparently the jonin didn't take kindly being considered an unwanted addition to what was going on. "How could they being here be worse than it is?"

"It's worse because I'm not the only one they're after." Yugito replied. She went ahead and explained what she meant. "Usually the nine bijus are to be spread out the major countries with each getting one of them. Whether that be by sealing it within an object or creating a jinchuriki it didn't matter. However, Kumo has two of the tailed beast in its possession."

"How can that be?" questioned Sakura. She had kept quiet but after hearing what she just heard had her needing to ask. "If that was the case then how come none of the other countries knew?"

"Power." answered Kin before anyone else had the chance to. Like Sakura, she hadn't said anything until that moment. "Don't you think that Kumo would divulge such information? Doing so would ruin any tactical advantage they would have if a war were to happen." None of them tried to dispute the notion as that was likely the case. "Which one is it?"

"It's the eight-tailed biju and it's inside someone." There was a pause as Yugito tried to figure how to best phrase what she was to say next. "His name is Killer Bee and he's the younger brother of the Raikage."

As expected, that revelation caught those who heard it by surprise. "Well, that explains why you'd consider this more serious." Sakura acknowledged, first one to speak up. "But why not have the Raikage deal with this? Surely he'll do what he can to protect both of you."

A slight smile appeared on Yugito's face as if she found the suggestion amusing. "Maybe but I wouldn't hold my breath. Currently the Raikage is away on business and right now the Kumo is being run by the council, who haven't tried to hide their disdain for jinchuriki and only tolerate it because they're useful." Naruto knew how that felt as he had a similar situation in Konoha that was still ongoing. "They would help but only to stay in the favor of the Raikage and even then Bee will be their main objective."

"In other words, they'll focus more on saving the Raikage's brother and if need to they'll leave you high and dry." Anko was able to deduce. When no rebuttal was given it confirmed the accusation. "However, that still haven't really explained _why_ you asked for our help."

"Don't be mistaken. I asked for _his_ help. Not yours." Yugito reiterated. She was of course directed toward Naruto and being reminded of that they were an uninvited addition didn't sit well with the other members of the team but kept their annoyance in check. "When he saved me last time he offered to help if it were to happen again and from what I've heard he's had quite the success in dealing with the Akatsuki. Another reason is _who's_ coming after me and Killer Bee. Apparently he's from Konoha." Immediately the team assumed that it was Itachi as he was the only member of the Akatsuki that was from Konoha. "The person is Sasuke Uchiha."

As expected, that revelation caught those who heard it by surprised and it would be Sakura who was the first one to get over it enough to speak up. "You're wrong. There's no way that Sasuke would join the Akatsuki. You got to be mistaken." She almost sounded like she tried to convince herself than anyone.

"Afraid I'm not. He's already been identified and the Uchiha symbol on his shirt and wearing cloaks that match those from Akatsuki confirms it." Sakura didn't want to believe it but she couldn't deny it anymore. "Apparently he's also accompanied by three other individuals."

"They must be Sasuke's new teammates that Naruto told us." Kin was able to deduce. "Some kind of deal must've been made between them. Who knows what that could be since the only thing that would interest Sasuke is…"

"Is the opportunity to kill his brother, Itachi." Anko finished for her apprentice. "That means either Akatsuki is going to turn on Itachi or that it's already happen and he…was able to actually do it." Just thinking it made Anko shiver. The mere thought that someone who was a match for her former sensei, Orochimaru was hard for her to comprehend. _"This generation is truly something."_

"We'll just have to ask him." Naruto declared in a calm tone. "Whether that's done before or after he's beaten to a bloody pulp is uncertain."

**00000000**

"You sure we're going the right way?" Soon after their discussion, Yugito led the group to a large lake that had giant pillars of rock throughout the area. "Don't see why Sasuke's group would be coming here." The observation by Sakura did make a good point.

"I'm sure." confirmed Yugito. They were spotted heading in this direction. This is also where Bee is known to train at. So it's safe to say that there go after him first."

"Does make sense." explained Anko. "Go after the strongest target first so you'll be at your best. Afterward deal with the other objectives."

Quietly Yugito was seething. The thought of being considered as someone to be dealt with at a later time was something that she despised. While she may not be at the level of Killer Bee, in both skill and jinchuriki level, but she could hold her own. She promised to herself to make those Akatsuki bastards regret in underestimating her and in the back of her mind, the two-tailed biju shared that same thought.

"However, we got to consider the possibility of it being a big swerve." Kin suggested. "They could be making us think that they're doing one thing so to trick us and do the opposite and actually go after the two-tails." As she speculated, the group made it to the top of the cliff that led to their destination. "Then again, I could be completely wrong." What they were seeing was a nearly destroyed area that many of the rock pillars had tumbled down and signs of an obvious battle occurring were seen everywhere.

"Damn. A serious number was done to this place." whistled Anko. "Can safely to assume that a major fight took place here. Any guesses on who won?"

"Who's to say? But if Killer Bee was the one to come out on top then there would've been pieces of bodies throughout the area." informed Yugito. She made her way over to Naruto who was had been doing examining the area. "You sense it as well, don't you?"

Naruto didn't need any clarifying to understand what his fellow demon host was talking about. "You're referring to the demonic chakra. How can I not? It's all over the place." Clearly he didn't like what he was sensing. "Obviously this Bee character had his hands full that unleash a large amount of chakra from his biju. Would be nice though to have a clear understanding what happen here."

Suddenly, the two demon hosts sensed something in the water in front of them. The source of the feeling would soon be discovered as emerging to water's surface was a large muscular dark skinned man. There was a tattoo of "iron" on his right shoulder and bull horns on his left cheek. He had on dark sunglasses and strapped on his body were multiple swords. One other thing that was noticeable was that there were obvious signs that he had been in a fight.

"So you did manage to survive, Killer Bee." voiced Yugito, identifying the individual.

"Yo, is that you, Yugito?" asked Bee. When he saw that it was indeed the person he mentioned, he smiled. "You're looking as fine as ever."

"There's no time for that." Spoke Yugito although she had a faint blush on her face. 'Tell us what happen here." Bee was about to do so but stopped when he saw that he didn't recognize any of the other people there. "Don't worry. I asked them for help. You can trust them."

Even though getting the support of his fellow Kumo shinobi, Bee still showed some apprehension. He was seemingly evaluating each of the Konoha team on whether he should actually trust them. It wasn't until he checked out Naruto that he examined him as if searching for something.

"Oh, you're the same as us. You're a jinchuriki as well." Naruto didn't know how to take that revelation. He glanced over to Yugito, believing that she had revealed his secret. "You misunderstand. I'm able to sense the demon within you." That did little to put Naruto at ease. "You must be the holder of the nine-tails. You don't look like much."

"Well, you look like you got your ass kicked." retorted the spiky haired blond. Being underestimated wasn't something Naruto appreciated. Also having another person knowing his secret without his consent wasn't helping matters. Now how about you do as the lady asked and tell us what happened here. If not, I'll just beat it out of you." Because of the current situation he wasn't in the mood for any stalling.

For a brief moment it looked as though a fight was going to happen between the two male demon hosts. That moment would go away as Bee began to laugh. "You got guts kid. I like that. Very well, I'll tell you." The humor that the Kumo shinobi had been showing since appearing vanished and was replaced by complete seriousness. "I was confronted by those from Akatsuki. There were four of them and one was Uchiha but not the one listed as a member of the group."

"_So it _was_ Sasuke."_ thought Sakura. Although she had somewhat come to grips with the realization with the news that Sasuke had joined with Akatsuki but to have an actual eyewitness who was attacked by him just drove the point in further. _"Has your thirst for revenge consumed so much Sasuke that you're willing to do anything to achieve it?"_

"All four of them proved to be quite formable, even when I started to use Hachibi's chakra." Bee continued to explain. "They thought they captured me when the Uchiha used some kind of black flame. All they captured was one of my Hacibi's tentacles posing as me."

"Have to say that was a clever maneuver." Anko acknowledged. "But it won't be long for the Akatsuki to realize that they've been tricked." An idea must've come to her as a sly smirk came across her face. "It could allow us the opportunity to get the drop on them."

"Yeah, you do that. As for me, I'm going to take this chance to make my getaway." announced Bee. "With all the confusion it's the perfect opportunity for me to depart without being notice by my brother or those from Akatsuki." He started to make his exit but was stopped by Yugito getting in his way.

"You're not seriously considering such an action. When the Raikage finds out he'll be furious. Even if he's your brother he won't tolerate it. You'll basically be deserting our village"

"Easy for you to be high and mighty, Yugito. You're at least able to leave the village on almost regular bases. Most times I'm restricted to be within our village's boundaries. All so it'll be easier for big brother to keep an eye on me." The issue that Bee had with the subject seemed to be one that had been built inside of him as his frustration was evident. "This doesn't mean that I'm abandoning Kumo. I just want to be able to see the world while I can."

Whatever was going to happen next between the two Kumo shinobi would be unknown as Bee suddenly collapsed to the ground. What caused it was soon discovered as sticking in the back of Bee's neck were three senbon needles. The one responsible was Kin as in her hands was more needles if needed and some high-tension wire.

"While I may agree somewhat with what he planned on doing, it won't do any of us good if he went AWOL. Even if he's a host, he still could be captured by the Akatuski." As Kin gave her explanation, both she and Anko use the wire to tie up the unconscious individual. "He'll be out for a while. Even if he did the condition of his body will make it difficult for him to free himself from the wire. Now we just need to get him to Kumo."

Before anything could be done, four Naruto shadow clones appeared. Each of them used a henge to make themselves look like someone else. Then with two of them on either side, they picked up Bee's body. "They take him to the village. When someone from there spots them, they'll dispel. When they go there won't be any trace of who they were."

Recognizing that time was really an issue for them, the group went along with the plan. With the clones taking the eight-tailed host away, the rest of them discussed their next course of action. "All right, that takes care of him. What do we go from here? It's not like Sasuke and his team left us a trail to follow."

"Not intentionally." Yugito commented. "There's no possibly way that any of them came out of the fight without injury so they couldn't have gotten far. Also, they may have been in such a hurry to get out of here that they might've not completely covered their tracks."

"Meaning that there's likely a chance that a trace of their scents could still be here." concluded Kin before the others. Already coming up with a way to use that discovery to their advantage, she quickly performed a summoning jutsu to call forth a five foot snake. "Try to see if you can find any recent scents here, Kanna."

"Yes mistress." hissed the snake. It slithered around the area for a bit before finding something. Motioning for the group to follow the snake led them somewhere.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Naruto questioned his teammate. "We don't even know if we're being led in the right direction."

"Don't worry. I've done this a few times before the Kanna hasn't let me down let." That record would continue to be unblemished as the snake summons led them to what would be revealed to be a dead body of a Kumo shinobi before returning to where it came from. "Apparently we're on the right trail. Otherwise, killing someone would only cause more attention than they already have."

"But if they didn't want more unwanted attention, why leave a dead body to be discovered?" asked Sakura. "It doesn't make sense. Only reason to do such a thing would be…" The realization came to her and apparently everyone there. "It's a trap!" Reacting quickly, all five moved.

That would prove to be a wise move as a moment later the area that they were standing was hit by a large fireball. When things started to settle Team Anko and Yugito saw that through the smoke were the silhouettes of four individuals. While they could only guess who the identities of the people were, they had a good idea who they were.

"We meet again…Sasuke." The suspicion proved to be accurate as the smoke cleared away and revealed that it was indeed Sasuke Uchiha and along with him were his self formed group, Team Taka.

"Indeed we have, Naruto. However, unlike last time, you won't be getting out of this without fighting."

In response, Naruto gave a grin of eagerness. "That's interesting. I was thinking the exact same thing."

* * *

There you go. I know that this chapter was more or less a set up for what's to come in the next chapter but I felt it was necessary. Including what I have planned for the next chapter along with this one would've felt a bit much. I'll do my best to have that chapter out sooner than this one took.


	25. Commencement

Really sorry that it took so long for me to update this story. A lot of things came up and I didn't realize until now that it's been over a month since I last updated so I'm going ahead and doing so. Fortunately I'm doing it with a chapter that's a pretty big one. Probably helps that I'm posting this on my birthday. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 25  
Commencement

"Well, look at that. You missed, Sasuke." Suigetsu jested. "Or maybe you're just starting to get sloppy." His remarks didn't get any reaction from the Uchiha.

"_So this is the team that Naruto said that Sasuke made for himself."_ critiqued Sakura to herself. As she continued to evaluate the opposition, she lingered a while on Sasuke. Recognizing where her thoughts were heading she shook her head. _"Stop right there, Sakura. Now's not the time or place for you to become your old foolish self."_

"How did you know we were coming?" Kin inquired. She got her answer when noticed a particular member of Team Hawk. "So that's how. I expected it to be you but I hoped that it wasn't. How can you be involved in all of this, Karin?"

The one identified as Karin merely smirked as she pushed up her glasses. "Well, isn't this a surprise. Kin Tsuchi. I heard that you became one of Konoha's pathetic lapdogs. You even became the apprentice of someone else who Orochimaru threw away." Her remarks caused Kin and Anko's anger to rise but fortunately both were able to refrain from doing anything hasty.

"Now isn't this interesting." Suigetsu expressed with amusement. "Apparently your former teammates are in a new team of their own and are after you, Sasuke." Again, the Uchiha gave no response. It was then that he took notice of the fifth member of the opposition. "Oh, they brought a gift too. They brought along the two-tailed jinchuriki. Think we'll get a bonus for also giving them the eight-tailed one?"

"_They don't know that they were tricked."_ Anko figured out. Wanting to keep it that way, she decided to move things along. "No more chatting. Are you four going to give up or not?" Nothing was said by those on the other side. "Not surprising. Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Giving a brief signal to Naruto and he understood what she was trying to tell him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Standing behind Team Anko were two shadow clones. Moments later those clones used a henge to look like Yugito. "Flash Flare." In a blinding light the area was consumed by the attack.

When the opposition regained their sight they saw members of Team Anko going in different directions, with one of the Yugitos going with them.

"Which is the real two-tails with, Karin?" Sasuke inquired in a commanding manner.

The redheaded lady tried to do as she was told but shook her head. "I don't know. Those clones have the same type of chakra levels as the target. I'm unable to tell the difference." The thought of her ability being fooled was something that Karin didn't take kindly to.

Sasuke wasn't pleased by how things went but knew of a way to fix it. "Go after one of them. Capture the two-tails and eliminate who they're with." Those words being said his comrades left, leaving Sasuke there with the only other person there. "Clever move that you came up with."

"What can I say? I know how to use my jutsus wisely." replied Naruto offhandedly. "Thanks really should go to Anko. She came up with it as we were coming here. We thought you may have someone who can detect chakra, so we just had to make sure that my clones were as identical to Yugito as possible. Bet even your Sharingan can't tell the difference."

Sasuke didn't dispute the claim but the slight narrowing of his eyes confirmed the accusation. "Then why are you still here? Why didn't you hide like the others?"

"I thought it was obvious." Naruto's attitude changed from easygoing to complete seriousness. "I'm here to deal with you myself. And unlike before, you won't hit me with a cheap shot from behind."

Still the Uchiha maintained the same impassive demeanor. "I see you're still as delusional as before. Do you truly believe that you're a match for me?"

Instead of answering, Naruto vanished from where he was standing and was now behind Sasuke with a kunai to his neck. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Again no verbal response was given as suddenly Sasuke faded away. Before anything else could be done, a presence was felt behind him. "So be it." With sword drawn, Sasuke prepared to end things swiftly.

**00000000**

"_The plan's working."_ Peering over her shoulder Anko saw that not that not far behind was one of the members of the opposition. "This should do." Believing that they were far enough she came to a stop in a wooden area. The Yugito that was with her was a few steps behind the jonin.

Seconds later they would be joined by their pursuer. "You've stopped running. Does that mean you'll be handing over the jinchuriki?" Jugo inquired.

"Actually, I'm not. Couldn't even if I wanted to because…" Anko left the rest unsaid as right then the Yugito there became Naruto before going away in a puff of smoke. "Sorry but had to do something to get you all separated. It'll make things more fun than having it turned into a pile of bodies on top of one another. Which I must admit sounds more appealing when I think about it."

All of this didn't seem to bother Jugo as he simply sighed. "Then you leave me with no other choice. I have to kill you."

"You can try but I wouldn't count on it." retorted Anko. While she may have sounded eager, in all actuality she was a little apprehensive. _"What is this feeling that I'm getting from this guy? It almost feels familiar."_ Forgetting about it for the moment, she decided to play things safely.

"Fire Styles: Fireball Jutsu." Using the fire attack repeatedly they continually missed. That proved to be nothing more than a distraction as Jugo avoided them; she used some of her snakes to wrap around him. As they held him the snakes bit into their captive's body, injecting their venom into his body. "That should do it."

"Don't be so quick to judge." said Jugo in low and ominous tone. "Sasuke's not here. Meaning there's nothing to quail these urges of mine." What he was talking about became clear as emerging from the side of his neck were black blotches that traveled over his face and body. "Kill, kill. I get to kill you."

Anko didn't give one of her witty comebacks as she immediately recognized what was going on. _"Oh my lord. It's him. He's actually alive."_ In the first time in quite some time, Anko was concerned to go against the person that was in front of her.

**00000000**

"Do you think this is going to work?"

"Hope so because I don't have a clue what to do if it doesn't." Going in their own direction, Kin and one of the Yugitos were being pursued by one of the opposition. They were passing a small clearing when Yugito had their left leg hacked off. A second later they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ah, so it was a clone after all." Stopping her running, Kin saw that the one who had attacked was the one with the zanbato. Too bad that it wasn't the real one because it would've led to this whole game of hide-and-seek would be over with."

"_He just dismembered someone without knowing that it was a shadow clone. This guy just simply wanted to hack someone for the hell of it."_ Kin was quick to deduce.

"Oh well, them is the breaks I guess. The name's Suigetsu Hozuki and unfortunately for you, you got paired up against me. Not that I'm complaining." He than gave Kin's body the once over. "How about we forget about fighting and do something else that's physically? I'm sure you won't regret it."

All that did was disgust Kin. "Sorry, I'm already with somebody." Not wanting him to get away for making such an 'offer', she decided to give more of a response. "Besides, I doubt that you'd be able to satisfy anyone. Tell me something. Are you carrying around that large sword it to compensate for something that you're lacking elsewhere?" It was obvious to what that was being referred to.

As expected, that got rid of Suigetsu's toothy grin as he tightened his grip on the zanbato. "Thankfully Sasuke didn't say anything about not killing any of you. I'm not sure I would be able to do so if he did." Kin had no problem in agreeing with that unspoken terms of what was to come.

**00000000**

"There's no point of hiding. I know you're here." To prove that she was lying, Karin threw a kunai at one of the neighboring trees. A second before it hit, Sakura leapt away and landed on the ground.

"My special ability allows me to locate any chakra when I focus on them. Also, I'm able to tell that little plan that your team came up to confuse us has ended." She then looked pass Sakura. "I know that the real two-tailed jinchuriki is with you." Again she proved to be accurate as walking out into the open was Yugito Nii. "Had her over and we may allow you and your team to go without any from of retaliation."

Whether either of them was actually considering such a proposition were unknown as Sakura stood her ground between Karin and Yugito. "That's not going to happen. It's very doubtful that you'll allow us to leave without incident." Reaching into her pouch she pulled out a kunai. "Besides, who's to say that our plan was foiled? It got all of you to separate from one another. Meaning that there's no need to worry about being ambushed from someone from our allies."

That refusal and revelation seemed to annoy Karin as she started to glare at them as her hands clenched up. "Fine then, be that way. I was being generous but you foolishly decline that grateful offer. I shouldn't be surprised seeing as whom I'm dealing with." That resulted in a confused look from the pink haired medical shinobi.

"I know that you were once Sasuke's teammate while he was in Konoha. From what I gathered he made the right choice in abandoning Konoha. There was nothing you could do to help him achieve what he has set out to do." There was no reply from the medical specialist as she had no clue what her adversary was talking about. Adjusting her glasses, Karin let out a cocky smirk. "As for now, it's time for all of you being dealt with."

Understanding clearly what that meant, Sakura tightened her grip on her kunai. "That'll be easier said than done. I'm wondering if you're even able to backup your boost." Again Karin reacted to remarks by her faces becoming nearly as red as her hair. Obviously the time for insults has come to an end.

**00000000**

"Is this your best?" In front of the still impassive Sasuke was Naruto. "I was hoping for more of a challenge but I guess I overestimated you."

"Don't be so quick to judge." Naruto shot back. Luckily he was able to avoid getting killed from the attempted strike from the sword but he didn't come out of it completely unscathed as it cut him in his right side. Even with him pressing a hand over the wound, the blood still flowed out that soon his hand was covered by the life-giving fluid.

"_**You better end this soon, kid."**_ advised Kyuubi. _**"The wound can be healed but it'll take time. You trying to avoid getting killed will just lengthen the process."**_

"_Thanks for the good news."_ snapped Naruto. Removing his hand from the wound he saw that it was covered in blood. _"I need to buy some time so I can heal."_ Coming up with something, Naruto decided to ask questions that needed answers.

"Why have you joined the Akatsuki, Sasuke? Wasn't killing your brother enough for you?" Only type of reaction that Naruto got was Sasuke's eyes narrowing slightly. "I guess that organization must be desperate for members if they got a two time traitor like you to join them."

"Akatsuki are just a means to an end." Sasuke professed. "They'll aid me in annihilating Konoha." This time it was Naruto who reacted by what had been said as his eyes widened. "For what they've done to the Uchihas it's only justified."

That didn't make any sense but it suddenly came to the blond to what the reason was for the newfound ambition. "So you learned why the Uchiha Massacre really happened." The shocked look on the young Uchiha's face was the most expressive he'd show since their recent encounter. "Itachi confided that bit of information during our last encounter. Curious though to know how you found out. Was it your brother before he died or could it have been the _other_ Uchiha, Madara?"

To hide his continuing surprise about what his former teammate had said, Sasuke tried to return to the same stoic expression he had before but there was a slight edge of hostility mixed in. "Apparently you've learned a lot since we last met." Gripping tightly on his word, he readied to strike. "Makes more the reason why you should be dealt with so you won't be a bother later on."

"_He's going to attack."_ As Naruto deduced, Sasuke came at him and with his impressive speed he managed to get behind the blond and stabbed his sword into him before he could completely turn around.

"I avoided your vital points but you won't be incapable of getting away anytime soon." Withdrawing the sword from him, Naruto crumbled to the floor. "If it weren't for Akatsuki wanting the biju that's sealed inside your body you be dead. Consider yourself fortunate that you'll be allowed to live a bit longer."

"Thought I told you to not be so quick to judge." someone spoke up from behind the Uchiha. Before he was able to really turn around he got slashed in the back. The culprit turned out to be Naruto and the kunai in his hand. "How did you-"

"How I manage to avoid your attack?" Naruto concluded. "The brief instant that you used your speed to get behind me I substituted myself with a shadow clone." His explanation was solidified as the Naruto that had been stabbed disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You may have the advantage when it comes to speed but I make up for it in other ways."

What had become routine, Sasuke had impassive look on his face. "I've seem to have underestimated your abilities." He followed his words by letting his Sharingan become active. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

Becoming just as serious, Naruto didn't let his guard go down. "We'll see about that. Unlike previous times, you won't be getting a cheap shot from behind." Without being said, the two of them knew that the talking was done with and the real fighting was to begin.

**00000000**

"Fun, fun, fun. This is fun." Going crazy through a wooden area was Jugo. "Why don't you quit hiding and come out to play?"

Not allowing herself to be baited out from where she was taking cover Anko tried to regain her bearings. _"He's completely different from before."_ That was an understatement as instead of the quiet and calm individual there was now a crazed wild man. It didn't help matters that along with the change of personality, the power that he now exhibited was frightening. This wasn't much of a surprise to Anko as she knew what the cause was.

"_So this is how the person who the curse seal originated from acts. Can't say I'm surprised."_ Although it was nonexistent anymore, the jonin rubbed the spot on her neck that her very own curse seal resided. _"He'll sure to be freakishly strong now that the seal is consuming his psyche. Just need to figure out a way to possibly using that to my advantage." _Thinking quickly, Anko was able to put together a strategy.

"Enough hiding." proclaimed Jugo in more annoyance if everything. "Show yourself so I can kill you already." It sounds as if the mentally imbalanced individual was reaching his breaking point in this version of cat and mouse.

He wouldn't have to wait much longer as emerging from behind of the neighboring trees was Anko. Reacting seemingly out of instinct, the curse seal transformed Jugo's right arm to a bulkier one with extended claws which was quickly used as he rushed in and skewered his opponent. There was so much force behind the attack that it went through her and the claws embedded themselves in the tree that Anko was driven into.

"I got you. I got you. Now you're dead." Jugo's little boast came to an abrupt end as Anko became nothing more than a puddle of mud.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." From behind Jugo, Anko used a fire attack and have it consumed him in flames. As that happen there were sounds of screaming. When it was thought that it may have been the end, the screams started to become more like laughter.

To Anko's surprise, emerging from the flames was Jugo but he wasn't the same. His entire body was now encased in a brown and by there being no signs of any injuries from fire jutsu, a more harden skin that made him appear as though he was a completely different person.

"Oh, joy. You're still alive. Means that I can have more fun with you before I kill you." exclaimed Jugo and by his voice he was becoming even more crazed by the second.

"_He's gone into the second phase."_ Anko quickly deduced. _"Just when I thought he couldn't be more of a problem to deal with."_ She wouldn't have the opportunity to think about this new predicament as Jugo rushed at her and was struck with an elbow strike. _"He's gotten faster."_

Along with increase speed, his strength had grown considerably as the jonin was nearly knocked out. "Don't be dead yet. I'm not done having my fun."

**00000000**

"Summoning Jutsu." Slamming both her palms to the ground two large snakes appeared before Kin and they instantaneously went after the opposition that was before them. They though were quickly taken out as they were hacked apart.

"You got to do better than that if you want to survive." Suigetsu jokingly advised. "Maybe hacking off a few body parts will help you become more motivated."

Kin chose to keep whatever curses that were on the tip of her tongue she instead threw a smoke bomb to the floor, temporarily covering any trace of her. A few seconds of hiding in the smoke, three senbon needles came flying out and went straight at their potential target.

Unfortunately, just like with the snakes, they didn't cause any harm as they were blocked by Suigetsu using the zanbato as a shield. "Nice try. Using that smoke bomb to make me think that you were going to try to create distance between us but instead use it to try for a sneak attack. Perhaps you haven't completely abandoned tactics that were taught in Oto. Probably doesn't help that you became the apprentice of the person who was the apprentice of Orochimaru."

"What I learned while in Oto wasn't something I look back fondly on." replied Kin but her voice didn't come from the cloud of smoke but from behind him. Reacting quickly, Suigetsu turned around blocked the attempts of the needles being stabbed into both sides of his neck. "But they do prove to be affective."

What she meant became apparent as a two inch blade popped out of the front of her right shoe. Kicking her leg upward the blade was lodged into her adversary's chest. Removing the blade, Suigetsu dropped his weapon before falling to his and clutching his newfound wound.

Believing that was the end of it, Kin went to reach for the guy's weapon but Suigetsu grabbed her outreached hand before she could. "Are you too quick to think that this fight is over?" Quickly wrenching her hand free, Kin created some distance between them as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Grabbing the sword, Suigetsu stood up. As he got back up, it could be seen that there was no blood coming out of the wound in his chest. What was coming out was actually water. "Going for my vital points won't work. My body is mostly liquid." He demonstrated by briefly turning his right arm into water.

"Because of that ability, I'm able to move my organs to other parts of my body." As he spoke, his wound healed up. "In other words, unless you know directly where they are, you can't kill me. Sadly for you, the same can't be said." Charging in, he planned on ending things.

**00000000**

"There's no trying to hide." In the center of a clearly in a woodland area was Karin. She was just standing there, not even trying to hide as she saw no need to do so. "I know exactly where you are." Those words were followed by her throwing a kunai at a seemingly random direction.

Random proved to be in accurate, because when the kunai hit a tree, Sakura emerged from behind it and came out into the opening. "I'm a sensor and once I've locked on a chakra signature it's impossible for me to lose track of it." Karin smugly informed. "You're blond haired friend was lucky to find a way to get around my ability."

"That's Naruto for you. He finds a way to accomplish something that seems impossible." Sakura boasted. Surprisingly, she went in for a frontal assault. For her part, Karin just stood there and showed no sign of defending herself.

The reason for that became apparent as Sakura fazed through her before completely disappearing. "Trying to confuse me with a bushin won't work. I'm able to determine what jutsu is going to be used by the amount of chakra being used and if I've seen it before. That's just more of a reason why me and Sasuke a made for one another." professed Karin in a seemingly girlish glee.

"_That girl has her priorities in disorder."_ thought Sakura. Didn't help that how the redhead was acting reminded her of how she acted when she was younger.

"You do realize that she likely knows where we're hiding?" Yugito's question did hold some merit as they were currently hiding behind one of the large boulders that were there. "We should just start double teaming her. It'll make it more difficult for her to keep track of us if she's defending herself."

"It's too risky." murmured Sakura. She wisely kept glances over to continually know the location of the adversary. "We don't the full extent of what this girl is capable of. Also you got to remember that you're one of the people that her group is after. Having you get into a physical confrontation with one of them isn't a wise decision."

"Yet you allow your friend, Naruto to fight their strongest member by himself?" Yugito quickly retorted. "Look, I'm grateful for you wanting to help and protect me but you have to recognize that I'm not going to simply stand back and do nothing? If so then you're more foolish that I originally thought." There was great resolve with each word that was said.

Sakura really wanted to make an argument but couldn't bring herself to do so as she saw the expression on the young Kumo woman's face. "I swear. I've got to wonder if all those who have a biju in them are all this stubborn." Letting out a frustrated sigh she looked at the blonde. "All right, you win. If you're going to get involved then wait until the moment is right. Good enough for you?" Yugito wasn't all that appreciative of the plan but knowing that was the best she was going to get she gave a quick nod.

Adding this little addition, Sakura set her plan into motion. Going into her pouch she pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it over to where his adversary was. Soon the area was consumed in smoke. Before it had a chance to disperse she maneuvered elsewhere.

"This changes nothing." Karin announced within the smoke cloud. "Even with this, I can still detect where you are. You're only delaying the inevitable?"

"_We'll see about that."_ Focusing chakra into her hand, Sakura leapt into the cloud of smoke. With the technique that was taught to her by Tsunade, she slammed her fist into the ground, causing everything around the epicenter shook and crumbled in what resembled a miniature earthquake.

"You must be getting desperate." stated Karin. She had escaped the essential assault of the attack and had created distance between her and the attacker. "Did you actually think that you'd be able to take me down with such a barbaric attempt?" The smugness was easily detected in her voice.

"Actually...I didn't." What followed was a sudden streak of blue flames rushing toward Karin. Fortunately she noticed the oncoming attack and tried to get out of the way but didn't come out of it completely unscathed as her right side was grazed by the flames.

"Damn it, almost had her there." reported the one behind the recent attempt. Standing straight up Yugito let the blue flames that encased her entire left arm to extinguish. "I couldn't rip out her entire side with that strike."

"Don't worry about it." Sakura reassured. "You were at least able to hit her. Guess you were right about working together to deal with her." Briefly the two women exchanged agreeing nods.

Examining her newfound wound, Karin cursed silently to herself as she kept a hand over it. "Do you really think that going at me at the same time will change anything? You're willing to try but don't expect the result to change."

**00000000**

"_This is getting monotonous."_ Hiding behind a tree, Kin tried to create sometime to figure things out. That wouldn't be the case as moments later she had to quickly duck as the tree that she was using was cut completely through like a hot knife through butter. Standing on the other side of the freshly created stump was Suigetsu with the sword on his shoulder.

"So running is your game plan, isn't it?" mockingly questioned Suigetsu. "You showed such promise at the beginning but now this is getting sad." Right when that was said, several needles struck various parts of his body.

Pausing for only a moment as he looked at where all the needles had stabbed. "An interesting idea you came up with. Throwing those needles all over my body at once in the hopes of hitting one of my vital organs and kill me. Unfortunately…" Suigetsu let that sentence hanging as the needles stuck in his body fell off him in drops of water. "…that attempt has failed. Maybe I should end this before you embarrass yourself even further."

"Now isn't that hypercritical?" Kin countered. Standing straight up she stared at him in defiance. "You talk as though you're really something but that isn't the case. All you've done since this fight started is hack away with that large sword. One could assume that you're depended on it to fight." That opinion didn't sit well with Suigetsu as his toothy grin became a scowl.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" inquired Kin in a mocking manner. "Only other thing that you've shown was basically having your body become a liquid. Most likely that's the reason why Orochimaru kept you around for so long. He probably wanted to somehow incorporate that ability for his use. It couldn't be because of your fighting ability because honestly, it's nothing to really speak of."

"Nothing to speak of you say?" Suigetsu repeated. He had his head tilted downward, making it impossible to see his face. "How dare you say such a thing? You'll regret ever thinking such a thing." Tightly gripping the hilt of the sword to the point that his knuckles turned white he rushed at her. His intentions were clear. "I'll hack you to pieces."

Narrowly avoiding the attended swipe at her head, Kin got behind Suigetsu and again hit him with several senbon needles. Like before they had stabbed into various parts of his body. "We went over this before. This method of attack won't stop me."

"That's why I decided to modify this attempt." Kin's words started to become clearer as Suigetsu noticed that attached to the needles were steel wire. "Funny thing about water. It's a good sound conductor and unfortunately for you, I have a way to use that to my advantage." While still holding the wires, Kin started to perform a series of hand signs. "Subsonic Jutsu."

What followed was Suigetsu's body starting to quiver uncontrollably. Unable to hold on anymore the large sword fell to the ground with a thud. "Wh-What is this?" Peering down he saw that portions of his body actually started to ripple like water. "What have you done?"

"I thought you would've figured it out already. High frequency sound is being sent throughout your body. Normally this would only do minimal damage to a person. But since your body is mostly liquid, it'll pack more of a punch." Kin would follow that statement by pumping even more chakra into the jutsu. The result was Suigetsu reacting even more to the point that his entire body was rippling and was starting to grimace in pain.

"Guess I judge you too quickly." Suigetsu admitted. "You made me believe that you were going for my vital spots. In actuality, you were getting more to lower my guard long enough so you could do this." As he spoke, his body began to look as though it was melting. Slowly his body was losing form and was starting to resemble a puddle. "Wonder if the rest of your team will be as fortunate as you were." No longer to maintain a physical form, he became a puddle of water with only what appeared to be a face within the middle.

"Who's to say?" Kin answered truthfully. Reaching into her coat she pulled out apparently a small tuning fork. "The chances of them getting hurt are a possibility but I have faith that they'll all cone out of this." As Kin spoke, she was pumping a good amount of chakra into the tuning fork before tying one of the threads that were still connected to one of the senbon needles to it. "Just to be on the safe side, I'm going to see if I can aid them. But first though, you need to be detained for the time being."

One at a time Kin repeated the process of taking out small tuning forks, storing chakra into them and tying the threads to them. In the end there were several forks stuck in the ground around puddle form of Suigetsu. "To help prevent you from escaping, I've infused a portion of my chakra to these tuning forks. They'll sustain my Subsonic Jutsu for a few hours. While they won't be as strong if I was actually doing it but it should do the job."

There was nothing else said as Kin left, to go find the others. While she had façade of someone who was self-assured, it was the complete opposite of what she was truly feeling. _"Please be all right you guys. Hopefully I'll make it to them before it's too late."_

**00000000**

"_What does it take?"_ That question kept repeating in Anko's head as she continually tried to stop the…thing in front of her. Everything that she had used didn't have any long last affects and only seemed to briefly slow him down. The same couldn't be said for her as it felt as though her body had been thrashed.

As for the thing that she was fighting, they weren't even stopping moving around, wrecking that were within reach. "Come on, come on. Don't be done yet. I haven't had enough fun yet." It was obvious that Jugo was becoming more craze as things went on.

"_How the hell do I stop this guy?"_ wondered Anko as she maintained a safe distance from the raving lunatic. "His curse seal is stronger than any other that I've seen. Clearly it's overwhelming his mind, making him want to go on a rampage." the jonin mentally evaluated. At the same time she placed a hand over the spot of her neck that her own curse seal once was.

"_Can see why Orochimaru became so enamored by such a thing. He just keeps on coming and unless I use the Twin Snakes Mutual Death Jutsu I don't see a way to stop him."_ When Anko started to feel as though that was the only option, an alternative came to her. _"It's a long shot but I don't really have much of a choice."_

Going into her coat she pulled out some shuriken and a roll of wire. Tying the threads to the shurikens she threw them so that it caused the wire to wrap around a few times around Jugo. When the wire had tightened enough on their target she started to do a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu." Another stream of fire flowed out of Anko's mouth and attached itself to the wires. Following the path that was made by the wires, the fire made their way to Jugo and quickly consumed him as well.

What happened next was something that had started to become repetitive as Jugo showed little damage from the fire attack but a something that was indeed a surprise was that the curse seal that the orange haired individual. The seal had altered his body even further as it turned his skin had seemingly become a form of armor and a version of a mask covered his face. "I'm bored now. You're not fun anymore. I kill you now."

"You keep thinking that. I'll make you change your opinion." Using a kunai Anko slit her palm open and did another succession of hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu." The customary cloud of smoke came with the jutsu but unlike the previous ones that she's done in the fight, when the smoke dispersed there was a gigantic purple skinned snake.

"What's this? Who dares summon me?" demanded the large snake. Looking around he soon found the culprit. "It's you. You better have a good reason for summoning me."

Recognizing the obvious threat behind those words, Anko tried to give a reasonable excuse. "Please, Lord Manda. I beseech you to deal with the obstacle before us." She gestured to Jugo who had halted when seeing the large and menacing new arrival.

There was no immediate response from Manda as he shifted his cold gaze between the only other individuals there. _"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."_ Anko considered. She knew that the chief snake summoning wasn't the most loyal of its kind. Even Orochimaru had trouble getting him to do what he wanted.

All of a sudden, Manda swiftly dashed for Jugo who was caught by surprised by the sudden move couldn't react quick enough to avoid being literally eaten by the snake. For a moment, Anko thought that was the end of it but that was promptly disappeared when it was seen that Manda was struggling to keep his mouth close. The reason why soon became clear as slowly but surely the chief snake's mouth was being forced open and the cause was Jugo as he was using both his arms and legs to pry the jaws open.

"You can't stop me." proclaimed Jugo with assurance. That could be disputed as every now and then began to give into the strain that he was under. "I will live on. I'll never be stopped."

"A funny thing about living." professed Anko as she looked on what was going on before her. "You never know when the time will come to an end." Almost as though setting it up, the struggle came to an end as Manda was finally able to snap his mouth and in the process, ended Jugo as the force behind the closing bit him in two.

While one half of his body fell to the ground, the other half was swallowed by the snake. "It is done." announced Manda. "Your enemy has been dealt with."

"Thank you for your help." Anko quickly acknowledged. "You're assistance was duly appreciated." Although she was indeed grateful she was still a bit uneasy being as close as she was to the snake. "I won't forget it."

"Make sure that you don't forget that." Manda warned. "Normally I would require a sacrifice of one hundred humans for my cooperation but since you and your apprentice have been more respectful to my kind than the other two who had signed a contract with us so I was generous. However, this was a one time deal. Don't expect such charity a second time." With that last warning, Manda disappeared, returning to whenever it was that he came from.

Now that was taken cared of, Anko was going to leave when she heard something. Looking over to where it came from she saw that the upper half of Jugo, the half that wasn't eaten, was still moving around. Slowly she made her way over to the body.

When Anko was doing that, she noticed that Jugo's curse seal was no longer active and he had reverted back to his original form. Also, along with the lower half of his body being gone, so was Jugo's left arm from the elbow down. Despite all that, Anko remained on guard as there was no guarantee that he was completely helpless.

"I can't feel anymore." murmured Jugo. Whether that was being referred to his missing limbs or simple rambling due to blood lost was uncertain. For the moment he at least wasn't being crazed. "My bloodlust is gone." His eyes were looking all over the place, not focusing on one thing until he caught sight of Anko. "You're one, aren't you? Someone who once possessed a curse seal as well. You must understand what it's like."

Again, Anko touched the spot that her own curse seal was. "I do but not as much as you would. Considering how the curse seal originated with you." She gave Jugo's body was a quick once over. "You're dieing. You don't have much longer to live."

"I know and I'm okay with that." acknowledged Jugo with calmness. "It will put an end to all the carnage that I help to create." As he spoke he started to become incoherent and losing focus on everything around him. "At last I can be at rest." With would almost seemed like a sigh of relief, Jugo finally gave in to his injuries and died.

Certain that it was not some ruse, Anko looked down at the lifeless body and couldn't help but feel a bit remorseful. _"Despite how he acted during the fight, I feel sorry for him. Force to suffer from such a burden and not being able to really deal with it. He's at least freed from it."_

Regrettably, all the adrenaline that came from the fight came to an end and alone with it, a large amount of pain swept over her body. _"Damn. Even if he was a tortured soul, it doesn't change the fact that my body is hurting like hell."_ Unable to stand any longer, she collapsed to the ground. _"I'm just going to go ahead and get some rest."_ With that last thought, Anko lost consciousness.

**00000000**

"Damn it. Hold still." Again going for a strike, Sakura narrowly missed Karin. Briefly off balance she was hit with a palm thrust by the redhead. Not enough to seriously hurt her but enough to give Karin time to make some distance between them.

"Maybe you should give up already." Karin advised. "All your attempts to stop me haven't worked. Just surrender the jinchuriki and walk away." A thought must've come to her as a smirk appeared on her face. "Better yet, hand over that blond haired teammate of yours as well. He's a jinchuriki too, isn't he? Doing so may help improve your chances of leaving here alive."

What was said wasn't something that Sakura appreciated hearing. She was close to going after Karin but was stopped when Yugito placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is that why you haven't tried to kill either of us yet? Wanting to capture me and Naruto? I don't think so." Both Sakura and Karin didn't what she the blonde was getting at but were curious to see what it was.

"You're incapable of killing us, aren't you?" No retort was made and Karin was starting to give Yugito a heated glare. "Simply put, your only redeeming quality is your sensory ability. Why else would you be here if that wasn't the case?"

All the mocking remarks were doing what they were intended to do as Karin became angrier. It didn't help matters that there may have been some truth behind the accusations. Thinking back, Sasuke never denied that was the reason why he wanted her to be a part of his team.

Refusing to believe what could be true, Karin focused on the cause of the doubt that lingered in the back of her head. "Stop speaking such nonsense. You know nothing." Going into her weapon's pouch and pulled out two kunais that she had in each hand. "I'm sure that Sasuke won't be too upset if you were more injured than necessary." With one last sneer the redhead went after her target.

The one that Karin went after first was Yugito. Swiping with both kunais she hoped to get a good shot in but was being continuously evaded. It continued to go that way until the blonde happen to back into a tree. Seeing this as an opportunity to deliver a serious wound she tried to thrust the kunai forward but just before hitting, Yugito crouched down, allowing the weapon to embed itself into the tree trunk.

"Have you forgotten that she's not the only one you have to deal with?" asked Sakura from what sounded like from the other side of the tree.

Sound of breaking wood was the only warning that Karin got as she got out of the way just before the tree shattered in a million splinters. The source for it turned out to be Sakura using her enhanced strength to punch the tree to where it seemed to have exploded. "Damn. She dodged it."

"Not entirely." commented Yugito who was sitting against what remained of the destroyed tree. She had crouched enough to keep from being hit by any of the debris. What she was alluding to was that a good amount of the slivers of wood had embedded themselves into Karin's right thigh. Wasn't a serious injury but it would make it difficult for her to get around for a while.

Being basically made a fool of once again only infuriated female member of Team Taka even more than she already was. Without giving much thought, Karin threw the other kunai that she had in hand as hard as she could. Whether it would actually hit its intended target was something that she could only hope to happen.

Due to the position that she was in, Yugito wasn't able to get out of the way in time. Just as she decided to sacrifice her shoulder to the upcoming weapon, Sakura stuck her forearm into the path of the weapon and took the blow instead.

"Shit." Silently cursing she gripped the handle of the kunai and pulled it out then tossing it away. "I know I'm a medical specialist but that hurt like hell." As Sakura vented she was using a medical ninjutsu with her other hand to heal the wound.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Yugito appreciated. Not wanting to be opened for another attack like that, she got back to her feet. Glancing over to her companion she saw that the wound she received was fully healed. "What should we do about her?"

"Don't know. She might not be able to kill us but she could become a problem later on." Those comments infuriated Karin but she kept herself from expressing it. "Maybe we should take her out."

"No, wait." stopped Yugito. "I got a better idea." The smile that she was giving was like the cat ate the canary. The analogy would be somewhat fitting, given the type of demon that she was within the blonde.

What followed next was Yugito's entire body being consumed in blue flames. Along with them, an inhuman power was slowly growing from within her. Wouldn't take long to realize what that was.

The flames began take shape to where it resembled a gigantic two-tailed cat with glowing yellow eyes. "How about I just eat her?" The voice that was used wasn't the one that belonged to a young adult woman but a beastly, practically demonic one. Included with the change was the smile once shown became even bigger that helped to show the huge fangs that the creature now possessed.

Looking up toward the giant creature, Karin was starting to second thoughts about the entire situation. Unknown to her two adversaries didn't know was that during the whole fight she was occasionally keeping track of the chakra signatures of her teammates.

"_Suigetsu has been immobilized and I can't even detect Jugo anymore. Did he actually get killed?"_ The mere thought of that being the case was hard for Karin to comprehend. Focusing all of her sensory ability on where Sasuke was and didn't like what she was sensing. _"Sasuke and the nine-tailed jinchuriki are _still_ going at it and from the looks of it, they're not going to end anytime soon."_

Taking all this into consideration and what was likely to happen if she remained, Karin did the only thing that sounded reasonable. Turning around, she literally sprinted out of there. _"Forget this. I rather live then stay here and die."_

Sakura quickly went followed to prevent her from escaping but was stopped when a few flash bombs went off before her. When the temporary blindness was gone, there wasn't any sign of the runaway redhead anywhere. "She got away."

"Let her go." voiced the still demonized Yugito. Giving one last toothy grin, the blue flames began to disappear. Soon they were gone and in their place was Yugito, once again in human form. "Doubt she'll be coming back. By the way, why didn't you get frightened by my demonic form as well?"

"This wasn't the first time I saw someone use a biju to such an extent." Sakura explained. "Naruto used a variation of his own on a few occasions. While different, the method is the same. Still, it proves to be a very useful ability." Her observation was followed by a smirk.

Returning the smirk, Yugito started to leave. "Guess I misjudged you guys. Apparently you're not as an annoyance as I thought." Sakura was annoyed by that comment but let it slide. "We should go find the others. No telling how things turned out for them." Soon both girls hurried off to find their comrades.

* * *

Again, I hope that this makes up for not updating for so long. As I was working the story out this was a chapter I was concerned on doing as doing battles, particularly important ones, isn't one of my strong points. Hopefully I did a good enough job that it didn't feel like a letdown and did what was needed to make the fights seem important.

As for when I'll update again, I'm not sure but I hope that it'll be sooner than this one took. Reason being that the fight between Naruto and Sasuke will be continuing with that chapter. Until then, see ya.


	26. Fierce

Sorry if this sounds like a broken record but I want to apologize for being late in updating, even more so now since it was an even longer gap between this chapter and the one before it. Probably even worst since this was the next part to what was a multi part arc/storyline. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 26  
Fierce

"Why don't you stay down?" The cause for Sasuke's irritated question was Naruto as he was getting up again after being struck down for an umpteenth time. "Haven't you realized that all your attempts will only lead to the same outcome?"

"Only thing I realize is that you talk too much." While Naruto was trying to sound nonchalant, that wasn't how he was feeling. The wound that he received earlier on in his right side was still there although to a lesser extent but it never got completely closed due to him moving around like he was. Along with the other lacerations, messed up right leg and possible banged up left arm, Naruto's condition wasn't as good as he hoped.

He wasn't the only one as Sasuke got his own injuries but to a lesser extent. "What a witty comeback. But you always did one when we were a team." Gripping his sword, Sasuke went in for another attack. To prevent getting cut into again, Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and channeled his chakra to create a Wind Sword that was used to block the upcoming sword.

"You're one to talk." Naruto as he struggled to keep his defense up. Luckily his elemental chakra affinity was the more dominant than the lightening chakra that was enveloped over Sasuke's sword. "Constantly you professed that you were going to avenge your family." With one final shove he put an end to the current tussle.

"Look at what that brought you. You abandoned Konoha to gain power from another traitor, Orochimaru. Then what did you do after you got what you wanted. Betrayed and eliminated him when he was at his weakest." As the exchange was going on, the two of them were circling one another, keeping a close eye on the other.

"Ends justify the means." professed Sasuke. "Both the village and Orochimaru were just ways for me to acquire what was needed to accomplish my quest. "Aren't you doing the same thing? You've had Konoha used whatever resources available to find whatever information that could be obtained about Akatsuki. Even your former guardian, Jiraiya tried to gathering anything he could to help you. Too bad it didn't help him stay alive."

Briefly angered by underlined insult on his godfather, Naruto rushed in, fully intending to remove the Uchiha's head from his shoulders. That however caused his judgment to be clouded and that was what Sasuke wanted as he sidestepped the lunged at him while at the same time transferred the lightening chakra that was used for the sword and had that and then some into his body. Reaching over Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

Holding nothing back he let the elemental chakra course through his body and by connection, Naruto was practically electrocuted by the move. Unable to contain it, the blond let out screams of pain. The only saving grace was that it lasted only a few moments although the aftereffects still lingered.

"You're so predictable." Sasuke taunted. "Overreacting from such a thing proves how distressed you are."

Despite his body still sizzling, Naruto actually chuckled. "Now isn't that funny?" Looking up he stared defiantly at the Sharingan user. "You willing threw everything you had in the hopes of avenging the death of the Uchihas. The same Uchihas who had planned a coup d'état to gain control of the same village they swore to protect. Wonder if they're weeping over all the treacheries that you've committed in your quest for vengeance?"

That last remark got the first real sign of anger from Sasuke as with a sneer kicked Naruto onto his back. Quickly following that up, he threw several Chidori needles into all four limbs of the demon host's body, pinning him to the ground. "What I'm doing is justice. The Uchihas are the elite."

"Don't you mean they _were_?" Naruto's retort resulted in a sharp kick to his ribs, causing some of them to be likely broken.

"What right does Konoha have to enjoy peace at the express of my family? Those in charge feared the Uchihas and that one day they would take what was rightfully there's so they had them killed and had my brother be the one to do it. That entire village deserves to be destroyed. Same goes for anyone who stands in my way."

"Man, I knew that you were obsessed but you've seriously lost it." exclaimed Naruto. He struggled to get free but the Chidori senbons were making that difficult.

"Don't act all high and mighty, idiot." Sasuke quickly spat. "You've been going after the Akatsuki for what they done to your parents. What makes what you're doing any different than what I'm doing?"

Long ago that question would've stopped Naruto from giving an immediate answer. However, that wasn't the case anymore. "It's because I wouldn't turn my back to those close to me!" With one intense tug Naruto free his right arm. Quickly he used his newfound freedom to grab the leg that Sasuke used to kick him and knocked him away. Not wasting any time he removed the remaining restraints. Once completely freed he reestablished the distance between him and the Uchiha.

"Because of them I didn't end up becoming like you. Someone who's nothing more than a coldhearted son of a bitch who allows anger and hatred consume them. If it came down to either get vengeance against those who killed my parents or save my love ones, I'll protect them without a second thought." There was an alternative motive behind Naruto's banter as he wanted to by himself time to somewhat heal from his injuries.

"Tell me something Sasuke. What would you do if you indeed destroyed Konoha? Restore the Uchihas? Are you going to have that generation being raised from the pile of blood and destruction that you've caused?"

There wasn't any immediate answer from the Uchiha. For the briefest of moments, Naruto thought that he was starting to regret what he had done. "If that what it takes to get what is rightfully belonging to the Uchihas. They'll be drenched in blood if it leads to the Uchihas being where they truly should be."

Shaking his head, Naruto gave the Sharingan user a look of disappointment. "You've truly became a lost cause. You're not even the Sasuke I once knew." Feeling that his body had recovered enough, he readied himself for what was to come. "You need to be stopped before you become more of threat to Konoha."

In response, Sasuke tightened his grip on his sword and activated his Sharingan once again. "Try if you insist. But you'll soon realize that I won't be stopped by the likes of you." Nothing else was needed to be said. Without a word the two of them went at one another. Unknown to one another, they planned on holding anything back.

**00000000**

"I found her. She's over here." Rushing over, Sakura right away saw Anko. Immediately she went to work on diagnosing the condition of their squad leader. Remarkably, despite the serious wounds she had sustained, Anko was still alive albeit unconscious. "Is she going to be all right?' asked Yugito with some concern.

"She should. Not anytime soon." Sakura prognosis as she continued to treat the jonin. At the same time she glanced out of the corner of her eye to the other body that was in the area. Clearly Anko had the more difficult time dealing with their opponent and had to go to great lengths in stopping them.

The sound of someone coming their way was suddenly heard. Getting prepared they waited for whoever was coming. To their relief though, that person was revealed to be Kin. "Finally found you guys. I've been trying to find you." It was then that she spotted her sensei. "What happen?"

"Relax. Everything's going to be all right." Sakura quickly explained. A sigh of relief was heard from Kin at that news. Her concern that she had for her sensei was evident.

"As soon as she's able to be moved we should to go find Naruto." Yugito stated. "Something tells me that he's in trouble."

**00000000**

"_I'm in trouble."_ For the untold time, Naruto had that thought as he avoided another fireball attack. Where he once stood was now a smoldering tree that was quickly rendered to a pile of ash.

Things weren't going well for Naruto as more time than not he had to avoid the attacks that were sent his way. The reason was Sasuke's Sharingan, as they were able to predict his movements just before they were actually done. Add that to his advantage when it came to speed, it caused Naruto to focus mostly on defense. That wasn't always the case as there were times when he was able to counter things to advantage but those moments were far and in-between. One of those moments was about to happen again.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." In numerous amount of smoke a large swarm of shadow clones appeared. They were specifically surrounding the Uchiha, each ready to attack at a moments notice. To his credit, Sasuke didn't seem fazed by it.

"Relaying on old tricks I see Naruto." With a few quick flick of the wrist he shot a group of kunais at some of the clones. A few seconds later those same clones exploded, taking out the ones that were proximity of them. "Did you actually believe that trying to hide a few exploding shadow clones amongst the rest would get the best of me? You truly are predictable."

Strangely his verbal barbs only made Naruto to smile. At once the remaining clones went on the attack. Going in waves they tried to get the upper hand but each attempt was being stopped by Sasuke and his Sharingan. With the combination of sword work as well as fire and lightening jutsus, the shadow clones were being destroyed. It got to the point that only three of them remained.

All three went in simultaneous at Sasuke from different sides. The attempt would become unsuccessful as they were within arm's reach of the Uchiha he had his entire body became covered in a Chidori Current. In moments all three clones were destroyed, leaving only the original behind.

As soon as the Chidori Current was gone, used another lightening attack, this time was a Chidori blade that extended from his sword. Stretching outward it pierced into Naruto. It came at such force that a small portion came out of his back.

"It's time to put an end to this game of ours." Maintaining the attack, Sasuke shorted the length of the Chidori blade as he started to walk toward Naruto who was immobile thanks to the attack. "You were able to amuse me for a time but the time for games is over. Now it's time for you to be handed over to the Akatsuki and put an end to this."

Naruto struggled to free himself from the Chidori blade but surprisingly, after a few moments of struggling he stopped. "An end, you say?" Staring straight into the Sharingan eyes of Sasuke, his smile grew even wider. "I couldn't agree anymore."

Sasuke didn't know what to make of that until he happened to notice something underneath Naruto's shirt. Giving it a good once over he saw that attached to his chest was a paper bomb and it wasn't the only as there were dozens that covered Naruto's entire chest area. _"He isn't going to—" _

Sasuke's train of thought would be left unfinished as the paper bombs went off in succession. Both he and the blond were soon consumed the blasts of the explosions. When the smoke finally cleared there was now a large crater and in the center of it was a battered Sasuke. Although he was still conscious, the Uchiha was unable to get to his feet due to the damage he received.

"But…how?" Again, Sasuke tried to get up but he was only able to get his head up a bit before falling back down. He was in such a condition that his Sharingan had deactivated. "There wasn't any time for you to replace yourself with one of your shadow clones?"

"Except when you destroyed the exploding clones." noted Naruto as he stood at the edge of the crater. During the confusion that was created when you destroyed my exploding clones I replaced myself with one of my clones." Looking down at his former teammate he raised one of his eyebrows. "Did you ever wonder why I wasn't too upset with you destroying those clones? They were merely a diversion for what I really had planned. Have a clone with numerous paper bombs on them. Not as strong as an exploding clone but it did the job. Wouldn't you agree?"

Sasuke didn't give any reply as he glared at Naruto. _"How dare he? How dare he try to make a fool out of me? He's a low class shinobi. To make a fool someone of the Uchiha family is inexcusable."_ All those thoughts helped to make the anger that he was feeling to grow considerably. _"He doesn't even come close to the superiority of the Uchihas and it's an insult for him even considering that he was. He must pay."_

Fueled by sheer anger, Sasuke forced his Sharingan to come alive again but had it go even further. Pushing it beyond to what had been used during the fight so far, he activated Magekyou Sharingan. Closing his right eye, the veins in his other eye started to be visible. "Amaterasu." With what resembled tears of blood starting to come out of the left eye, a jet black flame made its way toward the blond.

"_**Hurry and do something, you idiot."**_ yelled Kyuubi. _**"I've seen this technique before. It's a flame that'll burn nonstop for seven days and nights. Even with you regenerative ability you'll eventually be killed by it."**_ If he didn't know any better, it sounded as though the demon fox was a bit concerned.

Taking that into consideration, Naruto quickly tried to figure out a way around the situation. _"If what Kyuubi said is true then what do I do? None of my wind jutsus won't do anything make things worst."_ As the flames were getting even closer, it made Naruto even more frantic until something came to him. _"Will that actually work? Guess there's only one way to find out."_

Quickly the blond haired chunin put his half-baked plan into motion. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Appearing in front, behind and both sides of Naruto was one shadow clone. Facing away from each other, the clones did identical hand signs. "Earth Style: Mud Overturn." Slamming their hands on the ground four large stone walls emerge from underneath. The tops of the walls started to lean inward, enclosing those within.

During all of that, Sasuke had finally managed to get back to his feet and out of the crater. When he saw what the blond had done, it almost made him laugh. "You're a fool. Do you truly believe that a simple earth jutsu would protect you from one of the Uchiha's greatest techniques?"

Soon the Amaterasu consumed shelter that his former teammate created. As expected the flames rapidly destroyed it and with the brief puffs of smoke, the shadow clones as well. _"That should be enough."_ Using Mangekyou Sharingan in his right eye he forced the Amaterasu to be extinguished, leaving nothing but smoldering rubble. Shockingly, that was all there was as there wasn't any sign of the charred body of Naruto. "Where the hell is he?"

"Over here." Behind Sasuke was Naruto, coming down at him with something familiar in hand. "Rasengan." Thrusting the ball of chakra forward it connected with the Uchiha's chest. The force behind the maneuver sent him a good distance away where he once again flat on the ground. Slowly but surely, Naruto made his way toward the fallen shinobi. "Surprised you, didn't I?"

"H-How?" Sasuke tried getting back up but his body was irresponsive. Even the use of his Sharingan was proving futile. _"Must've used up what chakra I had left to get rid of the Amaterasu."_ "How did you escape the flames?"

"Used the summoning jutsu but with a twist." As he started to explain a small smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Soon as the walls enclosed around me, I summoned one of the more advanced toads and had them used a summoning of their own to send me to where they came from. Reverse summoning if you want to be exact. Never tried it before and wasn't sure it was going to work. But given the circumstances, I didn't have much of a choice."

"So that earth jutsu you did wasn't to protect yourself form my Amaterasu." Sasuke concluded. "It was to prevent me from seeing what you were really up to." The smile that Naruto had was all the confirmation needed. "I shouldn't be so surprised. You've been known as Konoha's most surprising knuckleheaded shinobis. Go ahead. Use this opportunity to kill me."

For what seemed like eternity, Naruto just stood there. Whether it was intentional or not, his hand was close to pulling out a kunai. Seemingly coming to a decision he moved until he was standing by the head of the immobile Uchiha. "Trust me, Sasuke. If I really wanted to kill you, I would've already done so." Looked like nothing was going to happen after that when all of a sudden, Naruto kicked Sasuke in the head, knocking him out in the process. "That doesn't mean I won't rough you up a bit."

"Naruto!" shouted someone familiar. Turning around he confirmed his suspicion as the voice came from his teammate, Sakura. Not far behind her was Anko, who was leaning against Kin to help get around. Lastly, it was Yugito. "When the pink haired medical specialist got closer she saw that the person at the feet of the blond was Sasuke. "You did it." By her tone she could hardly believe. "I-Is he…"

"No. He's just knocked out." Naruto responded. A sigh of relief was clearly heard from Sakura. "Doubt he'll wake anytime soon. I wouldn't let my guard down with him though." When that was being said, Naruto took real notice on how their other teammates were. "Seem as though you guys had your own problems. What happen?"

"We dealt with our own opponents." informed Kin for the group. "The ending results were different for all three. One was killed, one is incapacitated and the last one managed to escape. All of are okay but Anko sustained some bad injuries. Thankfully, Sakura was able to heal her enough that she'll be fine, given time."

"That's good." Naruto was relieved by that news. "Now that she's okay, I think I need some help." With everything that happened, the combination of injuries sustained and lost of adrenaline finally took its toll. He collapsed to the floor, entering the world of unconsciousness.

**00000000**

When Naruto eventually woke back up he saw that instead of being in the place that he had fought Sasuke he was in a moderate looking room. Another thing he was aware of was that he was lying on a bed. _"This wasn't what I expected when regained consciousness."_

"Oh good, you're awake." Sitting in a chair by the bed was Sakura. From what could be seen she appeared to be all right. "You're probably wondering what's going on." Naruto couldn't verbally confirm her suspicion verbally as his voice was too dry for words to come out so he merely nodded.

"When you passed out we were soon surrounded by Kumo shinobis. Apparently they were sent soon after learning about the eight-tailed host." Sakura started to explain. "Looked as though a fight was going to happen as they thought we were the ones who attacked their comrades. Thankfully Yugito was able to straighten things out before anything happened. We're currently in Kumo's central building. Anko and Kin are in another room down the hall."

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto managed to get out. Seeing the trouble that he was having, Sakura grabbed a cup or water and helped him to slowly drink some of it down. "Where is that bastard?"

There was clear hesitation in the medical shinobi answering that question. "He's in one of this village's prison cells. From what I know, he was still knocked out and had chakra repression shackles on him to be safe. The other member of his team that had been captured was also brought in." Clearly there was something that Sakura wanted to say but was having trouble getting it out. "Naruto, about what happened out there. I just wanted to say-"

"You don't need to say it." Naruto interrupted. "I know that you haven't fully dealt with the feelings you have for Sasuke." Sakura gave no argument as what he said was the truth. "I'll be honest in saying that I was tempted in ending that bastard's life but that would give him the easy way out. Killing him wouldn't help you settle things between the two of you." Sakura's gratitude was shown as he gave Naruto an appreciative smile.

Suddenly the door opened and someone in an animal mask, most likely a Kumo ANBU, came in. "The Raikage will now see you and your team." By the tone of their voice it sounded like they had no other choice but to do as they were told.

Slowly Naruto got himself out of bed but found it difficult to stay on his feet. Fortunately Sakura kept him from falling before handing him crutches to help him get around. When they got to the office belonging to the Raikage they noticed a few things right away. One was that both Kin and Anko were already there and the latter of the two was in better condition than she was before. Most importantly though was that there was a group of ANBU throughout the room. Probably to make sure that nothing underhanded happened.

"It has come to my attention that I'm indebted to you Konoha shinobis." decreed the Raikage. He was an imposing figure. Even with his formal cloak you could tell that he had a large muscular build. He had slicked-back white hair that had a tint of yellow in and the same went for the small moustache and beard he had. Another thing that was noticed was that on each wrist there were gold bangle bracelets.

"From what I've been told by Yugito our village helped to prevent our village from losing some of our esteemed shinobis." That was followed by a respectful nod from Yugito as she stood beside the Raikage's desk, while Killer Bee gave a somewhat disgruntled one. "You'll of course be compensated for your efforts and we'll send our apperceptions to your Hokage. We'll also go ahead and execute the Uchiha for your village."

"Uh, thanks for all that but there's a problem." announced Naruto. "Sasuke Uchiha is not going to be executed by Kumo. He'll be coming with us back to Konoha. That also goes for the other teammate that was captured."

The request that was came as a shock to all the Kumo residents and there were would've probably been some retorts for doing so if the Raikage didn't give them a warning stare. "Care to explain why we should allow that? He and his team came here with the intent of abducting two of our people. Both of which you obviously know are jinchurikis. Why should we relieve him into your custody?"

"With all do respect Raikage." Anko quickly spoke up. It was perhaps the best move because at times Naruto says something without thinking. "The Uchiha abandoned our village and Konoha has been trying to apprehend him. One of our team's main objectives has been to locate and bring him back to the village."

"Plus, it was who help to prevent the one known as Killer Bee from taking the opportunity to leave the village to do whatever he was planning." Kin added in the hopes of persuading the decision in their favor. When that was said, the Raikage turned his head over to the eight-tailed host and gave him a harsh glare that made Killer Bee flinch. Apparently that bit of information had been excluded from any reports of the situation.

"Look at it this way." Naruto put in his two cents in before his teammate could stop him. At least he was keeping his composure. "We were asked to come here." He decided to keep on who did the asking in case that tidbit of information was left out as well. "It's was us who convinced the Hokage to accept this mission. So why not we consider it as returning a kind gesture with one of your own?"

All attention was now centered on the Raikage as they waited for what his response would be. "So be it. I'll allow it." Although Team Anko was hoping for that answer they were still surprised that they got it as quickly as they did. "Least our village can do for your team helping us like you did." A small smile showed itself on the Raikage's face. "Apparently this was the second time that you've saved one of our people."

Wasn't necessarily what was said but how it was said. It sounded almost as though the Raikage knew more than he was letting on. Specifically a few months ago Naruto went as Fox and saved Yugito when she was captured by the Akatsuki. Only a handful of people knew of that incident. Glancing over to Yugito he tried to detect any sign whether she told him but she was as confused as they were. _"Does he know?"_ Whether the Raikage truly knew about that and knowing Naruto's secret was unsure and he wasn't going to revealing it anytime soon.

"You'll be allowed to take your prisoners tomorrow. Until then, you're allowed to stay here and rest up." Not really having any issues with those conditions the four shinobis of Konoha left the office.

**00000000**

Days Later…

"Are you ready to talk yet?" In an undisclosed area within Konoha, the Fifth Hokage was involved in an interrogation. On the other side was a large glass cylinder filled with what appeared to be water. However, with that liquid was the form of a face that resembled Suigetsu Hozuki.

"I don't know. What was the question again?" mocked the captive. Even if his face was basically water, a defiant smile was seen on Suigetsu's face.

Not amused by the response, Tsunade motioned over to the two ANBU members on either side of the cylinder. Understanding, they did a few hand signs before placing their hand on the glass. The liquid began to ripple that was followed by Suigetsu screaming in pain. It went for about a minute before Tsunade motioned for the ANBU to stop.

"Keep this in mind." the Hokage started to explain. "What you're in keeps everything in and everything else out, unless we allow it. We were also informed of what was used to capture you in the first place. The ANBU here are able to replicate that same technique to prevent you from escaping or to keep you from being uncooperative." Tsunade stopped to allow what she said to sink in. "So, are you going to cooperate or continue to be defiant?"

When the pain from the recent attack finally subsided, Suigetsu glared defiantly at the Hokage who didn't even bat and eye. "You already know everything that I know." He conceded. "Don't know what the Akatsuki plan on doing with the bijus and how Sasuke was connected." Was clear that the sannin was wondering if what was said was true. "Don't believe me but you don't have much of a choice. Doubt Sasuke will be cooperative, Jugo is dead and it's unlikely you'll ever find Karin."

Tsunade stood there with an expressionless look on her face. Without saying a word she turned around and left the room. She made it to her office without incident and saw that there was someone there. Going to her desk she sat down before getting to business. "I hope you had more luck than I did, Ibiki."

"Afraid not, Hokage." grudgingly admitted the scarred face man. "Since being brought here I've tried to get Sasuke Uchiha to divulge whatever information that he may know but hasn't spoken a word." Being the one in charge of the interrogation unit, it bothered Ibiki when he's unsuccessful in getting a person to 'crack'. "Unfortunately, with my hands being as tied as they are there's so much I can do to get the information out of him."

Tsunade cursed mentally to herself as she understood what he meant. "We'll worry about gather whatever possible info later. Right now we should focus on sealing away the Sharingan while we have the opportunity to do so."

"Wait, Tsunade." professed a female voice. Entering the office were the two elders of the village, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. "There's something that needs to be discussed."

"Can't this wait?" asked Tsunade. "There's important stuff that I need to deal with." She kept her emotions in check because it would cause more harm than good if she didn't.

"Afraid not." declared Homura. Like his colleague, he was completely serious. "This is something that must be discussed right now."

Realizing that there was no way to get around this, Tsunade remained at her desk and waited for what both elders wanted to talk about. Whatever it may be she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be pleased by it.

**00000000**

"No. That's enough." pleaded Naruto. "I can't take anymore."

"You'll take it and like it. Quit complaining." retorted one of the people there.

Despite even more pleading by the blond, he reluctantly dug his spoon into mush of food and put it into his mouth. Swallowed the contents an obvious grimace was shown on his face. "Damn. This stuff is awful. Why the hell do I have to eat this hospital food? I prefer to have a bowl of ramen instead."

"Well, that isn't going to happen." informed Shizune. Currently she was in one of the rooms of Konoha's hospital and checking over Naruto. "You're still recovering from the mission in Kumo and the food that you've been getting is supposed to help you recover."

"Sorry but I agree with the kid." voiced the other occupant in the room, Anko. "While I'd rather have dango than ramen, it would be better than this crap." A supportive nod was made by Kin, who was there to visit her sensei, as even if she didn't have to eat it, the stuff wasn't something that she would like to avoid if possible.

"Maybe Naruto would tolerate the stuff if it came from someone else." commented Sakura. She was there to help Shizune with the hospital duties and also to pay her teammates a visit. "Perhaps a certain blue haired girl."

The teasing rib caused the last person there to blush. Soon after Team Anko had returned to the village, Hinata had hurried to see what the condition of her boyfriend was doing. To her relief Naruto had been recovering since returning. Still didn't stop her from staying at his bedside whenever she was there.

"While I enjoy the thought of being fed by a beautiful woman…" Naruto's words caused his girlfriend to blush even more but a smile was evident on her face. "…It still wouldn't make this stuff appealing." Giving what was being considered as food one last look he pushed the tray away. "At least that bastard was finally captured and going to pay for his crimes."

"Don't be so sure about that." stated the Hokage as she entered the room. By the expression on her face she wasn't in a good mood. "I just had a conversation with the elders. They're planning on bringing up in the next council meeting on trying to lessen the charges against Sasuke. Since they have a large influence in Konoha's council, they are hoping to somehow reinstate him as a shinobi of this village."

Obvious disbelief was seen on the faces of all those there. It would be Naruto who recover enough and give response to that news. "You got to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

Really hope you readers weren't disappointed by this chapter. Said it before that describing fights isn't one of my strongest points in writing and that proved even more difficult since there were multiple ones to do. This doesn't really make up for the long gap between updates but hope that it helps to soften the situation.

As to when I'll update again, I could say that I'll do so in the near future but with how my recent track record has gone that might be saying too much. But I will promise you that I won't be taking as long as it took for this one to come out.


	27. Restore

Well, although it took a bit long but fortunately wasn't as long as the previous times in recent history. Chapter is a bit different but you'll have to check it out to see what I mean. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 27  
Restore

"Have you gone nuts?" In the center of the room that the Konoha council converged, Naruto Uzumaki was verbally degrading those who were there. "You can't possibly be considering such an option."

"What your mouth, boy." warned Koharu Utatane. "Remember who you're speaking to."

"Save the threats for those who give a damn." Naruto quickly retorted, ignoring the intimidation that the elder was giving him. Being completely disregarded didn't sit well with the older woman but refrained from saying anything. "Again I ask why this is being even considered."

"You have to the big picture Uzumaki." Spoke up one of the council members. "Imagine how the village would be viewed once it's known that the Uchiha is once again with us." There were murmurings of those who seem to be supportive of what was said.

"Also consider what his bloodline ability will provide." added the other elder there, Homura Mitokado. "To have the Sharingan being combined with another family's ability will only help to strengthen Konoha." The support that had been detected earlier grew when that prospect was mentioned.

"And you expect Sasuke to willingly allow himself to be whored out to the women of the village so they can pop out a few kids?" Naruto's somewhat vulgar observation got some negative reactions but they were ignored as he continued. "You asked me to be a part of this meeting to give my opinion about the Uchiha since I was the one to bring him and I got the wounds to show for it." What he said wasn't an exaggeration.

Even with his quick healing, Naruto was still suffering from the aftereffects of his fight with Sasuke. His right side was heavily bandaged from one of the sword strikes, some of his ribs had cracked while one actually broke. The bones in his right hand and forearm were broken and along with the shoulder being dislocated, the arm had to be in a sling. Along with having trouble walking due to his banged up left leg and various parts of his skin becoming scorched from the fire and lightning attacks he received some believed that if it wasn't for his accelerated healing he would've been stuck in bed for weeks.

Composing himself, Naruto explained. "There's darkness in Sasuke. I've seen that kind of darkness in Orochimaru. His current hatred toward Konoha is only another similarity that they have in common." The cause for that feeling was something that Naruto knew but kept that piece of information to himself. "Allowing him to be still around will bite us in the ass sooner or later. It would be wiser to eliminate him now before we'll regret it."

"I agree with Uzumaki." Hiashi Hyuga suddenly proclaimed. "The negatives greatly outweigh any positives if they Uchiha were to remain." Everyone was surprised by the Hyuga leader's actions as it was known that the family wasn't big fans of the blond.

"I second that notion." Tsume Inuzuka added to the support. "Loyalty is an important thing in my family and Konoha thinks along those same lines." That trait likely resulted in the Inuzuka's close bonds with their canine partners. "Sasuke Uchiha betrayed the village on his own free will to gain power. To let him get away with that without repercussions is inexcusable."

Soon a huge disagreement started as the council members argued on what should be done about the Uchiha. As this went on, the Fifth Hokage sat back and let it go on. When she finally reached her limit, Tsunade spoke up. "That's enough!" Thankfully her authoritative voice was enough to stop the arguing.

"Clearly this is still a sensitive subject to be discussed at this time. Therefore this discussion will be continued at the next meeting, where a decision will be made." No one had a problem with that compromise. The sannin then turned her attention toward the young chunin. "You'll presence will not be needed further. You are excused." Understanding what she meant, Naruto gave a small bow before gingerly made his way out of the there.

**00000000**

"You got five minutes." Giving the ANBU guard a nod, Sakura Haruno started walking down the restricted hallway. The reason for the restriction was that it was where some of Konoha's more dangerous criminals were to be contained. To help prevent possible escape, anyone who visited had to be relieved of all weapons and sign a weaver that stated that if they became a hostage there wouldn't be any effort to negotiate for their rescue.

At the moment the area she was at was completely empty except for a single occupant. After confirming who she was, the two ANBU stationed at a specific door opened it and allowed her to enter. The room was of moderate size but lacked anything. All that was inside was a cell that held a single individual who was secured by chains and shackles.

"Hello there, Saasuke." The person in the cell was indeed the Uchiha, the former teammate of Sakura.

"No response was given and it was a wonder if he actually heard her. "Sakura." Sasuke finally muttered. There wasn't any emotion in his voice and didn't even turn to look in her direction. "What do you want?"

"What? Is that all you have to say?" inquired Sakura in mocked pain. "I was expecting more. After all, this is our first opportunity in years to have a chat and we have so much catching up to do."

None of what the medical specialist seemed to affect the Uchiha. "Again I ask what you are doing here."

Realizing that the current method wasn't working, Sakura decided that being direct would be the best course of action. "I wanted to ask you some questions. Naruto told us about what was said during your guys' fight. Specifically how you want to destroy Konoha." No sign of denial from Sasuke was detected. "Guess it's true. Have you really become such a miserable son of a bitch?"

Finally Sasuke turned to look at her and it was to give her a heated glare. "Quit with the look. Those chains and shackles are locking away your chakra and that includes your Sharingan." Even if that was the case Sakura wasn't going to let her guard down around him. "Now be a good prisoner and cooperate."

Knowing that his chakra was beyond his reach at the time, Sasuke lessen the glare but a trace of it remained. "It would seem as though you've changed from how you were all those years ago."

Sakura knew that she was being goaded to do something foolish but kept herself in check. "You're right. That little fan girl who fawned over you finally grew up and realized how despicable you've become."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she continued. "I did truly care about you, Sasuke. When I said that I would've done everything I could do to make you happy but I've realize that was a promise I could never fulfill."

Sakura was stopped as one of the ANBU that was stationed at the door informed that he time was up. "You're incapable of having any real happiness. All you've allowed into your heart is darkness." She began to walk out but a voice spoke up.

"Darkness is the _only_ thing I want." Sasuke announced. "…Happiness. …Remorse. …Love. It was those things that made me weak. If you're not able to understand that then you really didn't know me."

This time it was Sakura who didn't turn around to respond. "Guess you're right. It would've been nice to have found out sooner. It would've saved me all those years of believing that you were actually someone worth saving." How Sasuke reacted to her comments would be left unknown as Sakura left and didn't look back.

**00000000**

"How did it go?" After having her 'conversation', Sakura had a meeting with the Hokage in her office with the rest of her team.

"Went as expected." muttered the slightly disgruntled medical shinobi. "Sasuke's clearly obsessed in destroying Konoha. Probably more than when it came to Itachi." There was no disputing that observation. "My opinion is if left unchecked there's a chance of him becoming more of a problem than he's worth." She then remembered the other reason why the meeting was happening. "What about you? How did things go with the council?"

"More or less the same as yours went." stated an annoyed Naruto. He was seating in one of the few chairs there so not to put any strain on his injuries. "Most of those idiots are actually considering clearing him of all past crimes if it meant he'd come back to the village." Clearly the thought of that happening was something that the chunin wasn't in favor of.

"Thankfully there are some who believe that it's worth it." Naruto stopped for a moment to let out a cough. "Too bad the ones who feel that are in the minority." His anger was gradually growing during the conversation. "Damn idiots. Probably will take them getting a Chidori shoved up their ass to-" He stopped when he stated coughing again. "To see the danger that bastard presents."

Another coughing fit would come over Naruto but it was more violent then the previous ones. Became more concerning when he removed his hand and saw that there was blood on it and form the corners of his mouth. Before the blond could fully comprehend it all, he stumbled out of the chair and to the floor.

**00000000**

When consciousness came back to Naruto he saw that he was in the bed of his home. One other thing that he noticed was that he wasn't alone in the room.

"Glad to see that you're all right." Sitting in a chair beside the bed was Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata. "You had me scared there for a while."

Reaching over, Naruto placed a hand on top of hers. "Sorry about making you worry. Don't know why I blacked out like I did."

"I can shed some light on the reason." informed Tsunade, who was standing at the doorway to his room. When she walked in it was revealed that she wasn't alone as Sakura was trailing behind her. "There were small openings in one of your lungs, causing blood to flow in and restrict your breathing. It must've occurred during your fight with Sasuke."

"We believe the reason why it wasn't detected earlier was likely due to your body's quick healing closing it before we tended to your other injuries." continued Sakura from where her sensei left off. "With everything going on and the stress that came with it must've caused them to reopen. Luckily it was quickly treated but you mustn't push yourself."

"I'll take that under advisement. Now if you excuse me, there are some things that need to be taken care of." Naruto stated to make a move to get out of bed but was gingerly but forcibly kept from doing so by the Hokage.

"You're not going anywhere." commanded Tsunade. "If you continue to push your body like you have it'll just aggravate your injuries further. Therefore, for the next week you're to remain in bed and recuperate."

"You can't be serious." The nonchalant stare that Naruto was being given proved that the sannin was indeed serious. "What about the mission that you were going to assign to my team?"

"Oh, it'll still happen. There'll just be a minor tweak to it." Tsunade then shifted her attention toward her apprentice. "Sakura, both you and Kin are to return the zanbatō that was retrieved from Suigetsu Hozuki and return it to the resting place of its previous owner. You have a week to complete the mission."

"Why such a long completion time?" questioned Sakura. "Land of Waves is about a day and a half from here. It shouldn't take long for us to get there and back."

"I know. Just consider it the opportunity to have an unofficial vacation." That suggestion surprise the listeners as that was unexpected. "After the whole Uchiha retrieval and everything prior to it, your team are deserving of a little reprieve. Also, with Anko currently out gathering some intel and with your knuckleheaded teammate unable of doing anything for the time being, there isn't much else for you to do."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto inquired with annoyance. "I'm perfectly capable of going to the Land of Waves."

Once again he tried getting out of bed but was again stopped by someone. However, this time it was Hinata who stopped him. "You're not going anywhere." she forcibly reprimanded. "The Hokage said that you needed to rest so you'll heal up and that's exactly what you're going to do."

Naruto was going to argue against that idea but when he saw the slight concern on the Hyuga's face all resolve to argue was gone. "Okay. I'll do as I'm told."

Both Tsunade and Sakura found the whole scene amusing. The Hokage had already left but Sakura lingered at the doorway. "Good luck taking care of him, Hinata. Something tells me that you're going to need it." With one final laugh she left.

"Oh, she's hilarious." Naruto murmured, not the bit amused. His attention would shift toward his girlfriend that remained at his bedside. "Since you're going to basically be my nurse, does it mean that you'll wear the little nurse's outfit that goes along with it?"

As he expected, a heavy blush came over Hinata's face. Her shock was replaced by annoyance as she gave a light smacked to the back of her boyfriend's head. "Don't ask such perverted things, idiot."

**00000000**

Days Later…

"We should be at the Land of Waves in a few hours." surmised Sakura. She had taken the lead as they headed for their destination.

"That's good to hear." acknowledged Kin. "We of course would get there sooner if we didn't just walk. I mean, the faster we move the sooner we'd get there."

"There's no need to rush." voiced the third member of the group, Rock Lee. "There isn't anything wrong with talking ones time and enjoy the scenery."

Finding her boyfriend's words amusing, Kin chuckled and padded him on the shoulder. "That's just like you. You always look at the positive side of things." Leaning in she kiss him on the cheek. "Glad that the Hokage allowed you come along with us. It keeps any of girls from carrying that heavy thing." True, Lee was the one that was carrying Zabuzua's zanbatō.

"You just wanted to use this as an opportunity to be with your boyfriend without worrying about any other responsibilities." accused Sakura. When no argument was made, it solidified the claim even more. As they continued to walk, she would occasionally glance back toward the couple.

While she was happy that they had one another, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. _"__Use__to__dream__of__me__and__Sasuke__being__like__that__until__my__eyes__were__finally__open.__Wonder__if__I__'__ll__ever__find__someone__like__that.__"_

**00000000**

"It's good to see you again Sakura." greeted a middle age woman with long flowing violet color hair. She leaned in and gave a welcoming hug.

Returning the hug, Sakura appreciated the greeting. "The feeling is mutual, Tsunami." Breaking away from the embrace they continued with the conversation. "I'm afraid that Naruto wasn't able to come. As for Sasuke…" She wasn't sure how she was going to explain that situation.

"No need to explain." assured Tsunami. "During his last visit, Naruto gave a brief explanation of what happen to your other teammate." It was then that the woman noticed the two other people there. "Who are your friends?"

"One is Kin Tsuchi, one of my new teammates and the other is her boyfriend, Rock Lee." Once introductions were done with, it was time to get back to business at hand. "We'll be staying here for the next couple of days. Do you know of any hotels that have rooms available?"

"Nonsense." Tsunami quickly shot down. "You'll stay at my home. With my father away on a construction job and taking my son along there's plenty of space here which you're able to use as long as you need." By her tone she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Thank you for your gracious offer." accepted Sakura with sincerity. "Before that though, there's something that needs to be taken cared of first."

**00000000**

"So, this is it?" In front of them was the grave that belonged to Zabuza Momochi. The grave site was pretty much the same as it remained a simple mound of dirt with two pieces of wood forming a cross. "Hard to believe that one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri is buried here."

"Believe it." Sakura stated. "With his last bit of strength he aided in saving this village from the destruction that Gatô was creating." That entire event was still fresh in her mind. "Whether he meant to or not, he in a way became a hero and it's time to return what rightful belongs to him."

Understanding what she meant, Lee stepped up and stuck Zabuza's sword beside the grave. It was then that he noticed a few flowers hanging from the cross. "Apparently we're not the only ones who visited. These flowers haven't been here that long."

Soon as those words left Lee's mouth, someone new made their presence known. He was around their age and was poised to attack until he happened to recognize one of the three. "It's you. Heard rumors that you were here and they prove to be accurate."

While Kin and Lee had no idea who the person was, Sakura knew him. "Haku, it's you. You look good." Over the years had definitely changed the person in question. He was now wearing a dark green, almost black short sleeve kimono with white trim that was tied in a way that left his chest exposed to reveal a gray shirt underneath with the sleeves reaching just pass his elbows. He also had on gray pants and strapped to his right thigh was a holster that likely contained some weapons.

Haku's outfit wasn't the only thing that had changed. Now he was a few feet taller and his hair was seemingly a few inches longer. Along with that, Haku's overall body had become more physically developed underneath his outfit. Lastly, while his face had also matured, his eyes still maintained that same type of innocence that he had when he first appeared in the Land of Waves.

"_Time __has __done __you __good, __Haku.__"_ Realizing what she just thought, Sakura shook her head to get of such a thing. _"__Where __did __that __come __from?__"_ That question would be left unanswered as the new arrival spoke up.

"Mind explaining why shinobi from Konoha have come here?" It was then that Haku noticed the item at the grave. "It's back." Going over he placed a hand on the weapon that once belonged to his former companion. "When it disappeared I searched everywhere but came up empty-handed. How did you find it?"

"It's a long story." informed Sakura. "One in which that should be discussed in private. Do you now of a place that we can have it?" Haku gave a simple nod.

**00000000**

"That's quite a story." Leaving the gravesite the four of them went to the place that Haku called home. It was a simple place just big enough for a kitchen and an area that was both the living room and bedroom. "Whatever the case, I truly appreciate you returning Zabuza's sword. Don't know how I'll be able to repay you."

"Not necessary." clarified Kin. "We just happen to come across the person who took it. Was only right to return it to where it belonged." That was shared feeling by all of them there. "Because, consider it restitution for being this village's protector."

Understanding what Kin was alluding to, Lee spoke up himself. "I completely agree with what was said. With all the good that you've done here you're deserving of something in return." There was no disputing that. "Now with that taken cared of, I need to ask something. Since getting here I've noticed that the people are all hectic. Why's that?"

"They're getting ready for the festival that's going to be happening for three days." Haku was quick to explain. "It's to help celebrate when they were able to get everything back to like it was before the whole Gatô incident. If you want you're more than welcome to attend. It's going to begin the day after tomorrow."

"Don't know if we should." expressed an unsure Sakura. "We should really be heading back to Konoha."

"Come on pinkie. Don't be so uptight." voiced Kin. "We were told by the Hokage to basically take the week off. In my opinion attending a three day festival is a good way to spend some of the time."

"I agree with my lady." Lee went on to support. "Being serious is good but if you don't take the time to step back and relax you may lose sight of what you're trying to do." Those were sound words. "That could extinguish the flames of youth." A small bout of laughter erupted from the listeners.

Seeing that she was outnumbered, Sakura conceded. "All right, I give up. You win. We'll stay." A small sound of victory was heard from Kin, while Lee and Haku had glimpses of smiles. "Besides, it's just a festival. What's the worse that could happen?"

**00000000**

Two Days Later…

"This is terrible." muttered Sakura. Doing a quick once over of what was before her, she turned around. "Forget it. I'm out of here." Before she could actually leave she was stopped by one of her companions.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Kin disputed. "I don't understand why you're so uneasy. It's just dancing." In front of them was a wooden platform for the purpose of allowing those at the festival to dance. "Why is it that you're willing to go against the Akatsuki without batting an eye but dancing in public makes you scared? It's not like you wouldn't get any offers with that dress on."

Forgoing her usual outfit, Sakura was wearing a red dress that ended passed her knees. It wasn't tight bit it did nothing to hide her figure and it didn't help that there was a slit on both sides that caused Sakura's legs to be displayed. "You're one to talk considering what you have on." Kin had on what she usually wore except that she didn't have on her long coat. "It's almost as though you want people to look."

"They can look if they want." expressed Lee. "As long as they realize that they can _only_ look, nothing more." He followed that by placing his arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her in close to him. "Everything else belongs to me."

Giving a flirtatious smile, Kin leaned even closer to her boyfriend. "Is that so? Then how about we show them what they're missing?" With that the couple headed off.

"Thanks for leaving me." Sakura muttered to herself. Now alone she started to become more uneasy. _"__Maybe __if __I__'__m __careful, __I __can __leave __without __being __noticed.__"_ Right before she could though, someone spoke up.

"So this is where you've been." Turning around Sakura saw that the one who snuck up on her was Haku. Instead of the outfit he had on before, he now had on a formal kimono. "From your lack of company can I assume that your friends left you behind?" A simple nod was all the confirmation that was needed. "A shame really that they would leave you like that. By the way, that dress really suits you."

"Th-Thank you." Sakura managed to get out. "Tsunami let me borrow one of her dresses she had when she was younger. She offered it to me and I couldn't refuse." A brief bout of silence came over the two before the pink haired girl restarted things. "So…where is your date? Surely you didn't come here alone."

"Actually, I did." admitted Haku. "I've gone out with some of the girls here but none of them lasted long. Guess there was no real…connection." When that last part was spoken he was glancing over to the girl at his side. "Just curious, would you mind sharing a dance with me?"

Caught off guard by the request, Sakura briefly had trouble formulating a response. "Uh…sure." Hesitantly, she placed her hand into Haku's as he guided them over to an open are on the dance floor. Her apprehensiveness only continued as they actually began to dance.

"_What __is __wrong __with __me? __Why __am __I __getting __so __flustered?__"_ Sakura mentally questioned herself. _"__I__'__ve __only __acted __like __this __when __I __was __around __Sasuke __when __I __was __younger. __It __can__'__t __possibly __be __the __same __reason.__"_ As she tried to sort the whole thing, someone accidentally humped into her from behind, causing her to stumble into Haku who kept her form falling.

When she managed to regain her balance, Sakura saw that her face was only inches away from Haku's. For a few moments the two of them stared at one another, not moving at all. Finally it was Sakura who broke the trance that the two had been under. "So…what's next for you?" she quickly questioned to get over the awkward moment they just had. "Is there a possibility of leaving the Land of Waves?"

"Who's to say?" Whether Haku knew the true purpose of the sudden questioning or not, he went along with it. "I may leave one day but that's in the unforeseen future. This place has become home for me and it'll be a little hard to leave. Maybe that would change if I found a good enough reason."

Before either of them knew it, the dance was over and everyone started to move about. "How about we go somewhere and talk? Give us a chance tog et to know one another better." Liking the sound of the idea, Sakura accepted the offer.

**00000000**

Days Later…

"Thank you for your hospitality." thanked Lee. "The kindness you showed was truly appreciated." Currently the group was at the bridge that would lead back toward Konoha. Before leaving they were having some parting words with those there.

"That's not necessary." voiced Tsunami. "For everything that your village has done for us it's the least I can do. Are you sure you can't stay a bit longer?"

"Afraid we can't." Kin regrettably informed. "We were only allowed a few days to be here and this little vacation is over." Glancing over to the distance the dark haired girl couldn't help smiling. "But for some of us, leaving might be more difficult than they thought."

What that meant was that away from the others, Sakura was saying a goodbye of her own to a certain individual. "Guess this is it. I had a good time, Haku."

"So did I." confessed the former Kiri shinobi. "This encounter certainly went better than our previous one." Both had a small laugh at how true that was.

Once that passed a somewhat awkward silence came over the two of them. Finally it was Sakura who was able to get things moving again. "I just want you to know that I really appreciate you being there for me for a last few days. It helped me to forget everything that's been going on lately."

"No need for thanks." Haku waved off. 'I enjoyed the time we had. More than I thought I would." Again another one said anything as they didn't know where to go from there. That would come to an end when Haku quickly leaned in and gave the pink haired girl a kiss.

It lasted only a few seconds but when Sakura broke it her face was flushed. "Not to be rude or anything but I'm not really ready for…this. Had to deal with something recently and I'm not eager for any kind of relationship at this time. Hope you can understand."

"That's all right." Haku reassured. "I acted without thinking and I should apologize. But I can't because it's something I've wanted to do since the festival." That confession made the both of them to blush. "I wouldn't mind to see if there's truly something between us and I believe you do too." No denial was made. "You're not ready to find out but I'm willing to wait until you are because I know you'll be worth the wait."

"Hey Sakura, come on." shouted Kin in slight irritation. "We need to get going. Say goodbye so we can go."

"Give me a minute, all right." the medical specialist yelled back. Returning her attention to the person before her, she became a bit nervous. "I really need to be going." Sakura turned to leave but stopped.

"You willing to wait truly shows how considerate you are. Most guys wouldn't do such a thing." Looking over her shoulder she gave Haku a small smile. "Maybe you won't have to wait that long." Exchanging one final look between them, she went to join her friends.

**00000000**

"Come on, spill already." On their way back to Konoha nothing particular happened. Nothing that is except for the continual pestering Kin was giving Sakura. "What did the two of you say? Give me all the details."

"Sorry. Can't do that." stated Sakura casually. "If you want to know what's going on, you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

I hope that you guys like what I did with this chapter. Just feel that it's good to do chapters that Naruto isn't really a focus or even in it and this was one of them. Decided to possiblly pair up Sakura with Haku for a variety of reasons. One being that I thought it would be nice to do a pairing that perhaps hasen't been done in many stories and since I was planning on Haku returning it felt that it was taking down two birds with one stone. Much like with the Lee/Kin pairing they'll likely be touched upon put for the most part won't be really focused on.

Hope to have the next chapter out sometime prior to Thanksgiving or no later than the start of December. Until then, see ya.


	28. Odyssey

First off I want to say that I hope you had a happy Christmas/Holiday. Due to that and many other things I couldn't update sooner than this. Considered waiting until 2012 came but decided to go ahead and upload one more before the year is over. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 28  
Odyssey

"Time is fast approaching." In the tallest tower in Ame were its village leader and figurehead of the Akatsuki, Pain. Currently he was having a meeting with Konan and the only truly in control of their organization, Madara Uchiha. "Nearly all the preparation has been set."

"Excellent." approved Madara. He had no need to hide behind his Tobi persona. No one from the village dared consider spying on their 'god'. "What is the status of obtaining the tailed beasts?"

"Six of the nine have been acquired." informed Konan. She didn't like the Uchiha but had to tolerate him if it to reach her and Pain's goal. "Both the two and eight-tails are under constant watch by those within Kumo. Apprehending either of them is impossible unless willing to engage in an all out war."

Cursing silently to himself, Madara restrain the anger that he was feeling. "What of the Kyuubi?" His anger from earlier continued but for a different reason. _"How did he learn who I really was? Have to find out who else he told."_

"He's in Konoha and has remained there since him and his team managed to capture Sasuke Uchiha and his group." explained Pain in milled interest. "Obviously they're trying to get whatever information they can about our organization. How unfortunate for them it'll be a waste."

"Indeed." agree Madara. "Sasuke and those in his group knows little of what we got plan. Whatever they say won't have any trouble for us. For now we wait until the opportunity presents itself to capture the remaining bijus." Both Pain and Konan were in agreement with the suggested plan. "When that has, we'll all get what we deserve."

**00000000**

"Basically you're saying we got nothing." In the Fifth Hokage's office, Team Anko was having a meeting with the village leader. "How can you possible gotten nothing?"

"It's as I told you before, Naruto. We got information but it's none that's of real use." reminded Tsunade. Reiterating that little tidbit more than once already was putting the sannin more on edge than she was, given the current situation. "What the interrogation group was able to gather was info that we already had. There wasn't anything else that would be useful."

"Then why are we keeping them alive?" posed Anko. "If that's the case wouldn't it be a good idea to get rid of them before they become a serious threat?" The idea was apparently shared by the majority of those there.

"Believe me, I've considered it." stated Tsunade. "However, the elders feel as though they could be very beneficial to the village. They plan on pleading their case again to them during the next meeting." Clearly the Hokage wasn't in favor of that. "Apparently losing the Sharingan is something they can't bare to have and they're likely hoping that those of the council will agree."

"They don't know when to quit." Naruto managed to conclude. "I knew I should've killed that bastard Sasuke when I had the chance."

"Yeah and doing so would've resulted in you being on the bad side of the elders and possibly the council." expressed Kin. She briefly chuckled as a thought came to her. "Imagine if they were to learn about your other self." The others didn't share Kin's thinking as they gave her not so pleased stares.

"Right now you're in no condition to fight anybody, Naruto." Sakura light scolded. Her words help to remind that he didn't come out unscathed.

"Fortunately we have time to come up with a way to deal with that situation." announced Tsunade. "Currently those of the council are trying to deal with a series of incidents that are occurring throughout Konoha's boarders."

"If that's the case, then we should take this opportunity to deal with another pressing matter." Naruto commented. He waited for a moment to make sure that everyone heard him out. "Let's take out the Akatsuki. We know that they operate mainly in Ame and they wouldn't predict such a move."

What came next was what he expected as there were immediate replies and questions of him bing nuts. The loudest came from Tsunade. "You can't be serious. Have you forgotten what happen to Jiraiya when he tried that?" Both knew that last comment was low but was needed to reestablish the danger of the danger of what was being proposed.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack." Naruto answered with an even tone. "I remember what happen to Jiraiya but you have to realize something. If we don't do something now, they'll invade Konoha to get me and there's no telling how many people will die because of it. I don't know about you but I don't want such a thing on my conscious."

Nothing was said or done as there was no way of telling what was going to happen next. Finally, it was Tsunade who got things moving again. "Shizune, come in here. There's something I need you to do."

**00000000**

"Thank you all for arriving so quickly." Following the Hokage's instructions, Shizune hurried to gather what was needed. Within thirty minutes Team Anko, Gai Kurenai and Asuma were gathered in the office of the sannin. "Before any of you say anything allowed me to say everything that needs to be said before asking any questions." No one was against that request as they knew that if the Hokage asked to see you it must be serious.

"As you may already know there is group known as Akatsuki. They're a group of shinobi who have committed many crimes and have abandoned their own villages." Indeed they knew about the organization as most there had a few run-ins with them. "Well, it's expected that they'll attack our village in the near future. Therefore, it has been decided that we'll strike before they can. We'll attack them in Ame."

"You want us to attack another village?" asked Ino. Her shock wasn't even being attempted to be hidden. "Wouldn't that cause a war between our villages?"

"in most cases it would. However, the inhabitations of Ame know of the group's activities and fully support them. They even consider the one known as Pain as their savoir and leader. This was discovered by Jiraiya before he was killed." Briefly most of the group glanced over to Naruto who only showed a brief sign of grief before it was gone.

"But sending only the fourteen of us against an entire village?" Shikamaru was able to sum up. "Troublesome doesn't even begin to describe what you're telling us to do." His words were mostly shared by those there."

"It won't be just you going. I'm also assigning Kakashi Hatake to accompany you. Shizune will also go to assist with any medical emergencies." The added additions did little to ease the apprehension that the group had.

"Believe me, I know what I'm asking is a lot but I believe that you're all capable in handling this. The mission is obviously an S-rank one and that means you would have to do it regardless but this will be an exception. I'm allowing you the opportunity to choose whether you want to participate in the mission." Some of them were going to say that they were in right there but were stopped by the sannin.

"For the next forty-eight hours think it over. If accept then take the time to get yourself ready and do whether you want. Don't leave yourself with any regrets because honestly, it may not have another chance to fulfill them." Taking the Hokage's words to heart, everyone took their leave until only two remained. "Hopefully this isn't something that we'll regret Naruto."

On the face of the person in question, was the first sign of being uncertainty about the whole situation. "The same goes for me, Tsunade." So focus on what was ahead, Naruto didn't even add the usual nickname to the sannin's name.

**00000000**

"What should we do?" After the meeting with the Hokage, Tenten followed Neji to the area that he usually trained. As she talked she watched as her teammate went through some practice strikes. "Do we do this mission?"

"You do it if you want." voiced Neji as he went through one of his training routines. It was one of the more basic ones and was used to help loosen up. "As for myself, I will go to Ame. I have my reasons."

Briefly Tenten wondered what those reasons could be. Soon she realized what it was. "You want to make sure that Hinata stays safe." No response was given by the Hyuga but that was clearly the case. "How you know she'll even go?"

"Naruto is surely to go and it's unlikely that Hinata will allow him to go without her." There was no disputing of that observation as there was a good amount of truth behind it. "Hinata is more than capable of protecting herself. Just want to make sure that nothing unexpected happens. That's all."

A small smile appeared on the weapon user's face and kept whatever remarks that could've been said. "Things certainly have changed." Remembering the words of the Hokage about leaving no regrets, Tenten asked a question that she had been meaning to ask. ""Neji, why don't the two of us go have some dinner together?" Caught off guard by such a question, the Hyuga stumbled and nearly lost his footing.

**00000000**

In the cemetery of the Konoha there were many grave markers. The majority of those markers were from those shinobi who had lost their lives. At one such grave were Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Both of them were standing before the grave of their sensei, Asuma Sarutobi.

"How do you think Asuma would respond to all of this?" questioned Ino. "You think he would be willing to go on such a mission?" She was hoping that the answer she got would in someway help her find one of her own.

"Likely he would've accepted." determined Choji in a calm voice. "While he wasn't always serious, Asuma knew that when the time came he would become absolutely serious and quite determined." A small chuckle was heard from Choji as he thought of something. "In many ways Shikamaru is just like him."

Ino understood the comparisons and smiled. "Speaking of which, where is that lazy bum? He disappeared almost right after we got out of the Hokage's office. I thought he would've waited until after coming here before doing anything else." Remembering the close bond that their absent team member had with their sensei, that assessment wasn't far from the truth.

"He said that there was something that he needed to take care of first. He'll come by later to pay his respects." They started to take their leave of the cemetery, neither saying much. "Ino, I'm going on this mission."

The announcement came somewhat as a surprise but the mind walker recovered quickly. "Does this have anything to do with what happen to Asuma?" No form of denial was given. "The ones responsible were already dealt with. There's no reason to continue any type of vengeance."

"This isn't about getting vengeance." Choji quickly yet calmly disputed. "Just want to hel make sure that what happen to our sensei doesn't happen again. Same goes for preventing those who are left behind don't suffer as well."

Understanding what he meant, Ino stopped walking and let Choji get ahead of her. What her teammate and close friend really helped to clear things up. Also, it helped her to find the answer that she was looking for.

**00000000**

"I understand and I accept the mission." acknowledged Kakashi. He had been called in to speak with the Hokage and was told about the impending mission.

"Glad to hear that. You're participation is greatly appreciated." In an instant the mood of the sannin changed to deadly seriousness. "Remember this: you're to focus on the mission. Not trying to discovering something that isn't there." Understanding the not so subtle meaning behind that warning, Kakashi nodded his head before leaving.

"You think he'll follow your warning?" asked Shizune. During the whole meeting she had kept quiet and observed what had gone on.

"Who's to say? Can only hope that he does." figured an unsure Tsunade. Everything that had been going on lately was taking their toll on her. She thought about drinking some sake to help calm her but before she could get into her stash, a bottle was placed on the table by Shizune.

"Normally I would be against this but I'll let this pass this one time." Not allowing the opportunity to pass by, Tsunade grabbed the bottle and took a drink. She was about to take another one, only to offer it to her friend/first apprentice.

"If you're going to allow it to be drink you may as well join in." A brief solemn expression showed itself on Tsunade. "Don't know if we'll have another opportunity to do this." Shizune hesitated for a moment before the bottle and drinking from it. "I want to apologize to you, Shizune. This isn't the type of mission that you're known to do."

"An apology isn't necessary." Shizune quickly proclaimed. "I offered to be a part of this mission and I knew of the danger when I did." She took another drink before handing the bottle back to Tsunade. "Also, I want to repay Naruto for what he's done for us. He's help both of us in many ways and to help get rid of some of the people that are after him is the least I can do is return the favor."

Tsunade understood what Shizune meant and gave a nod. "Indeed he has. He's truly a good example of what's to come from his generation."

**00000000**

"I've told you before Shikamaru. You don't have to check up on me every time I've had an appointment."

"It's troublesome sure but I'll manage." reassured the shadow user. "Asuma asked me to keep an eye on you and that's what I'm going to do. Plus, I'd like to know how my future student is doing."

Smiling at his words, Kurenai placed a hand on her very pregnant stomach. "She's doing fine. The doctor says that she's as healthy any child would." Soon they arrived at her home. "Thank you Shikamaru. I would say that you don't have to do this again but you'll do it anyway."

Exchanging farewells, Kurenai went inside. After she was gone, Shikamaru's expression changed to a mellower one. He had said nothing about the upcoming mission so not to upset the mother to be and he hoped that she didn't find out until it was all said and done.

Shikamaru didn't need time to think on whether he was going to do the mission or not. Unknowingly, his line of reasoning was similar that of his friend Choji. Thinking of his sensei caused the shadow user to crave a cigarette. It was a disgusting habit and knew that but at least it wasn't to the extent of Asuma. Just as he was going to get one out of the pack he carried, someone spoke up.

"You do know that those things will kill you, right?" Standing a few feet away was Temari. "Each one you have slowly takes away a bit of your life." On her face was one of her teasing smirks.

"Death is something that all shinobi must come to accept." professed Shikamaru. "Whether it is a quick death in battle or a slow one from smoking it doesn't matter." Even still he put the cigarette back into the pack before putting it away. "What are you doing here? Last I heard you were back in Suna."

"Was but I'm here on official business." Temari clarified. "I was delivering to the Fifth Hokage all the information that my village has gathered on the Akatsuki. When I asked why they needed it I was told that it was classified." It was then that she noticed Shikamaru shifting his gaze elsewhere. "You know what's going on, don't you? Mind telling me what that is?"

Knowing her as well as he did, Shikamaru knew that Temari wasn't going to let the subject drop. _"As usual, she's a troublesome woman."_ Luckily for him, he thought of a way to give her an answer.

"I can't really tell you anything. As you were told, it's classified. All you need to know is that things have bee put into motion." He thought that explanation was vague enough that the wind user wouldn't fully comprehend what he meant. Unfortunately, he failed to take into account was that the person he was trying to fool was a tactician like him. Therefore, she knew what he was trying to do.

"Konoha's going to attack Akatsuki directly, aren't they?" Temari asked even though she believed that the answer already known. Shikamaru only gave silence and that was enough to solidify the speculation. "You're one of the people who are going to be a part of it?" It sounded almost as though she was hesitant to ask.

Realizing that it was pointless to lie any further, the chunin decided to come clean. "Yes. I, Naruto and many others are going to take the fight to them where they're known to be operating from. We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. Until then, we're to get ready and try not to leave any unfinished business."

"Is that so? Well, in that case." Out of nowhere, Shikamaru felt a pair of lips on his own. It caught him so off guard that he didn't react. For her part, Temari couldn't look him in the eye and her cheeks were flushed. "You're not the only one who'll have something they'll regret if they didn't go for it."

"Shikamaru just stood there in silence as he allowed what was said to be fully comprehended. Finally he would respond by placing his hands on either side of Temari's face to have her look at him directly. Letting out a brief sigh he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss which was soon returned. _"She's truly a troublesome woman. But sometimes there are things that are worth the trouble."_

**00000000**

"998…999…1,000." Getting to his feet, Maito Gai stretched his arms out. "That'll be enough." Usually doing a thousand handstand pushups would be a mere warm-up for his usual training routine but with what was to come, the jonin decided to make an exception.

Currently Gai was at home, trying to get himself prepared for the mission that was to come. In his shinobi career he only had one encounter with someone from the Akatsuki and it was a brief one. Would be later that he learned that the individual was Kisame Hoshigaki and that apparently there were even stronger members within that organization. The thought of that being the case made Gai shiver while at the same time excited.

When given the choice he wasn't sure if he was going to participate in what was being asked as he considered it to be somewhat suicidal. But when he overhead the conversation between his pupil and his girlfriend, his decision changed. Gai knew Lee well enough that he would be going to Ame. Made him happy to know his student was having the life he deserved.

"_Undoubtedly things will become chaotic in the upcoming future."_ acknowledged Gai of what was to come. _"Truly this'll put the 'flames of youth' to the test."_

**00000000**

"Was this really necessary?" Sakura inquired to know.

"But of course." disputed Anko. "What would make you think otherwise?" The current companion chose to keep her thoughts to herself.

About an hour or so after the meeting with the Hokage, Anko had surprisingly asked for the young medical shinobi to go out for a bit. With the exception of making sure that all her supplies were in order, Sakura saw nothing against the request. Sadly, that would start to crumble when she saw that the place that her squad leader had decided to visit was some rundown bar that was usually used by shinobi.

Already Anko was well into her second bottle of sake. "Come on. Don't tell me that you haven't had a drink before." Currently Sakura was still on the first drink that she ordered when they got there. "What's the matter? Don't have the stomach for it?"

"I've drank before. I worked alongside the Fifth Hokage for over two years. She 'persuaded' me to have a drink with her more than once and more times than not I regretted it." Looking slightly disinterested, Sakura drank what remained in her glass before ordering a second. "I guess there are things I rather do than get inebriated on a regular bases."

"Do any of them include a certain ice user?" Anko wondered innocently. The avoidance of eye contact and flush cheeks helped to confirm the speculation. "Kin told me about your recent visit to Wave Country and how well you and their protector got along." The jonin's teasing only made the pink haired chunin more flustered.

"Whatever it is that's going on between me and Haku is none of your concern." argued Sakura halfheartedly. All of a sudden, the drink she had became more appealing. "Is there a reason for you asking me to come with you or did you just want to tease me about my personal relationships?"

Anko's humorous smirk faded and was replaced by a slightly more serious one. "There are many reasons why I asked you to come along. One _was_ to tease you. Another was because I wanted a drink." An annoyed glare was the only response that she received. "Mainly it's because out of all of us from our team, we're the only ones that don't have a significant other to spend time with before we head for Ame. May come as a surprise but I've come to consider you guys as my family."

That confession surprised Sakura. She knew that the purple haired jonin was at times sadistic but knew that she would be there for her and the others if needed. However, what was said was something that she thought she would never hear form someone who was said that she would rather cut you with a kunai than get to know you.

"None of you made an issue about my past connection with Orochimaru. Honestly I thought that training Kin would be as far I would go in being a sensei in any form but being teamed with you three changed that. Only been a few months but I would do everything I could to help and protect all of you." Grabbing her bottle, Anko chugged down a good portion of the liquor that was inside. "Of course, I'll deny everything if you repeat it to anyone."

Sakura refrained from saying any smart-alecky remarks that she thought of. Instead, she smiled, ordered another drink and enjoyed her time with her friend.

**00000000**

"How many does that make? Three or four?" asked Lee.

"Four." informed a content Kin. Currently the couple was at the same place they've been since being told about the high priority mission. That was the apartment of Lee and specifically the bedroom. They had just finished another round of intimacy and were now resting up beside one another, enjoying the comfort that the other provided. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" A small smile appeared on the taijutsu specialist's face as he peered down at the young lady. "You want to go another round already? Not that I'm complaining."

Unable to help herself, Kin laughed softly. "I swear. I think being with me has corrupted you." Looking up she had a smile that matched her boyfriend's. "Although, I doubt that you have a problem with that." There was no argument there. Her mood changed from playfulness to solemn. "Are you going to Ame just because _I'm_ going? Do you really think that I'm not capable of taking care of myself?"

"That has nothing to do with it." Lee was quick to deny. "There's no doubt that you're fully capable of handling anything that comes your way. You've faced countless people who would make most people flee in fear. Along with your beauty, it makes you a real threat." That roundabout compliment caused Kin to blush.

"I'm going because I want to be there with you. Whatever may happen, we'll at least face it together." Strangely, Lee started to get nervous. "Speaking of together, there's something I've wanted to ask you for quite some time." Pausing briefly to compose himself he continued. "Kin Tsuchi, will you marry me?"

Shock was evident on the woman's face as she could only stare wide-eyed at her boyfriend, incapable of saying a word. Taking her response as a negative one, he started to berate himself for what he did. "Forget it. I shouldn't have asked you. Especially with what's going on. Let's just pretend it never happened."

"What if we don't?" murmured Kin in a quiet voice. The shock of what happened had gone away to the point that she was able to think more clearly. "Your proposal did surprise me but don't take my silence as an answer." She noticed the hopeful look on Lee's face and quickly explained. "Right now I can't give you either a yes of no. I need time to think it over. But I promise you that when this whole Akatsuki business is over with, you'll get your answer." Now Kin just hoped that what she was requesting wasn't too much to ask for.

Lee wasn't expecting that answer that but he kept himself calm. "All right then. If time is what you need then you got it. This isn't what I wanted but I'll manage because I know you're worth the wait."

Appreciating what Lee was doing for her, Kin reached up and gave him a long and loving kiss. "Thank you." An idea came to her and with it, a sly smile showed itself. "How about I show my appreciation by continuing what we were doing earlier?"

Lee was unable to formulate any words when that proposition was made. It didn't help matters when Kin straddled herself on top of him, allowing her nude body to be seen. "You're definitely the personification of a vixen." At no point did he try to stop his girlfriend.

That just made the smile that Kin had to grow. "Maybe you're right about that." Leaning down their faces were mere inches from each other. "However, I know that you wouldn't want me any other way." Getting rid of the remaining distance between them, they engaged in a passionate kiss that was only a prelude of what was to come.

**00000000**

"What do you think we should do, boy?" questioned Kiba. "Do you think going on this mission would be a good idea?" All he got for a reply was Akamaru giving a small whine.

It was the second day of the amounted time on the deliberation on whether the people selected would go to Ame or not. Currently Kiba was at one of the places that would allow him the opportunity to come up with a decision. That place turned out to be where he, Shino and Hinata became a team under Kurenai's tutelage.

He wasn't the only one there as Akamaru was at his side. In some weird way he hoped that discussing it with his long-term partner would help him decide but so far it hadn't helped. "Honestly, the whole thing sounds crazy."

"Sometimes what seems crazy is the most reasonable." professed a newcomer to the area. Turning around, Kiba saw that the one who spoke up was his teammate, Shino Aburame. "Evidently I was correct to assume that someone besides me would be here. The chance of it being you was the safe bet."

Understanding what he was referring to, Kiba chuckled. "You're right. The chances of Hinata being with anyone besides Naruto are slim to none." The humorous mood would be replaced by a serious one. "Can I take it that you being here have something to do with you also wondering whether you should go on or not?"

"I've already made my decision." answered the Aburame. "…I'm going to take part in the upcoming mission." There was absolute certainty in Shino's voice when he said that.

"Why would you want to do that?" inquired Kiba. "You do realize the craziness of basically attacking an entire village, no matter the circumstances. Suicide is a good way to describe the whole thing." Internally, he hoped that the bug user would explain his decision and perhaps it would help him come up with his own.

"Dying is a likely possibility in every high risk mission. Death is just one of the final things that we're given in our lives." All that explanation got were confused looks from both Kiba and Akamaru. "I wasn't there when Sasuke abandoned Konoha and I did little when we were searching for the Uchihas. This time I'm not going to just stand back and simply be there."

Shino would go ahead and start to take his leave but stopped to say some more. "Also, we're one of the few that were at the meeting that haven't encountered the Akatsuki." That was true because besides them only Neji Lee, Tenten and Shizune hadn't faced anyone from the organization. Even Hinata had a brief run in with Itachi before he got away. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to make sure that I have everything before departing tomorrow." Without another word, Shino left.

With things back to the way there were before the recent arrival, Kiba was once again was considering his options. He glanced over to Akamaru who was giving his partner a stern look. "Quit with the stare. I already know."

**00000000**

"_You're nuts. What you're suggesting is absolutely nuts."_ It was the night before the mission to Ame and currently Naruto was arguing over something with Kyuubi. _"Do you even understand all the problems your idea will cause if it failed?"_

"_**Of course I do."**_ Kyuubi quickly defended himself. _**"I also recognize the positives to go along with my idea. Honestly, the pros outweigh the cons."**_ There was s slight trace of smugness behind the fox's words as he knew he was making a point.

Naruto was going to continue with the mental argument but was stopped when there was a light knocking at his bedroom door. Going over he opened the door and wasn't surprise by who was on the other side. "Hinata was is it? Shouldn't you be asleep already?"

The Hyuga seemed a little apprehensive standing there but was able to speak up. "I couldn't sleep. There was too much on my mind." She hesitated in what she wanted to say next but was able to get it out. "You mind if I come in?" Naruto moved to the side to allow his girlfriend to enter the room. "Looks like you've recovered nicely."

"You can say that. Apparently the fox quicken my healing more than usual." That was supported by Naruto being able to walk around more freely. "By the morning all of my injuries should be completely healed."

"That's good." Again it looked as though Hinata had something on her mind and wasn't sure if she should say it at all. "Naruto, there's something I want to ask of you and please be open-minded." There was no sign of the blond having an issue with that. "Could I please talk with the nine-tailed fox?" Shock was an understatement as Naruto couldn't believe what he heard. "There are things I want to ask and you being a mediator would only complicate things."

The whole thing didn't make any sense to Naruto and wasn't sure how to respond until he saw his girlfriend's eyes. "Haven't try something like that but if it helps you to deal with what's troubling then so be it. Just don't let your guard completely down while talking with him. Kyuubi may be on our side but he can be unpredictable at times." Giving fair warning, Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Moments later a different feeling came over the blond. Along with the feeling his hair became bushier and the whisker marks on his cheeks thickened. When he opened his eyes they weren't their usual blue color but were blood red. **"Greetings, Hinata Hyuga. At last we meet."**

Hinata was surprise by the altered appearance and voice but quickly composed herself. "Are you really the nine-tailed fox?"

"**Please, call me Kyuubi. With the closeness that you have with my host there's no need for formalities or concern."** reassured the fox demon. **"The seal that binds me to this knucklehead prevents me from truly taking control of this body. It was something that his predecessor clearly took into account."** Casually he sat himself down. **"I believe you had something you wish to discuss with me. Can I be safe to assume that it involves the Akatsuki?"**

Recovering from the shock and given some reassurance helped Hinata to become more at ease. "It does. While everything that'll be going on there's a chance that Naruto may get captured and-" She wasn't able to bring herself to complete what she was going to say as just the thought of it was more than she cared to elaborate on. "What I'm asking is would you allow that to happen if it allowed you the opportunity to…"

"…**To be free?"** Kyuubi concluded. The biju remained silent as he viewed the starlit night. **"Honestly, the thought of escaping this human prison and to roam freely to do whatever I wanted. However, I don't know when it happened but I've become somewhat protective of the human species."** Kyuubi refocused his sights on Hinata that didn't conceal any hidden objective.

"**Simply put, any thought of me having any ulterior motive and screwing all of you over are unnecessary. I want to get rid of the Akatsuki, once and for all. They have it coming with everything they've done to me and my brethren."**

That seemed to be enough for Hinata. "Thank you for being honest…Kyuubi. That puts my worries at ease. For what it's worth, I'm glad that you have become an ally to us. Perhaps you're not a savage beast that enjoys causing destruction as the legends say."

What was said apparently Kyuubi found amusing as he started to chuckle. **"Me, an ally? Who would've thought?"** Suddenly, the demon fox cringed and rubbed his temple. **"Seems time has run out for me. It's been a pleasure to meet with you, Hinata Hyuga. I've came to realize what Naruto sees in you. Not including the obvious."** He followed that by giving her body the once over. **"Sadly I won't have the opportunity to show my own appreciation."**

Eyes closing again, the changes that occurred when Kyuubi came to the surface faded until he looked like what Naruto always did. All the way down to his blue eyes. "That's something I'll never get use to." Collecting his bearings, he set his sights on his girlfriend and gave one of his trademark smiles. "Well, did you get what you wanted from the conversation?"

"Yes I did." Hinata acknowledged. What Kyuubi said before 'leaving' was surprising but now that she had gotten over it she asked something else that's been on her mind. "Is this something you really need to do Naruto? You've already told me why but don't you think this is a bit much? You'll basically be walking into the lion's den. They'll mainly be after you and in the process, may cause your secret to be revealed to the others."

"Sometimes the rewards are worth the risks." Naruto replied with a no nonsense tone. "This is perhaps the best way to put an end to the Akatsuki without suffering significant losses on our side. Also, if we don't take the fight to them they'll sooner than later come and attack Konoha to get me and I'm not going to let innocent people get caught in the crossfire."

Naruto's expression lost its seriousness and became somewhat lost. "Call me strange but I rather have any pain be done to me than anyone else."

"That's not strange." Hinata calmly disagreed. Slowly she came over and sat down on Naruto's lap. "For as long as we've known each other you've always put others before yourself, no matter how much trouble it would cause you." Leaning in she gave her boyfriend a loving kiss. "It's those kinds of things that made me fall in love with you."

Again a kiss transpired between the couple and this one continued where the last one left off. Neither of them held back the emotions that they had for one another. As this went on, Naruto scooped up Hinata and started to make his way to his bed.

For the rest of the night the two of them expressed their love and passion for one another in all ways possible. Although they didn't want to consider it, they knew that the chances of one or both of them dieing in the upcoming mission was possible and neither wanted to leave any doubt for the one they loved knew they were loved in return.

**00000000**

"_**It's time to get up."**_ Eyes opening, Naruto immediately knew that he was in bed and sleeping soundly at his side was Hinata Hyuga. Smiling down at the peaceful expression on her face he slowly lifted her head off his chest and placed on the pillow.

Carefully getting out of bed without disturbing her, Naruto got dressed. Peering out the window the sun was barely peeking out, indicating that it was a few hours until the scheduled time to leave for the mission. _**"You know what's got to be done, right?"**_

"_Yeah I do."_ Naruto confirmed to Kyuubi. His reluctance in the whole topic was evident. _"I'm not in favor for this idea but I can understand why we should go through with it. Sure this is going to work?"_

"_**Who knows? Your guess is as good as mine."**_ That response annoyed the demons' host further. _**"Look at it this way: if it does work it'll definitely add an interesting twist to the whole mission."**_ Naruto had to admit that Kyuubi did have a point. _**"Let's get things in motion."**_ Understanding, Naruto left.

**00000000**

Hours Later…

"Okay. Everyone's here. Let's get going." At the main entrance of Konoha was the combined teams who were put together to deal with a serious mission. Before they even passed through the entryway, a kunai fell from above and embedded itself into the ground. Looking up everyone were all surprised by the identity of the person.

"Hello." Sitting on the archway was a grinning Fox. Leaning over he allowed gravity to take him over and fall. With a flip he landed gently on the ground. "Sorry about being late. I needed to take care of a few things." It was then that he noticed the confused looks that he was getting. "What?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Anko questioned as she was one of the first to recover from the unexpected arrival. However, it was more surprising to some of those there who were glancing from the corner of their eyes at Naruto, who appeared to be just as surprised.

"I thought it was obvious. I'm here to accompany you to Ame." Surprise was clearly indicated on those who heard the explanation. Sighing Fox pulled out a piece of paper and showed them the contents. "The Hokage thought that adding additional firepower and when I heard about this mission, I offered my assistance and she accepted." Allowing them to get a closer look at the letter and the official Hokage seal proved that it was authentic.

"Why would you help us?" Kakashi inquired. "What's in it for you?"

Fox sent the jonin a not so friendly stare. "Let's just say that I got my reasons." Turning around he started to leave Konoha. "We better be going. Don't want to delay this anymore than it already has."

Hesitating for another moment, the rest of them started to leave. For those who knew the secret of who Fox was they wondered how it was possible for him _and_ Naruto were at the same place at the same time. A shadow clone was a possibility but something about it felt off. The whole thing just didn't make sense and it would continue to until answers were given.

* * *

I know that this was more or less a set chapter but I thought it needed to be done before actually doing a fight between Konoha and Akatsuki. As for the actual fight with the Akatsuki, it's something that needs to be done and of course won't be ANYTHING like what's going on in the canon as a variety of things are different. Hopefully I'll be able to make that event worth it.


	29. Intruders

Sorry that it took me so long to update this story. Other stuff got in the way and with wanting to have at least an outline of what's to happen in this particular area kept this from being uploaded sooner. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 29  
Intruders

"All right, start explaining." demanded Anko. After traveling well into the night, the Konoha team had made camp in a forest. While the majority of them were resting, those of Team Anko had their sole male teammate cornered and were interrogating him for information.

"Explain what?" Naruto calmly asked. His response seemed to only annoy his team further.

"You know damn well what." retorted Sakura. Thankfully they hadn't forgotten where they were and kept their voices low enough to prevent what was said from being overheard by the others in the group. "How is _he_ here?" She was referring to Fox who was sitting against a tree some distance away from everyone. "Is he some kind of shadow clone?"

"Technically he is." Naruto acknowledged. Knowing that an explanation was needed, he began to give one. "Prior to leaving Kyuubi and I decided that having 'Fox' being added would help accomplish the mission and help squash the suspicion of the two of us being the same person."

"But isn't that a risky move?" questioned Kin. "After all, it takes one good blow for a shadow clone to be destroyed. Have you taken that into consideration?" Her question had a point and the answer was something they wanted to hear.

"Actually…I did. It's something that I've been tinkering with in secret." Naruto elaborated further. "Pump more chakra into the clone as its being made would make it more durable. Unfortunately, all of my attempts had failed and it wasn't until Kyuubi gave some advice that I made a breakthrough." He paused for a moment so he could figure out how to phrase what he was going to be said next.

"Basically he suggested in using some of his demonic chakra to make the jutsu a possibility. It was decided to transfer a majority of the fox's chakra and presence into the current clone to make Fox more of an independent person." It was then that he recognized the expressions on his teammate's faces. "What is it now?"

"Do you understand what you just said?" asked Sakura in a somewhat concern tone. "You essentially just told us that inhabiting in that shadow clone in the nine-tailed fox. What would stop him from escaping?" That was another question that the entire team wanted an answer for.

"Even though he's in control of it, that's still my clone. At anytime I can dispel it and Kyuubi will return to where he came from." To clarify what he meant, Naruto tapped the place where the seal was located. His explanation seemed to only slightly ease his team's concerns. "Come on. Do you think I didn't have my own apprehensions with this? Kyuubi gave his word that he won't betray us and I believe him and if you guys can't trust him, then at least trust me. That's all I ask."

Fortunately that appeared to finally relax his teammates but not completely. "Okay, we'll do things your way." declared Anko. "However, we'll be keeping an eye on him. No telling what he could be thinking."

**00000000**

"_I'm bored."_ From where he was sitting, Kyuubi in the visage of Fox, observed as the others did their thing. From the corner of his eye he could see his host obviously explaining things to those of his team. _"They're likely reacting like how the Fifth Hokage did when she was told of the plan."_ Luckily the sannin hadn't been drinking or it could've ended badly.

When it was decided to stop for the night, Kyuubi had maintained his distance from everyone, as he did when they were moving. He even stayed away from Naruto as to keep their 'connection' a secret. Of course it wasn't just him that was doing that avoiding as the Konoha shinobi kept their distance from him. _"Probably think I'll do something to them and are hesitant in getting close."_

"So you really are Fox." That comment snapped the demon fox out of his thoughts and saw that it came from Ino Yamanaka, who was standing in front of him. "You may not remember but you saved me once a few years ago."

"I recall that incident. Happened in the Land of Waves I do believe." In actuality he wasn't the one who was responsible for that rescue but decided to play along.

"Well, I know that even though it happened a long time ago, I wanted to say thank you. I'm grateful." Ino thanked. As she talked, a faint blush appeared on the face of the blonde mind walker.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kyuubi and had to smile. _"Ah, so she's attracted to this façade of mine."_ Feeling mischievous, he continued with the act. "You are welcome. Although, there are other ways that gratitude can be expressed." That statement was left open ended so Ino could figure it out herself. She would do as she gave him a wide-eyed look.

"Perhaps we should focus on more pressing matters." Shikamaru not so casually suggested. Whether he had an idea of the subterfuge was unknown but with his high intelligence it was likely that he knew that something was up. "We should probably take this time to come up with a strategy against the Akatsuki."

"There's something else we need to take into consideration." reminded Fox, becoming serious as well. "From what I've gathered, Ame has a way to detect whenever someone enters their borders."

"And how did you come across such information?" wondered Kakashi. Although the jonin asked calmly, he very much wanted an answer. This didn't go unnoticed by the demon fox.

"How he knows isn't important." Expressed Naruto as he and his team rejoined everyone. He briefly glared over to his former sensei before returning to the matter at hand. "He does bring up a good question. We need a way to get around that village's security system."

Try as they might, no possible salutation could be thought up by anyone of them. Strangely though, a small smile showed itself on Naruto's face. "I think I may know of way to do just that."

**00000000**

"Things have become a debacle." In a secure and secluded room in Ame, three of the four remaining members of the Akatsuki were discussing the recent events that have transpired. "Not only did we fail to obtain the two and eight-tailed bijus but Kumo will become more of a thorn to our goal than before."

"We have you to thank for that, Madara." spoke up the only female member of the Akatsuki, Konan. "It was you who decided to recruit the young Uchiha and his team to go after the two jinchurikis. In the end, they failed to do so and were either killed, captured or fled from the enemy. One of which was the nine-tailed jinchuriki." She disliked the masked Uchiha and didn't attempt to hide it.

"My reasons for wanting Sasuke are none of your concern." retorted Madara. Apparently Konan's distain for him was reciprocal. "We also didn't have much a choice. Mostly everyone in our organization has been eliminated and additional assistance would be appreciated." Calming himself, Madara continued with what he was saying. "It doesn't help that the two of you have stood by and allowed others to do the difficult work."

An intense moment developed over the two and there was no telling if they were going to fight but the other individual in the room intervened before it was possible. "Enough." That one word was enough to stop the squabbling between the two members. "We indeed lost many comrades but their deaths will not be wasted as our quest is just and will succeed." Pain's words seem to put Konan at ease but Madara took no solace from them.

"The last of the tailed beasts will be captured and all other obstacles will be dealt with." Suddenly, Pain looked toward the window, to the rainy sky. "Apparently that'll be started sooner than later." Without being told, the two other Akatsuki members knew what he meant.

**00000000**

On the edge of the share that led to Ame there wasn't any sign of life anywhere around. Emerging from underneath the water was a single toad. Opening its mouth an arm came out. Slowly the rest of the body that was attached followed and was revealed to be Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey, help here." Within the toad another arm emerged. Reaching over, Naruto grabbed the limb and with a pull, helped get the person get out. "That's a jutsu I'll never like." expressed a disgruntled Fox/Kyuubi.

"Quit complaining. It needed to be done." Glancing upward Naruto examined the clouds as the rain was coming down upon them. "It's like we were told. Think we got their attention?"

Instead of giving an answer, Fox peered over his human host's shoulder. "Oh, I'd say that we did." Naruto turned around and saw that standing further inward of the shore were two individuals. They were basically identical with the exception of different hairstyles and positions of the small black rods on their faces.

"So, the nine-tails has come to us." proclaimed the person with the spiky hair. "It saved us the time searching for you."

"Judging by the outfits I'm guessing your Akatsuki." Fox safely assumed although he already knew the answer. "Curious, either of you go by the name Pain?"

"We _are_ Pain." informed the other person who had hair that went passed his shoulders. "We are one but at the same time more." That did little to clear up the confusion to the explanation. "Are you going to come willingly or do we take you by force?" Silence was the only reply that was given. "Do you truly believe that you both could defeat us?"

"Actually…we didn't." With a smirk, Naruto snapped his fingers. What came next were more toads coming from under the water. They all opened their mouths and out came swarms of identical Narutos and Foxes. In the pouring rain the shore was soon overrun with the copies. "Let's play a game. It's called 'Find the Real Naruto & Fox'." All at once every Naruto Fox scattered in all directions.

"This'll proof quite an annoyance." declared one of the Pains as they were the only ones still there. "This merely delays the inedible." Soon all of them were gone as well. The 'game' had begun.

**00000000**

"You've been found." Going on the search the two Pains found a group of their targets. "Are any of you the real targets that we seek?"

"Find out for yourself." retorted the only Fox, while the other two were Naruto. One of the blonds went in and tried for a frontal assault. The attempt would be short-lived as the Pains would back one another when one of them was attacked.

It got to the point where it looked as though he would've been seriously injured by the attacking Pain had it not been stopped by the intervening from the other Naruto. "That'll be enough of that." Giving the opportunity, the first Naruto got to safety.

"So that's how it is." expressed the long haired Pain. "A very creative plan you came up with." Even though they were incapable of doing anything at the moment, the two Rinnegan users weren't the least bit concern. "Which one of your group came up with this?"

"It was a group collaboration." Stated the Naruto that was keeping them contained. The method of how that was being done was that his shadow had stretched out and connected itself to the two Pains shadows.

Seeing no point to keep the deception going, all three of them drop the facades. Now instead of two Narutos and one Fox were now Shikamaru, Shizune and Ino. "Fool you, didn't we?"

Whether either Pain was irritated by the ruse they didn't show it as they maintained the same stoic expressions on their faces. "Where is the nine-tailed jinchuriki?" No response was given. "So be it. Nonetheless, we'll get the information, by any means." As that proclamation was being made, the restraining from Shikamaru's shadow bind was weakening. Sooner than later their fight would resume.

**00000000**

"The rain stopped." Since arriving in the village, the rain had been coming down on the Konoha team nonstop when it stopped all of a sudden.

"Thanks for starting the obvious." muttered Neji. That only infuriated Kiba as he rode on Akamaru.

"Stop it you two." scolded final member of the group, Tenten. "Now isn't the time to go at one another." Fortunately that was enough to stop both of them from arguing further.

The group continued to go through Ame, luckily avoiding any possible shinobi from the village. Sadly, their luck ran out as they were stopped when a group of what looked like paper shurikens hit the ground in front of them.

"You shall not pass." decreed the one who threw the shurikens. She had on the black cloak with red clouds that belonged to her group and blue hair with a flower ornament on it. "Where are th eons you know as Fox and Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Don't know." snapped Kiba. He was like everyone else in the group and was on alert. Akamaru was even a little tense as he growled at the woman. "Why not just have your village's shinobi find them?"

"The loyal followers of Ame wouldn't have any influence in what goes on here. Pain is more than capable of handling an annoyance such as this." informed Konan in a tone that had absolute certainty behind it. "Are you going to cooperate and surrender or will you be eliminated?"

"We'll choose neither." answered Tenten before either of her partners could respond. Continuing with the surprises, she was the first to attack by throwing two kunais at the woman.

Before either of them could hit, Konan turned her body into hundreds of sheets of paper. Those sheets of papers would maneuver themselves so they were well above the Konoha group. When they came back together, Konan reappeared but with a new addition. On her back were two large wings that kept her up in the air.

"You've decided not to be cooperative." established Konan to the obvious. Even then she showed no signs of being fazed by it all. "So be it. You were given the opportunity to be unharmed but you'll end up dieing."

**00000000**

"Everyone get out of the way." Following the warning of Hinata, everyone in the group moved out of the way just before the spot they were standing exploded. What caused it was soon discovered as not that far away was someone who from the information that could be gathered was one of the people who went under the name Pain.

With a creepy little smile the Pain pointed over to the blond haired member of the group. In response the individual smiled. "Sorry. Just a clone." the Naruto shadow clone apologized in fake sincerity. "I'll make sure that the original knows how much you wanted to meet him. One thing before I go."

The rest was left unsaid as the clone went over to Hinata. To the surprise of those there the clone gave the surprise Hyuga girl a kiss on the lips. "For good luck and in case-" Even if it was just a clone, it still had the feelings of its creator and thereby had the same difficulty in finish what was going to be said.

Soon that uneasiness was replaced with deadly seriousness. "Better keep her alive." The warning was directed toward the other member of the group, Kakashi. Following that the shadow clone disburse itself, leaving those there to do whatever they were going to do.

"Now that has been taken cared of we should deal with the true matter at hand." announced the final member of the specific team, Shino. His words were followed by the insects within his body swarming out, prepared to fight. Throughout it all, the Pain there maintained that same creepy smile.

**00000000**

"We've got company." Kin's words couldn't be anymore truer as standing before her, Lee and Gai was one of the other members of the Akatsuki. He was a large figure and had an equally large sword that was on his shoulder.

"Finally found some of the mice that manag3ed to sneak into the kitchen." Kisame's toothy grin got only bigger when he got a good look at the opposition. "Now isn't this a pleasant surprise? I was wondering I would ever get a chance to have a rematch with you."

Both Lee and Kin were confused by that remark but they did know that it had been directed toward Maito Gai. "Do I know you?" questioned the jonin.

The unexpected response came so unexpectedly that Kisame nearly lost his hold on his sword. "The name's Kisame Hoshigaki. We had a little scuffle a few years back in your village. Things were cut short before we could finish."

That seemed to be enough to jog the memory of Gai. "Now I remember. You were after the Fourth Hokage's legacy."

"Yes I was." confirmed Kisame offhandedly. "And you happen to bring it with you. Now why don't you u go ahead and tell me where it is?"

While Gai or Lee knew what he was talking about, Kin knew what that legacy was. _"He wants the nine-tailed fox inside of Naruto."_ "Why don't you go find it yourself?" Not a well thought out plan on her part but hoped that having the Akatsuki member searching would but her teammate more time.

Being refused didn't seem to bother Kisame as he just shrugged his shoulders. "If that's how you want to play, so be it. I'm sure that he'll be found in no time. In the meantime…" Leaving what he was saying hanging, he lifted up his sword. "It's time to have some fun. But first, Samehada needs to get more comfortable."

Slowly he started to remove the bandages from the sword and revealed a shocker. The blade turned out to have scales that grew longer and extended outward. Its hilt stretched out as well. The most surprising thing was that at the end was a mouth, when opened revealed a set of razor-teeth.

"Samehada has gotten hungry and your chakra will help to quench that hunger." Agreeing with its wielder, a tongue came out of the sword's 'mouth' and licked its lips. All three shinobi from Konoha got ready for what was to come.

**00000000**

"Apparently we found our roadblock." Anko was referring to one of the Pains that had appeared to block any further advancement. "I was expecting someone more intimidating."

"Don't be so quick to judge." argued Sakura. "Remember that one of the sannin had trouble dealing with him." Her reminder wasn't really necessary as she knew that Anko understood the seriousness of the situation. It was just her way to lessen the tension of the situation. "We just need to figure out a way to take this person down."

"Would make things easier if we knew what it was capable of doing." considered Choji. His partnering with the two women came unexpected as during the whole masquerading as Naruto and Fox he happen to get paired up with them as they all scattered about.

The observation made by Choji would be answered as the Pain slammed her hand down on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu." Appearing in a large cloud of smoke was a huge three headed dog that was quite riled up. It also had black rods poking into it and the same rippled eye pattern. "Tell me where the jinchuriki is or you'll suffer for you insolence." To go along with that threat, the dog summoning growled and all three heads bared their fangs.

Taking a stand in front of the younger members of the group, Anko stared defiantly at both Pain and the summoning creature. "I think I speak for all of us when I say: Go fuck yourself." Slowly but surely both Sakura and Choji joined her by standing beside her, ready to fight. By the way things were going, a fight was inevitable.

**00000000**

"Did you hear that?" Somewhere within Ame, both Naruto Kyuubi, in Fox form, were making their way from rooftop to rooftop to some unspecified location before Naruto came to a stop. "Sound like a large dog."

"Looks like the others have started fighting the Akatsuki." Kyuubi theorized. "Things are going according to plan. We need to keep going." He started moving and after a abit of hesitation, Naruto followed.

* * *

I know that it's somewhat messed up in ending the chapter here but I have my reasons. With what's planned in the upcoming chapters I felt that it would be better to end it here and have the fighting next. Will try to update faster than I did for this one but I'm making no promises. Until then, see ya.


	30. Oblivion

Might sound like a broken record but I wish to apologize for taking as long as I did in posting this chapter. With how much I cramed into it I hope it'll give me a little leeway. For disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 30  
Oblivion

"Would you quit that?" yelled Fox-Kyuubi. What he said did nothing as Naruto continued to glance back every now and then. "Doing that won't change anything."

"Can't help it." admitted Naruto. "Still, I'm worried about how they're doing."

What was said stopped Kyuubi from making a retort. "Have faith in them." he suggested without looking back toward his host. "I've seen it through your own eyes what your friends are capable of. They should be able to handle whatever comes."

The attempt at words of reassurance was appreciated and did help, if only a little. "Yeah, you're right. Worrying won't change anything." As they continued to their desired destination, lingering thoughts went through Naruto's head. _"Be careful you guys. Let all of us make it out of this alive."_

**00000000**

"_It's safe to say that this individual isn't normal."_ Shino's viewpoint on the situation was an understatement. Since running into their particular Pain, it had been one unexpected surprise after another.

This Pain's body had been modified as things that shouldn't be there had come out of his body. In one instance the tail that resembled a saw had almost skewered the Aburame if he hadn't been pulled out of the way by one of his partners. "Thank you, Hinata."

"You're welcome, Shino." replied the Hyuga. She was taking temporary refuge with the insect user from what was going on. For the majority of the fight, Hinata had been using her Byakugan to keep from being caught unexpected by an attack. _"Is this the type of people that Naruto goes up against? I'm wondering if that makes him brave, crazy or a mixture of both."_

Turning her attention completely on the battle, Hinata saw Pain stab its saw tail into Kakashi. It would've surely have killed him if his body suddenly became lightning and by connection, electrocuted the enemy. The location of the real Kakashi was soon discovered as he appeared where Hinata and Shino were.

"That was a close one." admitted the jonin. His little escape had clearly taken its toll on him as he was sweating profusely and had labored breathing. Probably wasn't helping that he was also using his Sharingan. "'Are both of you all right?" Dual confirmations were given. "Good. Something tells me your assistance is going to be needed."

Any further discussion was halted as they scattered to keep from being blown up in the explosion caused by the missiles that Pain fired at them. Luckily with the exception of a few cuts caused by debris they got out reasonably unharmed. _"This guy's basically a living puppet and has a deadly arsenal to go along with it."_ Kakashi already deduced. _"I had to already use half of my chakra supply to do that lightning clone. This continues any longer we'll all end up dieing."_

Before any plan could be formulated, Shino had surprisingly gone on the attack by going straight at the enemy. Without even batting an eye, Pain thrust its bladed tail into the oncoming opponent with enough force that the tail had actually came out of his back. Such an attack would've killed anyone but Shino's body was revealed to be nothing more than a group of insects.

All at once those insects enveloped Pain, covering nearly all of him. Flaying about, Pain tried to remove the tiny attackers but was having little success. "It's pointless to struggle." Announced Shino as he came out from where he had been hiding. "They won't let go until they complete what they were set out to do."

Before any real thought could be done about what he meant, someone came at Pain. In quick succession, Hinata attacked the enemy's body in various places. What came because of it were four of Pain's six arms hanging limply at its sides. As for the two remaining limbs, they were still immobilized by Shino's insects.

The finishing blow would come as Kakashi used a Chidori to strike Pain from behind to where now a lightning coated hand sticking out of the enemy's chest. Glaring over his shoulder with intense hatred at the jonin, the life left the body of Pain as he collapsed face first to the ground and there was no indication of him getting back up.

"That was nice work you two." complimented Kakashi. "A little heads up would've been nice though."

"It couldn't be helped." defended Shino. He stood there as his insects returned to him. "Taking the time to explain what Hinata and I had planned could've left the opportunity of being ambushed. That would result in everything being put into jeopardy."

"Since we've been teammates for so long we know what the other is capable of." added Hinata in defense of what was done. "Knowing your reputation we safely presumed that you would figure out what we were doing and finish things off."

"That was a large gamble to take. Fortunately it proved to be a successful one." To help prevent a possible return, Kakashi created a lightning blade to cut off the Pain's head. "We should be going. No telling how the others are doing." Agreeing with what was said, the three of them headed out.

**00000000**

"What's with these guys?" Taking temporary refuge, Ino was hiding from the two Pains. "Whenever we try to ambush one of them they block it. It's as though they got eyes in the back of their heads."

"From what was reported about the fighting involving Jiraiya, something similar happened to him." reiterated Shizune. Like Ino, she was staying hidden but also using some medical ninjutsu to heal the injuries that she sustained that would be a hindrance to her in the long run. "What we need to do is come up with a way to take at least one of them out."

Recognizing what the senior medical specialist was saying, Ino glanced over to her regular teammate. Thankfully for them, both Pains hadn't been able to find them yet but that was only a matter of time. "Well, that's your forte. Got any ideas?"

Sitting away from both women was Shikamaru Nara. His eyes were closed and had his hands together where they formed a circle. To those accustomed with the shadow user, they saw it as the posture he took when trying to analyze a situation.

He remained in that position for a few more minutes before coming out of it and had a determined look in his eyes. "All right, I have a plan. Everything needs to be done exactly as I say or we could end up dead." Already understanding the severity of the situation, Shizune and Ino gave a nod. Once all variables were taken into account the three shinobi from Konoha put their plan into motion.

Shizune was first as she lifted up her right sleeve to reveal five wrist mounted devices, triggered to fire five needles at a time. However, all the needles that had missed as both Pains got out of the way before either could be hit. As that was going on, Shikamaru made his presence known.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu." His shadow stretched outward and splintered in the hopes of capturing both oppositions in a shadow hold.

Now having to avoid a two prone attack, the dual Pains were able to stay one step ahead but didn't have time to go on the offensive. While evading the attacks they unknowingly ended up with their backs to one another. _"Got them."_ "Now Shizune!"

Right away the woman in question stopped firing the needles to do a few hands signs. "Poison Mist Jutsu." Exhaling from the medical jonin's mouth was a dark purple mist. As it made its way toward the Pains, it was noticed that both chunins who were with Shizune kept their distance from the mist, signifying that it was likely poisonous.

Not wanting to find out if that was indeed the case, both Pains were going to get out of harm's way but couldn't. Reason being was that Shikamaru had used his jutsu to stretch his shadow through the mist and connected with both adversaries' shadows, immobilizing them.

In the end the two representatives of Ame were consumed in the mist. While still under the hold of the shadow user's jutsu they struggled to move but couldn't get far. Luckily for them, the mist soon faded and both Pains were still there, unharmed. Adding to their good fortune, the shadow bind they were under finally receded. With it gone they had regained control of their bodies.

Things had apparently turned back in their favor when suddenly the longer haired Pain stabbed his partner with a blade that was seemingly made by the same stuff that was pierced on their faces. The blade dug deeper while the one on the receiving end tried to keep it from going in any further. Shock was clearly shown by the two members of the Akatsuki.

"Good work Ino." praised Shikamaru. "Your timing was perfect."

"Thanks." Standing away from her teammates was Ino who had her thumbs and index fingers together to resemble a square. "For a moment I thought I would miss. Thankfully my Mind Body Disturbance Jutsu was a success."

Maintaining the hold of her family jutsu, the Pain under its control continued to slice and dice his comrade. As for the one on the other end of the unwanted attack, he finally succumbed to the unwilling betray and ended lifeless on the ground. Surprisingly, instead of showing remorse, there was just a blank stare.

"Then there was one." Continuing with the momentum, Shikamaru did another shadow possession to capture the Pain who was released from Ino's mind jutsu right after. "Shadow Strangle Jutsu." Creeping upward from the connected to move until the 'hand' reached the Pain's neck. With only the slightest bit of hesitation, Shikamaru had the shadow hand strangle the guy's neck and by the cracking sound, broke it as well. Once freed from the shadow hold he joined his comrade on the ground, lifeless.

When it became evident that neither man was going to suddenly revive, all tension from the fight disappeared. "Thank goodness that worked." voiced a very relieved Ino. "Like usual, a Shikamaru plan was a success."

"No need to sugarcoat things, Ino." declared Shikamaru. He was exhausted from all the jutsus that he did. "It just would've been too troublesome to come up with another solution to the problem." Although he tried not to show it, Shikamaru was also relieved that everything worked out.

Standing back, Shizune was glad that things turned out like they did. She also couldn't help but think about everything that had happened. _"Remarkable. To be able to come up with such a plan in a short amount of time and in such a situation truly says a lot about his mental prowess. Calling him a genius might be selling him short."_ Taking it all in, Shizune had to smile. "Tsunade was right. We can expect great things from this generation."

**00000000**

"Come on. Don't tell me that's it." With a somewhat disappointed look on his face, Kisame Hasigaki observed the area with Samehada slugged over his shoulder. "I wasn't done having fun."

The so called fun that the Akatsuki member was referring to was that the area where the fighting had taken place was a wreck. There were places that were cut up or completely destroyed. What a strange example of fun.

As for the three who had been on the receiving end of all of it, they were seating profusely from having to continually avoid being hacked to pieces. For the most part they were successful but still gotten cut up here and there.

"Tell me again how it's possible for you to forget ever fighting this guy?" inquired Kin to the jonin of the group.

In response Maito Gai had a sheepish look while rubbing the back of his head. "It just slipped my mind."

"_Oh sensei."_ thought Lee. Even if he looked up to the man, he felt a bit embarrassed by the reply that was given.

"Excuse me." spoke up Kisame, getting everyone's attention back on him. "I've got other things to attend to. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to go ahead and hack off your heads." Gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, the former member of the Kiri Swordsmen smiled eagerly. "Before dieing though, please try to give more of your chakra to Samehada. He's still quite hungry." Verifying that, the sword's tongue licked its lips.

Not waiting for him to attack, Kin tried for a surprise attack by throwing a couple senbon needles but they were easily deflected by Kisame's sword. "Nice try. Maybe I'll have some fun with you before I kill you."

"You won't touch her!" Clouded by anger, Lee charged in and whether it was on intentional or accidental, he had opened the first of the eight chakra gates. The added strength and speed proved to be effective as even though his attempted kick was blocked by Samehada, the force was still enough to make Kisame be pushed back a few feet.

After getting over the surprise counteract was made. However, it wasn't from sword wielder but the actual sword itself as its elongated hilt took action and struck Lee's offending leg. Fortunately for the taijutsu specialist, the wound wasn't life threaten but would hinder his movements.

"How touching. Apparently there's something going on between the two of you." remarked Kisame. "I'll be sure to place your bodies beside one another once you're dead." With that same sadistic smile on his face he made his way toward the two chunins.

Throughout all of it, Gai had looked on and came to a realization. _"This guy is unreal. He probably could've killed the three of us already but he wants to toy with us first."_ Even now he saw Kin taking a protective position in front of the wounded Lee. Gai knew of their relationship and it was clear that the girl was willing to risk herself to protect the person she cared for.

"_Only way to stop someone like him is to overpower him."_ the jonin deduced. When it was understood that normal methods of attack wouldn't have any actual affect, it left one option. _"This is going to hurt in the long run but don't have much of a choice."_ Collecting himself as much as possible, Gai gathered his chakra. "First Gate: the Gate of Opening. Open!"

As with Lee, a rush of chakra went through Gai's body. However, unlike his protégé, he didn't stop there. "Second Gate: the Gate of Healing. Open!" The chakra that was felt before only doubled and had the complete attention of everyone there. But that was _still_ not the end.

"Third Gate: the Gate of Life. Open! Fourth Gate: the Gate of Pain. Open!" With even more chakra being exerted it started to cause the area to be affect as the ground around Gai began to crack under the pressure.

"That's enough, Gai sensei." shouted Lee. Right away he recognized what his sensei was doing and wanted to prevent him from going any further. Unfortunately, with the wound to his leg it impaired his maneuverability. _"If he keeps this you he could-"_

"Lee, calm down." implored Kin, already figuring out what her boyfriend was thinking. Although the enemy wasn't coming at them at the moment, she didn't let her guard down. "You know Maito Gai better than anyone. He won't go too far." Her words helped ease Lee's concern, if only a little. _"At least I hope so."_

"_Well now. This is interesting."_ acknowledged Kisame. _"This guy is putting out an incredible amount of chakra and isn't showing any signs of stopping."_ While that was being thought over, Samehada was practically shaking in anticipation. _"Guess he's eager to sample this guy's chakra. Guess I shouldn't make him wait any longer."_ Doing just that, Kisame rushed toward the jonin.

This didn't go unnoticed by Gai, who was already starting to feel the backlash from opening so many chakra gates. _"Now is the time."_ Pushing back the pain as much as possible he used his newly acquired speed to quickly close the distance between him and the Akatsuki member.

Such a maneuver was a surprise to Kisame. Using the momentary lapse of concentration to his advantage, Gai hit a right cross to the opposition's face and thanks to the strength that came along with the speed, sent him crumbling to the ground a couple feet away. After the punch he fell to a knee, gasping for air. _"Hang on body. Hold on a while longer."_ He didn't have to be a medical shinobi to know that his body was in bad shape.

To Gai's chagrin, Kisame was getting back to his feet. His face was badly bruised and some of his teeth had been knocked out but he still had that same smile that looked even more disturbing with blood flowing freely from his mouth.

"I was right. I knew that things would get interesting and I have you to thank." Spitting blood out of his mouth he reached for Samehada at his side. "Let's go ahead and have some more fun before ending this."

"Why wait?" In a blink of an eye, Gai went in and kicked Kisame away from the sword. Reaching down he picked up the weapon himself. Samehada obviously didn't like that as it started to flail about and even used its elongated hilt to stab its current holder in the side but Gai still held on. Leaping into the air he was prepared to use the sword on Kisame, who was again on his feet.

"Nice idea but it won't work. I'm the only one that Samehada allows to hold it." Kisame's statement was proven accurate as spokes came out of the hilt to pierced Gai's hands. The smile of the former Kiri swordsman grew a bit more, only to fade moments later when he realized that the jonin was still holding onto the sword and was coming at him. Kisame was going to use a jutsu to protect himself from the oncoming attack when suddenly both his hands and legs became bound when a pair of shurikens with medal wires attached wrapped themselves around him.

Peering over his shoulder he saw that the culprits responsible were Kin and Lee as they each had a firm hold of the wires. Given time Kisame would've broken free of the momentary entrapment. But that time wouldn't come as with a wide swing, Maito Gai swung Samehada and beheaded Kisame Hoshigaki.

"_Now isn't this ironic? Killed by my own sword. A fitting way to go if you look at it."_ Those were the last thoughts for Kisame as his disembodied head fell to the ground. Seconds later it was joined by his body.

Once done, Gai jabbed Samehada, mouth first, into the ground to where it wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. Another thing that was done was his use of the four chakra gates that he opened. No longer fueled by the surge of chakra, the repercussions for using such a technique to the extent that he did took its toll as he fell face first to the ground and wasn't getting up.

Immediately both Lee and Kin hurried over to him. Slowly they rolled Gai over that with the exception of some chakra burns on various parts of his body he was all right but that was just on the surface. As best as she could, Kin examined the man's body before giving her verdict. "My medical expertise might be close to nonexistent but I can figure that he's broken several bones and damaged a couple internal organs."

The diagnosis only made Lee more concern about his mentor's wellbeing. "I should've done more. If it wasn't for me getting myself hurt I could've helped. Instead, I stood by and did nothing."

"You're wrong." argued Gai. His eyes opened halfway and were hazy. "It was thanks to _both_ of you that I was able to stop that guy." He stopped talking as he tried to regain control of his haggard breathing. "Don't blame yourself. You got hurt while trying to protect someone that you care for. I was just doing the same thing in my own way."

Briefly glancing over to Kin for a moment, Gai returned his sights on Lee. "You've been the greatest student I could've asked for Lee. I've taught you everything I know." Lee was going to deny that but was interrupted. "You haven't needed me to look after you for quite sometime. It's time for you to create your own path. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to rest for a bit."

Closing his eyes, the wounded jonin laid there. Unable to hold it in any longer, Lee let the tears to flow. Not knowing of any other way, Kin just wrapped her arms around her boyfriend in the hopes that it would offer some sort of comfort.

**00000000**

"Summoning Jutsu." Slamming her hand down, Pain called forth a large bull. Like with the previous ones, it towered over the one that summoned it. It also had the same rippled eye pattern and some kind of black rods stuck in its body.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Quickly avoiding the charging creature, Anko used a fire jutsu to send a fireball straight at the enemy. Just before hitting though, another summoning was done. This time it was a large stone statue that resembled a bear that negated the oncoming attack effortlessly. "Okay. I'm seriously starting to pet pissed off."

"Join the club." commented Sakura. Like her teammate she was doing what she could to keep from being crushed by the creatures that had been summoned. "Every time we get close in stopping her she'll summon something that'll get in the way. They're almost like an ongoing shield."

"From what we've seen, are you really that surprised?" The question came from the final member of their group, Choji Akimichi. He had tried using more than once his family's expansion jutsu to overpower some of the creatures but it proved ineffective. "All she's used so far is the summoning jutsu. Probably that's _all_ she can use."

"What he said does make some sense." admitted Sakura. "Helps to explain what that message that Jiraiya sent us meant. Maybe ach of the Pains specializes in one particular style."

"That's an interesting assumption." surmised Anko. "Such a possibility would make things more difficult even for someone of Jiraiya's caliber." Just the thought of that being the case made her a little concern. "For now though, let's leave the theorizing until after we deal with the obstacle in front of us." That was something they could all agree upon.

On the other side of the current battlefield, that particular Pain had a look of annoyance. "You've figured out my secret. That's commendable. However, it means that you now can't be allowed to leave here alive." Again the summoning jutsu was done and what was called forth was a large salamander. Opening its mouth the tongue of the creature wrapped itself around the woman before pulling her into its mouth. When that was done the salamander vanished.

"What in the world. Did she get away?" asked Choji. "Shouldn't we hurry and go after them before it's too late?"

"No." informed Anko. "If she was truly was trying to escape than everything that was summoned would've returned where they came from by now." At the moment, all the other creatures were still there, ready for the signal to attack.

"Most likely that last creature she summoned used a camouflage ability to conceal their presence." Both Choji and Sakura started to look around as they already knew what the jonin was alluding to. "She's probably still here, waiting for the right moment to strike."

Almost as though foreseeing it, a transparent image of the salamander was seen just before it attacked with some kind of liquid. Fortunately all three were able to get out of way because where they once stood had been melted away. To make matters worse, the other summoned creatures that had been waiting, stopped waiting.

Recognizing that standing by one another would make themselves easier targets, they spread out. Without even discussing it, they knew that they needed to take care of the one doing all of the summoning instead of what had been called forth already. Too bad trying to figure out a solution was a problem in itself.

"_Where is that bitch?"_ Like the two chunin, Anko was trying to find where the enemy could be but wasn't having any luck. It wasn't helping that they had to avoid the creatures that were after them. _"Maybe it's time to fight fire with fire. Manda would make short work of the problem but he made it clear that he wasn't going to do anymore 'freebies'. Hopefully the next best choice will do the trick."_

"Summoning Jutsu." That jutsu was used again but this time it was done by Anko. When the smoke cleared it was revealed that the jonin was now standing on top of a purple snake that almost equaled the size of Manda. "It's time to do your thing, Haruki."

For a moment nothing happen until the snake, identified as Haruki, suddenly moved in and wrapped itself around an invisible object. What had been captured was the salamander. This came so unexpectedly that the camouflage ability it was using was released. It struggled to free itself but the snake was unrelenting.

"Don't even bother. My little pet will not let you go." declared Anko. Her confidence about the situation was evident. "You probably thought you were safe because we couldn't see where you were. Too bad for you, my snakes can detect someone just by their body heat. Now, either you come out of there willingly or I'll have Haruki continue to squeeze until you pop out."

When no surrender was given, the second option was chosen. "All right, time for a squeeze play." Understanding what was said; Haruki started constricting around the salamander even more. It eventually got to the point that it was on the verge of being completely crushed. Just before that happened and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Pain burst out and was trying to get some separation from the opposition.

Unknowingly, that put her in position where the female version of Pain was caught by two large hands. Those hands belonged to Choji, as he used a partial expansion jutsu to enlarge the limbs to completely grasp the target. He lifted his entwined hand high overhead before being driven right to the ground. The force behind the move caused a jarring sensation throughout the Akatsuki member's entire body.

Such a thing would've killed or at least made it impossible for someone to move but this wasn't the case. Piercing through both of Choji's hands were two black blades. The pain that came from it caused the Akimichi boy to let go of his captive. Now free, Pain tried to get away but was moving slowly around as her body was suffering from Choji's last attack.

"You're not going anywhere." Rushing in was Sakura with fist reared back. "This is it." Holding nothing back, the young medical specialist punched Pain squarely in the chest. Thanks to the incredible strength that she learned from the Fifth Hokage, it caused the summon user to be sent into remnants of a building wall. There had been such force behind the punch that Pain was stuck in the crater that was caused when she hit. Few moments later, the other creatures that were summoned vanished in clouds of smoke.

"Guess that's it." Hopping off of the snake, Anko surveyed the area. "Thanks for the help Haruki. You're a lifesaver."

"You're welcome, mistress." hissed the snake. Unlike with Manda, Haruki was giving respect to the jonin. "Most of my kind is in support of you than Orochimaru. With him gone, it's been considered that you be in possession of the snake summoning contract."

That came as a surprise to Anko but hid it. "That sounds intriguing. I'll get back to you if I decide to accept." Giving one last bow, Haruki dispelled himself to return to where he came from. Once gone, Anko turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

With a simple fire jutsu the Pain body was completely incinerated. Going over to her comrades, Anko saw that Sakura was already using a medical ninjutsu to treat Choji's wounds. "How is he?"

"He's fine." informed Sakura while continuing to work. "Fortunately those blades went clean through his hands without hitting any of the nerves." As she gave her diagnosis, the wounds of the Akimich's were entirely healed. "You're hands are going to be sore for a day or two but you'll be fine."

Clenching and unclenching his hands, Choji grimaced slightly. "That's okay. I can deal with it."

"All right then. If that's taken cared of, we should get moving." Anko determined. "No telling if the others were as fortunate as we were." Saying nothing more, the three of them hurried to find the others.

**00000000**

"Surrender now." Hovering in the air thanks to the paper wings on her back, Konan look on in the area where her adversaries were. "Give up now and you may be allowed to live."

A response to that 'generous offer' was given when a kunai with a paper bomb attached was thrown at her. Just before detonating though a big sheet of paper got in the way and shielded the user form harm. "Haven't you realized yet that defiance is futile?"

"All we realize is that you like to talk nonsense." retorted Kiba. He tried to follow his words by using a Fang over Fan but like before, Konan avoided the oncoming attack. This was different than previous evasion as the middle of her body suddenly spread open until there was a good size opening that allowed Kiba and his attack to go harmlessly through her and crash into the neighboring wall. "Quit doing that."

"I don't think that she cares about what's 'fair'." muttered Neji as he not so gently helped his comrade up. They soon had to quickly get out of harm's way as they were nearly skewered by a stream of chakra enforced paper blades from Konan's wings.

"All right, ideas on how to get through this?" wondered Kiba while taking refuge from the barrage that was being sent.

"Your guess is as good as mine." replied Tenten who had joined her two teammates. "I tried surprising her with a paper bomb attached kunai but she blocked it." Turning her attention toward the third member of the group and gave him an inquisitive look. "Well, come up with anything?"

"Not at the moment." confessed Neji. To help prevent from being ambushed, his Byakugan was activated and keeping an eye on the enemy. _"Those of the Akatsuki are indeed a peculiar group."_ Observing more closely the Hyuga noticed something. _"That's it."_ Already Neji formulated a plan and informed the others to what it was.

"Crazy plan you have." admitted Kiba. He was a little uncertain about the aforementioned plan and he wasn't the only one as Tenten had her own doubts. "Sometimes crazy works though. Let's go for it." Both he and Akamaru hurried to get themselves into position.

The other two members of the group were going to do the same but stopped for a moment and gave each other a stare that contained some type of dialogue between them. It soon ended and they too got ready to put the plan into motion. All the while, Konan maintained the same inexpressive look on her face.

"Its pointless." proclaimed the blue haired woman. Again her observation was challenged when Tenten opened the large scroll that was strapped to her back to reveal a swarm of kunais before they went straight for their attended target. Each kunai was either avoided by Konan or she used paper shurikens to knock them away.

Soon there was only one kunai left and it looked as though it was going to be deflected like the rest. Just before that could happen however, the flash bomb that was in the loop of the kunai went off, creating a blinding flash of light. Although temporarily blinded, Konan managed to avoid the still approaching kunai. What she needed was to buy time until her vision returned.

"Fang over Fang." Acting only on what could be heard, Konan moved to what she believed to be safety. That wasn't the case though as she was suddenly hit by an attack from a different direction and from what was heard, sounded like the jutsu that the Inuzuka announced.

Sight finally returned to the female Akatsuki member and what she saw confirmed her suspicions as the last attack had torn off one of the wings. Incapable of maintaining flight, Konan landed on the ground. She was going to construct a new one but before that could be done, Neji got in close and used his gentle fist style.

The Hyuga managed to get in a few jobs before having to get out of the way before being turned into a pincushion by some paper shurikens. He now stood beside Tenten, Kiba and Akamaru who had dispelled the henge he used earlier. They were ready to fight as their adversary stood in front of them.

Unlike most of the fight, Konan showed true emotion and it was of irritation. "I repeat what I said before. Your attempts have proven futile." As she spoke the papers that had been used started to return to their user. Soon Konan looked just like she did before the fight started, including having both wings that she was using to hover in the air again. "Haven't you realized that you can't win?"

"Quick to judge, aren't you? Considering how it's over for _you_." Kiba's statement was a surprise to the paper user since she didn't understand what that meant. From the looks of it she was the only one as the Inuzuka's comrades had knowing expressions on their faces. "Take a look at the papers that you recollected." Curious, Konan did so and saw that throughout the places that the paper was assembled were several bombs.

"During our last scuffle we strategically snuck the bombs onto the paper that was used. All we needed to do is distract you from noticing." Neji decided to elaborate. "We waited until you had them return to you to get us here. Can you guess the rest?"

Explanation done with, Neji turned to Tenten and gave her a nod. Understanding, she put her hands into a hand sign. It became clear what she was doing and after channeling her chakra she set off the bombs. One after another the bombs exploded and the blasts were quickly consuming the woman in the epicenter of it all.

When the explosions ended and the smoke cleared there wasn't any trace of Konan except for some pieces of paper that were being burned up. "Is that it?" asked Tenten as she surveyed the area. "She isn't hiding somewhere, is she?"

"No." stated Kiba. "I can't pick up her scent anywhere." A bark form Akamaru helped to help back up his partner's claim. "She was killed in that explosion."

"I wouldn't be sure about that." confessed a doubtful Neji. His Byakugan was activated and was looking throughout the area. "Something felt off about how things ended." Both Kiba and Tenten were hoping for more clarification about what the Hyuga meant but none came.

**00000000**

"Sure this is the place?" asked Naruto in a hush tone. "Doesn't seem like it."

"Of course I'm sure." retorted Fox-Kyuubi in a quiet voice of his own. "What's used to contain the other tailed beast is here. I can feel it." This so called feeling led them to was a tower that was the largest building in Ame.

The concept of the plan that was put together was a simple one. While the others were taking on the Akatsuki members, Naruto and 'Fox' would try to release the bijus that had been sealed away. Easier said than done but they were the two who likely could accomplish the task. But what was found in the tower wasn't what they expected.

"I don't know about this." expressed Naruto to voice his suspicions. "We made it here relatively easy. Same goes for getting in this place. I mean, we haven't found anything that could contain a biju. Something feels off about this whole situation."

No dispute was made by Fox-Kyuubi as he considered what was said. _"He's right. Things are going way too easy. It's as though we were given free reign to get here but why? Only reason would be because-"_ Suddenly it all clicked. It's a trap."

Just as those words were said, both of them were ambushed. Fox-Kyuubi was caught by one of the Pains who put him in a full nelson while Naruto was face down on the ground with black blades stabbed into his hands, sides and legs that left him unable to get up. It was then that the final Pain stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't bother to struggle. The blades disrupt your chakra, preventing you from performing any jutsus." That didn't stop Naruto from trying to free himself from his predicament. "I intentionally avoided hitting your vital organs. After all, you posses the nine-tailed fox that we require."

"Here I am then." Fox-Kyuubi angrily replied. "Want me so badly, then have this son of a bitch let me go and we can settle things." He tried to get free but the hold on him was unrelenting.

Pain, the one apparently taking the lead, glanced over to him with an expressionless stare. "Nice attempt but pointless. You're merely a pale housing of what you truly are. Cooperate if you wish no harm done to your host." The demon fox wanted to fight but reluctantly conceded. This came somewhat of a surprise to the enemy. "Apparently all those years being sealed has caused you to become somewhat fond toward humans. Perhaps the demon has been humanized."

"You're not one to judge someone." Naruto contradicted. Even if he was fixed to the ground at the moment, he stared defiantly at the Akatsuki figurehead. "Everything you've done. All the lives that have suffered or been destroyed because your ambition. You're less human than any demon."

Whether Naruto's words actually bothered Pain it didn't' show as his expression remained the same. "Similar remarks were spoken by a mutual acquaintance. Like you, Jiraiya wouldn't open his eyes to the truth and to what needed to be done. It was because of that he had to be dealt with."

Understanding the unspoken confession that, the anger that the two captives already had intensified. Both of them struggled but neither of them was able to get free. "You bastard." Again there was no sign of Pain being bothered by the reaction.

"The insurgency that you and your village pulled today has been nothing more than a minor inconvenience. By today's end everything will be resolved." The promising was interrupted by the appearance of someone. "What was the outcome, Konan?"

Much like with her partner, the blue haired paper user had a look on her face that lacked any emotion. "My opponents were more difficult than I expected." Konan started to explain in a monotone voice. "I was able to replace myself with one of my paper clones but they managed to destroy it."

"Same thing happen with four of my other selves." added Pain. "We can probably safely assume that Kisame has also been killed."

Suddenly the sound of someone laughing was heard. The source was from Fox-Kyuubi as he smirked at the two Akatsuki members. "For being just a 'minor annoyance', a real number has been done to your ranks. Funny, isn't it?" He started to laugh again and was soon joined by Naruto.

For the first time since being there, Pain showed some emotion as he stared at the two of them with some anger. Before he could say anything, someone decided to get involved. "It does not matter." Stepping into the light was Madara Uchiha, still wearing the orange mask but had dropped the idiot façade. "New pawns can be put into place for our lost members. Also, when the Naraka Path is resurrected, the Six Paths of Pain will rise again."

Once that particular topic was discussed Madara turned his attention toward the 'visitors', specifically Naruto. "You truly have become a thorn in this organization's side. Many of our being killed, preventing us from obtaining the two and eight-tailed beast and captured Sasuke Uchiha. Someone I had plans for."

"Oh, boohoo. Let me deeply apologize." mocked Naruto. "I'm glad I threw a wrench into your plans. Speaking of which, I doubt that what you plan to do with the bijus is to bring so called peace. It's something else, isn't it? Something you haven't told the rest of the Akatsuki."

Was impossible to really tell but what was said seemingly didn't sit well with the masked Uchiha. "Apparently you're smarter than we thought. As for this little stunt, let's end it."

Surprisingly, a smile came over Naruto's face. "Yes, I believe it's time." Once more Naruto tried to get free of his restraints but this time he succeeded as the blade that was stabbed into his hands was removed. Quickly he pulled out the other blades that had been stabbed into him. "What are you waiting for?"

"Give me a break." Fox-Kyuubi shot back. "It's harder than it looks." When all attempts failed he went for a back kick right between his captor's legs. While not enough to be released, it caused that particular Pain to crouch over slightly.

That left him in position for Fox-Kyuubi to throw his head back and smashed it into the man's face. It finally caused the hold to loosen, which he quickly used to his advantage by turning around and plunging his clawed hand halfway into the Pain's chest and likely the heart. Removing his hand the body crumbled to the floor.

"You're all right?" inquired the blond. He didn't take his eyes off of the enemy in case those chose to attack.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." panted Fox-Kyuubi. "It seems that the guy was draining me of my chakra. Give me a sec and I'll be ready." Joining his partner he got ready for a possible attack. "Should we drop the act?"

"I'm for it. Be glad to quit this façade." Both of them were briefly covered in clouds of smoke and when things cleared it revealed nothing different except that apparently the two of them had switch positions. "Did you really think that we would come in this place without having a plan of our own?"

"Before we even arrived to Ame we used henges to look like the other." Naruto continued. Mainly to give himself time to recover the chakra he lost. "Call it our trump card for a situation such as this." His somewhat mocking soon disappeared and was replaced by complete seriousness. "Let's end this." Apparently the remaining Akatsuki members felt the same.

As the tense moment went on, the demon fox noticed that the blond still looked exhausted. Knowing that he likely wouldn't last long in a fight, it left one alternative. "Naruto, create some shadow clones."

The request was unexpected but was done as four clones joined them. "All right, mind telling me what you have planned?" Silence was all that was given. "Come on. A little heads up would be helpful."

"Actually, it wouldn't." Out of nowhere, Fox-Kyuubi spun around and punched Naruto in the gut. Unable to catch his breath he could only give a confused stare at the biju. "Your involvement here is over." He shoved Naruto to two of the clones. "Get him out of here." Along with the order he included a good amount of killer intent.

Realizing that there was no room to argue, the clones hurried to get the original out of there. Konan was going to give chase but was stopped by Kyuubi stepping in the way. "Sorry. You're not going anywhere. None of you are."

"Do you believe you can fight the three of us with just yourself and two shadow clones?" questioned Madara. "You must recognize what'll happen."

"Tat you'll destroy the body I'm using and the clones? Yes, I know." Even while admitting it, the smile on his face remained. "That's why I'm just buying time." The statement didn't make sense until Konan noticed that the fox tattoo on his left arm was beginning to glow red.

Smiling, the fox demon lifted his arm for all to see. "Say what you will about my foolish host, he has come up with some clever ways to use chakra. Such as making it so that it'll detonate like a bomb." It finally started to dawn on the Akatsuki members what he was alluding to. "Imagine how big of an explosion there'll be if I were to use the amount of chakra that I posses at the moment."

"You wouldn't." stated Madara. There was a slight trace of nervousness even tough he tried to hide it. "Have you any idea what'll happen if you do such a thing?"

"Probably a big boom will occur and you'll all die." Kyuubi humorously responded. "As for me, who knows? I'm willing to find out though. What about you?"

Hoping to catch him by surprise, Konan tried to hit him with some paper shurikens but one of his clones intercepted it by stepping in the way. While it may have resulted in the clone being destroyed, it protected the fox demon. Fortunately no other attack happened by them. Probably they were hesitant to do so in the risk of the detonation going off prematurely.

"You understand the repercussions for your actions today?" asked the sole remaining Pain. Like his associates he was becoming a bit weary of what the biju was planning on doing but kept up a brave front. "You're preventing peace from being fulfilled."

"Peace?" The notion of it caused Kyuubi to chuckle. "It's a good goal but unreachable." As he spoke the fox tattoo glowed even brighter. "There'll always be anger, betrayal and hatred. But they'll also be loyalty, friendship and love. That just makes them human." Apparently finding humor of someone like him somewhat defending the species had him briefly laughing.

"_Guess I have change. Who would've thought?"_ The realization was put away as the moment was approaching. "Time of the Akatsuki has ended. This entire place will be destroyed and us along with it. None of us will escape." He then gave a hard stare at Madara. "Not even you."

At long last, the 'bomb' was ready as the tattoo was a searing red color. This was noticed by Madara who disappeared from there. _"Doubt you'll escape the blast, you bastard. I pray that you don't."_ With only a brief moment of hesitation, the chakra was 'ignited', setting off the explosion that continued to grow by the second.

Both Pain and Konan also chose to escape but Kyuubi did nothing to stop them. "Go ahead I want to see how it ends." It was the final thought he had before he and the one remaining shadow clone was consumed in the explosion.

**00000000**

"You damn idiot." On a rooftop about half a mile away was Naruto. By the time that the shadow clones that carried him out of the tower and dispelled themselves, he had recovered from the unexpected blow from Kyuubi and regained his lost chakra. He was about to head back when a giant explosion devoured the entire tower.

Seconds later the memories of the clone that was in the epicenter of the blast came flooding in and he instantly understood what happen. _"What was that crazy fuck thinking?"_ Looking at his left arm Naruto channeled some chakra and the fox tattoo appeared but it was very faded. _"Kyuubi, are you there?"_ Only silence. _"Damn it, Kyuubi. Answer me."_ A very low growl was heard but no actual reply.

From the humongous cloud of dust were six of beams of light. They were each a different color and it could barely be seen but at the front of each of those beams was some kind of creature. They reached a point in a sky before scattered in different directions. _"Guess the six tailed demons that were sealed away were freed from their prison."_ Naruto deduced as best as he could. _"Hopefully we don't regret them being released."_

"Naruto." shouted someone that snapped him out of his thoughts. Turning around he saw the group he came here with and the one who called out to him was Hinata. Soon as she was on the rooftop she ran over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him which he returned. From appearance alone Hinata appeared to be okay which he was grateful. "Are you all right?" She was giving his body the once over.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hinata." Naruto reassured. He appreciated her concern but they needed to get down to business. "It looks as though that wasn't the case for all of us." There were the expected injuries that would be sustained in such circumstances. However, seeing an unconscious Maito Gai being carried by Lee and Shizune with the latter using medical ninjutsu on the jonin only drove the point home. "Is he going to be okay?"

"It's too soon to tell." informed Sakura in a somber tone. "He's stable at the moment but he needs to be checked out as soon as possible."

"Naruto, what happen to Fox?" questioned Kakashi. His sudden curiosity was something that neither of his former students cared for at the moment.

While Naruto had issues with the jonin, he didn't think that now was the time to bring it up. "Not sure. We encountered the ones leading the Akatsuki and before anything serious could happen, Fox got me out before causing that giant explosion. Don't know if he got out in time." It necessarily wasn't a lie but it sounded true enough that those who didn't know of the connection between Naruto and Fox it sounded true enough.

"We should probably get out of here." advised Anko. "There's no telling how the people of Ame will react for what happened today." That was unanimously agreed upon by everyone as they started to make their exit.

Last to leave was Naruto. He gave one last look at where the explosion occurred before also leaving. _"All of this was worth it. Wasn't it?"_

* * *

And there is the end of the Akatsuki. Probably wasn't the best way but it felt it was good enough to close this particular part of this series. It does not mean that I'll be wrapping this story up as there'll still be one more chapter to this story. Afterwards...I'll reveal it in the upcoming chapter. I'll try to update it soon but with my recent track record in updating, I probably shouldn't be promising.


	31. Recuperate

Here is the end of the Recommencement story. This chapter is to in a way close some of the things that has gone on in this story. Hopefully it'll be fitting. Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 31  
Recuperate

"Great job all of you." Back in Konoha most of the group that had been assigned on the mission to Ame was in the Fifth Hokage's office to have a briefing on what happened. "You should all be proud by what you accomplished."

"Thank you, Hokage." spoke up Sakura. "Fortunately we got out of it no worse than we did." That unintentional reminder caused everyone to think back to what occurred during the recent mission.

Knowing what that meant caused Tsunade to also become a bit somber. "Indeed. Fortunately given time, the injuries that were sustained will be healed. Sadly, the same can't be said for Maito Gai. His condition is still uncertain at this time." Wanting to get away from the feeling that was coming over them, the Hokage tried to change the mood.

"Getting back to the main reason why I summoned you here. I have good news to share." Those in attendance kept quiet as they waited to hear what the news could be. "As a result for putting an end to the Akatsuki, the council has decided that when the time comes to promote shinobis, the ones ranked as chunin will be guaranteed to be promoted to jonin."

That was certainly good news as the ones in the group who were chunin let their joy about the news be known. "For those already are jonin, if you want to you're allowed to enter the ANBU Black Op program. Another option is an opening becomes available, you can be an instructor for a new group of genin."

It seemed like that was good enough for those who were in position to accept such prospects. "Along with that you'll get a reasonable sum of money for ridding such a threat. That is all but I ask for both Naruto and Hinata to remain to discuss something in private."

"What is this about, granny Tsunade?" asked Naruto once everyone but the three of them had left the room. "Did something bad happen?"

"Not really. I wanted to discuss something with you and having your girlfriend here would help avoid any unwanted suspicion." Getting that out of the way, the Hokage got to the matter at hand. "Care to explain what happen in the tower in Ame?"

What was asked was something that Naruto didn't expect. "Why are you asking?" Everything that happened was explained in the scroll that I sent you by one of the summoning toads." Having a good idea what the sannin really wanted clarification he decided to just get it over with. "Look. I was surprised by what Kyuubi did as everyone else. The only explanation I have is what I got from the shadow clone's memory that was there."

"There's been no communication between the two of you?" asked Tsunade.

"Not really." Naruto revealed. "All I've gotten has been growls here and there. I can't even remain being Fox for any longer than half an hour."

"Perhaps using the chakra like he did affected the nine-tailed fox more than he expected." theorized Hinata. She had kept out of the discussion for the most part but threw in her own observation. "Maybe using so much chakra resulted in Kyuubi becoming weak. It's probably going to be a while for him to recover."

"Whatever the case may be, the threat of the Akatsuki is gone and we can concentrate on more current matters." By the tone there was more to Tsunade's statement. "While your group was gone, the village elders tried to get the decision about what to do with Sasuke Uchiha resolved. Likely they wanted no one who had involvement in the Uchiha's capture to be included in the decision."

As expected, Naruto wasn't happy about the attempt. He was about to voice those feelings but was stopped before he could. "Fortunately, I managed to delay it to the point that their efforts were delayed. They won't be able to do that again." Naruto's gratitude was evident as he appreciated what Tsunade did.

"So don't worry about that. Enjoy the time off that you have. Do whatever it is that you like to do. Whether that'll be with other people or in private, it's up to you." Getting the hidden meaning behind what was said, both Naruto and Hinata started to blush. Saying nothing, they left the office, ignoring the small chuckle that came from the Hokage. "_To be young again."_

**00000000**

"Give it to me straight doc. How bad is it?" The entire hospital room was quiet as they waited to hear the diagnosis.

"Well, not surprising, you sustained several cracked or broken bones and severely strained your chakra network." listed Shizune. "Thankfully you were treated as soon as you were. Simply put, you're lucky to be alive, Maito Gai."

The man in question just shrugged off that last part as if it was no big deal. "That's all thanks to having the flames of youth. As soon as I'm released I'll make up for all of for all the training that I've missed." While Gai was playing off the whole thing, the others there weren't doing so.

"That's not all, is it?" asked Lee. He was no nonsense as the whole situation was something he found no pleasure in. The other guests in the room were fellow members of Team Gai, Neji and Tenten. Kin was also in attendance on the request of her boyfriend.

A grim look appeared on Shizune's face as she looked back at the medical chart. "I'm afraid so. Even though you'll recover from your injuries, if you were to use more than four of the eight chakra gates, your body won't be able to handle the strain. In other words, it'll kill you."

"I figured as much." acknowledged Gai, no longer acting nonchalantly. "I knew that there would be consequences for what I did. I'll just have to be careful in the future."

Sometime later the visitors were asked to leave. Splitting up, Neji and Tenten went one way while Lee and Kin went another. "That's a relief, huh?" voiced Kin. "All things considering he's going to be okay." Though she tried to cheer up her boyfriend, all it got were nods of the head and small grunts. "You can't continue to blame yourself for what happened. Your sensei did what he had to do."

"I've started to realize that." expressed Lee calmly. "Still doesn't help when you see someone you care for sitting in some hospital bed. It's a sight I rather not see again anytime soon."

"However, it could be considered necessary." Kin professed. "You should have such an image be a reminder of why you should do what you've been trying to do. To protect those who need it and those you care for."

Finally a smile started to show itself on Lee's face. "Thanks. You always know the right thing to say when I need it."

Slowly Kin had a smile of her own appear. "Well, that's to be expected. A woman is supposed to keep their future husband on track." They took a few more steps when Lee suddenly realized what she just said. It caught him so off guard that he just stood there in shock as Kin continued to walk with a sly smile.

**00000000**

"_Why am I here?"_ At the main entrance into Konoha, Sakura Haruno was standing there, waiting for something. What that was she didn't know. All she knew was that earlier in the day she was told by the Hokage that something was arriving at the village and that she had to be there to pick it up. Not wanting to risk the wrath of her sensei, Sakura agreed to the request.

She had arrived at the main entrance but an hour later she was still waiting and that caused her irritation to rise. _"This is stupid. What could be taking so long for whatever this thing is to get here?"_

"Sakura?" The voice that called out her name sounded familiar but when a name was put alongside the voice she couldn't believe it.

Turning around it proved that the early suspicions that Sakura had been accurate as standing at the entrance way was someone that she knew. "I can't believe it. Haku, it's you." Rushing over she gave him a warm embrace that was given in return. Realizing what she had just done, Sakura created some distance between them. "This is a surprise. What brings you to Konoha?" While she was trying to be calm and composed, it didn't stop the blush from appearing on her face.

Smiling at the girl's actions, Haku started to explain. "I was asked to come here on the request of the Fifth Hokage. Apparently she has something she wants to discuss. I was also told that there would be an escort waiting for him to arrive."

It all started to come to Sakura as to why Tsunade had asked her to do this task. _"What a manipulative woman. But I'm not sure if I should be upset for being set up like this or not."_ Deciding to forego being upset, she stood beside the former Kiri shinobi and looped her arm with his. "How about we delay your meeting so we can go somewhere and talk?" Liking the idea, Haku allowed her to take the lead on wherever they were going to go.

**00000000**

"Okay. Let's try this again." Sitting on a large rock, Naruto looked on and observed as Hinata stood at the edge of a small pond.

Placing her hands in a single hand sign the Hyuga concentrated her chakra. "Water Clone Jutsu." At the water's edge bubbling started. Some of the water began to rise and take the shape of a liquidized Hinata. It wouldn't last long though as the water lost shape before splashing back into the pond. "Why can't I get this to work? I did it once before."

"That was different." corrected Naruto. When Hinata glared over to him he couldn't help but shy away. While usually levelheaded, the young Hyuga woman had a temper that Naruto preferred to not mess with. "You did that while infused with Kyuubi's demonic chakra. Remember how that ended."

Luckily that helped to defuse his girlfriend's current anger. "This shouldn't be so difficult. I've learned other water type jutsus that are ranked higher than this one. Why is this one different?" I mean, you mastered the shadow clone version in a couple of hours."

"Again, that's different. I have more chakra then, still do actually, than most of our generation. Even then, I could only do a few at a time." Getting up, Naruto made his way over to Hinata. "Just relax. As you're building up your chakra, picture the clone in your mind then do it."

Following the advice of her boyfriend, Hinata attempted the jutsus again. "Water Clone Jutsu." Like before, the water in the pond reacted but unlike before, it didn't dissolve halfway through its construction and soon standing before the Hyuga was an exact duplicate of herself. After a minute of examining her work she dismissed the clone and let it return to being water.

Excited by her accomplishment, Hinata gave Naruto a hug that he gladly retuned. "Congratulations. I knew that you could do it."

"It was thanks to your helpful teaching." She then noticed the bothered expression on her boyfriend's face. "What's wrong?" While he didn't say anything, Hinata had a good idea what might be the cause. "Are you still thinking about what the Hokage told you?"

"That obvious, huh?" admitted Naruto, not bothering to hide it. "Still confuses me to why they would try so hard to absolve that bastard Sasuke of everything he's done. They have to know it'll cause uproar by doing that."

"Maybe the elders believe that having the last living Uchiha on their side would give them to have more power within the council." Hinata figured. She was told the truth about why the Uchiha Massacre occurred and everything involved. "Question to ask is why they would try to do if that was to actually happen." No answer came but they both knew it wouldn't be anything good.

**00000000**

"What is the meaning of this?" Late at night, Naruto went as Fox to pay the Konoha elders a visit. Homura Mitokada was going to be the first one but luckily for him when he got to the man's house the other elder, Koharu Utatane, was also there.

"Am I interrupting this little get together?" asked Fox as he sat on the windowsill that he entered from. While he acted at ease, he was on guard for any surprise attack.

"How are you alive?" demanded Koharu in both anger and slight concern. "It was said that you died fighting the Akatsuki."

"I have my ways." No way was he going to reveal what really happen on that day. Deciding to get down to business, Fox got to the matter at hand. "I know what you've been trying to do. You've tried to persuade the Hokage, both the Third and Fifth, to 'join your ranks'." He spoke with a calm voice and it caused both elders to be more on edge. "Since that hasn't worked out, getting the last Uchiha is the next best thing."

"What concern is it of yours what we do?" reprimanded Homura. "You're just some outsider, doing what you want. Sasuke was a shinobi of Konoha and will be again once he's convinced."

Fox found the whole idea foolish and had no problem expressing it. "Oh, I'm sure that he'll be more than willing to come back to the fold. Especially after learning the truth about why the Uchihas being massacred actually happen." That immediately put a halt to any rebuttal that either senior shinobi had planned.

"That's right. He knows and he isn't the only one." The underline meaning what Fox meant was quickly understood. "While I can partial understand why you had to do that but I realize that Sasuke wants revenge. That means he'll try to kill you two, Danzo and burn Konoha to the ground with everyone in it."

Fox was going to continue talking but stopped as he grimaced in pain. "Just remember the next time you attempt to 'liberate' the Uchiha what could happen and what repercussions there might be if someone were to learn about your guys' little secret." Making his intentions clear, Fox went out the window, disappearing into the night.

**00000000**

Days Later…

"Those two look so happy." Standing across of a large room, Shizune looked on as Lee and Kin had such happiness on their faces. "It's hard to believe that those two got married."

"Shouldn't be that much of a surprise." defended Anko as she sat beside the woman. "It was no secret how much they care for one another. Those two getting married seemed like the most logical thing to do." Suddenly a smirk appeared on the woman's face. "Can you imagine how their honeymoon will turn out?"

As Anko hoped, her remark caused Shizune to become flustered and blush. "Oh…I-I-I need to discuss…something with Tsunade. I'll see you." The young medical specialist hurried off as Anko laughed.

**00000000**

"Let's celebrate." exclaimed Ino. That was shared by all those around her but not to the same degree. It was a few hours into the party after the wedding and those in attendance were having a good time. However, some were using the opportunity to make use of the open bar. One of them being Ino, who had a few drinks already. "We're supposed to have a good time."

"I think you've had enough, Ino." voiced Choji. He reached over to grab his friend's drink but it was pulled out of reached.

"Take it easy, Choji." spoke up Kiba. "As the woman said, we're here to have a good time to celebrate the marriage of two people. To not do so would be insulting to them." While Kiba's form of reasoning sounded nice, it didn't hold much weight as his words were slightly slurred as he had also made use of the bar.

"How deplorable." muttered Neji as he observed what was going on from a neighboring table. "Have they no same?"

"Oh, don't be such a prude." Tenten halfheartedly scolded. "They're just having a little fun. You'd be to if you weren't being such a stick in the mud."

The comparison made by the weapon user caused the usually stoic Hyuga to break out a small smile. "Perhaps you're right. I should enjoy myself." Neji happen to glance back over to the tipsy pair. "However, my definition of a good time is different than there's." That caused Tenten to let out a laugh in agreement.

**00000000**

"That could be trouble." What Sakura was referring to was that from where she was sitting she was her friend Ino slumped beside Kiba and both of them were heavily inebriated. "I should go over there before things get out of hand."

"Relax Sakura. Doubt that it'll get that far." Naruto tried to reassure. "On the other hand, if it was Lee we were talking about, then there would be a problem." That got a laugh as the groom was known for his strong reaction to liquor. "Besides, don't you have enough on your plate as it is?"

Understanding what he meant, Sakura gave the blond a smack to the back that lacked any real force. Turning her attention elsewhere, she looked over to the person on the other side of her. "Pay no attention to him. He's not all that right in the head."

"That's all right. I understand." assured Haku. "Anyway, the thought of you focusing on me doesn't sound bad." While that was followed by him smiling, there was a faint blush on his face.

Again what was said got a reaction out of Sakura but different from the previous one. Instead of getting angry, she became a bit bashful and blushed. "When you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad." That was followed by Sakura and Haku moving closer t one another.

Deciding to give them some alone time, Naruto went to look for his girlfriend. He soon found Hinata who was having a conversation with Shikamaru and Shino. Sneaking up from behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer in. "Found you. Did you miss me?"

"N-Naruto." Hinata managed to stammer out. "You surprised me." That didn't stop the Hyuga from showing her appreciation for her boyfriend's antics by letting out a small smile.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Naruto followed that by giving her a kiss on the cheek. "So what were the three of you talking about? Sure that it must be riveting."

"We were just discussing how things will be now that the threat of the Akatsuki is gone." stated Shikamaru. "It should be quieter and less troublesome."

"Sure hope that's the case." agreed Naruto. There was another reason to that decree but decided to keep quiet about it. "Speaking of troublesome." He directed things to Kiba and Ino who perhaps gotten even more tipsy and all over each other.

"Indeed." acknowledged Shino. Hard to tell whether he was annoyed or embarrassed. "They should be stopped before it gets completely out of hand." Since one of the two people was his teammate, Shino decided to intervene. Joining him was Shikamaru who was in the same position as the bug user.

"This was a nice wedding, wasn't it?" asked Hinata. They were alone but were in the same embrace as earlier.

"Yeah it was." The whole ceremony was nothing special. It was a simple one with Tsunade officiating it. Lee or Kin had no problem with that since neither of them wanted anything extraordinary. "Maybe we should go ahead and have one of our own." That resulted in him getting a hard elbow to the gut. "I was kidding."

"You better be." Hinata halfheartedly warned. "Neither of us is ready for that yet." Her annoyance was dripped as she turned around so that she was face to face with her boyfriend. "Who knows what the future holds."

"That's fine with me." agreed Naruto with a smile. "We'll just take things as they come." Leaning in they shared a short but tender kiss. "No need to worry. Things are likely to be pretty uneventful."

**00000000**

In a dark, secluded prison cell, a single individual sat in the only chair. Sitting there they stared toward one of the walls. They weren't looking at anything actually as they were seemingly going over something in their head. Slowly a knowing smile appeared on the person's face. "It begins."

* * *

There it was. As I said this was to end _this_ story. Never said it was the end of the _series._ Got one more story in the works before I put an end to this overall thing. Won't say what I have planned for it as I want to keep it a surprise.

As it goes right now, the first chapter to that story will be posted early next month. Until then though, I wouldn't mind seeing what you guys feel about how I've been taking this series and what I might be able to do to possibly improve it.


End file.
